NO ME OLVIDES
by anymary79
Summary: CUANDO UN INCIDENTE PUEDE CAMBIAR LA VIDA DE TODOS LOS IMPLICADOS, CUANDO LA MENTE OLVIDA PERO EL CORAZON RECUERDA, VEAMOS QUE SUCEDE
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Nadie comprende el amor, si no se lo topo por el camino, si lo conoció y lo perdió.

En la tragedia y la confusión se conoce al fuerte al que quiere sobrevivir al mundo hostil en que nos hallamos, que siempre tendrán una sola razón para seguir el amar a alguien.

Esta historia ficticia se basara en eso y el pensamiento romántico de esta soñadora, porque si algo se, es que el amor saca lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros mismos y aquí lo podrán apreciar, No me olvides, solo esa frase.

Espero les guste

ANA MARIA

 **NO ME OLVIDES**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **PORQUE A MI**

La tarde lluviosa, en el apuro por llegar no le importó mojarse, debía ir, solo eso, cuando se acercó y ahí estaba la entrada grande, la puerta se abrió y ella ingreso de urgencia, encontró a su hermana que estaba parada más allá, la saludo estaba asustada.

_ ¿qué ha pasado?...volvió a pasar de nuevo

_ creo, ya es hora de que busques al padre de tu hijo, la situación es ya incontrolable

_ Perdona hermana, sabes que es mi último recurso

_ pues en este caso lo es, lo saque de la guardería cuando se presentó la emergencia.

_ lo siento no escuche mi teléfono

_ Pues mira, ahí viene el medico

Las dos observaron al galeno que se acercaba a ellas, su cara no denotaba más que preocupación, eso desamino a las mujeres, de seguro no eran buenas noticias al juzgar por la cara.

_ Lo siento mucho, la situación está agravándose, necesitamos urgente un donante

_ No puede ser….Akane creo ya es hora, debemos buscarlo

_Dr.… ¿Qué tan grave es la situación?

_ Sumamente grave Akane, está en riesgo su vida, podemos estabilizarlo pero a lo mucho eso durara de 1 a dos 2 años no más, el tiempo se nos está agotando.

_ Dr. ¿Él está bien?

_ Esta estable pero a medida que pasa el tiempo su salud se está deteriorándose_ muy serio_ voy verlo

_ Ya no se puede prolongar esto Akane, debemos informar de esto ya, yo debo regresar a Nerima en un par de días, mi esposo y mi hijo me están esperando.

_ Kasumi estas consiente que deberé decir lo que he ocultado desde que Ranma se fue, nadie sabe nada de él.

_ Lo siento mucho Akane pero creo esto es una verdad insostenible_ Miraba muy seria a su hermana_ Pensé que era algo que podíamos sostener esperando su regreso pero ya es demasiado tiempo y el niño…

_si tienes razón hui de Nerima por ocultar esto y ahora me desborda.

_ No comprendo porque lo hiciste Akane, mi padre hubiera esperado porque regrese y te hubiera ayudado.

_ No lo sé, me dio miedo era inmadura y vi que lo mejor era huir, solo tú y tu esposo se enteraron de lo que pasó…ahora la verdad no sé cómo afrontar esto.

_ Akane vendré después de dos semanas, creo que la primera en saber esto será la tía, ella sabrá manejar esto, al fin y al cabo es su nieto

_ está bien, vamos a ver a mi hijo

Ingresaron a ver al pequeño, el último año su vida había cambiado cuando le descubrieron en su sangre un tipo raro de anemia que si no se tomaba precauciones se convertiría en cáncer. Sus únicos donantes podrían ser familiares sanguíneos, Akane se acercó a su pequeño, lo acariciaba mientras él dormía, a un lado estaba su ropita ensangrentada y eso le dolió, sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y soportaba no poder su donante, debía buscar al padre de su hijo que desapareció.

 ** _Comienzo del Recuerdo_**

 _Ranma y Akane cursaban la universidad, de alguna manera después de la dichosa boda fallida, los dos decidieron esperar para volver intentar la boda, más aceptaron que se amaban y eso ya era bastante, aun conservaban los celos que eran muchos, esa tarde Ranma salió de la facultad y conversaba con una joven compañera , Akane salió después de ellos y los vio, la joven era demasiado confianzuda tocaba a Ranma y Akane estallo en rabia y se acercó a él sin decirle nada le planto una bofetada y se fue del sitio._

 _Ranma no comprendía nada, se despidió de la joven que quedo molesta porque el joven de la trenza le gustaba y su deseo de conquistarlo daban poco resultado, por más que corrió no la alcanzo, así que fue directo a la casa a ver si estaba allí , si no estaba saldría en su búsqueda._

 _Ella estaba encerrada en su habitación, pidió que nadie la molestara, Ranma se acercó al balcón veía que hablaba con alguien por su celular, ella se cambió y el para desgracia pudo apreciar la fina figura de Akane, que le causaba tanto deseo, se preguntaba a donde iba, así que decidió esperar a ver a donde y con quien salía._

 _Llegaron Yuka y Sayori para salir, estaba ahí Takeshi que era un joven que andaba detrás de Akane, Ranma lo sabía y se enfureció y persiguió a Akane, en el camino se encontró con Ukyo quien acompaño al azabache, vio que entro en un bar y los celos lo cegaron, invito a Ukyo que sin miramientos acepto._

 _En el bar estaban los chicas y el joven, pidieron algo de beber y se divertían, Akane ni se percató de que Ranma y Ukyo estaban allí, Takeshi la invito a bailar y ella acepto fue ahí cuando vio al azabache en compañía de Ukyo lo que le encelo a la joven, Ranma estaba molesto también viendo bailar a la peli azul con ese bobo, saco a Ukyo a bailar y ella lo hizo muy sensual, esto a Akane la saco de su buen juicio, bebió más y más y se mareo un poco, Ranma hizo lo mismo, ambos cegados por los celos._

 _Takeshi quiso besar a Akane y ella no se lo permitió lo puso en punto de orden y lo abofeteo y prefirió salir del lugar esa situación se estaba saliendo de control, Ranma dejo atrás a Ukyo quien gritaba que no la deje ahí, vio a Akane tratando de tomar un taxi y Ukyo salió detrás de él, este la tomo del brazo, la peli azul regreso a ver y le planto una bofetada_

 __ Déjame en paz, ve te llama Ukyo, de seguro quiere que la dejes en casa_ llego el taxi y ella lo abordo, el regreso a ver a Ukyo y el propósito de deshacerse de ella_

 _Ranma dejo a Ukyo en su hogar y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, subió al balcón y vio que no había llegado, se dirigió al bar a buscarla sin éxito, paso por posibles lugares donde ella estaría, corrió y la encontró caminando sola de regreso a su casa el salto del tejado y la observo antes de hablarle._

 __ ¿Querías ir con Takeshi?…debiste decírmelo_ Ranma estaba celoso y cruzaba sus brazos_

 __ déjame en paz fenómeno, debiste quedarte con Ukyo ella es más bonita, cocina bien y es más femenina que yo_

 __ Acaso Takeshi es mejor que yo…. ¿quieres estar con él?_ apretaba los puños_

 __ piensa lo que quieras_ seguían caminando mientras discutían_

 __ Ese perfume, te lo pusiste para el_ perdía el control_

 __ me gusta, no lo hago por nadie, ¡estúpido!_

 __ mírame... ¿acaso no soy tu prometido?...me debes explicaciones_

 __pues lo olvidaste cuando Ukyo se frotaba en tu cuerpo mientras bailaban_

 __ ¡Así como el estúpido de Takeshi!_

 _Se acercó a ella, caminaba detrás, la miro irritado y con violencia tomo su mano y le dio la vuelta para poder mirarla de frente ella lo miro de la misma forma, la tomo desprevenida, y la beso con furia, con celos con resentimiento, un beso con pasión con ira._

 _Ella se resistió, más el tomo sus manos dejándola indefensa, no pudo más que responder al beso de la misma manera, con rabia._

 __ ¿Así te besa ese bobo, te hace sentir lo que yo?, siento como vibras conmigo_

 __ ¡estúpido! ¡Déjame!_ tratando de soltarse_

 __ responde de una vez… ¿así te hace sentir?_ ella quería llorar, pero más tuvo el valor de hacer lo mismo de besarlo de la misma manera con furia fue tanta que mordió el labio inferior de el_

 __ dime así te besa Ukyo, Shampoo, la boba de Sakura, dime sientes eso con ellas… ¡le gustas a Sakura pervertido!, ya tienes un harem, a mi déjame en paz_

 __ ¿Qué quieres demostrar Akane?_ el lamia su labio mordido_

 __ ¡déjame en paz! Si no me amas solo déjame, no te impondré nada, tenías que frotarme en la cara a ese par de estúpidas, ¡te odio Saotome! _ siguió caminando ya casi en el llanto_

 __ no me odias ni la mitad de lo que estoy adiando a Takeshi, quiero molerlo a golpes por osar poner un labio sobre los tuyos, esos son mi derecho_ pegaba un golpe a la pared_

 __ no seas bobo eso no ha pasado… ¡Suéltame! Ve con la boba de Ukyo, a mi déjame en paz_

 __ Así que era eso… ¿estas celosa, acaso Akane?_

 __ si… ¡déjame bobo!... siempre haces lo mismo y estoy cansada, dices que me amas, pero llegue a la conclusión que no es así._

 __ Pues siente lo que estoy sintiendo _ volvió besar de nuevo con la misma intensidad_

 _Akane respondió de la misma manera. Puso la manos en la nuca del azabache y profundizo el beso, el azabache la tomo de la cintura la levanto del piso la pego contra una pared y la besaba con desesperación, ella envolvió la cintura de el con sus piernas , eso se prestó a que él pierda el control de una manera inusitada, acaricio sus piernas ella los cabellos azabache, era una pasión desmedida los acorralaba, se miraron y cayeron en cuenta que eso iba más allá de los celos, del amor aun cuando lo negaban los dos sentían en ese momento, fueron a casa sintiéndose algo excitados; ella entro a su habitación y dejó abierta la ventana, al poco rato ahí estaba el azabache cegado por el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella, Akane se sorprendió pero no puso resistencia, la beso de la misma manera que antes y ella hizo lo mismo, él la llevo a su cama, la tumbo en ella quedando el arriba y ella abajo, el metía su manos en la blusa que se desplazaba de a poco fuera de ella, ella besaba al azabache despeinando su trenza, su besos eran apasionados y entre ellos se decían lo mucho que se amaban_

 __ Akane te amo, ¿porque desconfías de mí?_

 __ Ranma las circunstancias, tus prometidas…. ¿quieres que no dude?_

 __ no dudes amor, te amo y te deseo como a ninguna_

 __ Yo te amo mucho Ranma…pero-_ él la callo con un beso_

 _Se dejaban llevar por ese deseo por el amor contenido, Ranma estaba ya sin camisa ella debajo de él se deleitaba tocando su torso , los abdominales y sus pectorales el ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca de ella, el empezó a recorrer el inicio de los pechos y fue retirando de poco el brasier, el calor de sus cuerpos se iban fundiendo poco a poco, de un momento a otro estaban desnudos el sobre ella, se deleitaba mirando su desnudez, su respiración agitada y entregada a sus besos al oído le decía_

 __ Akane sé mía, por favor sé mía_

 __ Ranma soy tuya, quiero ser tuya siempre_

 _El al oír esto deslizo sus labios por el cuello luego besaba los pechos redondeados y con la mano apretaba el otro, deslizaba sus manos tocando cada rincón del cuerpo femenino que tenía debajo de él, ella se arqueaba y contenía los gemidos, el abrió delicadamente las piernas de su amada y entro en ella suavemente, miraba a sus ojos buscando la aprobación para seguir , ella se movía hacia él, el comprendió y siguió en esa danza de pasión en la que se hallaba, se topó con su doncellez y la tomo; un pequeño quejido y dolor de parte de ella que se fue atenuando a medida que el ingresaba, después de eso el vaivén lo llevaba a la gloria el ritmo se hacía más rápido, los dos sumergidos en el deleite de su entrega mutua, él se movía con fuerza y ella le respondía igual, así como discutían con pasión de la misma manera hacían el amor con entrega, ella repetía el nombre de su amante en sus oído y el repetía el de ella, se aproximaba el clímax y el sentía la explosión de su miembro ella sentía todo en su vientre, se movían más rápido y a medida que los dos llegaban era como morir él se dejó caer sobre ella, ella estaba que desfallecía de pasión, ambos estaban exhaustos se besaron de nuevo y Morfeo se los llevo a su reino._

 _Al otro día despertaron juntos, aún era de madrugada, se miraban apenados los dos, pero no se arrepentían, Akane miraba los labios del azabache el solo se acercó a ella y la beso, estaban desnudos el acariciaba cada rincón disponible del cuerpo de ella, Akane acariciaba de la misma manera al azabache, deslizaba sus labios por el delicado cuello de ella, ella ahogaba esos gemidos ,el toco sus senos con ansias llevo sus labios y los succionaba con devoción, ella se arqueaba ante las caricias, ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de el quien enloquecía ante esa reacción, la tomo de nuevo ya no había vuelta de hoja._

 __ Akane te amo, ahora eres mía_ besaba a la joven_

 __ Bobo siempre te ha amado_ respondió después del beso_

 __ debo irme, no quiero que me casen mañana por esto_

 __ Yo tampoco. Sal sin hacer ruido te veo en la mañana._

 _Eso no quedo así, cuando se presentaba la ocasión la pasión los devoraba, una tarde salían los dos de la universidad fueron al parque donde se entregaban a besos nada inocentes, Ukyo paso por ahí y vio la pasión con la que se besaban y como por poco se entregaban mutuamente a sus cuerpos, no lo soporto y se alejó se puso a llorar, sabía que Ranma amaba a Akane pero eso pico su orgullo, se sintió engañada y quiso tomar venganza por esa falta del que creía su prometido, supo que el surtidor de Shampoo estaba en la localidad lo busco y le compro al vendedor chino el jabón de cabello para borrar la mente, y aprendió la técnica y espero el momento de aplicarlo. Su venganza estaba en marcha._

 _Ranma y Akane se entregaban a noches de pasión sin medir las consecuencias, ya no podían seguir así y una de esas noches Ranma le comento a Akane que iría en busca de su cura y que volvería_

 __ Amor, Akane debo buscar la cura de mi maldición_

 __ Pero a mí no me importa_

 __ Pero a mí sí, no me sentiría completo sin ella, quiero curarme y formalicemos nuestra relación como se debe, casémonos de una vez_

 __ Ranma… ¿iras a China?...no me dejes, como me dices que nos casemos si te vas_

 __ Volveré te lo prometo las vacaciones de semestre se aproximan y las aprovechare para ir a cumplir con eso._

 __ Si eso te hace feliz, yo soy feliz, regresa pronto y recuerda tu promesa_

 __ Akane Tendo, prometo regresar a ti y casarme contigo porque te amo, eres mi mujer y eres quien me acepta como soy_ beso a la joven_

 __ Ranma, amor… por favor no me olvides_

 __ No lo hare, te amo si mi mente te olvidara mi cuerpo te recordaría, mis labios, mi ser_ besaba a la peli azul._

 _Días después partió, enviaba cartas y hablaba por celular hasta que un día no supo más de él y fue cuando se enteró de su estado, pidió el traslado a otra universidad en otra ciudad, antes que sea evidente, el Dr. Tofú se dio cuenta y se lo comentó a Kasumi quien se enteró pero le conto lo que había pasado y como Ranma prometió volver y que comunicaría del hecho solo con él y que era mejor ocultarlo._

 _FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Kasumi se iba de regreso a Nerima a ver a su esposo e hijo, debía saber cómo afrontar esa situación en las que estaban envueltas las dos hermanas, se despidió de su hermana quien lloraba.

_ Kasumi porque a mí, justo a mi

_ Akane lo resolveremos, ya es hora ni modo el niño lo necesita, me admira que no se hayan dado cuenta.

_ Hablare con mi esposo y volveré con tía Nodoka, ella sabrá que hacer.

Es así como Kasumi retorno a su hogar a tratar de develar ese secreto que por más de tres años habían escondido esperando el retorno de Ranma. Cosa que hasta ese momento no ocurrió.

Nadie sabía que había pasado con él, sus padre lo comenzaron a buscar, Ukyo también había desaparecido, de eso Akane se enteró pero dudaba que él se haya ido con ella, pero de ser así ella ya no tendría que esperar más pero lo necesitaba por la vida de su hijo quien estaba con un delicado cuadro médico.

Recordaba esas noches con Ranma y veía a su pequeño hijo, se graduó como docente y tenía a cargo a niños pequeños, daba clases en una escuela y así tenía tiempo de cuidar a su hijo, pero un día solo empezó a sangrar y no sabían por qué los estudios descubrieron una anemia hereditaria muy extraña, Tofú se lo atribuyo a la maldición de Ranma quien le había transmitido un gen inexistente en personas normales.

Así es como comenzó la larga carrera contra el tiempo y buscar la cura de su hijo, pedía que alguien sea compatible con el pequeño, miraba a su hijo recostado en la cama quien se parecía mucho al azabache.


	2. ESTA ES LA VERDAD

**CAPITULO 2**

 **ESTA ES LA VERDAD**

Kasumi había llegado a Nerima, al verla llegar su esposo entendió lo que había sucedido, algo que el mismo había pronosticado hace tiempo atrás. Se preocupó mucho, Kasumi le comento lo sucedido ya no se podía hacer mucho, necesitaban más que nunca encontrar a Ranma.

* * *

En otro lado de Japón una castaña iba acompañada de un azabache llevaban un puesto de okonomiyakis, estaban cerca de Kioto, hace ya dos años y medio iban juntos, se había curado de la maldición, pero Ukyo uso el hechizo e hizo que olvide a Akane y tuvo cuidado de esconder a Ranma bien de sus padres, sabía que los buscaban pero su orgullo pudo más que la razón.

El hace tiempos no era el mismo a pesar de olvidar a Akane, no estaba completo, se sentía vacío y no sabía porque, Ukyo había cuidado de él, después del accidento que le hizo creer que tuvo, él sabía que debía volver sin certezas, recordaba todo menos a Akane, es porque eso que había partes vacías en su vida que no tenían sentido.

Ukyo amaba al azabache y a pesar de quererlo seducir, el no caía seducido por sus encantos, eso molestaba a peli negra hería su orgullo de mujer, pero no dejaría libre al hombre que para ella era su prometido, él enviaba cartas a sus padres, que eran interceptadas por ella, cuando deseaba volver ella le ponía mil escusas, él estaba cansado de ese chantaje emocional, decidió que era hora de volver hace tiempo que no sabía de sus padres a quien Ukyo no borro de su mente.

_ Ukyo, iré a Nerima

_ Pero allá no tienes nada, Ranma no comprendo eso

_ Deseo ver a mi madre, ella no merece esto, ella regreso a buscarme y ahora que me encontró sigo lejos

_ Cumple nuestro compromiso y vete

_Ukyo no puedo verte más que como mi hermana, no sé porque, eres atenta hasta linda pero no puedo, quizás el hecho de haberte visto como chico no hace posible que te vea como mi pareja.

_ Ranma ya no sé qué más puedo hacer por ti

_ nada Ukyo, yo no necesito nada de ti, estoy a un año de terminar la universidad y no sé qué buscas trayéndome a todo lado. Quiero acabar y eso es todo._ él estaba decidido

_ Ranma, no comprendes… yo te amo, mi vida la imagine contigo

_ seré cruel Ukyo… pero jamás la imagine contigo y ni ahora mismo lo hago.

_ espera, ni un poquito de amor me tienes

_ Ukyo, cariño sí, pero amor no. Creo es mejor que me vaya, si tenemos un compromiso mis padres deben tener el conocimiento y mi madre debería aceptarte

_ porque no me acepta es por eso que huimos de ahí, pensé que me amabas

_ ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso?...no sé ni porque no regrese, ya me cure, pero tu historia no la recuerdo así me la cuentes mil veces

_ es cierta, no sé porque la niegas_ Seguían caminando tratando de ocultar la verdad

 ** _Comienzo del recuerdo_**

 _Ranma salió de la casa Tendo, tenía ahorros para ir a China pero no para volver, trabajaría allí un tiempo y volvería para casarse con su Akane_

 _Ukyo siguió al azabache ella ya se enteró que iba en busca de su cura en Jusenkyo, abordo un barco el joven, ella lo hizo de polizonte, lo persiguió hasta ver que se curó, paso algunos días aprendiendo nuevas técnicas y buscando los medios para regresar a Japón, él se percató de que una presencia lo perseguía pero no le dio mucha importancia, al día siguiente Ukyo se presentó frente a él, al ser conocida no tuvo ninguna prevención ,se ofreció a atenderlo hasta regresar y así lo hizo, iban juntos por varios días cuando se aseaba cerca de un rio, ella aprovecho y le ofreció lavar su cabello el no quiso pero a la insistencia termino cediendo al pedido. Fue ahí donde ella aprovecho y borro la mente el recuerdo de Akane fue difícil le costó aprender pero lo logro, espero a que se despertara para ver si los resultados eran efectivos y definitivamente lo fueron el no recordaba a Akane._

 __ Ranma estas bien, acabas de darte un golpe_ era una mentira_

 __ Ukyo ¿qué hacemos aquí?_ no tenía las cosas claras_

 __ Mira ahí viene Akane_

 __ ¿quién es Akane?_

 __ no importa, debemos regresar a Japón ya han pasado 6 meses desde que saliste de ahí_

 __ estoy curado, pero aún no he ahorrado el dinero para volver, debo ir a contarle a mi madre que estoy curado._

 __ no te preocupes yo tengo y te lo presto, cuando regresemos y nos casemos todo quedara en familia y al fin tu madre me aceptara._

 __ ¿casarnos?...no recuerdo haberme querido casar contigo_ Ranma estaba confundido_

 __ es por el golpe en la cabeza querido, pero ya lo recordaras por eso huimos… para casarnos_ Ukyo lo tenía en sus manos_

 __ Qué raro siento la cabeza fresca y no me explico el porqué, no siento como que me hubiera golpeado además que al parecer esto ya paso_

 __ no lo creo, apresúrate debemos irnos._

 _Es así como Ukyo manipulo al joven azabache y lo tuvo a su lado por esos años._

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

Pero ya eso se estaba saliendo de las manos, jamás pensó que el desearía irse de su lado, más cuando le hizo sentir que ella era lo único bueno que le quedaba en su vida, varias veces intento seducirlo sin exito. Olvido a sus padres que hace mucho lo buscaban, lo supo porque un día casi pescan las personas enviados por Nodoka, reconocieron al azabache, pero ella les dijo que era su esposo y le cambio de nombre, ellos se alejaron a buscar en otro lado.

Kasumi hablo con Nodoka, le dijo lo necesario, no sabría la reacción que tendría al enterarse de ello; era abuela y tenía un nieto que necesitaba a un familiar compatible, un nieto que ella desconocía tener, Kasumi le dijo que Akane la invitaba a que la visite que hace tiempo no la veía y que disponga un viaje hacia allá, a los que irían Nodoka, Tofú, su hijo y ella para apoyar a Akane y explicarle lo que paso.

Nodoka amaba a Akane, así que acepto en dos semanas se planifico la visita a la joven , quizás su hijo la busco y ella sabía algo de él, hace tiempo que no tenían noticias de él y eso le daba algo de esperanza, de volver a reencontrar a su hijo.

Partieron por la mañana y cerca del medio día ellos estarían ya en Osaka donde residía la peli azul, Kasumi llamo a su hermana y le comunico todo respecto a la visita, ellos llevarían a Nodoka directo a la residencia de Akane que vivía en un departamento en el primer piso de una casa de tres pisos, tenía un pequeño patio, dos dormitorios, sala comedor y la cocina no era un lujo pero era acogedor. Ella organizo todo para la llegada de Nodoka la abuela de Raito.

Cuando llegaron tomaron un taxi, Nodoka estaba emocionada de ver a su niña, pero la sorpresa seria mayúscula, llegaron a la casa y le pareció acogedora, tocaron la puerta, Kasumi y su esposo estaban nervioso, abrieron la puerta y Akane les invito a pasar; Nodoka observaba las fotos ahí puestas, vio fotos de ella y un niño, la foto de su hijo, pero algo no estaba bien, estaba algo molesta.

_ Akane, ¿Qué significa esto?_ Akane miraba a Nodoka asustada

_ Saludos tía_ hizo la reverencia_ no comprendo ¿a que se refiere?.

_ huiste por tapar el engaño hacia mi hijo_ la abofeteo _ no has honrado tu compromiso_ la miraba irritada

_ tía cálmese_ intervino Kasumi_ no es lo que piensa, tome asiento y le explicaremos

_ Akane, creo debes traerlo_ decía Tofú

_ está bien, lo traeré, tía por favor tome asiento, regreso y se lo explico._ se tomaba la cara

Ingreso al dormitorio del pequeño. Él estaba en el suelo jugando con unos legos, lo arreglo un poco, le cambio la ropa y lo tomo de la mano a su hijo.

_ Raito, hoy conocerás a la abuela Nodoka

_ ¡sí! … abuela Nodoka

Ambos salieron del dormitorio, el pequeño aunque estaba mal de salud era muy activo y jovial. Ingreso a la sala acompañado de su madre quien señalo a Nodoka y este se acercó un poco desconfiado, Nodoka se dio cuenta de su error, el niño era una estampa pequeña de su amado hijo Ranma, invito al pequeño a su regazo, el acepto su invitación, Nodoka abrazo al pequeño el niño también la abrazo

_ Abuela Nodoka _ repetía

_ Sí, soy tu abuela… ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Raito…me llamo Raito_ el pequeño sonreía

_ Tienes un lindo nombre…necesito hablar con tu madre, jugare contigo después…Kasumi por favor llévate a los niños dentro, que jueguen un poco_ Raito obedeció

_ así lo hare tía_ tomo a su hijo y sobrino y los llevo dentro

_ Akane hija, me debes muchas explicaciones… ¿el niño es hijo tuyo y de mi hijo?

_ Si tía es mi hijo y de Ranma

_ ¿Cómo haz escondido algo así?_ desde su asiento miro a la joven, estaba sorprendida

_ Tía Ranma fue detrás de su cura, me prometió volver y casarnos, hui antes que se note el embarazo, desconocía la reacción de mi padre, pensé que Ranma regresaría, pero eso no paso_ bajo la cara

_ Hija mía, eso quiere decir que tampoco sabes nada de el

_ la verdad no he sabido nada, pensé que ustedes sabían algo de él,_ estaba apenada

_ Tu sabias que Ukyo también desapareció de Nerima_ Nodoka estaba algo indignada

_ supe algo, pero el motivo de hacerle conocer esto es otro, no sé si Ranma vuelva, pero necesito de su ayuda y es urgente

_ hija, me preocupas, ¿Qué sucede?

_ Sra. Nodoka_ intervino Tofú_ no estuve de acuerdo con lo que hizo Akane pero en parte ella tenía razón, ella salió embarazada de allí, pero el motivo de todo esto es que Raito tiene una enfermedad rara y necesitamos conseguir medula de alguien que sea compatible y ustedes son los probables donantes, además que Akane considero que usted manejaría mejor la situación con los demás.

_ no puedo creer eso, ¿Qué tan grave es?

_ Muy grave y el tiempo va en nuestra contra.

_ hija explícate_ miraba asustada

_ Querido cuñado, creo que es el indicado para dar esa información, por favor_ miraba a Tofú

_ Mi querida señora Raito tiene una enfermedad poco común, la estudie con unos colegas quienes no sabían la naturaleza de Ranma, es poco común ese gen se hereda de dos mujeres, lo cual me hizo pensar en la condición de su hijo, este gen ha deformado la constitución de la sangre de Raito, el comenzó con una anemia pero a medida del tiempo el cuadro cambia, y ha cambiado, está cerca de volverse más grave y es por eso que necesitamos un donante de medula de suma urgencia, ustedes pueden hacerse la prueba, a ver si son compatibles, caso contrario necesitaríamos localizar a Ranma, de quien no se sabe nada.

_ Mm es grave, Akane debiste decirlo, por tapar a mi hijo has expuesto al tuyo a perder las posibilidades de vida, déjame manejar esto a mí, se lo comunicare a tu padre y mi esposo, creo ya todos deben conocer de la existencia de Raito.

_ Tía tiene toda la razón, es por eso que la llame, sabiendo que usted manejaría mejor la situación y resolverá todo, pero usted sabe que allí aún están las prometidas de Ranma preferiría que eso permanezca entre la familia hasta poder curar a mi hijo, porque si se enteran de su existencia quizás su vida peligre.

_ tienes razón hija, Shampoo ha insistido y va a buscar a Ranma aun, Ukyo desapareció y eso no me gusto para nada, tengo un mal presentimiento con ella.

_ Era amiga de Ranma, ¿qué mal pudo hacerle?

_ No lo sé hija, pero no me gusta para nada su desaparición, fue un par de veces averiguar de ti, pero jamás de Ranma. Es algo que se ha metido en mi cabeza y para mí que ese par están juntos.

_ es extraño sin duda. Pero por hoy necesito que me ayude con esto_ estaba apenada y le dejo la duda

_ querida quiero conocer a mi nieto, pasare aquí unos días antes de ir a Nerima a poner en conocimiento de esto, si no es molestia para ti

_ Claro que no_ hizo una reverencia

_ Akane creo llevare los estudios al hospital a que los revise tu Dr. _Intervino Tofú

_Gracias cuñado, te lo agradezco_ Tofú se retiró.

Es así como Nodoka se quedó dos días ahí para cuidar de su nieto que era un niño muy activo de no saber que estaba enfermo ella lo dudaría al verlo tan activo, Akane estaba preocupada, ver a la madre de Ranma le causo alegría y dolor huyo de ahí para esperarlo y quizás el solo se burló de ella, quizás ya se había casado con la mujer que se marchó, y si era Ukyo esperaba que sea feliz, al fin ella tenía un pedazo de el en su hijo , aunque jamás lo vuelva ver.

No había sido fácil sacar sola a su hijo, pero lo hizo y no se arrepentía de eso, amaba a su hijo haría lo que fuera por él, así que sabía que la decisión de llamar a su abuela y poner en conocimiento de todos el hecho era lo mejor así deba escuchar los sermones de su padre y seguramente del padre de Ranma.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **TENEMOS UN NIETO SEÑORES.**

Los días pasaron Nodoka ya estaba de regreso en Nerima después de pasar momentos con su nieto que se parecía mucho a su hijo, sabía que debía llevar el tema de la manera menos dramática posible, no sabía cómo reaccionarían los hombres de la casa al enterarse de tal noticia, además debería comprar el silencio de Nabiki.

Llego ese día en la madrugada a la residencia Tendo, llevaba fotos de su nieto que Akane le dio para hacer evidente que todo era real, miraba las fotos y no comprendía como su hijo dejo a la mujer que amaba, ya que meses antes de su viaje las actitudes con ellas habían cambiado tanto y era evidente que amaba a Akane. Se quedó pensativa un momento.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Ranma y Akane llegaban de la universidad, a esas horas ya la familia estaba sentada en la mesa, ellos eran los últimos en llegar, esa tarde llegaron y saludaron a todos, subieron a dejar sus maletas para almorzar, el esperaba a su prometida en la entrada de su dormitorio, ella salió, el jugando la tomo de la cintura y la beso antes de bajar juntos, se separaron al escuchar que los llamaban. Y así bajaron. Nodoka miro todo desde las escaleras._

 _Ambos bajaron tomados de la mano a su lado iba Nodoka, quien al mirar sonreía al ver el amor juvenil de su hijo._

 __ Bien Ranma, veo que haz echo avances con mi hija_ Soun asentía_

 __ Tendo, eso era evidente, solo ellos no lo aceptaban_ Genma se burlaba del par de enamorados._

 __ Papa déjanos en paz_ Ranma sentado al lado de Akane cerraba los ojos ya molesto_

 __ dejen a los chicos, antes los molestaban porque no se daban muestras de cariño y ahora por lo contrario_ Nodoka siempre sensata intervino._

 __ Papá deja a Ranma_ sonreía_ él es atento cuando se lo propone_ le devolvía una mirada al azabache._

 __Papá. Deja en paz a este par, si quieres tener un heredero_ Nabiki lo dijo con tono burlesco, mientras que Akane y Ranma estaban avergonzados._

 __ ¡Nabiki! Por favor _ Akane estaba molesta, lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos a su hermana._

 __ por favor comamos en paz, no hay día que no haya un pleito _ Nodoka paro la situación,_

 __ disculpe tía, tiene razón, por favor Ranma come, debemos estudiar matemática si quieres aprobar esa prueba, te ayudare._

 __ Gracias Akane, es mejor aprender eso, que aguantar a nuestros padres_ se metía un bocado a la boca._

 __ Ni se te ocurra querido, deja en paz a Ranma._ Nodoka paraba la mano de su esposo que iba a quitarle la comida a su hijo_

 __ Termine, Gracias madre, me retiro debemos estudiar._

 __ Muchas gracias tía, Ranma adelanta y saca tus ejercicios, ayudare a organizar la cocina y subo, por favor espérame_

 __ está bien, Akane_ sonreía como bobo_

 __ Que linda muestra de cariño hijo, te la envió enseguida._

 _Así ambas mujeres organizaron la cocina de la casa, faltaba guardar los platos, Nodoka pidió a la joven que vaya a estudiar, que ella lo terminaría, ella obedeció y se retiró, subió a su dormitorio y ahí estaba el tendido en su cama medio adormitado. Ella lo miro y lanzo el pequeño peluche sobre él, que hizo que se asuste y despertó._

 __ perezoso despierta debes estudiar o reprobaras la materia_

 __ eso no pasara, ya que mi novia me enseñara_ Sonreía y la tomo de la cintura para sentarla a su lado._

 __ Déjame bobo, mataras a tu profesora antes de la clase_ se burlaba de el_

 __ No lo creo, ella no haría algo así, más cuando ama a su alumno_ el beso_

 _Nodoka subía a su habitación y vio cómo su hijo besaba a la joven. Y las palabras que le decía, su corazón de madre leía el corazón de su hijo, él amaban a la joven, se sentó a su lado y ponía mucha atención a la clase, pasaban horas conversando, salían y aunque tenían peleas se arreglaban, esa misma tarde quiso cuestionar a su hijo_

 __ Ranma hijo, se sinceró, amas a Akane, han cambiado sus actitudes._

 __ Mamá, claro, fue muy doloroso lo que paso en jusenkyo, tú lo sabes. No podría vivir sin ella, solo ese día lo entendí y mi orgullo tonto hace que casi la pierda._

 __ Y tú que no aceptabas que la amabas._

 __ Mamá, mi padre no me enseñó a demostrar amor, tú lo sabes_

 __ si es cierto eso es algo que yo debí hacer y no pude, en ese caso hijo cuídala mucho y amala que ella se merece eso y mas_

 _Regresaba a la realidad y recordaba las palabras de su hijo, y más cuestionamientos venían a su mente pero la develaría en otro momento._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Ingreso a la casa dejo el equipaje en la puerta, se dispuso hacer el desayuno, faltaba poco tiempo para que los miembros de la casa despierten, Nabiki debía ir a su trabajo y los dos hombres a tomar las responsabilidades del dojo y ella de la misma manera tomaría el cuidado de la casa ya que Kasumi se había casado, se apresuró a tener todo listo no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo, su hermoso nieto necesitaba a su familia y era urgente.

Ella subió a las habitaciones a despertar a todos para que compartan el desayuno, esa mañana iban Kasumi y su esposo también, ya que la noticia era para todos, despertaron para comenzar las actividades diarias, Kasumi llego y ayudo a terminar el desayuno a Nodoka y servirlo; todos estaban ya sentados en la mesa, Soun se percató de algo pero quiso esperar a ver qué pasaba.

_ Buenos días… ¿a qué debemos este desayuno?_ Soun cuestiono

_ Si tía, ¿acaso Ranma ha regresado?_ Nabiki miraba atenta

_ Pues tienen razón de preguntar por qué los he reunido a todos_ miraba a todos muy atenta_ lo que se hable aquí, se quedara aquí dado que es un asunto familiar y muy delicado_ miraba a Nabiki

_ tía debe ser muy grave, pero en cuestiones de familia no venderé nada si a eso se refiere, además desde que Ranma y Akane se fueron ya no lo he hecho._ Nabiki se cruzó de brazos

_ Gracias Nabiki, no esperaba menos de ti_ todos miraban a Nodoka expectantes_ teniendo esto claro, miren esto_ Empezó a repartir las fotos del Raito y todos las iban mirando.

_ ¿qué significa esto querida?_ Genma no comprendía del todo

_Me uno a Saotome, porque nos da fotos de Ranma de niño…no tiene sentido esto… ¿acaso apareció?_ Soun estaba intrigado

_ Pero Papá, que hace Akane aquí con Ranma… ¿no es posible?: Comento Nabiki

_ Muy perspicaz mi querida Nabiki, a quien ven aquí, no es Ranma_ cerró los ojos

_ ¿cómo no es el?...explíquese Nodoka…que significa esto_ Soun pedía explicaciones.

_ Es sencillo Soun, somos abuelos de ese niño- tomo aire y lo dijo, Si… Señores Raito es nuestro nieto hijo de nuestros hijos_ Todos quedaron sorprendidos, menos Kasumi y Tofú quien lo sabían

_ Querida… ¿cómo y cuándo ocurrió eso y porque nadie debe saberlo?...no tiene sentido….mi hijo desapareció y ¿cómo es que Akane tuvo un hijo?.. Cierto que antes de eso se llevaban bien...pero…_ se callo

_ Querido ocurrió antes de que Ranma y Akane se fueran de Nerima y la razón por la que deseo guardar el secreto es por la seguridad del pequeño_ Soun estaba en shock y Genma estaba confundido.

_ Tía tengo un sobrino de un poco más de dos años…ahora tiene sentido el que Akane viniera a visitarnos por horas y así como iba venia, quiero conocerlo, Papá por favor no es lo que querías un heredero, ya lo tienes._ Soun salía del trance

_ Dr. Tofú por favor explíqueles, yo les aclara las cosas después, pero necesita de nosotros y no podemos darle la espalda, la actitud de Akane no fue la correcta pero eso no es prioritario….así que escuchen por favor.

_ Padre_ miraba a Soun_ Akane tiene un hijo de dos años y meses, hace más o menos un año se le presento un cuadro de anemia que con el tiempo se ha ido agravando, ahora mismo necesitamos en donante de medula, y es por eso que Akane saco esto a la luz._ Tofú miro a todos con preocupación.

_ Así que ustedes lo sabían_ comento Nabiki_ eso quiere decir que Ranma y Akane están juntos.

_ Te equivocas Nabiki_ intervino Kasumi_ Akane está sola, le juramos silencio y ella era la única de poner esto a la luz, no ha sido fácil, la hemos ayudado en lo que hemos podido, pero ahora Raito esta grave_ lloraba.

_ Son demasiadas cosas para asimilar, tengo un nieto_ Soun lloriqueaba_ les diré a todos que tengo un nieto.

_ No lo harás Soun, tu sabes que las proclamadas prometidas de Ranma están al acecho, si se enteran perseguirán a Akane y darán con Raito, quien sabe que puedan hacerle_ Nodoka se negó

_ Sin contar que los pretendientes de Akane también son un problema_ comento Nabiki_ menos Kuno de él ya le libre yo_ estaba satisfecha.

_ Somos abuelos Tendo_ se abrazaron los patriarcas

_ Y debemos callarnos Saotome_ Soun lloriqueaba_ pero esa hija mía me debe explicaciones… ¿Cómo se atreve a tener un hijo sin casarse?

_ Queridos es lo de menos ahora, debemos ayudar a nuestro nieto, él nos necesita, la próxima semana iremos a realizarnos los exámenes, creo deberán dejar a cargo del dojo a alguien en esos días…Nabiki... ¿Viajaras con nosotros?

_ Obvio que si tía, iré a conocer a mi sobrino, pediré permiso, por favor díganme el día, le pediré a Kuno ese día libre.

_ Hoy más que nunca necesitamos encontrar a Ranma, tuve información de que lo vieron cerca de Kioto hace unos días, pero su rastro se pierde tan rápido. Genma el maestro Hapossay regresara pronto, creo el podrá ayudarnos en la búsqueda…querido por favor encuentra a nuestro hijo. _ Miraba a su esposo suplicante.

_ está bien querida, lo buscare…pero no se puede descuidar el dojo, creo el maestro es el indicado para esto en estos momentos, Tendo y yo iremos cuando el maestro tenga rastros claros de él.

_ Amigo mío, ahora si su hijo deberá responder como hombre y casarse con mi hija, no puede mancillar la honra de mi casa de esta manera.

_ Soun si debemos hacerlo, creo mi esposo y yo estamos de acuerdo, inscribiremos al niño con nuestro apellido y casaremos a nuestros hijos_ replico Nodoka._ Esta decidido iremos la próxima semana a Osaka.

Dicho esto y develando una verdad, los patriarcas tendrían unos días para reflexionar sobre esa verdad oculta para ellos, Soun comprendió que su hija en su afán de no manchar la honra familiar huyo sin decir nada, ella le debía explicaciones y él se las iba a pedir, pero primero era llegar.

En Osaka Akane con su hijo recibieron una visita, el chico de la venda había llegado, se habían convertido en amigos y vuelto un apoyo para ella el verlo de vez en cuando era satisfactorio, su pequeño hijo lo conocía y era lo más parecido a un padre que él había conocido.

_ ¡Rioga!... de nuevo por aquí

_ Akane…regrese, cuéntame ¿Cómo esta Raito?... ¿ya apareció su padre?

_ está bien en lo que cabe…no hemos tenido noticias de él, pero debo contarte muchas cosas, ahora quiero que me ayudes a entrenar.

_ no necesitas entrenar Akane… ¿para qué quieres hacerlo?

_ La existencia de Raito ha salido a la luz, mi padre estará aquí en unos días.

_ Era lo mejor…no comprendo porque no se los dijiste.

_ tu sabes, espere a Ranma, mi hijo está mal, su salud se deteriora y mujeres como Shampoo, Kodashi y Ukyo si saben de su existencia no sé qué quieran hacer conmigo y mi hijo, es por eso que te pido me entrenes….por favor hazlo

_ Lo hare por Raito y por ti, supe que vieron a Ranma con Ukyo cerca de Kioto hace unos días.

_ La verdad Rioga eso ya no es importante, necesito encontrarlo, ya no por mí, sino por nuestro hijo, su vida depende de su padre si en todo caso sus demás familiares no son compatibles.

_ Akane espero todo se solucione, deberás esforzarte, te has descuidado en el entrenamiento, te costara un poco retomar el ritmo

_ Lo hare, mi hijo me necesita.

_ Por Raito lo haremos.

Akane tomaba precauciones porque de alguna manera el sacar a la luz esa verdad escondida era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás se enteraran y debía proteger a su vástago aun a costa de su propia vida y por eso debía entrenar y estar lista para enfrentar a sus posibles rivales.


	4. Chapter 4

Muy buenas tardes queridos lectores, espero sea de su agrado esta nueva historia, les agradezco los rewiews los leí todos , tomando en cuenta sus sugerencias esta historia ya esta en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, espero llene sus expectativas

UN ABRAZO  
ANA MARIA

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **¿ME CASO, NO ME CASO?**

Mientras salió a la luz la existencia de Raito y todos pusieron manos a la obra para ayudar al pequeño, Ranma estaba en Kioto, Ukyo lloraba por lo dicho días anteriores, que no la amaba más que como una amiga, pero le dolía verla llorar de alguna manera ella lo había cuidado y velado por él, obvio que él trabajaba para ella y así sostenerse, pero sin darse cuenta se convirtió en su compañera, no la veía más que como amiga, pero ese día tomo una decisión que más adelante lamentaría.

Entrenaba en un parque, deseaba volver a Nerima, por más que quiso huir de Ukyo ella se daba modos de interceptarlo y regresarlo con ella, así que ese día mientras entrenaba pensaba

 _Ukyo ha sido mi amiga desde niños, recuerdo las cosas que pasamos juntos y aunque mis recuerdos están incompletos no sé porque, quizás el golpe que dice recibí hace años sea el causante. Ella ha estado a mi lado y si dice que es mi prometida y la única manera de que ella deje de intervenir en mi regreso a Nerima es que me case con ella, pues creo lo hare, así poder llevarla conmigo, creo su miedo es que mis padres nos separen y por eso no me deja volver._

 _Parece que sabe lo que pienso antes que yo, cuando quiero irme ahí está ella, recuerdo cuando me bajo del bus que me llevaría a Tokio y lloraba…en fin creo es lo mejor, pero en verdad no puedo verla más que como una hermana, amiga, quizás el tiempo haga que la vea diferente, me casare con ella y regresare a Nerima a terminar mis estudios y a entrenar._

Así pensó y esa tarde hablo con Ukyo sabía que le pediría que no regresen pero él ya tenía preparado lo que iba a decir, su deseo de regresar era grande ni él se explicaba el porqué, pero lo sentía de hace mucho tiempo, ya cerca de tres años que salió en busca de su cura y no pudo regresar pronto, quería contarle a su madre que estaba curado que ahora ya era un hombre entre los hombres y que era más fuerte por los entrenamientos recibidos por otros artistas marciales, aun sentía el vacío de algo, habia entrenado fuerte y era de los mejores artistas marciales, Ukyo le hizo sentir que para eso vivía aun asi se sentía vacio, esa tarde se sentaron fuera de las tiendas que llevaban hace tiempo, alrededor de la fogata que habían hecho, sacaron sus lámparas y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

_ Ranma, dime ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?_ Ukyo estaba ansiosa.

_ Ukyo quiero volver, lo sabes… ¿verdad?

_ Ranma tus malditas ganas de volver, ya te he dicho que tus padres no me quieren, te separaran de mi_ Estaba desesperada que llevo sus manos a la cabeza y se halaba el cabello.

_Mi deseo es volver y ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces y tus argumentos son los mismos, de seguro es cierto ya que mi madre ni mi padre no responden mis cartas, no he podido comunicarme con ellos porque te opones siempre, es cierto que los dos acordamos en que nos comunicaríamos cuando fuéramos a regresar o cuando nos casáramos, sabes que no siento lo que dices que sentía por ti, perdóname por eso, pero mi deseo es regresar.

_ Si entiendo que quieras regresar, pero no quiero separarme de ti, deberías casarte conmigo ya_ Lloraba

_ Eso hare, pero habrá condiciones_ Ukyo estaba asombrada su mirada fija en el azabache y la cara desencajada.

_ ¿condiciones?...no importa si tú te casas conmigo_ ella sonreía se sentía feliz al fin alcanzaba lo que quería.

_ Nos casaremos, seré sincero, quiero terminar mi carrera de una vez, me dejaras entrenar y viajar con mi padre, y el maestro Happosay para ser el mejor.

_ Si querido de eso no hay problema_ asentía

_ Pero otra cosa más y creo es la que te negaras, pero es eso o nada.

_ Dilo de una vez_ estaba impaciente.

_ No te tomare como mi mujer, sabes lo que siento y como te he visto todos estos años, la verdad me cuesta solo pensarlo, de no ser así con tanta insinuación tuya ya lo hubiera hecho y eso no ha pasado

_ ¿Cómo?... no quieres que sea tu mujer, pero si te casaras conmigo

_ Ukyo comprende no puedo engañarte hasta ese punto, es la verdad, quizás la convivencia el estar casados haga que te vea de otra manera, pero mientras eso no pase, mi deseo es no hacerlo….si estás de acuerdo nos casaremos lo más pronto posible, quiero regresar lo más rápido a Nerima y si no aceptas mis condiciones deja de interponerte en mi camino y déjame seguir de una vez.

_ Pero yo te amo Ranma, quiero que tengamos hijos una casa, un hogar…

_ En ese caso déjame que me marche y deja de entrometerte en mi vida, que es cierto que te debo mucho y es por eso que no me he ido, muchas veces tuve ganas de dejarte inconsciente y marcharme_ él la miraba fijamente

_ Creo más bien no te has marchado porque no he dejado que te burles de mí, he frustrado las veces que lo has querido hacerlo_ Ella resentida cruzaba sus brazos

_ Ukyo…déjame irme en ese caso y seguir con mi vida.

_ No Ranma eso no pasara…Acepto tu propuesta, pero si me ves de otra manera y estoy segura que así será, cumplirás con tus deberes maritales.

_ Está bien Ukyo, decide la fecha y regresemos de una vez, por favor.

_ En dos días aquí en el ayuntamiento, prepara tus papeles yo haré lo mismo, pediré a los vendedores que sirvan de testigos y eso será todo, no quiero más que eso y regresaremos como te lo prometí.

_ Está bien arregla eso, y deja que me comunique con mis padres.

_ Eso lo harás después de que nos casemos, por favor ese será mi regalo de bodas _ Ukyo miraba suplicante

_ Un día más o menos no importa ya…está bien esperare.

Es así como quedo pactado el matrimonio, no había vuelta atrás, la peli negra se encargó de todo el papeleo que conllevaría llevar a cabo su sueño, el de casarse con ese hombre al que le borro sus recuerdos, al fin había conseguido casarse con él, aun si el regresaba y recobraba su memoria ya no podía separarlos, conocía a Akane ella respetaría el vínculo que aunque no era sincero, asi ella apareciera no podía hacer mucho, además sabia ue se habia ido de Nerima, esperaba que ella ya estuviera casada y con hijos para que no estropee su reciente triunfo y felicidad.

Días después en el ayuntamiento de la cuidad estaba Ranma y Ukyo, en una hora se llevaría a cabo el enlace, él estaba vestido con un traje en color gris oscuro una camisa de color celeste y corbata del mismo color del traje, Ukyo llevaba un vestido blanco de corte sirena de tiras delgadas en sus hombros, un recogido alto y maquillaje tenue, estaba feliz, a Ranma le daba igual, ahí estaban los amigos de Ukyo que servirían de testigos, abrazaban a los dos , Ranma no sentía emoción alguna sonreía por inercia, le estaba dando algo de remordimiento pero no dio paso atrás.

Llego el turno de los dos, pasaron a un salón amplio los dos y sus testigos, el juez siguió la ceremonia y llego al punto culminante.

_ Saotome Ranma, toma por esposa a Kuonji Ukyo como esposa, para hacerse cargo de ella

_ SI acepto

_ Srta. Kuonji Ukyo acepta a Saotome Ranma como esposo para cuidar de él.

_ Si acepto, lo dijo emocionada.

_ Con su voluntad expresada este tribunal los declara esposos, felicidades

Firmaron los papeles, felicitaron a los nuevos esposos, ellos agradecieron por aquello, fueron a un restaurante y allí compartieron con sus testigos y los nuevos esposos fueron a un hotel para su noche de bodas.

_ Ranma…cariño mira lo que traje_ era ropa íntima muy reveladora

_ Ukyo descansa en la cama yo iré al piso_ estaba molesto

_ Eso sí que no, es nuestra noche de bodas, no me harás el desaire_ estaba enfadada

_ Creo fui claro. No me interesas como mujer, ya eres mi esposa eso es lo que querías, pero no me obligaras hacer algo que no deseo

_ eres mi esposo, es tu obligación cumplir_ se sentó en la cama molesta

_ Lo siento mucho, firmaste este papel donde quedamos de acuerdo, mira lo firmaste tú y el notario tiene una copia, por favor Ukyo no lo hagas ya más difícil.

_ ¡Difícil!, dices difícil, ¡maldita sea Ranma! soy tu esposa y no puedo disfrutar de mi esposo, eso es difícil_ estaba furiosa

_ Me iré de aquí, no quiero seguir con esto, hicimos un trato que no quieres respetar._ tiro la puerta

_ ¡vuelve!...maldita seaaa_ lloraba

Salió del lugar, se dio cuenta del enorme error cometido, ya era tarde, prefirió salir antes que cumplir con lo que su esposa esperaba, no la amaba, la vio siempre como su hermana, no había deseo por ella. Mientras tanto su esposa lloraba en ese cuarto de hotel, su plan no salió como esperaba, se lamentaba pero no dejaría que eso separe de su amor, fue ahí cuando recordó por qué le borro la memoria, ver como Ranma devoraba a besos a Akane.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Ukyo salió de su restaurante iba buscar a Ranma a la universidad, aunque todos se enteraron que Akane y Ranma se amaban. Rioga, Kuno y hasta Shinosuke buscaban el amor de la peli azul por lo cual Ranma tuvo muchos retos de los cuales salía victorioso, Kodachi se dio por vencida encontró un hombre que aguantaba su locura, pero la amazona y Ukyo siguieron en la lucha, Ranma les prohibió tocar a Akane, él les haría ver su suerte si un solo cabello de ella era amenazado._

 _Esa tarde Ukyo y Shampoo tuvieron una pelea por la misma razón de siempre._

 __ Shampoo ser prometida de Ranma, ¿Qué hacer tu aquí?_

 __ Te equivocas, él es mi prometido, yo debería preguntarte eso_

 __ ¿Quieres pelear?_ y unos bomboris salieron volando junto a la peli negra._

 __ Por mi está bien_ Saco su espátula_

 _Y así comenzó la pelea, golpes iban y venían cuando intervino Mousse el artistas de las armas escondidas, el joven tiro una bolsa que producía humo, en la confusión tomo a la amazona y dejo a Ukyo ahí, quien después que desapareciera el humo tomo de nuevo el rumbo a buscar al azabache, iba camino y paso por el parque, pareció reconocer algo y fue a verificarlo, detrás de los arbustos encontró al azabache en compañía de Akane, estaban tan entregados a sus besos que ni se percataron de su presencia, ella contra un árbol él la devoraba a besos sus cuerpos un poco más cerca se fundían, ella tenía las manos debajo de la camisa mientras el acariciaba las piernas de la joven peli azul, Ukyo no podía creer lo que veía, Ranma sintió la presencia y soltó a la Joven, reviso el lugar pero Ukyo no fue vista ni encontrada._

 _Ukyo huyo del sitio sin ser vista, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, en la camino maldecía a Akane y lloraba_

 __ ¡Malditas seas Akane!...Ranma no te ama y de mi cuenta corre que él no se case contigo_

 _Lloraba mientras corrió sin rumbo, ahí mismo vio al vendedor chino y se le ocurrió la idea._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Ahora ya estaba casada y no se arrepentía, si debía esperar a que Ranma la desee ella seria paciente, pero trataría de seducirlo para de una vez consumar el matrimonio, su orgullo le gano como nunca, el amor que le tenía a Ranma le robo la razón y la saco de sus casillas.

En su cabeza ya iba con la idea de enfrentar a quien sea al fin ya había conseguido casarse con quien ella quiso, accedió a todo lo que le solicito y en un par de días regresaría a Nerima con su esposo.

Ranma se refugió en un bar esa noche, tenía dudas si había hecho bien o mal en casarse así tan apresuradamente, sus pensamientos eran confusos y hasta se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, con qué cara regresaría con su esposa, él no podía cumplir sus deberes maritales y no tenía una explicación para eso.

Regreso al hotel a la madrugada, sintió que era seguido, se percató dos veces de esa presencia en ese mismo día, su energía era conocida pero no recordaba de quien era, siguió su camino y si era atacado el respondería, sintió como se acercaba por detrás y cuando regreso a ver, la energía desapareció.

Ingreso al cuarto de hotel vio a su esposa dormida, tomo una frazada y se recostó en el piso y allí descanso.


	5. ENCONTRÉ A RANMA

_Buenas tardes queridos lectores, mil disculpas por lo sucedido al subir cambio el contexto de las palabras , lo revise antes de subirlo y bueno paso, corregido espero que_

CAPITULO **5  
ENCONTRÉ A RANMA**

Ukyo no permitió que Ranma se comunique con sus padres, él ya estaba desesperado, debía ir a Nerima así sea solo ya que su esposa le estaba dando demasiados problemas; esa misma mañana acababan de discutir por lo mismo.

_ Pensé que respetarías tu palabra Ukyo _ Él estaba irritado

_ No dije que fuéramos ya_ Lo miro desafiante

_ Déjame que me vaya de una vez, las matriculas debo hacerlas en unos días_ perdía la paciencia

_ Pues esperaras al semestre siguiente….no sé cuál es tu afán, viviremos del restaurante

_ No quiero vivir a tus despensas, quiero ganarlo con mi trabajo y sabes que detesto el restaurante, lo he hecho solo para sobrevivir.

_ Pues lo siento querido, no será así.

_ Ukyo no me retes_ levanto la voz_ sabes que me iré contigo o solo, pero no me ataras más aquí ni a tus locuras ya cumplí lo prometido así que vamos o me voy solo_ estaba por perder los estribos

_ Sabes que te buscare y te encontrare, ahora debes velar por mí

_ No seguiré con esto, te vas conmigo o sencillamente me iré, es todo _ Y salió tirando la puerta

Ukyo estaba consiente que descubrirían lo que había pasado y tenía miedo enfrentar a los padres de Ranma, a los Tendo seguramente a Akane, pero no podía permitir que su amado esposo la dejara ahí pensó mucho sobre eso y la única manera era afrontar el problema o mentir, creyó oportuno hacer lo segundo.

Ranma salió furioso del sitio, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta que fue el error más grande cometido, no lo valía, no consiguió lo que pidió, fue a la plaza central a ver que desayunar, tomo asiento en una de las mesas y se dispuso a pedir algo. Sintió de nuevo esa presencia que lo perseguía hace días no lo pensó dos veces se voltio y tomo del brazo a quien lo seguía.

_ descúbrete, ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?

_ Ranma, no reconoces ni a tu maestro_ se despojó de la capucha y era el maestro Happosay.

_ ¡Maestro!.. Era usted el que me seguía

_ Si, sin duda era yo…dime ¿Dónde está la linda Akane?

_ ¿Dónde está quién?...Maestro déjese de bromas… no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

_Como dices eso_ se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien_ mmm quizás ando confundido, acaso no es la hija de Soun Tendo con quien ibas a casarte_ Veía su reacción.

_ Maestro no sea bromista… yo me iba a casar con Nabiki, pero ya no podrá ser, me case con Ukyo… El sr. Tendo tenía dos hijas Kasumi y Nabiki

_ Muchacho…. ¿qué dices?…tus padres están buscándote hace meses_ intuyó que Ukyo era la autora_ sé que tu esposa no simpatiza conmigo, así que no le dirás que me viste, les contare a tus padres que te encontré.

_ Si Maestro, infórmele a mi madre que estoy curado, necesito regresar a terminar la universidad, esta vida de errante ya no es lo mío, además Ukyo no quiere regresar, yo lo hare con o sin ella.

_ Querido muchacho, es decir que la hermosa pelirroja desapareció_ Hacia pucheros

_ Maestro no fastidie, mire mis padres deben estar enojados les he enviado cartas pero jamás me responden, me he mantenido al margen por Ukyo.

_ Mira muchacho, hablare con tus padres hoy mismo, te daré razones de ellos en la tarde, ven a buscarme aquí cerca de las 4 de la tarde y te contare de ellos, ve con tu esposa y si me ve de seguro sospechara algo.

_ está bien aquí lo veré en la tarde.

El maestro desapareció así como apareció, tomo el celular que Genma le había dado, marco un número y alguien le contesto al otro lado de la línea.

_ He encontrado a Ranma, no les tengo tan buenas noticias, se la gravedad de la situación que afrontamos.

_ Maestro sea claro que ha sucedido, acaso él ha muerto.

_ No, tonto, tu hijo se ha casado con Ukyo, pero al parecer él ha olvidado a Akane.

_ si se casó con la otra obvio que la olvido maestro

_ ¡Estúpido!, no me refiero a eso, es literal, no recuerda haber conocido a Akane en su vida, parece que le sacaron y la borraron de su mente.

_ Como dice eso. Maestro ¿está seguro de eso?

_ Si lo estoy, no tengo 3000 años de vida para no conocer eso, infórmale a tu esposa, el afirma que ustedes no se han comunicado con él.

_ Esta aquí, hable con ella, está desesperada.

_ Querida Nodoka, escuchaste todo lo que le paso a tu hijo.

_ Lo escuche Maestro, ¿cómo es posible eso?.

_ hay solo dos maneras de hacer eso, uno es una técnica antigua china poco usada tocando puntos de presión, hay que ser muy preciso para hacerlo, o la más nueva y sencilla es parecida a la anterior pero con menos complicaciones, la primera no tiene remedio, pero la segunda si…esperemos haya usado la segunda.

_ Como Ukyo se atrevió a usar esa técnica en mi hijo, desgraciada estoy segura fue ella, Maestro vigílelo pondré a todos al tanto y sobre todo a la más afectada Akane, tomaremos una decisión y le pongo en conocimiento, pero mientras eso pasa no lo pierda de vista.

_ así lo hare mi querida señora, vigilare a su hijo y mi pupilo para no perderle de nuevo el rastro, es la mima técnica que Shampoo le aplico a Akane, pero ella no era tan experta y además fue muy breve.

_ En unos días iremos a Osaka, pero yo estaré en contacto con usted, será por dos o tres días… No sabía que Akane le pasó algo parecido._ estaba sorprendida.

_ Querida Nodoka tu hijo no está muy lejos de ti, Kioto es la cuidad donde está ahora.

_ Que recomienda en ese caso maestro

_ Nada hagan lo que se deba yo cuido de su hijo. La linda Akane los necesita ahora.

Happosay debía saber desde cuando Ranma había perdido los recuerdos entre más tiempo su recuperación era más complicada y hasta peligrosa, tenía que ser cauteloso para saber qué hacer.

Esa tarde el maestro fue al encuentro de Ranma y conversaron, Ukyo no sospecho nada, el maestro le pregunto a su pupilo que había sido de su vida, le conto como se curó en Jusenkyo, lo que hizo para regresar al Japón y de cómo encontró a Ukyo convirtiéndola en su compañera de viaje.

El maestro pregunto cómo termino casado con ella, el anciano recordó cuando lo encontró, el salía de un hotel del lugar de mal humor y fue al bar donde lo había visto, en la conversación se dio cuenta de que efectivamente alguien le había borrado los recuerdos de Akane y que era muy complicado explicarle el motivo de la búsqueda incesante, pero se dio cuenta que ya llebava bastante tiempo con la perdida de los recuerdos de la peli azul y eso le preocupo.

Esa tarde se comunicó con Nodoka para informarle lo acontecido, le puso al tanto de lo sucedido, ella estaba en Osaka ya con su esposo y la familia de Akane.

_ Maestro…que bueno saber de usted, ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo?

_ querida Nodoka, no sé cómo tomaras esta noticia_ Estaba impresionado_ Pero definitivo alguien borro la mente de Ranma cada recuerdo que se refiere a Akane, no la recuerda y siendo el caso es imposible explicarle que es padre. En su estado podríamos causarle más confusiones y el daño colateral en su memoria, cuentan las leyendas chinas que el método se cura solo con el antídoto, forzarlo le puede causar la demencia.

_ No puede ser_ se llevó la mano a la boca_ como se atrevió Ukyo a hacer tal cosa, acaso no midió las consecuencias

_ Se puede pensar que es ella, pero debió entrenar mucho para lograrlo la técnica es difícil pero si lo logro, es de admirar eso, ella desconoce que he hablado con él y creo es lo mejor, aunque de un momento a otro se enterara, debemos ser rápidos.

_ Maestro, deme unas horas yo le llamare, ¿vera mañana a Ranma y a qué hora?, necesito saber de él…

_ Yo te lo hare saber, por favor manténganme al tanto de todo, saludos a la linda Akane._ colgó

Nodoka estaba asombrada, ahí estaban todos Soun estaba sumamente molesto con Akane por lo que había sucedido, antes de meter más tensión, Nodoka se dirigió a todos.

_ Les tengo buenas y malas noticias_ todos voltearon a mirar a la matriarca.

_ querida... ¿crees que es el momento? _ Genma miraba a su esposa

_ Así es querido_ levanto la voz_ Hemos encontrado a Ranma_ todos estaban felices_ pero él está casado y ha olvidado a Akane_ la peli azul no podía creerlo_ Soun, debemos hablar.

_ ¡cómo!...se burló de mi hija, de mi casa…

_ Soun y Akane debemos hablar a solas_ el resto de personas quedaron sorprendidas

_ Papá…hablen, no podemos hacer mucho, pero lo necesitamos por mi sobrino_ intervino Nabiki y abrazo a su padre y hermana.

_ Gracias Nabiki_ agradecía la peli azul.

Habían llegado hace poco y Raito aun dormía, era muy temprano, así que Akane y su padre se dirigieron a su habitación con el Genma y Nodoka para aclarar esa situación.

_ No voy a justificar la actitud de mi hijo, pero ambos deben saber que a Ranma le borraron a Akane de su mente, no la recuerda.

_ Tía, esa fue Shampoo_ Akane lloraba_ laguna vez hizo lo mismo conmigo

_ La china al fin se casó con Ranma, y dejo a mi hija y nieto solos_ Soun lloriqueaba

_ Tendo, cálmese en unas horas nos haremos esos exámenes que Raito necesita, no desampararemos a nuestro nieto… ¿verdad querida?

_ Así es, Akane hija, queremos inscribir a Raito como un Saotome para que tenga derecho a lo de su padre no debemos desampararlo.

_ Creo es correcto eso Nodoka, mi nieto no puede quedar desamparado de ninguna manera.

_ Soun tienes que tener en cuenta que Ranma no recuerda a Akane, aun así lo necesitamos, el Maestro está siguiéndolo

_ Tía, ¿es Shampoo la esposa de Ranma?_ lloraba_ deje de esperarlo cuando mi hijo enfermo… pero… usted comprende

_ No hija….la esposa de Ranma es_ Hizo una pausa_ Ukyo…te dije que no me daba buena espina, ella es la única que le beneficia todo esto.

_ no queda más que pedirle que se haga el examen y ponerlo al tanto de su hijo_ se limpiaba las lagrimas

_ El maestro no lo cree pertinente dice que puede haber daños colaterales en su memoria y hasta la demencia._ bajo la mirada

_ ¿Cómo quedo yo en esto? Es decir que no puedo decirle nada...mi hijo necesita de mí, de hecho quedo fuera, pero Raito no.

_ déjame pensar mi niña, encontraremos la manera de hacerlo. Creo es conveniente que levantes a Raito y salgamos todos al hospital…Soun te pido que hables con tu hija después de los exámenes, me encargare de cuidar a Raito mientras lo hacen.

_ Gracias tía, padre perdóname, no debí hacerlo, pero cuando hablemos espero puedes entenderlo.

Salieron de la habitación, Genma abrazaba a su amigo y hablaba con él, Akane fue al dormitorio de Raito, lo despertó lo arreglo y saco para presentarle a sus abuelos y tía, quien al ver al pequeño se dieron cuenta del parecido a su padre.

_ Tendo nuestro nieto es un Saotome.

_ Taotome Abuelo_ el niño reía

_ Muy inteligente nuestro nieto Saotome_ los patriarcas reían.

Akane miraba a su hijo y no podía creer que después de buscar al padre de su hijo y el amor de su vida, la historia termine así, el casado con otra, olvidándose de ella y causándole un enorme noche lloro por el dolor sentido y del cansancio se durmió.

Sabía que era posible que se haya casado, pero mantenía la esperanza de que no hubiera sido así, no quedo más que seguir adelante tenía un hijo que la necesitaba, ya lo peor había pasado, ya tenía de nuevo de parte a su familia y es le dio el apoyo que necesitaba.


	6. AKANE ACLARAME TODO Cap 6

**CAPÍTULO**

 **6**

 **AKANE ACLARAME TODO**

Esa mañana fueron al hospital, aunque no era lo que esperaban las noticias fueron buenas, Nodoka y Nabiki podrían ser donantes de sangre, pero debían esperar para ver si tenían un candidato para ser donante de médula para el pequeño.

Al menos eso era una noticia alentadora en medio de todo el caos que se había armado con lo disipado en los últimos días, la existencia de Raito, el encontrar a Ranma, el que estuviera casado. Akane estaba afectada, y ahora debía enfrentar a su familia y los padres de Ranma y además de recordar algo que no había salido a la luz y que hacía que tome una decisión incomprensible para algunos.

Salieron del hospital, el niño estaba estable era muy juguetón y risueño fueron todos a un parque cercano para que el pequeño juegue, Rioga que hace días estaba en Osaka a petición de Akane se había quedado para entrenarla y que conocía parte de la historia, pasaba por el sitio, el pequeño al verlo corrió hacia el llamándole tío y se lanzó a sus brazos, esto molesto a los Saotome, quien ya estaban por formular un reclamo a lo que Soun los detuvo.

_no tienen nada que reclamarle a mi hija, su hijo ha hecho su vida, ella tendría el mismo derecho_ miraba al frente muy sereno

Akane se quedó fría ante la reacción de su padre, miro a Rioga que se dirigía hacia ellos y trato de explicarse pero el joven fue rápido y saludo a todos los presentes.

_ ¡Buenos días!_ traía en brazos a Raito _ que gusto verlos_ hizo una reverencia

_ ¡Buenos días!... muchacho hace mucho no sabíamos de ti

_ Señor Tendo, pues he estado viajando como siempre_ bajaba al pequeño y lo mandaba a jugar_ llegue hace poco y Akane me puso al tanto de todo y me pidió ayuda.

_ Ayuda…. ¿para qué?_ Nodoka estaba algo molesta

_ Sra. Nodoka, tanto gusto….que la entrene para defender a Raito, él ha sido siempre su prioridad_ el joven respondió sereno

_ Creo eso no será necesario, estamos con ella.

_ Perdone tía, pero creo que es mi obligación cuidar y proteger a mi hijo, mi vida por él de ser posible, Rioga ha sido siempre un buen amigo, cuando me encontró me ayudo sin pedirme nada._ no daría marcha atrás a pesar de apreciar a esa mujer

_ Akane hija_ la miraba algo molesta_ sabes que Raito es un Saotome.

_ Aun no lo es, en todo caso no por eso deja de ser mi hijo y es mi deber, por favor comprendan que necesito saber defender a mi hijo, por si alguien quiero usarlo en mi contra.

_ Hija te enseñare el arte de la katana.

_ Gracias tía pero creo que hoy necesito de todos, por favor no se moleste y dejen que Rioga me enseñe.

_ está bien, creo es justo, unamos fuerzas por nuestro Raito._ Genma abrazo a su esposa

_ Estoy de acuerdo Saotome, mi hija y nieto necesitan protección, hija te entrenare también. Aun eres mi obligación.

_ Akane, está bien que te enseñen y tienes razón debes entrenar por lo que pueda venir._ Nodoka miro con aprobación a la joven

_ Gracias tía por comprender, Rioga vamos a entrenar._ el asintió.

Ambos jóvenes fueron al otro lado del parque en compañía de Nabiki, quien observaba atenta la actitud de ambos, Rioga por su parte hizo los ejercicios de estiramiento se había dedicado a fortalecer los músculos de Akane ya que las técnicas que le iba enseñar requerían fuerza y agilidad ya que eran rápidas y precisas.

Ella sabía que iba a entrenar así que vestía ropa deportiva en licra de color gris oscuro, una sudadera del mismo color y el joven pues la misma ropa de siempre.

_ Akane, debiste decirle a Ranma que te entrene, se ve que es bueno para el trabajo físico_ Akane enrojeció ante el comentario de doble sentido de su hermana.

_ Nabiki. Por favor, necesito concentrarme, deja de decir locuras.

_ Rioga…dime ¿Por qué no tienes pareja aun?

_ Nabiki no he encontrado a esa persona aun_ corregía las posiciones de Akane.

_ Pues ustedes dos deberían haberse unido, ya no los separa nada, Ranma está casado, tienes el camino libre Rioga._ lo dijo con suspicacia.

_ Hermana deja de decir bobadas, Rioga y yo hemos sido amigos siempre, lo veo como mi hermano_ Rioga se sintió fatal.

_ Si Nabiki, como se te ocurre decir eso_ No le toco más que fingir demencia.

_ Pues Akane eres muy ciega…. ¿Rioga no le dijiste nunca?

_ ¿decirme que?

_ no nada Akane….Nabiki solo quiere molestar_ él estaba sonrojado.

Siguieron entrenando, Nodoka no estaba ciega del todo, sabia del interés del joven Hibiki en Akane, no podía hacer mucho ya que como dijo su padre no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ella había mantenido a su hijo sola y no había pedido nada, era más su hijo Ranma había perdido el derecho sobre Akane al casarse con otra, y aunque él no sabía que había hecho, estaba claro que no se podía hacer para atrás.

Terminaron los jóvenes de entrenar, se dirigieron a los demás , Rioga era un joven bien parecido alto y los años le habían caído bien, se había sometido a duros entrenamientos su piel tostada y su cuerpo trabajado marcaba sus músculos, su mirada denotaba seguridad, no era el chico inseguro de hace años, después de que Ranma desapareció se dedicó a entrenar duro, deseaba una pelea por Akane, pero un día la encontró por coincidencia en unos de sus viajes en Osaka vio su estado y comprendió que ella no lo amaría aun así la ayudo, el juro amarla aunque no nunca sea correspondido.

Akane por su parte había madurado con su maternidad, estaba hermosa el cabello un poco más largo de lo habitual, su fina figura ahora resaltaba ya había tomado formas femeninas marcadas, ya con 23 años lucia radiante, la maternidad la había sentado haciendo lucir tierna, su piel tersa y la mirada algo triste, pero estaba ahí caminando por su hijo.

Regresaban ya después de entrenar y entretener al pequeño Raito, iban camino a casa de Akane, Nodoka había preparado la comida familiar, su padre iba a su lado, el necesitaba explicaciones, de todo lo sucedido con su hija y nieto, se sentía responsable más sabiendo que Ranma se había casado su deber era proteger a su hija y nieto.

_ hija mía, sabes que tú me debes explicaciones_ Soun miraba serio a Akane y cruzaba sus brazos

_ Papá lo sé, perdóname, lleguemos casa y te explicare todo._ bajo la mirada

_ Así espero Akane, quiero dejar resuelto todo esto, antes de volver a casa.

_ está bien papá, pero no me someteré a tu voluntad si no beneficia a mi hijo…lo comprendes ¿verdad?

_ no lo sé, pero hablemos primero._ la peli azul asintió.

Siguieron caminando, guardaron silencio, Akane estaba muy nerviosa debía explicaciones a todos era el momento de afrontar todo lo que había ocultado, era el momento ya no había vuelta de hoja, se la llevaba el diablo, le debía eso a su familia, a los padres de Ranma, a su amigo Rioga y a Kasumi y Tofu que la habían apoyado.

Cuando llegaron a casa todo estaba dispuesto para comer, acomodaron las cosas para que todo puedan estar sentados y compartir del momento familiar que tenían; habían terminado de comer, Soun estaba frente a su hija la miro y ella entendió, mientras que Kasumi y Nodoka empezaban a recoger todo, la peli azul se dirigió a todos.

_ Kasumi, tía Nodoka por favor dejen todo ahí…les aclarare todo, me someteré a su voluntad pero solo si esta no afecta a mi hijo, Papá por favor toma asiento y háganlo todos…los platos pueden esperar.

_ ¿Akane?...solos los retiramos y los dejamos en la cocina, creo es lo mejor.

_ Gracias Kasumi…está bien.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de Akane, Kasumi y Nodoka venían de la cocina hicieron lo mismo, todos estaban a la expectativa de conocer lo que había pasado.

_ Quiero que todos escuchen esto, no quiero volver a repetirlo, pregunten lo que sea, pero pónganse en mis zapatos.

_ habla de una vez Akane _ intervenía Nabiki.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 ** _3 años atrás_**

 _Ranma se había marchado ya hace más de un mes, empecé a sentirse mal últimamente, pasaron los días y mi periodo no llegaba, eso me sumo en la angustia, sabía que ustedes al enterarse irían detrás de Ranma y lo obligarían a casarse y quizás de encontrarlo no le permitirían obtener su cura; pasaron los días y como estaba en vacaciones de semestre no sabía cómo ocultar eso, tenía una propuesta de una beca en Osaka, la vi como una oportunidad de dar tiempo a Ranma de volver y explicarlo, no lo pensé más y acepte._

 _Esa tarde les comunique mi decisión, nadie comprendía que pasaba, pero esa tarde se los informe a todos, la penalidad fue mi sombra y su salida, dado que debía cancelar la totalidad de la beca si aceptaba y no iba. Papá no estabas dispuesto a pagar esa cantidad de dinero así que accediste, me justifique con los padres de Ranma que si el regresaba que le informen y que él podía hacer su traslado allá el semestre siguiente._

 _Fue así como en días me estaba preparando mi partida, Kasumi y mi cuñado el Dr. Tofu me acompañaría a instalarse cerca de la nueva universidad._

 _El día había llegado la partida papá sé que sufriste mucho, para colmo ya habías pasado por ver partir a tu hija mayor cuando se casó, a Nabiki cuando culmino la carrera para ir otra cuidad por trabajo y ahora yo por estudios, me abrazaste y me despediste dándole una bendición, te abrace y lloraba…fue duro irme._ sumida en el recuerdo del momento._

 _Subimos al auto rumbo a Osaka, Kasumi me abrazaba y consolaba, horas después llegamos a nuestro destino empezamos a desembarcar todo y fuimos acomodando todo en el pequeño dormitorio de estudiante que había rentado, ya había hecho prácticas y me pagaron por las mismas, tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado y además tenía un trabajo de ayudante de maestra cerca de la universidad que empezaría en dos semanas, todo estaba bien. Me comunicaba siempre a casa, tuviste noticias mías Padre, Kasumi iba a visitarla de vez en cuando, regreso a los 2 meses con su esposo a ver cómo estaba y cuando estaba atendiéndolos sucedió…me desvanecí. Mi cuñado según me contaron ellos, reacciono y alcanzo a tomarme antes de tocar suelo y Kasumi se asustó, así que me reviso y descubrió por qué me había ido así de Nerima, Kasumi alzo su blusa y noto mi vientre algo abultado, eso no hizo más que confirmar la mirada de sorpresa de su marido, ella se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba mirando. Me cuestionaron sobre mi estado y yo pues respondí._

 __ Akane, ¿Qué significa todo esto?_ Kasumi estaba algo molesta_

 __ Kasumi, Dr._ estaba apenada y con la mirada baja_ por favor escúchenme._

 __ Akane, no comprendo porque no se lo comunicaste a todos, antes de salir… ¿estás huyendo?_ el Dr. Estaba parado en la puerta cruzado de brazos._

 __ No… me dirás de quien es él bebe que estas esperando_ Kasumi miro a su hermana._

 __ Kasumi…por favor, escúchame_ casi suplicaba._

 __ De seguro huiste porque Ranma podía regresar y verte así terminaría el compromiso_ Estaba muy molesta_

 __ Querida, creo debes darles el beneficio de la duda_ Tofu estaba más calmado_

 __ Hermana, no es lo que piensas y si hui pero no por lo que dices, mi bebe es hijo de Ranma estaba consternada_ sabes todo lo que han hecho por casarnos…él fue a buscar la cura de su maldición y antes de irse me prometió volver para casarnos, por eso huí ya que nuestros padres son capaces de buscarlo para casarlo y si eso sucede el quizás diga que fue culpa mía y que lo obligaron a casarse por mi culpa…no quiero eso_ se puso de rodillas_ Por favor, el volverá pronto no se lo digan a nadie hasta que el vuelva._

 __ Te das cuenta de lo que me pides hermanita…. ¿cómo vas a ocultarlo?... creo nuestro padre debe saberlo_

 __ Querida, quizás Akane tiene razón…sabemos de sobra que sus padres quieren casarlos a como haya lugar, y de hecho si algo sale mal obvio culparan a este hecho…creo es prudente esperar un poco…a ver qué pasa._

 __ Pero…. Akane déjame pensar que hacer con esto…no te diré que si tampoco que no, lo pensare_

 __ Gracias Kasumi._

 __ por favor levántate._

_ Padre es así como obligue a Kasumi y mi cuñado a callar.

_ Pues hija, creo que es cierto en cierta medida lo que dices…aun así no debiste hacerlo._ estaba asustado

_ Les acabo de contar.

 _El tiempo paso, trabaje en la escuela, seguí mi embarazo normal no tuve complicaciones, mi hermana vino dos veces más a ver como estaba, al final acepto callar mi secreto, me dio algo de razón y comprendieron lo que pensé era lo mejor._

 _Llego la hora de mi parto , se lo informe a Kasumi, vinieron mi cuñado y mi hermana al acontecimiento, pero no solo ellos se enteraron de mi estado, dos meses antes de tener a mi bebe me encontré con Rioga que había llegado a la cuidad hace unas horas_ Miro al joven Hibiki el me pregunto lo mismo que mi hermana, cuando se entero quiso limpiar mi honor y quiso ir tras Ranma le explique lo que había pasado y que no debía decirlo, con el mi pacto fue de amigos, guardaría silencio_ Rioga asentía_ es así como compre el silencio de ellos._

 ___ Padre… no pensé que las cosas se saldrían de mis manos_ bajaba la mirada frente a todos.

 _Poco antes de que nazca mi hijo, Rioga se encargó de buscar otra sitio es así como termine en este departamento, él vino ayudarme con las cosas y después de eso Kasumi me llamo, les informe a todos de mi cambio de casa, cuando llego la hora, llame a Kasumi para decirle que me habían internado en el hospital de la cuidad, ella llego unas horas después con su esposo, estuvieron al pendiente y fueron ellos quienes conocieron a Raito apenas vio la luz._

 _Espere que Ranma regresara, y meses después que Raito cumplió su primer año le detectaron la enfermedad que ahora conocen._ ella escurría lágrimas._

_Padre comprendo que quieres que Ranma sepa de Raito, pero les contare algo más porque tome la decisión de que no se entere de mi ni de Raito, ahora con lo que me entere es prioritario que Ranma no se entere, más si Ukyo está de por medio.

 __Días después de que Ranma se fue, Ukyo me encontró en el camino, me pregunto algunas cosas de mi relación con Ranma a las cuales me negué a responder, ella y yo tuvimos una pelea, yo había descuidado mi entrenamiento al sentirme que Ranma me defendería y pues él no estaba, me dio una paliza_

 ___ Yo lo recuerdo, es el día que llegaste golpeada y dijiste que te habían asaltado_ intervino Nabiki

_ Si es ese día Nabiki.

_ Hija se clara._ decía Soun

_ _Ella me amenazo, dijo que jamás permitiría que Ranma y yo estemos juntos que era capaz de matarlo o matarme y algo que hizo esa tarde fue que cuando estuve en el piso fue patearme en el vientre en repetidas veces, yo no sabía de mi estado aun. Cuando me entere no podía creer que estuviera con vida_ respiro hondo_ me dijo que ella jamás permitiría que yo tenga un hijo suyo porque ella se encargaría de desaparecerlo con su manos._

 _FIN DEL RECUERDO._

_ Hija, no debiste huir de esa manera, si lo hubieras sabido Ranma ya estuviera contigo y su hijo y lejos de esa loca_ Soun se limpiaba las lágrimas.

_ Papá, lo se….pero no creo era la manera de hacerlo…quise esperar y bueno las cosas no salieron como esperaba y con amenaza incluida

_ Mi niña, el hecho de que Ranma este casado no hace que él no tenga responsabilidad con Raito, pero tienes razón si Ukyo se entera, no quiero pensar, si lo escondió hasta de nosotros sus padres, que será capaz de hacer _ Nodoka estaba preocupada.

_ ¿Ranma, ya apareció?_ Rioga estaba impresionado

_ Pues si apareció, casado con Ukyo _ Hablo con algo de sorna Nabiki

_ sé que lo vieron por Kioto hace pocos días._ Rioga lo estaba buscando también.

_ Bueno creo no podemos hacer más que ayudar a nuestro nieto, querida Nodoka creo debemos registrar a nuestro nieto lo más rápido posible y resguardarlo lo mejor posible

_ Akane, deberás regresar a casa con nosotros. _ Soun estaba decidido

_ Papá, mi contrato de trabajo es hasta final de mes, no quiero regresar no por mí, sino por lo que lo que Ukyo pueda hacer y quien sabe las demás locas, usaran sin duda a mi hijo aunque yo no esté ahí es seguro que ella busque noticias mías allá.

_ Es cierto eso querida, además no podemos decir que no es hijo de Ranma es su viva estampa.

_ Les propongo algo mejor_ Intervino Tofu _ es cierto que Akane no puede seguir sola si las amenazas de Ukyo son ciertas hay que protegerlos, pero podrías ir a Tokio, le dijiste a Kasumi que deseabas sacar tu Doctorado en ciencias de la educación y ahí existe la carrera, además no está lejos de Nerima, de seguro todos te podremos ayudar.

_ Me parece razonable eso mi niña, yo me hare cargo de tu hijo, si mi esposo está de acuerdo, estaremos lejos de las proclamadas prometidas de Ranma y de Ukyo que ahora es su esposa y tu podrás trabajar y estudiar mientras yo lo cuido.

_ Gracias tía, pero… no se

_ hija mía es una orden de tu padre, no estas casada, así que sigues bajo mi autoridad aun, arregla todo, Saotome deje que Nodoka ayude a mi niña, además usted y yo nos dedicaremos a su protección y a cuidar del dojo.

_ claro Tendo es por nuestro nieto.

_ Akane, déjame que mate a Ranma _ Rioga estaba indignado

_ Rioga, no jamás, aunque se haya casado él no me recuerda y ni siquiera sabe de Raito, además él es su padre_ Se limpiaba una lagrima traicionera que salía.

_ No justifica su actitud.- Rioga estaba molesto sabia parte de lo que ella había pasado.

_ Jovencito, creo que Akane dejo claro eso, es algo que no te corresponde_ Nodoka estaba molesta_ eres muy educado pero también muy cabeza dura, cuando te lo propones.

_ Saotome y yo debemos regresar hija, infórmame de todo y llama a Raito quiero despedirme de él.

_ gracias papá, por el apoyo y por venir _ Akane hizo una reverencia

_Creo que Kasumi y yo iremos al hotel, Akane te buscare mañana en el hospital quiero saber cómo va a ser lo del tratamiento de Raito, creo lo conveniente es trasladarlo, haremos el traslado de clínica a Tokio.

_ Está bien, descansen

_ Jovencito, espera… te permitiré quedarte ya que somos dos mujeres y necesitamos que nos cuiden, quédate en la sala y sácate la idea de matar a mi hijo, hay que cuidar de Akane quizás Ukyo quiera concretar su amenaza.

_ está bien señora, se lo agradezco.

Salió a la luz la verdad y aun con interrogantes al fin sus seres queridos sabían cómo había pasado las cosas, Nodoka se quedó con ella, de ahí en adelante ella cuidaría de su nieto aun que llevaba poco de conocerlo ella lo amaba, era idéntico a su hijo y ya que ella no pudo criarlo, si lo haría con su nieto. Soun Tendo vio como si hija batallo con su nieto y era hora de hacer algo por él y en este caso era cuidarlo, Nabiki se quedaría un día más a conocer a su sobrino no interrumpió ni pregunta nada a su hermana, sabía que en algo ella tenía razón, de saberlo ellos ya estarían casados.

Rioga quedo ensimismado al enterarse que Ukyo logro casarse con Ranma pero no sabía todo lo que había pasado, el considero que era hora de buscar el amor de Akane ya que Ranma su prometido estaba casado y que su esposa amenazo a la peli azul, lo que haría que ellos no estén juntos esa amenaza podría ser bien un punto de quiebre para siempre, Raito necesitaba de su padre aun, Nodoka estaba tomando providencias.


	7. RANMA AL FIN REGRESA Cap 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **Ranma REGRESA AL FIN**

Habían Pasado los Días, Ranma amenazo a Ukyo De que regresaría solo, Nodoka estaba con Akane y su nieto, estuvieron en Comunicación con el maestro quien Hizo Que madre e hijo se hablaran al fin, conversaron Mucho Pero quedaron de Acuerdo en reencontrarse en Nerima ESE fin de Semana, Ukyo de mala gana preparo el regreso, asustada por ESTABA Lo Que había Hecho, quizás ya la descubrieron y la alteraba Pero prefería Ser Condenada Que Ser abandonada por su Esposo. Además del ya había trazado el plan mentiría Diría Que huyeron. Ranma no recordaba bien los Hechos era un respaldo .

Nodoka Escondió TODO ESTO una peli azul Quería ver la Cuales Eran las intenciones de Ranma y ESTABA pensando Como RESPETAR La voluntad de Akane Y Que el azabache AYUDE A Su Hijo sin que el y Su Esposa Este se den Cuenta. La peli azul había Sido Clara no intervendría en el matrimonio de Ranma, para Ella ESE cerrado asunto ESTABA TAMPOCO QUERÍA Que El se entere de la existencia de su hijo, bastaba con saber que se era Saotome asi lo inscribieron SUS abuelos; Además no queria exponer a su hijo AUNQUE ESTABA consciente Que quizás alguien lo descubriría.

Rioga venia para entrenarla Una semana por mes y Nodoka le enseño el Dominio de la katana, El Maestro Happosay y su padre y Genma Hasta la entrenaron en Caso de Ser necesario proteger a Raito.

Ranma emprendió el regreso, Aunque No recordaba nada de Akane Sabia Donde Estaban Padres Sus, El Maestro Happosay SE ADELANTO a prepara su regreso y contarles a todos lo Que El había palpado con La Realidad de Ranma, Nodoka llego a la casa Unas horas Antes que Su hijo Llegue.

El maestro se sentó Con Todos en la mesa MIENTRAS Kasumi Servia te, Después De Hacerlo se sentó con Ellos. El maestro se mostraba algo Preocupado, no Encontró El Medio Que le devolvería la Memoria, Shampoo Además Aun rondaba por la casa Tendo En busca de Ranma, Sabia Que No ESTABA con Akane y eso le dio esperanzas de Buscar al azabache.

_ El pedido Que estén todos, Por una sola razón_ El Maestro ESTABA Sentado en posición de flor de loto y fumaba el cigarro_ Querida señora hice Lo Que Me Pidió, estuve con Ranma Todos Este tiempo sin Ser detectado por Ukyo, Ahora Mismo están viajando Hacia Acá, Pero mi Preocupación es por ti Soun_ miro al pupilo_ deberás controlarte.

_ Maestro ... ¿Como Me Pide del ESO? _ Soun ESTABA indignado.

_ Escucha, Ranma pecado Recuerda Una Akane ... sé que te duele, Pero si Queremos lograr Una cura La Única Manera es tenerlo cerca y si tú le reclamas de seguro no regresa y la salud de tu nieto estará en peligro ... entiendes eso, Que:: Además La Situación de Ranma es aún más delicada de la Que Paso tu hija, la de El Lleva casi dos años SEGÚN Calcule .

_ Que se entere de Una Vez Que Tiene Un hijo_ Soun protesto algo molesto y cruzaba de brazos

_ Soun, eso seria peor, podrías causarle la locura y la del muerte_ Hasta El Maestro sereno seguía fumando

_ Creo lo Comprende el maestro, Pero Como Qué haremos Ranma recobre el recuerdo de Akane, ¿sabemos ya Que técnica FUE USADA? Preguntaban _ Genma

_ Genma la descifre, Es La Misma con La que Shampoo borro la memoria de Akane, Lo Malo Es Que su antídoto no lo he Encontrado Y Dicen que ya lo Hacen y sacarlo de ahí Puede Ser peligroso.

_ Eso no es bueno, hacerla artesanalmente Lleva Demasiado Tiempo y los Ingredientes hijo complicados de recolectar ,: Se Dice Que: Además Cuando Se ha Sufrido de la Perdida de memoria Más De Seis meses PUEDE llevarlo a la locura Y En Una leyenda china dados Que la Hasta del Muerte, es Común en la tribu de Shampoo_ intervino el joven galeno

_ Akane no desea saber de Ranma, Así Que ESO del antídoto Será Necesario quizás en otro momento, yo ya sé como sabre si el es compatible o no con su hijo, Eso Es Lo Más Importante por ahora_ intervino Nodoka.

_ Pero no es justo, mi nieto Quedara desamparado y el se habrá burlado de mi hija._ Soun empezaba a lloriquear_ Creo Papá Es Mejor RESPETAR La decisión de Akane Recuerda:¿Además La Amenaza Que esta de por medio, te quedaras Sin un heredero, Ranma esta casado y tú Sabes Que No Se Akane Metera En Medio de ellos_ Decía Kasumi.

_ Hermana Concuerdo contigo, ven Lo Que Han provocado por la insistencia de casarlos, Ellos se amaban y AUNQUE Ranma no lo recuerde y Haya cometido la peor estupidez de su vida no Se Puede Pasar Sobre Ukyo Más SI SE ENTERA y cumple La Dichosa amenaza. _ Nabiki Miraba a Los patriarcas como regañándolos

_ Maestro Que Nos aconseja.

_ ¿Qué Amenaza? Pues ... mi señora lo único Que se me ocurre es Que No Le Hablen de Akane, si ya SABE Como hacer Lo Que Se Necesita, hágalo señora, Es Mejor Que Ellos no se acerquen aquí, ya Que alguien PUEDE Cometer Una imprudencia y EL empezara Hacer Preguntas ... Nodoka deberás encargarte de tu nuera déjala Fuera de ESTO, si fue Capaz de Hacer algo horrible, no hay tíos Que vaya Contra el niño_ El Maestro meditaba.

_ Una Ukyo amenazo de muerte Akane Si Se ENTERA de su hijo lo matara también, es eso ... El Maestro ya esta bien de Todos Saben Que hacer, es Unas horas Llegara Ranma, recojamos las fotos de Akane , Ukyo no vendrá , yo se lo Pedí la que no traiga, iremos a conocerla Donde la Deje hospedada, Soun creo DEBEMOS irnos de tu casa ya no hay Compromiso de Nuestros Hijos.

_ No querida Nodoka quédense, no casamos a nuestros hijos, Pero TENEMOS UN Nieto velar por quien, Usted Además estará con Akane, Genma se quedara solo y asi Ambos nos HAREMOS Compañía.

_ Nabiki, Ranma Recuerda Que Estuvo Comprometido contigo, Así Que decepciónalo._ Decía El Maestro burlonamente.

_ Maestro, ESO Será sencillo y lo haré con gusto _ Nabiki sonrió con malicia

_ Pues Hacer Lo que sé deba_ Nodoka Miraba a todos.

Esa tarde llego un Ranma Una Nerima Después De Más De Dos Años de Haber estado Ahí, bajaron del tren y tomo el equipaje Que tenían, alquilo Una habitación, y se acomodo Ahí Con Su Esposa, quien ESTABA irritada ya Que Casi la Forzó Una Regresar. Sabia Que iba a la casa Tendo Cuando El le DIJO Que No podía ir, no le importo para Ella Fue lo mejor ESTABA cansada y necesitaba planificar Lo Que iba a decir de Ser Necesario.

Ukyo averiguo Que Akane ya no vivía allí y Esperaba Que Si le hablaban de la peli azul, ella le convencería De que era TODO Una Invención.

Shampoo se entero del regreso de Ranma, mas no su nuevo estado El ESTABA Casado y Mucho Menos con Ukyo, Salio del Restaurante y FUE a la casa Tendo A Ver Qué pasaba. Ranma llego a la casa Tendo, su Madre y Padre lo recibieron, Soun y Los Demás prefirieron no Hacerlo ya Que se Dieron Cuenta Que Seria difícil no recriminarle lo sucedido.

CUANDO entro su Madre lo abrazo y después su padre, la amazona ESTABA contenta no lo sabia de su matrimonio y se lanzo a pegarle un beso Que El esquivo.

_ Aíren, volver Después De Mucho. Tu Ya Casarte con Shampoo_ FUE Lo Primero Que DIJO La amazona.

_ Niña, CREO QUE ESO no sabes no podrá Ser posible_ Nodoka Miraba con desaprobación a la amazona

_ Ranma Amar a Shampoo Madre, Así Que Casarse ya.

_ Que acogedor recibimiento, Pero No Puedo Hacerlo Shampoo, Estás linda ... pero ... Pero yo ... estoy casado_ Lo Dijo sonrojado

_ ¡Que e! ... CUANDO Pasar ESO, La pechos planos, la loca o la cocinera_ casi le da algo

_ No comprendo de que hablas Shampoo, Ukyo es mi esposa_ Ranma observo al a pelimorada

_ Maldita cocinera, Pagara por robar Derecho.

_ Niña Vete de Una Vez ya cumpliste tu cometido, nada PUEDES HACER, mi esposo y yo NECESITAMOS Hablar Con el.

_ Shampoo no permitir, Ukyo pagarla caro_ y salto por los techos y se fue molesta.

Los Padres y su hijo ingresaron a la casa, ahí estaba Nabiki Leyendo Una Revista de Economía para su Exposición Que debía presentarla ESA tarde. Miro ingresar al azabache lucia igual y diferente Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos no denotaban la luz de siempre, el azabache miro a Nabiki y la saludo.

_ ¡Hola, Nabiki! ... Hace mucho de no verte.

_ Ranma veo Que tiene Crecido, alguien estaría Feliz de verte, lástima Que No aquí Esté.

_ Dime ¿Quién de hablas? _ Ranma llevo la mano a su barbilla y la sobaba

_ Desde LUEGO Que de Rioga_ Reía por La Broma

_ Hijo por favor, no hagas caso, DEBEMOS HABLAR ... .si nos permites Nabiki, en Vamos adentro._ Nodoka miro con desaprobación a Nabiki

_ Por Favor tía SIGA

_ Nabiki ... lo siento que no funcionara, pero ya me Case y creo Que Nuestro Compromiso queda anulado

_ Ranma me tirare al Río eso_ decía irónica_ no te preocupes Encontré a alguien también.

_ Qué bueno, con tu Permiso Debo Hablar Con mis Padres, Nabiki cuídate

_ Lo Mismo Ranma.

Se dirigieron al patio del pozo se sentaron los Tres, Nodoka preocupada , inseguro Genma, era Una Mezcla de Emociones Que alguien debía abrir el dialogo. Nodoka FUE La Primera.

_ Hijo, sabemos porque te fuiste, Pero No te parece Que demoraste Mucho en Regresar, es mas te cásate sin nuestro Consentimiento.

_ Mamá, se que no es correcto, Pero Después De Que Me curo mi golpe en la cabeza, Ukyo cuido de mí, se que no es lo que esperaban pero ya me Case Con Ella quizás no la Quiera Pero le Debo Mucho A Ella.

_ ¿Como Es Posible? ... Así te casaste con ella sin amarla_ ESTABA sorprendida

_ Mamá Tomar esa decisión fue complicado, Pero de no Hacerlo, no estuviera aquí, no tienen idea de todo lo que he pasado.-Bajo la mirada

_ Hijo mio ... ¿lograste La Cura? ... Espero Hayas Entrenado lo Suficiente para enorgullecer a tu padre._ Decía Genma Casi en el llanto

_ Papá lo hice Cada Día, y al fin mi maldición ha ás gane algunos torneos_ se sentía orgulloso.

_ Hijo ... y de Aquí en adelante ... ¿Qué Harás?

Volví _ Porque quiero Terminar la carrera, necesito: Un trabajo: Además, si el Sr. Tendo me perdona quizás me Deje dar clases en su dojo, le explicare Lo Que Pasó, Quizás comprenda.

_ Lo resolveré hijo, Pero creo que no es conveniente Que hables con El, AÚN ESTA molesto por lo de su hija, es Mejor Que busques por Otro Lado, APLICA A Las practicas pagadas, no pagan Mucho Pero tu Esposa también Trabaja y te puede Ayudar en lo que te recibes _decía Nodoka

_ Si Madre, tienes razón , creo lo mejor_ Pensó_ lo mejor es ir a Tokio, ahí la Universidad Tiene La carrera, no puedo molestar al Sr. Tendo, con Más Lo Que Pasó, creo ustedes deberian venir conmigo_ ESTABA apenado

_ Está Bien hijo, ve con tu Esposa, Hablaremos mañana y te ayudare, no te preocupes Hablamos con Soun y El nos ha pedido Que Lo acompañemos SUS hijas pasan poco aquí ... ¿Pero Tokio? _ Nodoka no ESTABA Segura

_ Madre es lo mejor te lo aseguro, Ukyo es el Capaz llegar a meterse acá le celos Tiene Un Nabiki ... ¿creo?

_ Hijo mio tu padre y yo apoyaremos de, ire a saludar a tu Esposa en estos Días y si quieres ir a Tokio, Nosotros ESTAMOS acuerdo_ abrazaron a su hijo lo despidieron.

Volvieron a ver su hijo Después de Mucho tiempoo. Nodoka confundida ESTABA, no Sabia CÓMO manejar La Situación de su hijo y nieto, de Hecho se dio Cuenta de Que Rama no recordaba para nada Una Akane, su Esposo le recomendó Que Tomara Las cosas con calma Que El Sabia Que ella manejaría DICHO Problema de La mejor Manera.

Fue Así Como Penso Que Lo mejor Tener un Ranma cerca, había el inconveniente Akane en UNOS Días Haría El Traslado de una cuidad la Misma, Ella Misma consiguio el Lugar cerca del Trabajo de Akane y de la Universidad en La que la inscribió su cuñado.

Penso en Ukyo no podia confrontarla, Al menos no por el Momento, fingiría demencia Todo por el Bienestar de Raito.

Habia Pasado cerca de la unidad el mes Desde Que supieron de Ranma Ahora Deben apresurar el examen para ver la COMPATIBILIDAD con su hijo, ya no cabía duda, esa FUE despejada CUANDO SUS abuelos paternos se hicieron la prueba pidieron la de paternidad, la FUE coincidencia del el 99% era de su nieto y eso los Hizo Sentirse Dichosos el Recordar ESO Hizo Que la mente de Nodoka funcionara, ya sabia que se era Tokio la cuidad énorme, El Deseo de Akane de no Regresar a Nerima y Estar cerca de su Familia, Hizo de Una Opción de Tokio y Lo Mismo para Ranma, El que no sabia de su hijo y Mucho Menos Que Su Madre estaría en La Misma ciudad.

Ukyo por su parte Cuando Se Entero del Traslado Penso que se era idea Una buena Comenzar Una vida en la enorme cuidad, dejaría a Ranma Lejos de Akane A Quien ya recordaba ni, pues quizás ella deseaba retomar Una Vida Con El azabache, Pero nada Lejos Mas de la Realidad, Sabia Que Akane al enterarse Que Estaban casados no intervendría, conocía de Sus escrúpulos, Además Que la amenazo Y Si Sabia Que ESTABA casado pues era mejor, no se acercaría a El.

Akane ya Sabia Que Ranma no la recordaba y Estar casado Mucho Menos ella intervendría en su vida, le dolía Pero se determinó Que El azabache quedaba Fuera Y Por Tanto ella Fuera de la de el, Si Algún Día llegaba a enterarse de Raito no le negaría su trato y su Esposa Esperaba Que lo comprenda Que no trarse de asesinarlo.

Rioga cuidaba de Ella y el pequeño Raito claro, Amaba a ese Niño Por Ser hijo de su amada Akane IBA Una semana POR MES. Akane era buena para Aprender, Pero había Cosas Que les Esperaban en Tokio.


	8. VAMOS A TOKIO Cap 8

_Buenas noches de antemano mil disculpas el dia miercoles no subi el capitulo por cuestiones de salud, ya habiendo terminado lo subi el dia de hoy, el proximo miercoles subire el siguiente, gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme ._

 _ANA MARIA_

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **VAMOS A TOKIO**

Akane ya no dejo ningún pendiente en Osaka, la decisión fue tomada y agilizo todo, su traslado era ya inevitable, Rioga ayudaba ya con las ultimas cosas, la mudanza llegaría al otro día, estaban en un hotel cercano, Nodoka llegaba esa tarde de nuevo para ir al nuevo sitio que sería su hogar, los jóvenes con Raito estaban en los últimos detalles para entregar el departamento, el pequeño estaba con pintura por todo lado, su abuela al verlo corrió a besarlo, le comento a Akane del encuentro con su hijo , ella lo tomo lo mejor que pudo, al fin tenía la certeza de quien era la esposa de Ranma , dolía terriblemente pero no se podía hacer nada, así que se resignó seguir viviendo como lo hizo siempre, su vida había seguido aun después de la desaparición de Ranma. Rioga escucho todo se sintió mal por Akane y decidió ser su apoyo.

_ Tía, está bien, debemos seguir, Raito me necesita; hare todo por el_ contenía las ganas de llorar

_ Hija mía, te apoyare en lo que pueda.

_ Gracias, sé que así será, mejor comenzar de nuevo en Tokio, se lo que es comenzar en otro lado, Ranma siempre lo supo._ recordaba con nostalgia los múltiples viajes que hizo.

_ Admiro tu determinación, pues en ese caso, mañana vendrá la mudanza, sé que Rioga vendrá con nosotras… ¿verdad?

_ Si señora voy con ustedes les ayudare para que se establezcan en Tokio… a entrenar un poco a Akane y en lo que usted necesite

_ gracias Rioga, por la ayuda, eres mi más valioso amigo, no sé qué haría sin ti _ Akane le sonrió y el joven estaba en los cielos con eso

_ Hija mía, en ese caso creo debemos apresurarnos a terminar esto ya en la tarde entregaremos el departamento, te devolverán el depósito y eso será ayuda mientras logramos establecernos, aunque todo está cerca, la universidad y la escuela a dónde vas a laborar.

_ Gracias tía, la escuela es una de las mejores según dicen, me admire cuando me aceptaron en ella, mi amigas llevan años intentándolo

_ Querida eres muy lista veía tu CV y es muy bueno, si no lo hacían ellos perdían.

_ Tía _ reía_ cuanto cariño me tienes.

_ Akane está listo, ya en la tarde podrás entregar el departamento, ¿a qué hora viajaran mañana?

_ Tú… ¿tú no vas con nosotros?

_ Debo ir antes a otro lugar… Decía Rioga

_ Pues aplazamos el viaje para pasado mañana, aun debo llevar a Raito a su revisión y ver a donde lo trasladan en Tokio. Nos quedaremos en el hotel.

_ No te preocupes yo estaré ahí, ya tengo tu número de celular pues apenas llegue te llamare.

_ Gracias Rioga, pues esperare tu llamada.

_ Bueno chicos apresurémonos, recojamos la basura y en la tarde entregaremos la llave a la dueña, apresúrate hija, vamos a comprarle ropa a Raito…Rioga te invitamos a comer si no te molesta ir a buscar ropa para este hombrecito_ Tomaba del mentón al pequeño.

_ Gracias, acepto… creo Raito necesita una opinión masculina_ levantaba al pequeño del piso.

_ Estamos de acuerdo, apresurémonos.

Ese fue el último día en el departamento donde creció Raito, dejaron algo de recuerdos ahí, pero debían empezar de nuevo en otro lado pero juntos que era lo que más apreciaba.

Esa tarde hicieron lo acordado, compraron ropa para el pequeño, almorzaron algo delicioso, Rioga se despidió después de eso, él debía ir a ver a otra persona antes de ir a Tokio, tomo el tren con destino no conocido, estaría en Tokio en tres días.

Ranma estaba en Tokio en un hotel su madre ya se había encargado de facilitarle toda la documentación para su matrícula, ella estaría de vuelta en unos días, él fue a matricularse para el nuevo periodo, a su esposa le molesto en algo el hecho de que no podría estar con él vigilándole todo el día, más sabía que su suegra no permitiría que él no se gradué, así que acepto el hecho.

En los días posteriores el traslado de Akane estaba completo, el departamento estaba bien ubicado, tenía todo lo necesario, estaba cerca del trabajo y de la universidad de Akane, más Nodoka no le comento que su hijo estaba en la misma cuidad, Tokio era tan grande que era casi improbable que ellos se encuentren.

_ Tía el departamento es hermoso, está a 20 min de la universidad y a 15 de la escuela donde trabajare, hoy me llamo la directora y en una semana empezara la capacitación de docentes… la vida no puede ser mejor.

_ Hija mía, te lo mereces, es otro comenzar, Raito Saotome estará mejor aquí, con más facilidades médicas, además el Dr. es atento y cordial

_ lo sé, aun así no deja de preocuparme, ¿Cómo haremos que Ranma se haga los exámenes sin decirle para qué es?

_ déjalo en mis manos, yo pensare en eso, tú dedícate a estudiar y cuidar de mi hermoso nieto.

_ está bien, no quiero saber más que los exámenes, Ranma decidió y Ukyo es su esposa y espero sean felices._ lo dijo algo irónica

_ Akane deja de pensar en eso, ya todos comprendimos lo que quieres, es por eso que déjame a mí eso.

_ no insistiré más, lo dejare en sus manos_ Sentía tristeza_ iré a ver a mi hijo, creo deberemos organizar primero ese dormitorio.

_ Si también lo pensé, Rioga ha escrito a tu celular llegara en la mañana, necesitamos a un hombre para ese trabajo.

_ Armare la cama de Raito, hay que cuidarlo mucho y necesita su cama_ tomo unas herramientas y fue al dormitorio del pequeño.

_ pediré comida, creo deberíamos ir a un hotel por esta noche.

_ mmm está bien hagamos eso, pero organicemos un poco el dormitorio de Raito.

_ en una hora iremos a un hotel, alistare las cosas del niño, ¿necesitas que haga las tuyas?

_ No gracias, ya lo hago yo_ gritaba desde el dormitorio.

Nodoka ya había planeado todo, llevaría a su hijo al hospital donde Raito estaba en tratamiento, aprovecharía que iba a la universidad para pedirle que se haga un examen médico completo y con eso obtendrían las muestras que necesitaba, esa noche pasaron en un hotel, al día siguiente Rioga había llegado y dio con la dirección, eso era algo que aún no lograban entender, él llegaba donde Akane pero se perdía en otras ocasiones.

En esos días también Nodoka hablo con Ukyo y quería conocer el motivo del matrimonio precipitado y a escondidas que tuvieron ella y su hijo, quería atar cabos para ver cómo actuar con ella para poder esconder el mayor tiempo posible la existencia de Raito ya que al ver lo que le decía, aunque ya tenía idea de lo sucedido prefirió callar y no descubrir esa verdad.

_Nos casamos querida madre, porque hace años nos fugamos el buscaba su cura y yo lo acompañe y el prometió casarse conmigo, sabíamos que no estarían de acuerdo porque ustedes deseaban que sea Akane su esposa. Es por eso que huimos. _ Ukyo le respondió algo altanera

_ Si ese era nuestro deseo, pero el de Ranma también, dime ¿Por qué no recuerda a Akane?

_ él tuvo un fuerte golpe en su cabeza hace años cuando tratamos de volver aquí y se fueron partes de su recuerdo, creo que la recuerda solo que no quiere saber más de ella, ¿usted sabe si ya se casó?_ tenía mucha curiosidad.

_ No ella se fue al poco tiempo después que mi hijo, no hemos sabido nada de ella, su padre recibe noticias de ella pero no las comparte.

_que lastima, seguro los Tendo al enterarse de nuestro matrimonio les abra pedido abandonar la casa y de ser así, son bienvenidos a nuestra casa, cuando la consigamos_ fingía, sabía que su suegra no la quería

_ no te preocupes Ukyo, están recién casados necesitan estar solos, Soun no nos ha pedido eso, mi esposo y el son buenos amigos ante todo y no quieren separarse y yo acepte eso, además ni Ranma va allá y mucho menos Akane, si eso te preocupa, no pasara_ miro indigna a su nuera

_ Ran chan se casó conmigo ya no me preocupo por eso._ lo dijo con algo de soberbia

En los días posteriores Nodoka fue de visita al hotel de su hijo, le pidió que fuera donde el médico para realizarse un examen completo al comienzo se rehusó, pero entre su esposa y madre lo convencieron para que lo haga, no tuvo más remedio que acceder, su madre le puso al tanto del lugar y que ella conseguiría un turno; su esposa insistió en acompañarlo y su madre no se opuso.

En esa misma charla aconsejo a los recién casados que era más rentable alquilar una casa que pagar un hotel, Ukyo le comentaba a su suegra que deseaba abrir un restaurante en la cuidad y que en esos días conocería locales con casas para instalarlo, su suegra le pareció que así ella estaría ocupada y accedió a esa idea.

A Ranma le daba igual, ya su vida había cambiado y no para bien, tenía demasiadas pleitos con su esposa por la misma razón, no había intimidad entre ellos y al parecer eso no cambiaría mucho, él deseaba que su esposa este ocupada, con la exigencia de los estudios él tendría un pretexto para de ser posible estar lejos de ella, aplico a las practicas pagadas y al parecer ya tenía trabajo a la siguiente semana.

Paso la semana y Akane estaba ya en la capacitación de docentes, se acoplo rápido la metodología de la escuela era una de sus favoritas le asignaron un curso de niños en tres semanas iniciarían clases, la orientadora le entrego las fichas de sus futuros alumnos, ella los llevo a casa para estudiarlos y así lo hizo, Nodoka estaba al pendiente de su nieto y de su hijo, Rioga se quedó en Tokio y en las mañanas iba a entrenar con Akane y después de eso iba a la escuela.

Ranma acudió al hospital para hacerse los dichosos exámenes que su madre le había solicitado no le tomo mucho tiempo, el Dr. de Raito los reviso cuando salieron sin duda eran padre e hijo el otro examen de compatibilidad duraría más tiempo del previsto querían evaluar todas las probabilidades y eso llevaría casi un mes. Nodoka le hizo el examen médico a su hijo estaba en perfecta salud aun debía esperar lo que era salvación para su nieto. Los demás ninguno dio positivo para la compatibilidad de médula.

Para ese entonces ambos jóvenes estaban ya instalados en Tokio sin saber el uno del otro, su vida siguió como si nada, la peli azul iba a trabajar a la escuela llegaba pasado el mediodía jugaba con su hijo y en la tarde iba a sus clases hasta la noche. Ranma su ritmo casi el mismo, en la mañana iba a dar clases de educación física a una escuela en el centro en las tardes ayudaba a Ukyo en su local que lo puso en la zona este de Tokio que distaba a cerca de una hora a la universidad en la que estudiaba en la noche.

La vida había cambiado para ambos, para la peli azul era el volver a empezar no se quejaba le estaba yendo bien, el trabajo le iba mejor de lo esperado estaba saliendo adelante y hasta le ofrecieron un mejor salario después de terminar su doctorado , su familia venía a visitarla casi cada fin de semana , Raito estaba feliz era un niño muy consentido sus tías le mimaban muchos, Nabiki le llevaba regalos y Kasumi galletas, los abuelos querían que aprenda el estilo de escuela libre y cada que iban le enseñaban eso, Raito demostró ser un digno artista marcial hijo de sus padres, aprendía rápido, y Akane también fue sometido al entrenamiento de Katana que le exigía mucho, su padre hacia lo mismo le enseño el arte de la escuela de estilo libre Rioga tampoco se descuidó de entrenarla.

Habían comenzado de nuevo con sus vidas en un lugar diferente, sin saber el uno del otro, sus vidas estaban cruzadas de una manera inesperada, de una manera que Ranma ni recordaba, Shampoo estaba detrás de las pisadas de Ranma y Ukyo, ella quería cobrar venganza por el dichoso matrimonio y no se quedaría tranquila si no lo hacía y de hecho ya había dado con su casa y seguía los horarios y ya tenía planificado el ataque contra la pelinegra que le robo al que consideraba su prometido o su propiedad, cosas que ya develaremos más adelante.

Fueron a Tokio y cosas inesperadas pasarían ahí.


	9. SHAMPOO BUSCA VENGANZA

**CAPITULO 9**

 **SHAMPOO BUSCA VENGANZA**

Ukyo encontró el lugar adecuado para su restaurante tenía buen sazón y se hizo de una buena clientela eso la tenía ocupada y no se podía quejar, había tenido una conversación con su suegra no le revelo que ellos no tenían intimidad Ranma era atento pero no sentía esa afinidad que se necesitaba para intimar, hizo todo para mantenerla contenta y trataba de llevar la relación en paz. Ukyo empezó a usar ropa más femenina para ver si así atraía la atención del azabache.

Más Shampoo no se quedó en paz, un día cuando ella cerraba su local para ir a esperar a Ranma en la casa, Shampoo ingreso al local, iba a buscar explicaciones de parte de la pelinegra, la amazona estaba furiosa.

_ Shampoo, no comprendo que ¿haces aquí?

_ Tú deber explicar cómo lograste casarte con mi Airén

_ El me ama Shampoo, supéralo_ lo decía con indiferencia

_ no creerte, ¿que usar para engatusarlo?

_ esas son tus trucos Shampoo, yo no haría eso_ se mordía la lengua

_ no creerte, algo no estar bien, la marimacha ha desaparecido poco después de que Ranma irse

_ La dejo y para ella era mejor huir y olvidar, quizás ya se casó… tu debiste saber de ella

_ No saber nada, pero yo descubrir que hacer algo con Airén.

_ no te atrevas Shampoo…déjame, somos felices_ Shampoo sospecho mas

_ Pelear conmigo, cocinera, Ranma jamás amarte a ti.

_ Tampoco a ti, pero yo soy su esposa_ ambas estaban listas para la contienda.

Shampoo sintió como una pala volaba a su lado, ella salto para esquivarla cuando vio que la pelinegra la iba a atacar reacciono y puso su brazo para evitar el ataque pero la fuerza hizo que salgan despedidas las dos, Shampoo se levantó y se limpiaba la boca que se salpico de sangre, se levantó dispuesta para atacar a Ukyo mas la pelinegra alcanzo a reaccionar tomo el pie de Shampoo y la desequilibro tirándola al suelo. Shampoo más rápida golpeo en la parte media del vientre, Ukyo no reacciono pronto lo que fue dejada en el piso y cuando la amazona iba a zamparle su bombori, Ukyo levanto su pala y logro golpearla dejándola en el suelo.

Ukyo se levantó e iba atacar a la amazona cuando escuchaba que alguien entraba a la casa, Ukyo reacciono de golpe, sabía que saldría demasiadas verdades, Shampoo fue rápida y desapareció del sitio, amenazando a Ukyo, ella agradeció que se marchara, las explicaciones serian menos complicadas.

_ Que sucedió aquí…Ukyo ¿estás bien?

_ no te preocupes querido, ha sido Shampoo, no me perdona que me hayas escogido como esposa y no a ella

_ Cuanto destrozo, déjame limpiar esto, toma un baño y recuéstate, estas muy golpeada_ la mito sorprendido

_ Gracias querido, pero ven tú a descansar conmigo, te dejare la cena servida, ven a descansar conmigo

_ lo siento tengo tarea_ él tomaba una escoba_ iré a acompañarte un momento, hasta que te duermas, mañana iré a ver a Shampoo .

_Querido déjalo así, es un problema mío con ella no te metas yo lo arreglo _ se retiró del lugar para tomar un baño.

Ranma ingreso a la casa tiempo después , encontró su cena servida en la mesa y la degusto, sabía que Shampoo era de armas tomar y muy violenta, pero porque no deseaba que vaya a verla era algo que no comprendía , pero no le dio importancia, se dirigió al dormitorio y ahí estaba Ukyo se desvestía queriendo seducir al azabache, no funciono, se dio la vuelta y espero que terminara de hacerlo, ella se molestó por eso, su matrimonio no se consumaba ya eran meses y nada.

Ella se acostó en la cama que compartían, él se recostó a su lado, ella se sentía fatal, pidió que la abrace y el accedió, estaba sentado en la cama y ella se recostó en sus piernas, él se sintió mal por no poder defenderla cuando se encontró con sus ojos ella se acercó y lo beso, él le correspondió, después de un momento el cayo en cuenta de a donde ella quería llegar, él se separó de golpe, tomo la compostura y hasta se disculpo

_ Ukyo… perdóname_ bajo la mirada

_ Por favor, como haces eso, acaso no eres mi esposo, es absurdo_ se molesto

_ no es mi intención tú sabes que aún no tengo esa afinidad contigo, no puedo aun, compréndelo por favor- le dio la espalda

_Ran Chan esto ya está llegando a mi limite llevamos meses casados y tu….no se

_ Ukyo te lo dije antes de hacerlo, perdóname no quiero indisponerte más de la cuenta, creo iré a terminar mis tareas, además mañana debo ir a la escuela, creo en un mes si todo sale bien iré a otra escuela con un mejor sueldo

_ no me importa, sabes que no necesitas trabajar, yo podría mantenernos a los dos, me está yendo bien

_ no es lo que quiero, sabes que deseo poder mantener a mi familia, que me ayudes es una cosa pero déjame a mi hacerme cargo de la casa.

_ ¿Pero querido?….

_ descansa iré a terminar mis tareas, mañana debo madrugar tendré la entrevista en la otra escuela a la que quiero ingresar.

_ Odio tu carrera_ le grito molesta

_ descansa U chan_ esa conversación iba a terminar mal si no la acababa en ese momento_ regreso al rato.

No le quedó otra que seguir el consejo de su esposo, se acostó ya le estaba resultando degradante el no poder tener intimidad con su esposo, ella estaba muriendo del deseo, más el parecía congelado en el tiempo.

Ranma estaba pensativo de la reacción de su esposa ella que no deseaba ser defendida, el iría a Nerima a buscar a Shampoo y conocer la versión de ella, algo no le cuadraba, era una duda que debía despejar.

No le dio importancia por ese momento, se dedicó a terminar sus tareas y pendientes para el otro día, saco su CV para la entrevista que tendría el día siguiente, deseaba superarse y pues ingresar a trabajar ahí mejoraría su hoja de vida y le serviría de mucho, esa noche termino sus pendientes y se acostó al lado de su esposa de espalda, ya se incomodaba con esa situación ya no sabía cómo manejarlo, pero prefirió dormir y dejar de pensar.

Al día siguiente Ranma se vistió de traje para la entrevista era un azul marino con camisa color verde y la corbata del mismo color, llevaba una maleta ya que iba después a la otra escuela en la que laboraba y allí llevaba su ropa deportiva para cambiarse, llego a la cita 10 min antes, las oficinas eran amplias y algo lujosas, se sentó en la sala de espera de la dirección, al lado estaban otras oficinas, una joven licenciada se acercó a una de las oficinas a pedir unas copias, su voz se le hizo conocida, salía a ver quién era, cuando la directora lo llamo y no pudo verla, ingreso a la oficina, la directora le pidió tomar asiento

_ Buenos días Sr. Saotome, por favor tome asiento

_ Buenos días, gracias por la oportunidad

_ Revisaba su CV veo que ha ido a competencias y su carrera universitaria la terminara en meses, porque no la termino de corrido.

_ tuve que hacer un viaje, y bueno retome la carrera y me va bien

_ Mmm tiene renombre como artista marcial, me interesa que forme parte del cuerpo docente, de seguro al saber que lo tenemos aquí, muchos padres se interesaran en la formación deportiva y en artes marciales, como sabe usted ingresara con un sueldo promedio, según sea su desempeño le subiré el salario si está de acuerdo

_ Por mi está bien, cuando me incluirá en el cuerpo docente, tengo a cargo unos niños en otra escuela, mi contrato terminaría en un mes promedio.  
_ pues termine lo que deba y búsqueme cuando este libre , justo por esas fechas tengo a una profesora que saldrá por maternidad, usted podrá ocupar ese puesto, y llevara el año entrante al club de artes marciales, arregle sus horarios para realizar su proyecto final, cuando se titule hablaremos de su nuevo salario.

_ Muchas gracias, aprovechare esta oportunidad que me da, paso a retirarme, ahí está donde me puede localizar.  
_ Bienvenido Sr. Saotome._ estrecharon sus manos

Fue a la escuela a cumplir con sus obligaciones y en la tarde ayudo a su esposa, ese día , Ryoga pasaba por ahí, le llamo la atención el cartel le era conocido, ingreso al local y ahí estaban Ukyo y su esposo atendiendo a la gente del lugar, no podía creer encontrarlos ahí, conocía que Ranma había olvidado a la peli azul, ingreso, al verlo Ukyo corrió a abrazarlo él fue siempre atento y buen amigo, Ranma también lo reconoció fue a saludar a su amigo, Ryoga quedo sorprendido, mas no fue indiscreto felicito a sus amigos y compartió la comida con ellos, ya en la tarde cerca de anochecer Ranma se fue a sus clases, Ryoga comprobó que había olvidado a Akane y cuando él salió le empezó a preguntar a Ukyo de eso.  
_ Ukyo, ¿qué le hiciste a Ranma? _ Miraba a la peli negra buscando respuesta

_ Ryoga, que dices, se enamoró de mi_ trataba de justificarse

_ no lo creo, haz impedido que hablemos de Akane, él la amaba de eso no había duda, el desapareció y ella salió de Nerima.

_ El la dejo y ella se fue para olvidarlo, tú debes saber dónde está, tú la amabas, pues cásate con ella

_ No podría, ella no me ama y eso me lo dejo claro siempre

_ Pero ahora puedes, Ran chan ya no es una barrera_ lo dijo con malicia

_ Ukyo no sabes lo que dices, creo debo irme

_ haz lo que te digo Ryoga, quizás es tu oportunidad….dime ¿qué sabes de Akane?

_ no sé nada de ella_ mintió_ sé que fue a Osaka y deje de buscarla

_ esta bastante lejos, espero sea así, se lo diré a Shampoo ella vino el otro día a buscar venganza

_ ¿Para qué se lo dirás?

_ Para que la busque y me deje en paz, casi me mata

_ Estás loca, si ella ataca a Akane la defenderé así sea con mi vida y tomare venganza en ti, es mejor que me retire, creo vendré otro día_ se retiró del sitio.

Ryoga capto todo, era cierto que ella había borrado la memoria de Ranma, no quiso meterse en eso su deber y compromiso era cuidar a Akane y a Raito, pensó que Shampoo debió sospechar algo, pero el ir allá quizás terminaría por descubrir el paralelo de Akane, y eso no quería el, entre menos sepa de Ranma mas oportunidad tendría el de conquistarla.

Ranma no se tragó la historia de Ukyo ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con su esposa, le dijo a Ukyo que debía hacer algo en la tarde y que no llegaría que no lo esperara que de ahí iría directo a la universidad , ella no le pareció raro, además se portaba tan bien que no le quedo duda, Nodoka iba cuando podía ver a su hijo y conversaba con su nuera, no le caía en gracia pero no podía hacer más debía tenerla controlada que no sabía qué pasaría si ella se enteraba de que Ranma tenía un hijo y con Akane,

Esa tarde Ranma tomo el tren a Nerima para ir al restaurante de Shampoo, recorrió las calles que ya había conocido paso por la escuela preparatoria y venían recuerdos incompletos, eso le molestaba, llego al café del gato y cuando ingreso, Cologne al escuchar al azabache, salió a recibirlo, Mousse que estaba lavando los platos salió a enfrentar al azabache, Cologne lo detuvo.  
_ Querido ex yerno, ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Buenas tardes Abuela, vengo a conversar con Shampoo, llámela por favor

_ Hijo salió a dejar un pedido en unos minutos llegara

_ Saotomeeee, deja a Shampoo en paz, las quieres todas para ti… desgraciado ya estás casado, deja a mi gatita

_ Mousse no me interesa para eso, solo vengo a preguntar porque ataco a Ukyo

_ No puede ser, ¿cuándo lo hizo?_ Cologne estaba sorprendida.

_Hace una semana, quiero saber él porque

_ eso está claro querido ex yerno, por ti...acaso no es claro eso, mira ya va llegando; Mousse déjanos hablar.

_ Pero Abuela….abuela

_ vete de una vez, tienes la tarde libre

_ Airén, tu venir a ver a Shampoo, ya sepárate de esa fea cocinera, Shampoo ser mejor_ se lanzó sobre el

_ Hija, deja a Ranma el viene a ver que paso con su esposa

_ Abuela eres cruel, ella me las debe y lo sabes

_ no comprendo porque lo hiciste, quiero que la dejes en paz es mi esposa y es mi deber protegerla, si la atacas no quiero ser yo quien la defienda, sabes que no me gusta pelear con mujeres.

_ Ranma... ¡Cómo te atreves!, ni por la marimacha hacías eso.

_ ¿Por quién?… de que hablas Shampoo

Cologne se dio cuenta al ver la reacción de Ranma.  
_ Shampoo no sigas, tú y yo hablaremos después, Ranma ve con tu esposa Shampoo no volverá a intervenir entre ustedes.

_ Gracias abuela, por favor Shampoo no quiero lastimarte.

_ ve hijo yo hablare con ella_ comento la anciana

Ranma salió del sitio y paso cerca de la casa Tendo, ahí estaba su padre y Soun al ver al joven Soun se molestó mucho y prefirió que se quedaran solos, saludo al joven y se retiró, Ranma sintió el malestar, converso un poco con su padre antes de ir a la Universidad, converso sobre su nuevo trabajo y pregunto por su madre, Genma solo la disculpo y dijo que había salido y que llegaría en la noche, con eso él se retiró del lugar.

Pero al estar ahí, sintió que ahí había tenido una historia que no lograba comprender sintió nostalgia al estar ahí, veía el poso y recordaba pero no sabía a quién, no tenía claro el porqué.

Cuando ya se dirigía a la estación del tren fue interceptado por Shampoo, salto del tejado al lado de él que caminaba.

_ Airén, sé que tu estas casado, pero no comprender porque, acaso no amabas a la marimacha Tendo, es por eso que ella dejo Nerima, la dejaste para casarte con Ukyo

_ Shampoo ¿de quién me hablas?, No amaba a Nabiki

_ Ya comprendo, Ranma desconfía de Ukyo te ha manipulado y de seguro se encargó de desaparecer a Akane también_ se lo dijo con sorna.

_ no comprendo de qué hablas Shampoo, solo deja a mi esposa en paz

_ Lo hare, pero si encuentro algo raro, ella me las pagaras

_ no comprendo nada, de quien me hablas

_ descubrirás esto y me las pagara, Akane Tendo, busca eso Ranma. Algo no está bien.

_ debo irme, gracias…Adiós Shampoo.

Se retiró, y las palabras de Shampoo le resonaban en la mente de Ranma mas no podía darle tantas vueltas tenia clases y de ahí a su casa, se destapo el secreto de Ukyo, necesitaba hablar con su madre, quizás esa sea la razón por la que no aceptaban a Ukyo, su mente estaba hecha una confusión no comprendía nada quien era la chica Tendo que le mencionaban quizás era una hija del señor Soun que no vivía allí, tratando de darle una explicación y no podían. Ir a la universidad fue una pérdida de tiempo no puso atención en sus clases, debía hablar con su madre ella debía saber de quien hablaba Shampoo, su mente no la recordaba, llego a su casa y se sintió mal se recostó teniendo dudas de su esposa, pero no le comento nada de seguro ella lo negaría todo, era así siempre. No hizo al final lo que quería, olvidándose después del asunto.

No quería discutir así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto, pero quedo con eso pendiente, no le servía mucho lo que le dijo Shampoo, ella había tomado su venganza de una manera inteligente , ya había dado un paso sin vuelta, el buscaría dentro de sí descifrar las palabras de la amazona.

Eso era solo el principio de las cosas que habían desaparecido de su memoria, con Akane empezaba y terminaba todo, cuando recordara o atara cabos se daría cuenta de muchas cosas, si él lograba recordar lo que había sido borrado, era un proceso que el mismo desconocía y que ni el mismo maestro sabia curar, más recomendó no forzar a Ranma a recordar, hasta no saber que método utilizo Ukyo para borrar sus recuerdos.


	10. GIROS DEL DESTINO CAP 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **GIROS DEL DESTINO**

Akane ya se estableció en Tokio estudiaba y trabajaba, Raito estaba siguiendo su tratamiento y al parecer estaba bien, mas solo ganaba tiempo, Nodoka se encargaba de su nieto, mientras su madre trabajaba, no podía quejarse era una buena madre la admiraba, llegaba de su trabajo y atendía al pequeño Raito , ella lo bañaba antes de ir a la universidad le daba de comer y lo acostaba, su abuela lo hacía dormir, velaba su sueño, Akane llegaba en la noche hacia sus tareas y en la mañana iba a laborar.

Ya eran casi 6 meses que se establecieron ahí, Akane se ganó la confianza de la Directora Tsu ella estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, los padres estaban a gusto el curso tenía el mejor promedio.

Esa tarde después de su horario laboral iba camino al hospital a ponerse al corriente de la salud de su hijo, ya hace meses le informaron que tampoco Ranma era compatible con su hijo para el trasplante de médula, y esa tarde fue buscando una posible cura para su hijo, no quería que el sufriera más, llego al hospital donde ya lo esperaban su hermana y cuñado para la cita, llego con Nodoka y el pequeño Raito que sería evaluado.

_ Kasumi, Tofú gracia por venir _ saludaba a los presentes

_ Querida Akane, es un gusto para nosotros, Sr. Nodoka un gusto verla

_ Buenas tardes yo también les agradezco _ ella cargaba a su pequeño nieto.

_ Vamos Akane tenemos 10 min para ir al consultorio, veamos que nos dice

Fueron al consultorio del amigo de Tofú, esperaron casi nada para que sean llamados, ingresaron y tomaron asiento, Akane tomo al niño y lo llevo a la camilla donde fue revisado, el niño era muy inquieto, mientras hacia el examen físico le dio una paleta para entretenerlo, termino y fue a su escritorio a ver los resultados de laboratorio, estaba todo en orden, pero le estaba molestando la dependencia de sangre del pequeño.  
_ Raito está estable no presenta cambios, Tofú aún me preocupa que no tengamos un donante tú debes saber que con el tiempo el plasma ya no surtirá el mismo efecto,

_ Lo sé, por eso que hoy hemos venido todos, la Sra. Nodoka es abuela de Raito, Akane su madre, mi esposa Kasumi

_ Un gusto, su abuela viene siempre la conozco, Akane vienes ocasionalmente, no sabía que Tofú fuera tu cuñado… ¿estas al corriente de su situación?_ el medico miraba a la peli azul

_ Si Dr. Muchas gracias

_ ¿Qué podemos hacer?_ intervenía Tofú _ ya sabemos que sus padres no son compatibles

_ Lo sabes Tofú, se ha hecho y creo es lo que único que queda o esperar un donante_ el Dr. jugaba con su pluma contra el escritorio

_ Mmm está algo complicado, pero es algo que debemos considerarlo._ Tofú se llevaba la mano al mentón

_No comprendo, por favor si hay algo más que hacer yo lo hare, por favor Dr.… ¿qué más se puede hacer?_ decía Akane

_ Akane… me contaron algo de la situación personal que tienes, pero sería lo mejor que Raito tenga un hermano compatible, hijo de padre y madre_ Todos quedaron viendo a Akane, quien se enrojeció

_ Mmm tiene razón está complicado._ bajo la mirada muy avergonzada

_ es mi recomendación, pues no hay más por el momento, ya nos queda menos tiempo debes pensarlo, quizás sea su única salvación o deberás esperar al donante y eso puede llevar más tiempo.

_ Gracias, no puede ser, gracias por todo_ estrecharon las manos.

Esa afirmación dejo pensando a Akane, eso no tenía lógica. Su pequeño hijo le llamaba ella estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchaba lo que le decía, regreso y vio correr al niño, lo único que hizo fue correr detrás de él, lo alcanzo y esperaron a que los demás . Su hermana estaba preocupada, Tofú invito a todos a comer algo, esa noche Akane no tenía clases así que accedieron, conversaban en la mesa

_ ¿Cómo está mi padre?, no vino este fin de semana...

_ Akane, él está bien, sabes que tuvo visitas, al parecer Nabiki va en serio con Kuno, fue hablar con nuestro padre a solicitarle permiso para visitar a Nabiki y que le dé permiso para viajar unos días a Inglaterra

_ Woww que bien, no he visto a Kuno, no quiero tratar con nadie me traería problemas, me da pena porque Raito quiere ir a casa, pero no lo llevare hasta estar segura de que voy a estar bien y mi niño también_ acariciaba a su pequeño hijo que jugaba con unos carritos que llevaba.

_ Mami, cuando vemos al abuelo oso, y al abuelo Soun, ya quiero aprender a patear, por favor llévame mamita

_ Raito cariño, más adelante lo hare._ acariciaba al pequeño

_ Sabes Akane que Shampoo esta rara, va a la casa a preguntar de ti, y está al pendiente de todo por si vuelves_ Kasumi esperaba una respuesta

_ hija mía debes tener cuidado con ella, ataco a Ukyo _ comento Nodoka

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso tía?_ ella estaba atenta a lo que decía

_ Akane, ¿consideraras la recomendación de Kim?, mira creo que será la única salida rápida_ Tofú miraba a su cuñada

_ Querido cuñado, como puedo ni siquiera considerar eso, es imposible._ estaba molesta por la insinuación

_ Hija mía podrías hacerlo in vitro_ comento Nodoka

_ Tía, por favor Ukyo al enterarse me mataría, y conmigo a los niños_ esta incrédula

_ Akane sé que no quieres saber nada de Ranma y Ukyo, pero debes saber algo.

_ Tía por favor lo comentamos en la casa, Raito está cansado y creo debemos regresar a recostarlo.

_ está bien, por favor nos retiramos, gracias Dr. Tofú por su ayuda y orientación.

_ Un gusto para nosotros Sr. Nodoka

_ Hermanita, este fin de semana iremos a visitar a Raito con sus abuelos, tía sé que no estará así que no se preocupe yo y Akane prepararemos los alimentos usted puede hacer lo que necesite._ Kasumi sonreía

_ gracias niñas, aprovechare eso, iré a ver a mi hijo.

_ tía vámonos de una vez_ ambas mujeres salieron con el niño en brazos, tomaron un taxi ya que estaba cerca de llover.

Se dirigieron al departamento, el niño estaba dormido así que la peli azul acostó a su niño en su cama, esa noche tenía un Baby Shower de una compañera, estaba cansada y no quería ir, pero la estaban llamando y Nodoka le dijo que vaya y que ella cuidaría al pequeño.

Accedió a la ayuda se cambió de vestimenta y salió rumbo a la dirección y llego con un regalo para su amiga y su bebe, ahí compartió de los juegos, la comida y el tiempo. Hace mucho que no se divertía así, era ya entrada la noche, salió ya que todos se retiraban a sus casas tomaron un taxi con una de sus compañeras, conversaban en el trayecto las dos iban cerca del mismo lugar, Nodoka llamo a la joven para saber si ya llegaba a casa.

_ Tía, ya estoy yendo, estaré ahí en unos 20 min

_ está bien hija, estaba preocupada.

_ Voy acompañada, cálmese, pronto llegare. Descanse tía no se preocupe.

_ está bien hija, cuídate _ colgó

_ Nita, dime ¿Cómo está tu hijo? _ conversaba con su amiga

_ Midori, pues él está estable, pero al parecer necesito el trasplante._ se puso pensativa

_ la directora Tsu ya tiene el reemplazo para Miyo, dicen que es un joven muy apuesto.

_ Mmm la verdad me da igual._ respondió indiferente

_ Quizás sea más apuesto que el joven que viene a buscarte de vez en cuando

_ Ryoga es un buen amigo, ha estado siempre a mi lado.

_ es muy apuesto, se ve que quiere a tu hijo quizás debiste haberte casado con él.

_ No pienso en eso ya… por favor déjeme en la próxima esquina…me despido Midori nos vemos el lunes_ tratando de evadir la pregunta

_ Adiós Nita, el lunes nos vemos.

Llego al departamento, encontró a Nodoka sentada esperándola, cuando lo vio llegar la saludo y se dirigió al dormitorio a descansar, al día siguiente iría donde Ranma y pasaría allí el fin de semana.

Llego la mañana siguiente, Akane despertó ya que Raito llego a buscarle.

_ Mami, ¿Dónde está la Abi?

_ Raito, tu Abi no estará el fin de semana, llegara el lunes en la mañana, pero vendrán los abuelos a enseñarte artes marciales.

_ Mami y la tía Nabiki no me ha venido a ver

_ creo lo hará el Domingo en la mañana amor, ven pequeño duerme un poco más_ abrazo a su hijo

_ Mami me haces pan japonés_ Akane se sorprendió, le hizo recordar a Ranma y a Ukyo.

_ Está bien pero déjame dormir unos minutos más y acurruco al pequeño a su lado.

Despertaron y Akane fue a hacer el desayuno para su hijo y ella, ya que en las horas siguientes vendrían sus abuelos y tíos a visitarlo se quedaría con ellos el fin de semana.

Mando al pequeño a bañarse mientras ella terminaba de preparar todo, el pequeño grito y Akane corrió al baño y encontró al pequeño con hemorragia fue terrible, tomo al niño lo llevo a su dormitorio, lo vistió y estaba dispuesta a salir, cuando el pequeño estaba tranquilo.

_ mami, llama al Dr. Los abuelos no me encontraran_ Raito miraba a su madre decepcionado

_ ¿Raito? … está bien. Pero ve a tu cama y descansa

_ Mami, quiero ver a los abuelos, me voy a mi cama, no llores mami, estoy bien, te prometo no moriré.

_ Ve, pequeño_ se secaba las lágrimas.

Llamo al Dr. Y al poco rato sonó el timbre, eran Soun y Genma que llegaban a visitar a su nieto, vieron a Akane desesperada y pensaron lo peor, ingresaron al departamento y fueron directo a la habitación a ver al pequeño, estaba acostado con sus juguetes, se emocionó al ver a sus abuelos, los abrazo al poco tiempo llego el Dr. Kim, Tofú y Kasumi con él. Lo llevaron al dormitorio del pequeño y ahí estaban todos, el Dr. Les pidió que salgan que solo se quede Akane y así lo hizo.

Reviso al pequeño y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, miraba a la joven madre y al pequeño, Tofú observo el registro de anotaciones de su amigo y colega, ambos cruzaban miradas pero ni una sola palabra, Akane se sentía preocupada no sabía que pensar.

_ Akane no es nada grave, tú sabes que es parte normal del cuadro de salud de tu hijo, pequeño Raito, acabas de causarle un tremendo susto a tu madre_ el médico le sonreía al pequeño y le sobaba la cabeza._ Akane, no te preocupes por Raito es normal lo que paso, debemos volver a ponerle plasma para su recuperación, podemos hacerlo aquí mismo.

_ Pero debemos sacar sangre de alguien compatible_ intervino Tofú-_ su abuela no está y su tía estará aquí mañana

_ no te preocupes , amigo mío, tenemos la sangre del padre de Raito, su madre tuvo la precaución de pedirle que done sangre, sé que la historia es algo confusa, pero está en el banco de sangre del hospital, vamos a traerla.

_ Kim, la señora Nodoka es un genio, Akane prepara todo regresamos en unos minutos_ decía Tofú

_ está bien gracias, avisare a mi padre y a todos lo que ha pasado, preparare todo, por favor avisen a mi tía.

_ Yo lo hare Akane, la llamare desde el auto. Nos vemos en un rato.

Los dos galenos salieron rumbo al hospital, Akane salió e informo a los demás lo suscitado, los abuelos estaban preocupados, poco después llamo Nodoka para averiguar la situación del niño, hablo con su esposo él le explico la situación y que todo estaba en control.

_ Hija mía,¿ a Raito le da eso siempre?_ Soun preguntaba preocupado

_ Papá no siempre son episodios, pero el Dr. dice que debemos buscar un donante de medula

_ Akane, debe existir algún otro tratamiento_ Genma cruzado de brazos daba vueltas

_ Pues hay uno pero es poco probable… que Ranma y yo tengamos un hijo y eso es algo imposible, él no me recuerda y está felizmente casado._ lo dijo con algo de ironía

_ pues si hija tienes razón, buscaremos un donante, iré a acompañar a mi nieto, Saotome ¿viene conmigo?

_ Claro Tendo, es mi nieto también._ se retiraron algo incomodos

A poco rato llegaron los dos galenos y Kasumi que traía algunas cosas, Akane había preparado vendas, toallas limpias y demás cosas que necesitaban.

Prepararon el plasma para ser introducido , Raito ya estaba acostumbrado a las agujas, se recostó y ya conocía el tratamiento, estuvo así por cerca de dos horas, mientras Akane y Kasumi prepararon algo de comer, los Dres. Estaban conversando con los patriarcas.

Era un evento al cual ya se estaba acostumbrada Akane solo que con el paso del tiempo eran más seguidos y eso le preocupaba a la peli azul, Kasumi también los conocía ya que cuando iba después de enterarse de la enfermedad de su sobrino vio algunos episodios, pero nada comparado con el sufrimiento de su hermana.

Era Lunes en la mañana su abuela no había llegado aún y en esos casos estaba Amaya una mujer madura, cuidaba de Raito cuando no estaba su abuela, esa mañana salió con el pequeño al parque casi al poco tiempo después de que salió su madre al trabajo, el pequeño fue a los juegos, Amaya se sentó a observar al niño, este en un descuido se cayó en la red y quedo colgado en el juego, Amaya salió corriendo pero poco pudo hacer, Raito estaba asustado.

_ Sra. Amaya… ¡ayúdame!

_ Raito, hijo… quédate quieto

_ ¡Me duele!_ empezó a desesperarse

Cerca del sitio pasaba un joven que se acercó para ayudar al pequeño, Amaya miraba al joven que ayudaba al pequeño. Lo cargo y lo zafo de las cuerdas

_ ¿Qué estabas pensando?... pequeño deja de moverte… ¿Cómo te llamas?_ mientras lo bajaba

_ Me llamo Raito, gracias señor por ayudarme _ se sujetó del cuello de joven

_ Gracias joven _ miraba Amaya al joven y hacia una reverencia

_ ¡oye pequeño! ¿Acaso no tienes padres?, que haces aquí a estas horas

_ Mi mami sale temprano al trabajo, mi abi llega más tarde y la Sra. Amaya me cuida, ella es la única que me saca a este parque, y hoy le pedí que me traiga y lo hizo apenas salió mamá.

_ ¿y tu padre?... vamos cuéntame Raito_ el joven

_ sé que es un gran artista marcial, no vive conmigo, no sé dónde estará._ bajo la mirada

_ eres muy inteligente, te invito a un helado

_ Gracias señor, pero no puedo comer cosas frías en las mañanas, mi Dr. me las tiene prohibidas

_ ¿Qué tiene pequeño?_ unos ojos azules se posaron sobre el pequeño._ Cuando fue interrumpido.

_ Raito, tu abuela acaba de llamar, tu madre está yendo al hospital y tu abuela también, debo llevarte allá._ Intervino Amaya.

Se miraron ambos el joven y el pequeño oji azul, tuvieron una conexión inexplicable.

_ Raito, yo vengo acá todos los días a entrenar, me llamo Ranma, me simpatizas si quiere nos podemos ver aquí cuando quieras te invitare a un batido la próxima vez.

_ Gracias señor Ranma _ el pequeño hizo la reverencia_ Ranma observo al pequeño y sonrió

_ Raito, te daré un abrazo y prometerás volver aquí

_ está bien, volveré _ Ranma se arrodillo a la altura del pequeño y se abrazaron.

Tenían ya una promesa de volver a verse y Raito la trataría de cumplir y el azabache esperaría. Miro como se alejaba el pequeño no comprendía porque se relacionó tan pronto con ese niño, pero le recordaba así mismo. Se fijó en la hora y era tarde, debería apresurarse ese día era especial para él.

Eran los giros del destino, que iban tomando forma y a los cuales hacían que se tomen posiciones y decisiones que nadie esperaría, veamos que pasa más adelante.


	11. UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

_Saludos queridos Lectores, les hago llegar un cordial saludos y mi agradecimiento por seguir mi historia._

 _A los que me permiten les he respondido a su inbox a los demás lo hago por este medio, no deseo nombrar a nadie para no olvidar a ninguno, sean buenos o malos los comentarios sé que causa impacto, he tomado mucho en cuenta sus sugerencias y se los agradezco por eso._

 _Pues si estamos en medio de la historia y falta que pasen situaciones y que se descubran otras, si habrá un poco de traiciones, engaños, mentiras en fin._

 _Espero les guste y contar con ustedes hasta el final de esta historia, sin más que decirles les dejo un abrazo y mi sincero agradecimiento_

 _ANA MARIA_

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO.**

Ranma esa mañana se alistaba para salir a su nuevo trabajo, vistió el nuevo uniforme que debía usar al ser día lunes usaría un terno en color gris, camisa de color celeste, tomo un baño, su esposa estaba al pendiente y entro al baño a restregar la espalda de su esposo, fue quitándose la bata y de a poco fue introduciéndose en la tina, beso a su esposo y el no puso resistencia, más cuando quiso avanzar Ranma se levantó para retirarse.

_ Ukyo, por favor hasta cuando vas a tratar de seducirme, cada intento es vano_ Tomaba una toalla

_ Pero….eres mi esposo, no sé cómo acepte ese trato, me siento fatal, no puedo tocarte, besarte es un casi un milagro, no comprendo que buscas de mi

_ Nada Ukyo… te lo dije antes de casarnos_ salía del baño

_ Hable ayer con tu madre, me siento acosada con su presencia, me pregunta si pensamos tener hijos, me siento avergonzada, no sé qué decirle.

_ Hablare con ella, yo le explicare la situación no hare público lo de nuestro trato, pero recuerda que era eso o dejarme en paz y tu quisiste esto_ se cambiaba de ropa

_ No puedo creer lo que me dices, es casi como si te obligue_ salía del baño con una bata

_ Yo lo consideraría, pero te di mi palabra y te he cumplido, no quiero discutir más, es mi primer día de trabajo y debo llegar temprano, así que Ukyo por favor no hagas más difícil esto.

_ está bien, tampoco quiero discutir, dentro de una hora tendré un gran evento de una compañía importante, así que no puedo prepararte el desayuno, ya mismo hay gente en el restaurante.

_ en ese caso no debiste meterte a la tina, gracias Ukyo no te preocupes comeré algo en el camino._ Trenzo su cabello y salió del lugar.

Akane esa mañana llevaría a Raito al Dr. fue al colegio y pidió permiso a la directora Tsu para que llegar una hora más tarde, la cual fue concedida, todo estaba en orden con la salud del niño, Nodoka iba directo al hospital y se encargó de llevar al niño a casa de nuevo y de cuidarlo, ahí estaba la Sra. Amaya, Nodoka y Akane se despidieron y la peli azul fue al trabajo, esa mañana presentaron al nuevo profesor de educación física, la peli azul no asistió al evento porque estaba en el hospital.

EN EL COLEGIO

_ Buenos días a todos, estimados estudiantes y cuerpo docente es para mí un gran placer presentar al nuevo profesor del área de cultura física, el Sr Ranma Saotome._ los chicos aplaudían al unísono al ver quien era.

_ muchas gracias, espero estar a las expectativas de la directora Tsu_ los demás profesores acogieron a Ranma de la mejor manera.

Akane llego una hora y media tarde se reportó con la directora esta le pidió que asuma su grado, que la profesora suplente era aún muy novata para esas tareas.

_ Nita dime la salud de tu hijo, ¿se ha restablecido?

_ Directora Tsu, no ha pasado de un susto, todo está bien ya.

_ me alegra, por favor dirígete a tu curso, retoma las clases, iré luego a presentarte al nuevo maestro que trabajara con tus niños

_ Gracias, la esperare, retomare las clases normales, la veo luego

La peli azul fue a su aula, estaba uniformada como todos los docentes un traje sastre gris, falda, blusa celeste y chaleco, su cabello a media espalda recogida en una sencilla cola, nada la prepararía para lo que pasaría después , ingreso y ahí estaba su grupo, la saludaron hizo lo mismo, pidió a sus chicos que tomen asiento y empezaron las clases, estaban cerca del receso, estaban en la clase de matemáticas , cuando de pronto golpearon la puerta , la niña cerca de la puerta abrió y era la directora Tsu, todos los niños la saludaron y ella ingreso .

_ Nita querida, he venido de curso en curso presentando al nuevo maestro, si no te importa.

_ niños tomen asiento…no es molestia._ se acercó a la directora.

_ Por favor, ya puede ingresar._ Ranma ingresaba, Akane estaba incrédula, miro al azabache.

_ Buenos días, soy Ranma Saotome _ los chicos enloquecieron_ Lic. Nita un gusto_ miraba a la peli azul

_ buenos días_ hizo una reverencia para disimular._ Se dio cuenta que era cierto que no la recordaba.

_ Nita por favor le solicito deje salir a los niños para que conozcan a su joven profesor_ los niños saltaban de la alegría

_ Claro directora Tsu, niños salgan en orden, hagan caso al profesor Ranma.

_ Nita te pasa algo querida, te has puesto pálida_ Tsu miraba a la peli azul.

_ No es solo que no he descansado bien, si me permite, iré a la sala de profesores.

_ Claro ve, el Sr. Saotome se hará cargo de los niños

_ No se preocupe profesora, yo los cuidare como si fueran míos_ Sonreía burlonamente

_ Gracias, me avisan por favor.

Salieron los chicos del salón y Ranma detrás de ellos, cuando ya no había nadie, Akane tomo asiento en su escritorio, respiro profundo y se recostó para atrás en la silla, se levantó no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no estaba lista para eso. Salió del salón se dirigió a la sala de profesores, se sirvió café y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Bebía el café, fue a su casillero como un zombi tomo su celular móvil y marco el número de Nodoka, esperaba la respuesta y no la tenía, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras que querían salir, tomo de su cartera y saco la foto que llevaba de su hijo, lo besaba y empezó sus pensamientos fueron para él.

 _Raito amado, acabo de encontrar a tu padre, jamás pensé volver a verlo, mi corazón me traiciona, un mounstro se ha levantado delante de mí con su presencia, si lo vieras hijo tu padre es apuesto y no lo he visto en años, espere su regreso y hoy que lo he visto no sé qué debo hacer, ni cómo actuar, está más apuesto que antes, debe ser feliz casado con Ukyo, lo mejor será alejarme de él, no debo meterme ahí. Podría costarnos la vida, definitivo no es mi sitio, perdóname hijo mío es difícil tomar esta decisión porque te afecta a ti, mi bebe al que amo y porque eres lo único que me queda de este hombre a quien renuncie cuando me entere que se casó, perdóname hijo. _unas lágrimas se escaparon_

Mientras pensaba alguien entro a la sala y la saco de sus pensamientos, se limpió las lágrimas lo más que pudo y disimulo que nada paso, al poco rato entro una llamada a su celular, era Nodoka.

_ Akane, hija mía ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Tía, ¿usted sabe quién es el nuevo profesor de la escuela?

_ Hija… ¿de qué hablas?...

_ Ranma está aquí y es profesor de mis niños_ Nodoka escucho incredula

_ sabía que tenía un trabajo nuevo pero no pensé que fuera ahí

_ eso quiere decir que él vive aquí y no en Nerima, lo quería lejos, no sé qué hacer, si Ukyo se entera puede querer…usted comprende

_ Regresa a casa apenas termines tus clases, hablaremos aquí.

_ está bien, necesito saberlo todo.

Esa tarde después de que los niños regresaron al salón ella siguió con sus clases, pero estaba tan dispersa que termino por dejar que los niños solo pregunten y dejándoles trabajo en grupos. Cuando se cumplió el horario se despidió de los niños, fue a la dirección a dar el reporte del día y salió rumbo a la sala de profesores, abrió su casillero y tomo sus cosas rumbo a su casa, en el camino de salida alguien la detuvo, no se dio cuenta que había dejado caer su registro.

_ Nita, así te dicen todos aquí _ sorpresa para ella ver que se trataba de Ranma-_si no te molesta te llamare así

_ Gracias, por favor podrías devolverme mi registro_ Miraba al joven azabache que no deseaba encontrar.

_ Déjame decirte eres muy linda. Si no estuviera casado, me atrevería a conquistarte_ miraba coqueto a la peli azul

_ no lo hagas, tengo pareja y no me presto para esas cosas_ Sonreía con sorna_ por favor me devuelves mi registro.

_ eres un poco mal educada para ser una docente, creo que si no cambias tu actitud este registro ya lo perdiste

_ Sr. Saotome, no haga que le demuestre lo que puedo hacer, usted es un artista marcial pero yo se algo también_ lanzo la mano debajo del registro que Ranma sostenía, el que salió volando y ella lo tomo en el aire.

_ Mmm veo que usted también las conoce, no está mal, pero no creo me supere.

_ Es algo egocéntrico para ser un artista marcial, para que vea que no soy tan mal educada, se lo agradezco mucho y con su permiso me retiro y se dio la vuelta y se fue,

A Ranma le llamo la atención la joven profesora, no sabía porque apenas la había visto, pero esa actitud que tomo ella lo cautivo, se quedó ahí mirando cómo se iba por la puerta grande desapareciendo la delicada silueta de Akane.

Ella estaba contrariada, le encanto ese juego de coquetería que le dio el azabache, más sabia que no pasaría el límite que ella se había trazado, y aun después de que él le dejo claro que estaba casado. Era esa bofetada que no quería recibir que deseaba no saber y ahí estaba de nuevo ese hombre al que amo y que replanteaba su vida de una manera extraña.

Más las situaciones le hicieron caer en una encrucijada la cual empezaría a develar muchas cosas, unas olvidadas y otras escondidas u omitidas. Este era el comienzo de situaciones inesperadas, del llamado del corazón a la memoria a remover los recuerdos y a descubrir algo que les fue negado.


	12. ¿TE CONOZCO? cap 12

Saludos de nuevo en vista de que una lectora se sintió algo decepcionada por lo corto del capítulo anterior, les compartiré el siguiente, en consideración a lo corto del capítulo, abrazos el miércoles subiré el siguiente cuídensen y excelente semana.

ANA MARIA

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **¿TE CONOZCO?**

El tiempo paso inevitablemente, después del encuentro Akane prefirió mantenerse lejos de Ranma era algo incomoda la situación el ingresaba y ella salía el joven Saotome se daba cuenta y aun en las reuniones de planificación apenas terminaban la peli azul huía del lugar, el joven azabache así lo tomaba la había tratado tan poco y siempre algo coqueto algo que era poco común en el , había visto a su amigo Ryoga que llegaba a veces a buscar a la joven y así mismo el joven Dr. que atendía a Raito, no comprendía porque se sentía frustrado cada que veía que la buscaban.

Le comento a Midori era amiga de Akane, el no dio paso en vano, él sabía que ella tenía la confianza de la peli azul y que sabía lo que en verdad pasaba, no comprendía como es que esa mujer tan indiferente con él le producía una sensación que no podía definir.

_ Midori, la profesora Nita tiene muchos pretendientes, viene a buscarle ese Dr. y Ryoga.

_ Mmm Ranma no seas entrometido, pero para que no pienses mal de ella, el chico de la pañoleta es un amigo que conoce hace años, y el otro joven es el Dr. Que atiende a su hijo, tiene una enfermedad rara, sé que su abuela se encarga de su cuidado cuando ella trabaja, además estudia, conozco a la señora es encantadora.

_ no sabía que tenía un hijo, que tipo de enfermedad tiene el niño _ estaba intrigado

_ el pequeño tiene una enfermedad rara, está controlada, pero es algo complicada, su tratamiento necesita de sangre y creo están buscando un donante de medula.

_ Y ¿dónde está su padre? _ Ranma estaba sentado con la mano en el mentón.

_ Eso es algo de lo que sabemos poco, solo me ha dicho que él fue a buscar algo y que no regreso.

_ debió de ser un cobarde, tú sabes donde estudia la profesora Nita.

_ Si, está en la estatal de Tokio, toma clases en la noche, sacara su doctorado,

_ Wowww que bien, gracias Midori, ya no hare juicios sobre la profesora Nita.

_ La relación entre ustedes es algo cortante según he visto._ Midori analizaba la reacción de Ranma

_ Creo no nos conocemos lo suficiente, además ella y yo comenzamos mal pero hay tiempo de conocernos

_ Ella no le interesa ningún tipo de relación con nadie, además a ti no se acercaría, tus estas casado._ lo miro indiferente

_ Busco su amistad nada más, gracias Midori debo irme… como dices mi esposa debe estar esperándome.

Ranma conoció parte de su misma historia la cual fue borrada por su esposa, no había servido de mucho el sentía una fuerte atracción por la joven profesora desde el día que la conoció, la relación con su esposa era más hilarante de lo que él hubiera esperado, las peleas se hacían frecuentes la misma razón de siempre intimidad, su madre se había dado cuenta sin que nadie le diga nada.

Akane por su parte permaneció alejada de él, pedía a Ryoga que la fuera a buscar para alejar al azabache sentía como la miraba, las pocas veces que hablaban sentía el tono coqueto con el que le hablaba, Ryoga por su parte le agradaba que Akane le pida que la busque, alejaría a su rival de amores aunque no tuviera nada todavía con Akane. Después de hablar con Nodoka esa tarde cuando el llego a la escuela decidió que lo mejor era permaneces lejos de él.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Akane llego después de clases, miraba su celular, entro al departamento, Nodoka al verla ingresar la miraba fijamente, la peli azul se apoyó de espalda en la puerta y cerraba los ojos tratando de entender lo que había sucedido, ¿Cómo llego él a la misma escuela?, ¿desde cuando estaba en Tokio?, tenía miles de preguntas y no sabía por dónde empezar, salió de sus pensamientos, cuando el pequeño Raito salió corriendo a saludar a su madre._

 __ ¡Mami!... ya llegaste… La Abi Nodoka, nos hizo arroz frito_ el pequeño se aferraba a las piernas de su madre._

 __ Buenas tardes tía, perdón… usted sabe lo que me pasa, debemos hablar._ tomo al pequeño en brazos_

 __ hija, si debemos hacerlo, pero creo es mejor primero comer algo, Raito después de almorzar tomaras tu siesta debo hablar con tu madre._

 __ Abi, comeré todo y me iré a recostar, mami ¿estás bien? _ miraba a su madre con ternura_

 __ Raito, estoy bien, solo debo hablar con Abi no pasa nada. _ tomaba al pequeño del mentón_

 __ Pasemos a la mesa ya está servido._ Akane asintió y tomo la mano de Raito dirigiéndole a la mesa._

 __ mami conocí a un señor que entrena artes marciales_ Miraba a su hijo_

 __ Qué bueno amor, vamos a comer y me cuentas_

 _La hora de la comida fue rara, Raito hablaba pero su madre y su abuela no le pusieron atención, Akane casi ni comió, sus pensamientos estaban más allá de ese sitio estaba más allá del entendimiento, miraba a su hijo y caía en cuenta que él se parecía demasiado a su padre, ya casi se le iba el llanto pero se contuvo. Miraba a la madre de él y sentía que le había engañado pero debía escucharla. Pensaba para ella misma._

 ** _No pensé encontrarlo de nuevo, cuando ya lo saque de mi vida para siempre, y él llega así como si nada y lo revuelve todo, me mira de esa manera coqueta que me mataba, es un tonto es como si supiera que eso me enloquecía, me quedo claro que el me olvido y debo aceptarlo, eso duele_ se limpiaba las lágrimas traicioneras que se escapaban_ Akane Tendo que te quede claro él está casado y es algo prohibido para ti, por más que sientas algo él me esta negado, su esposa puede querer acabar contigo y cumplir sus amenazas._**

 __ Akane, hija ¿vas a comer o te retiro el plato?_

 __ Disculpe tía pero no tengo apetito, muchas gracias, lo guardare para más tarde._

 __ retirare todo de la mesa. Estas muy pensativa hija, creo debemos hablar urgentemente-_

 __ Tía, yo lavare los platos, necesito un momento, creo debemos conversar en mi dormitorio, por favor que Raito tome su siesta, así lo haremos con más tranquilidad._

 __ iré a recostar a Raito voy luego a tu habitación._

 __ Mamiii, adiós, te contare de mi amigo más tarde_

 __ está bien, mi amor ve a descansar_

 _Akane se puso a limpiar todo, cuando termino eso se dirigió a la habitación, abrió su armario y tomo un cambio de ropa, se retiró el uniforme dejaba la falda y el chaleco encima de la cama, deslizo sus zapatos en la alfombra de la habitación, se retiró la blusa y las medias de red y las cambio por una sudadera liviana y un pantalón de mezclilla, se recostó en su cama y a los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta._

 __ tía está abierto, siga por favor_

 __ Ya te cambiaste hija, Raito está dormido, tú y yo podemos hablar _ tomo asiento en la butaca del dormitorio_

 __ Tía, ¿desde cuándo Ranma está en Tokio?, pensé que él estaba en Nerima con Ukyo_ ella se sentó sobre su cama_

 __ quiero dejar claro que tu dijiste que no querías saber de él, es por eso que muchas cosas no te dije, empezando por su llegada aquí._

 __ tía hábleme con toda la verdad, quiero saber lo que ha pasado en su estancia aquí._

 __ hija ellos llegaron aquí casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros, no pensé que se encontrarían, esta cuidad es enorme_

 __ Ukyo sabe que estoy aquí,_

 __ No ella no lo sabe, pero tuvo un enfrentamiento con Shampoo hace unos meses. Desde ese día él está raro, pero no es claro lo que paso._

 __ eso quiere decir que él está estudiando aquí_

 __ Akane sí, me pidió que le consiga su documentación, su matrimonio no va del todo bien_ Akane miro a Nodoka y le pidió no seguir._

 __ tía no quiero saber lo que pasa en su matrimonio, solo lo necesario, por favor _ eso la indispuso un poco_

 __está bien, él no sabe de su hijo si eso te preocupa, lo lleve al hospital y me di mis modos para hacerle los exámenes y que done sangre para mi nieto_ hablaba muy serena como siempre_

 __ Mi padre y los demás saben eso._

 __ Si lo saben hija, tenían que saberlo por la seguridad de Raito, hasta Ryoga vio a Ranma y Ukyo_

 __ ¿porque no dijo nada?, eso no comprendo_

 __ Hija mía, no eres tan inocente, tú sabes muy bien porque, él ha tratado de conquistar tu amor._

 __ No le he dado motivos para nada lo veo como un amigo más, ya tiene mucho de no entrenarme, de seguro Shampoo debe estar siguiendo a Ukyo si da conmigo seguro me delatara y me atacaran, ya estoy casi lista, aun no domino bien la Katana pero lo que me enseño mi padre y el tío Genma lo asimilado, solo el maestro Happosay debo superarlo, es muy fuerte._

 __ Hija mía, ¿Qué pasara con mi hijo?_

 __ Eso lo tengo claro, me alejare es lo mejor que puedo hacer, es preferible que no busquen curarlo de su memoria es mejor que no me recuerde y que siga con su vida con Ukyo, quizá ya piensan en tener hijos, yo tengo su apoyo y eso me basta_ se limpiaba un poco el llanto que salía _Nodoka abrazo a la joven para consolarla._

 __ ¿hija?_

 __ Tía sabe que es lo mejor, yo ya no tengo cabida en su vida, defenderé a mi hijo con mi vida_

 __ ¿no tienes deseos de rehacer tu vida, de enamorarte?_

 __ Mmm, el Dr. me ha invitado a salir, no quiero lastimar a Ryoga, le dije que sería mejor conocernos, pero la verdad no tengo eso claro aún._

 __ está bien hija, estas con mucha confusión te aconsejo no vayas hoy a la universidad, no te servirá de mucho_

 __ sí, quiero descansar un poco, mañana retomare el ritmo ya tengo claro todo, es mejor seguir, gracias tía_ abrazo a Nodoka y ella correspondió también_

 _Se retiró de la habitación después de eso y ella se quedó dormida_

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Al día siguiente el Dr. Kim invito a salir a Akane, la pasaría a retirar después de la jornada educativa, estaban en la etapa de conocerse no tenían más que una amistad con él, pero su compañía le era agradable y todo en el afán de que el azabache se aleje de ella, la peli azul estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir, se descargó su celular y sencillamente se fue, Ranma la observaba desde hace tiempo, sabía que tenía un hijo enfermo, quería saber dónde vivía, en su universidad no podía aparecer pero ese día los dioses confabularon a su favor, Akane estaba esperando al galeno que no llegaba, él sabía que tenía una cita, estaba en las oficinas administrativas de la escuela cuando entro una llamada y era el galeno pidiendo disculpas que le avisen a la joven peli azul que tenía una emergencia.

_ Lic. Ranma, por favor… sabe si la Lic. Nita ¿está fuera?

_ Acabo de verla en la puerta del colegio_ respondió enseguida

_ por favor, avísele que su amigo el Dr. Kim tuvo una emergencia y no puede venir hoy, que ha llamado a su celular y no tiene respuesta,

_ Yo le aviso ahora mismo_ el tomo sus cosas con intenciones de salir y pensó para sí mismo_ _es mi oportunidad si su doctor no llega, podre invitarla a un café. Sé que no debería pero algo me atrae a ella, no sé explicármelo._

Salió con su maleta deportiva y sus intenciones estaban claras, no se podía negar él era apuesto, alto y de buen físico, se acercó a la salida y ahí estaba la peli azul sentada esperando al Dr. El joven azabache se acercó y ella al darse cuenta quiso alejarse. Ranma se dio cuenta.

_ Espera Nita, te traigo un recado_ Ranma le hablo naturalmente.

_ Dime, estoy esperando a alguien, apresúrate_ Akane estaba algo nerviosa

_ Si esperas al Dr. Siento decirte que no vendrá, te ha estado llamando a tu celular _ ella tomo su celular y vio que estaba apagado.

_ ¡no puede ser!, iré a las oficinas.

_ La secretaria me envió a darte el mensaje, vamos Nita por favor parece que me tienes miedo y quieres huir.

_ No es nada de eso, tú no sabes nada de mí, no es nada de lo que piensas… bueno está bien, iré a casa_ algo molesta

_ Espera, si dices que no me tienes miedo y que es solo imaginación mía, te invito a salir _ miro fijamente a la peli azul

_ no está bien, estas casado, creo es mejor irme de una vez.

_ Vamos Nita por favor, no te estoy pidiendo ir a ningún lado comprometedor, pensare que me tienes miedo, es lo que me has hecho sentir desde que llegue._ Miro serio a la joven

_ está bien, no es nada de lo que piensas, ¿a qué viene la insistencia?, pero te demostrare que no es así, será solo un momento, está bien_ se sintió acorralada.

_ Está bien escoge que quieres hacer, comer, tomar un café. _ aceptó y eso le llevo a la gloria

_ vamos al centro comercial es hora de almuerzo, así que vamos a comer, si está de acuerdo Sr. Saotome_ miraba al azabache con algo de desconfianza.

_ está bien, tomemos un taxi, no quiero pierdas el tiempo, solo quiero conocerte.

Tomaron el taxi, Akane se sentía muy avergonzada algo incomoda, él se sentó a su lado, y solo la miraba no quería molestarla pero la fuerte atracción que el sentía por ella lo rebasaba, así que decidió hablarle de una vez.

_ Nita por favor no tomes a mal la invitación solo quiero conocerte, siento que no te simpatizo_ miraba a la peli azul

_ en realidad no es por eso, es algo que no te puedo decir, pero no lo comprenderías_ La peli azul bajo la mirada

_ dime a que se debe, siento que me huyes, me admira que hayas aceptado, mm seguro es porque estoy casado

_ Pues sí, es por eso, no quiero buscarme líos con nadie.

_ ¿De dónde conoces a Ryoga?

_ él ha sido mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, lo conocí de sus viajes_ bajaba la mirada

_ mmm él tiene cierto interés por ti, ¿no es así?, pero tú estás saliendo con el Dr.

_ Kim es un buen amigo, no me siento en capacidad de tomar una relación con nadie._ Pensó en su hijo

_ Por tu hijo… me contaron que tienes un hijo jamás nos hemos sentado a conversar de nada, pero los demás lo saben y lo han comentado_ La peli azul se quedó sorprendida

_ Así que lo comentaron, un hijo es algo que no se puede ocultar, yo no lo he hecho._ miro al azabache

Llegaron al lugar, el azabache bajo del taxi y espero a que la peli azul bajara también para cerrar la puerta del mismo, pago al chofer y la invito a seguir dentro de centro comercial, llegaron a la zona de comidas, tomaron una mesa y se sentaron a ver que había.

_ eres mi invitada, dime que deseas_ el azabache atendía a la joven

_ no me complicare, comeré lo que tu pidas.

_ no me parece correcto, por favor pide lo que te guste.

_ está bien, mmm pediré Lasaña. No es algo común, pero eso me gusta, sino te molesta.

_ Claro que no, por favor te encargo esto_ le encargaba su maleta, la peli azul sin darse cuenta olía el aroma del azabache

Al darse cuenta de eso alejo la maleta a su lado, el nerviosismo se apoderaba ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión, ella estaba sentada esperando, a los pocos minutos regresaba el azabache con una bandeja que era el pedido de la peli azul, la dejo en la mesa y regreso por su orden, Akane observaba al joven, no podía negar que hace mucho no lo veía de cerca, y que esos años le sentaban muy bien, eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa, pero no quería ser evidente.

El azabache fue rápido a ver su pedido, al ver a la joven sentada esperándole se sintió algo nervioso, ahí estaba la joven que hace mucho se había alejado de él, que le era escurridiza, la tenía allí en su mesa, él estaba consiente que era la única oportunidad que tenía de cambiar la opinión de la joven hacia él, y pensaba aprovecharla, no comprendía porque él tenía una necesidad de estar a su lado. Regreso a la mesa con sus alimentos, se sentó frente a la peli azul, ella lo miraba de una manera que a él lo intimido. Pero no se dio por aludido y no le bajo la vista.

_ Nita por favor sírvete _ ella asintió

_ Gracias así lo hare, tú también has lo mismo

_ Bueno quiero que me conozcas un poco, no sé porque tengo la sensación de haberte conocido y no se el porqué, y eso que me has evitado_ La peli azul se quedó sorprendida se mordió el labio.

_ Mmm no tendría que ser así, tú estás casado dicen que tu esposa es muy celosa y es por eso que yo me he mantenido al margen

_ Te lo dijo Yúmico, pues si ella me saludo y a mi esposa se alteró, pero eso es algo que yo no puedo controlar, no ha vuelto a pasar ya que le pedí que no lo vuelva hacer.

_ Como puedes decir que me conoces, por favor Ranma eso no es posible_ tomaba sus alimentos y fingió demencia.

_ llámalo afinidad, simpatía no lo sé, pero es verdad me siento a gusto contigo, por favor no me niegues que te trate, te juro que no busco hacerte daño

_ Yo jamás he pensado eso, solo que creo… no debo meterme en líos, al menos no con tu esposa al parecer es de armas tomar._ Reía en son de burla y recordaba la amenaza eso le quito la alegría

_ Ukyo es algo celosa mi historia con ella es algo complicada.

_ no quiero hables de ella, mejor dime porque querías tratar conmigo, si lo hacemos en el trabajo, ¿eso no es suficiente?

_ La verdad casi ni me tratas, lo que se de ti es por lo que dicen los demás, dicen que eres muy buena en tu trabajo y que la directora Tsu está muy conforme contigo, sabes que es muy raro, ¿estás segura que tú y yo no hemos tratado antes?

_ mmm yo no puedo decir eso, Ranma creo que estas confundido, esto no tiene sentido, que quieres de mi_ trataba de cambiar el tema-

_ Conocerte, es como una necesidad que no podría explicar, desde el primer día que fui a tu curso sentí algo no te podría explicar.

_ no creo sea tanto así, no es que no me simpatices ni nada, solo que me miras de una manera nada inocente... ¿comprendes? … es eso, se puede prestar a malas interpretaciones._ él se sonrojo

_ te miro… ¿Cómo? …no lo creo, estoy casado y mi afán no es faltarte el respeto. _ miraba a la peli azul haciendo notar sinceridad

_ siendo así quedemos de amigos_ ella le extendió la mano y el la tomo

_ Amigos, y como amigos si no es mucho pedirte te invito a la biblioteca

_ ¿a la biblioteca? Ja jajá es la propuesta más rara que me han hecho, a que se debe esa proposición

_ por favor necesito consultar la escuela clásica, tú eres profesora titulada puedes ayudarme._ miraba suplicante

_ es cierto tu aun no te titulas, mmm está bien te ayudare como amigos que somos, dime que necesitas

_ mejor vamos a la biblioteca y te enseño, ahí podemos usar el internet, mi esposa está peleada con la tecnología _ a medida que paso la conversación entraron más en confianza y de a poco los nervios desaparecieron entre ambos.

_ está bien pero que sea rápido, que en la noche tengo clases y quiero ver a mi pequeño_ miraba al azabache y recordaba a su hijo, se parecían mucho.

_Gracias, vamos.

Akane se estaba arrepintiendo de la cercanía, la verdad se sentía bien y algo culpable a la vez acompaño al joven a la biblioteca y le ayudo con su tarea, pasaron cerca de una hora haciendo la tarea. Ella después de eso tomo un taxi, iba al lado norte y el al sur, fue a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue besar a su pequeño hijo que la recibía, saludo con la madre de Ranma que estaba ahí, vio un brillo en sus ojos el cual había olvidado.

_ Hija luces diferente_ Nodoka miraba con atención a la peli azul

_ Tía pasó algo insólito… pero primero Raito, jugare un poco con él y después lo bañare temprano.

_ está bien hija, atiende a tu hijo, saldré un momento a comprar unas cosas para la casa.

_ Ahí está el dinero que necesite, por favor no olvide de las cosas de Raito.

Por el otro lado Ranma se sentía mejor de lo que había estado hace mucho tiempo, no comprendía que esa desconocida le pusiera de tan buen ánimo, llego a su casa su esposa atendía el restaurante, la saludo muy cordial y fue directo a la casa, ella fue detrás de él.

_ Ranma, ¿paso algo?, no llegaste en la tarde

_ Lo siento Ukyo pero estaba en la biblioteca terminando el trabajo que deje inconcluso,

_ Mmm así que a eso le debemos tu alegría, espero sea eso y no una mujer_ el trago en seco

_ Como crees eso, es el trabajo _ bajo la mirada

_ está bien prepárate en una hora te serviré tu comida para que vayas a la universidad, por cierto mañana vendrá tu madre en la tarde me llamo para avisar ya que tú no respondiste tu celular supongo que era por el trabajo

_ Porque más seria, está bien alistare todo en unos minutos estaré ahí

Esa tarde fue tan confusa y al mismo tiempo tan buena para esos dos, parecía que nada los separaba si no fuera porque Ranma estaba casado y no recordaba a Akane y no sabía que Nita era Akane Tendo, la misma mujer que le prometió regresar hace algunos años, pero a parecer es como quedar congelada para Akane ese momento, que no se cumplió, había salido todo de las manos, aun así lo encontró pero no quiso cambiar la vida que el creyó conocer porque ella no tenía cabida en ella.


	13. ¿AMIGOS?

**CAPITULO 13**

 **¿AMIGOS?**

Paso el tiempo y desde ese encuentro las cosas cambiaron, conversaban más de lo acostumbrado y Ranma pedía ayuda en sus tareas, su relación se volvió más cercana de lo que Akane habría pensado al estar así olvidaba el porqué de la distancia, para mala suerte Shampoo estaba tras los pasos de Ranma, una tarde cuando los dos salieron no daba fe lo que vieron sus ojos, eran la peli azul y el azabache conversaban, no se le hizo raro pero si él estaba casado no vio nada comprometedor entre ellos, su abuela le había contado que le habían borrado la memoria, el maestro Happosay se lo confirmo, lo demás se guardó en perfecto silencio lo de su hijo, Shampoo sabía que Akane no era capaz de rebasar el límite al saber que estaba casado y se reía de su mala suerte recordaba.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO (tomado del Anime)_**

 _Shampoo en algún techo de Nerima discutía con Ukyo con ellas la loca de Kodachi por el paradero de Ranma._

 __"cuantas veces debo decirles que Ranma no se encuentra aquí_ protestaba Ukyo tomando su pala_ ya están colmando mi paciencia, vayan a buscarlo a otro lado_

 __ No te creemos_ Shampoo con su Bombori_

 __ es mejor que nos digas la verdad Ukyo no quisiéramos hacerte daño_ Karachi batía su cinta_

 __a decir verdad que tengo pensado ir a buscar a Ranma para invitarlo a pasar conmigo la Navidad._ miraba a las dos_ así que más vale que me dejen en paz._

 __ No te dejaremos ir de aquí_ Kodachi_

 __ está bien si es verdad que Ranma no está aquí…hagamos una competencia, la que encuentre primero a Ranma tendrá derecho a pasar la navidad con él._ Shampoo lanzo la propuesta_

 __ me parece buena idea que la suerte lo decida_ decía kodachi sin dejar de batir su cinta._

 __ Oye Shampoo jamás creí que podías tener buenas ideas_ cuando algo irrumpe._

 _Akane hace su aparición en medio de sus rivales subiendo al mismo techo, se levanta y el viento sopla y revuelve algo su cabello_

 __ Akane ¿tú también?_ Ukyo acomoda su pala_

 __ ¿quieres participar en la competencia por Ranma? _ Shampoo mira a la peli azul._

 __ Por mí no hay objeción Akane_ Kodachi con su fastidiosa risa_

 _Akane aburrida por la situación mira a sus rivales después cierra sus ojos y sin duda alguna dice_

 __Ranma es mi prometido él va a pasar la velada conmigo y mi familia como siempre… El siempre estará conmigo… mejor olvídense de él porque no ira con ustedes… Grrr que no entienden déjenlo en paz ya basta de locuras lo único que hacen es perder el tiempo al acosar a Ranma de ese modo y no pierdan su tiempo_ las mira enojada._

 __ Akane… ¿te sientes mal, tienes fiebre?_ Shampoo mira asombrada._

 __No, no tengo fiebre_ y más enojada_ Ranma… estará conmigo lo oyeron… Ranma pasara todas las navidades a mi lado porque yo seré su esposa."_

 _Después todas se retiraron_

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Shampoo miraba triunfante esa escena e internamente se burlaba de la peli azul, recordando sus palabras y ver que no era cierto la sentía humillada. _  
_Paso algunos días y Akane recibió la visita del Dr. Kim que le invito a almorzar, ella acepto, después de todo no tenía compromisos con nadie, llamo a casa para avisar el retraso y se dispuso a salir, Ranma la vio salir y la despidió, pero no dejo de molestarle eso.

Ella subió al auto del galeno y fueron a un restaurante cercano, conversaban de algunas cosas y de la aparente salud de Raito, el galeno tenía intenciones más serias con ellas y esa tarde le hizo saber, Akane lo tomo de una manera inesperada.

_ Te invite querida Akane, seré muy claro_ el galeno miraba fijamente a la peli azul_ no quiero ser solo tu amigo, quiero ir más allá, quiero que tengamos una relación… acepto a tu hijo como mío, lo quiero tomar en serio si tú me aceptas.

_ Kim, no sé qué decirte, la verdad es que no he pensado en eso, tú sabes que mi prioridad es Raito y su salud_ ella bajo la mirada

_ Pero piénsalo, no lo descartes, necesitas un hombre que sea tu respaldo, si aceptas, hablare con tu padre

_ Kim por favor no me tomes a mal, sabes que te aprecio, ahora mismo no podría decir ni que quiero._ se sentía incomoda.

_ Akane, dime ¿hay otro hombre en tu vida? , porque no habría más razón para que no lo pienses

_ Obvio que hay otro, mi hijo el será para mí lo primero, Kim por favor no me presiones.

_ Está bien Akane, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta mis sentimientos por ti

_ Gracias Kim, pero la verdad es que no tengo cabeza para eso_ el joven galeno tomaba la mano de Akane

_ Akane, todo este tiempo tratándote me encantas_ beso la mano de la peli azul.

_ Gracias Kim te lo agradezco, pero por el momento no busco una relación, pero tendré en cuenta tu proposición.

_ Akane me di el tiempo pero tengo pacientes, ¿te dejo en tu casa?

_ no te preocupes Kim, tengo una reunión en la tarde ve atender a tus pacientes, tomare un taxi_ se despidió y camino sin rumbo.

El joven galeno se sintió fatal, no aceptaba la negativa de Akane, pero no podía presionarla así que era mejor ir al hospital, ella por su parte la tomo desprevenida la propuesta, pensó que él lo había olvidado, se alejó del joven estaba confundida, el galeno le daba seguridad por su hijo se sentía apoyada con él, pero el corazón lo traicionaba, caminaba por la calle cuando de la nada salto delante de ella, era Shampoo al verla se puso a la defensiva y no se equivocó en un descuido le lanzo un bombori, Akane salto y estuvo dispuesta a dar pelea, Shampoo vio que había aumentado la velocidad aun así la ataco, Akane esquivo los ataques de la amazona, lanzo dos patadas que la dejaron en el piso, Shampoo no podía creer que Akane haya sido capaz de tocarla, se levantó.

_ Shampoo querer hablar con Akane, sobre Ranma. Explicar muchas cosas

_ No tengo que darte explicaciones _ estaba molesta y acomodaba su ropa

_ Ver que no tener nada con Ranma, pero porque dejaste que se case con la tonta de Ukyo

_ es su elección, me aleje de Nerima para no volver a pasar por esto para que no me sigan chinas locas_ estaba sumamente molesta.

_ Yo se tu secreto_ Akane trago en seco_ sé que trabajan juntos, es algo que Ukyo debería saber_ la amazona sonreía con maldad

_ Mira Shampoo supongo que llevan un buen matrimonio ella debe saber de mi_ sabía que no era cierto.

_ Ranma no recordarte… ¿verdad Akane? _ la amazona quería ver la reacción de la peli azul.

_ mmm no responderé eso, es algo que no te importa_ Akane la evadió

_ Suficiente marimacho, golpearte por permitir que Airén se case

Y cuando menos se esperó Akane fue atacada y salió volando, se levantó y se limpiaba la boca que sangraba, reacciono al ataque y lanzo golpes de puño, la amazona trato de esquivarlos pero recibió algunos, la tomo del brazo y estaba dispuesta a torcer el brazo, pero Akane no era la misma que recordaba era fuerte y fue ella la que salió volando contra un muro.

_ Shampoo déjame en paz, si no quieres salir lastimada, no soy la misma que conociste

_ Marimacha me las pagaras_ apretaba los puños, Akane se dio la vuelta y la dejo ahí

Tomo un taxi que la llevo a su casa, ahora estaba más prevenida sino se apresuraba y tenía cuidado pronto descubriría a Raito y es lo que menos quería, aun él estaba en peligro, lo bueno es que Ranma no sabía más que el seudónimo con el que le bautizo la nieta de la Directora Tsu, así que por ese lado pensó que estaría a salvo. Cuando llego al departamento salió Raito que tenía un nuevo episodio de hemorragia, ella se apresuró para atender a su niño, lo tomo y salió con el junto con Nodoka a la clínica, cuando llegaron lo atendieron en seguida es cuando todo tomo sentido. Nodoka había visto que Akane estaba golpeada, pero en la emergencia y para no preocupar al pequeño no lo comento, Raito estaba siendo atendido por el Dr. Kim y es ahí cuando Nodoka se atrevió a preguntar.

_ Akane hija mía, dime ¿qué paso?, estas golpeada, no lo comente por Raito, pero él no está aquí ahora_ miraba la reacción dela peli azul

_ Tía me encontré a Shampoo el día de hoy, después de que Kim me invito a comer

_ A comer, ¿para qué?_ A Nodoka le inquieto _ y ¿Shampoo?

_ me propuso que tengamos una relación muy seria_ se sintió muy incomoda

_ Hija y piensas que estas preparada para retomar esa parte de tu vida

_ No lo sé tía, sabes que mi vida está en torno a Raito, él es mi prioridad

_ ¿para qué te busco Shampoo?… eso no tiene sentido

_ ella sabe que a Ranma le borraron la memoria_ estaba preocupada_ me ataco y me defendí

_ no debe saber de Raito, lo hemos protegido

_ Tía creo que esto se destapara muy pronto, sabe que trato a Ranma en el colegio, no sé qué hará con eso, pero si Ukyo se entera de seguro me buscara.

En ese instante entro una llamada, Akane estaba tan ofuscada que atendió sin darse cuenta.

_ ¡Alo!

_ Nita, ¿Dónde estás?_ enrojeció al máximo

_ ¿Ranma? …mmm en el hospital_ se alejó del sitio se sentía como niña ocultando una travesura

_ ¿paso algo con tu hijo? , ¿Él está bien?_ se escuchaba preocupado

_ Eh…si es con el

_ Y ahora que

_ No lo sé, Kim aun no sale

_ El Dr. que te va a buscar en el colegio me lo comento Miyo

_ si es el médico tratante, perdóname debo colgar, me están llamando, cuídate

_ ok cuídate que todo esté bien.

_ Gracias._ Colgó el teléfono y miro a Nodoka, ella más astuta se dio cuenta pero no tenía certezas

_ Te lo dije Akane el día que me contaste que había tratado con él, sé que él lo deseaba me lo conto hace mucho, pero si Ukyo lo descubre estarás perdida y contigo Raito.

_ Por favor tía fue algo que ni estuvo planeado, no sabe cómo es su hijo.

_ Si él consigue todo cuando se lo propone, Nita es su amiga del colegio, pero debes tener cuidado_ salió Kim e informo el estado de Raito,

_ Akane, Raito se encuentra estable, la sangre de su abuela lo ayudo, hay que cuidarlo. ¿Qué te paso?

_ Un asalto Dr. cerca de casa_ Nodoka mintió_ se defendió y bueno la golpearon

_ te curare, puede ingresar una sola persona al cuarto, Sr. Nodoka pase usted mientras curo a esta mujer_ la tomo de la mano y la llevo al consultorio a curarla

_ Akane no debes golpear a nadie, no es femenino_ el Dr. la regañaba.

_ Kim lo siento pero he practicado artes marciales desde niña. ¡Auch! eso duele_ se quejó llevándose la mano a la boca

_ deja de moverte, no necesita sutura ni nada

_ gracias Kim, quiero ir a ver a mi hijo.

_ está bien debo hacer mi ronda, estoy en la guardia

_ por favor ve, iré a ver a mi hijo, gracias _ salió del consultorio más por huir, camino al cuarto de su hijo

Se tocaba la boca que estaba ardiendo, cuando alguien la llamo y cuando regreso la vista atrás de ella, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, era el azabache que se acercaba a ella.

_ Nita, ¿qué te paso?

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ ella no podía creer y lo miraba fijamente

_ localice tu señal por medio del GPS y vine a ver si era útil

_ deberías estar en clases, esto no es cosa tuya_ lo miro con desaprobación

_ bueno quise ser un buen amigo, pero si no quieres me voy

_ perdóname, estoy preocupada y eso hace que este de mal carácter

_ ¿Quién te golpeo?… ¿estás bien?_ la miraba con atención a su herida y toco cerca

_ suéltame, duele_ retiraba la mano del azabache

_ ¿Cómo está tu nene?…

_ está bien y estable, pero esta con_ y se quedó pensando

_ ¿Con quién está tu nene?

_ no puedo ingresar, en una hora le darán de alta pero no podemos ingresar, creo es mejor vayas a clases, te agradezco que hayas venido pero no puedes hacer mucho, ve a la universidad y te llamare cuando salga de aquí.

_ está bien, iré solo porque me lo pediste, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme_ cuando se despedía deposito un beso en su mejilla, no supo porque y beso la comisura de sus labios.

Akane no se esperaba eso, cuando Kim apareció en el pasillo ambos disimularon y se despidieron. Y cuando salió Ranma del Hospital mando un texto

_ Nita, dime y ¿ahora qué?

No respondió más prefirió ir a ver a su hijo y cuidar su herida, veía el celular y volvió ingresar otro texto.

_ Nita buena noche, que salga todo bien con tu hijo por favor avísame

_ Gracias Ranma, te comunicare después de una hora, estarás en clases así que te escribiré, buena noche y pon atención a la clase.

_ lo siento por lo del casi beso

_ no pasó nada… cuídate

_ Dile a tu novio el Dr. que no pasó nada

_ no es mi novio, solo me propuso pero no se

_ voy a entrar en el tren, así que me despido, escribe. Cuídate Nita

Los dos no entendían que paso, pero se sentían unidos sin estarlo, ella agradecía el apoyo , él ni siquiera sabe que se trataba de su hijo, no sabía que fue Shampoo quien la golpeo y ella no lo diría porque las preguntas eran más que las respuestas . Se sentía bien pero en una encrucijada.

Paso algunos días y Nodoka fue a visitar a Ranma y se quedó con su hijo y nuera un par de días, Ukyo debía poner todo al día ya que tenía una revisión en los próximos días, así que Nodoka fue ayudarle.

Esa mañana casi una semana después del episodio de Raito este salió con la Sra. Amaya quien lo cuidaba cuando su abuela o madre no podían, era sábado en la mañana y Akane tuvo que ir a ver a Kasumi y Tofu que venían de viaje de Inglaterra y fue a verlos al aeropuerto.

Raito ese día madrugo para ver a alguien que lo veía de vez en cuando, pidió ser llevado al parque para verse con él, fue corriendo dejando a la mujer detrás y ella iba a paso lento ya sabía a donde iba y con quien iba a verse.

Raito llego pero no estaba y se decepciono, camino cabizbajo por el sitio, cuando alguien tropezó con el pequeño, alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo, el pequeño se asustó y la mujer corrió.

_ Gracias sr. Ranma… Raito deberías fijarte por donde andas

_ ¡Sr. Ranma!... pensé que no estaba aquí_ el pequeño sonreía

_ ¡hola! … pequeño fui a beber agua… ¿quieres ir por el batido?...ahora lo escoges tú_ Ranma sonreía al pequeño

_ Pero enséñeme a patear… por favor, quiero sorprender a mi abuelo que vendrá más tarde a casa_ el pequeño se entusiasmo

_ Raito está bien, pero debes calentar un poco sino te lesionaras_ agitaba los cabellos azulados del pequeño.

_ está bien… Sra. Amaya espéreme por favor

_ Pequeño apresúrate que no sé a qué hora llegan tus abuelos_ miraba seria al pequeño, sabía que el hombre era de confianza pero Raito le había escondido a todos que conocía a Ranma.

_ Sra. Amaya lo hare rápido este niño es muy diestro para esto, además usted vendrá con nosotros como siempre_ sonreía a la mujer

_ Gracias joven, Raito es un niño muy bien portado, además usted es muy bueno con el…esperare

Así los dos se dispusieron a practicar un poco, Ranma veía la buena disposición del pequeño en aprender y eso le gustaba le recordaba a el mismo, corregía las malas posturas era hábil el pequeño y aprendía rápido en poco tiempo saco la patada y se sintió orgulloso de eso, vio al azabache sentía algo por el pero no sabía porque.

El azabache cargo al pequeño e invito a la Sra., Amaya a que los acompañe y fueron por su batido de frutas al cual ya se había acostumbrado Raito.

Conversaron un poco y después la Sra. Amaya tomo al pequeño y lo llevo a su casa de regreso, en el camino

_ Raito, creo deberías decirle a tu madre_ miraba al pequeño

_ Sra. Maya mi mami no me deja llevarme con extraños, para ella lo es, para mí no, es un gran maestro:

_ Pero es muy joven, no puede ser un gran maestro

_ Bueno yo quiero que él me enseñe así como él abuelo panda y el abuelo Soun, cuando vaya Nerima a competir seré como mi padre, eso dice el abuelo panda.

_ Está bien pequeño, pero si tu madre se entera yo no tuve nada que ver, se molestara conmigo.

_ Yo diré que fue mi culpa, no diga nada Sra. Maya, es mi ¿amigo?... como quisiera que el fuera mi padre._ Bajo la cabecita

Y así fueron al departamento que no distaba de ahí, llegaron y ella baño al niño y en unos minutos llamo Akane a decir que estaban en camino.

Amaya cambio al pequeño que se puso su pequeño Gi y quería ver a sus abuelos y a los tíos que llegarían en unos minutos para enseñarles que había dominado la patada que a su padre le costó mucho aprender.

La vida se tejía sin que se den cuenta, cada uno separado por su lado pero juntos de una manera extraña y casi inexplicable, ahí se tendía la trampa en que los tres en algún momento se encontrarían.


	14. RANMA Y RAITO

Queridos Lectores un saludo les agradezco a todos los reviews y a los que se han tomado la molestia de suscribirse a mi historia, en este capítulo hago un paréntesis para que vean en algo la relación entre Ranma y Raito, espero les guste un abrazo.

 **CAPITULO 14**

 **RANMA Y RAITO**

Ranma y Raito se conocieron en el parque del centro una mañana cuando coincidieron en el mismo, el pequeño tuvo un pequeño accidente en los juegos infantiles, desde de ese día se hicieron amigos aun desconociendo una verdad que los unía más allá de la cuenta.

_ Sra. Amaya… ¡ayúdame!

_ Raito, hijo… quédate quieto

_ ¡Me duele!_ empezó a desesperarse y alguien se acercó a ayudar

_ ¿Qué estabas pensando?_ pequeño deja de moverte… ¿Cómo te llamas?_ mientras lo bajaba

_ Me llamo Raito, gracias señor por ayudarme _ se sujetó del cuello de joven

_ Gracias joven _ miraba Amaya al azabache

_ ¡oye pequeño! ¿Acaso no tienes padres?, que haces aquí a estas horas

_ Mi mami sale temprano al trabajo, mi abi llega más tarde y la Sra. Amaya me cuida, ella es la única que me saca a este parque, y hoy le pedí que me traiga y lo hizo apenas salió mamá.

_ ¿y tu padre?... vamos cuéntame Raito_ despeinaba al pequeño peli azul

_ sé que es un gran artista marcial, no vive conmigo, no sé dónde estará.

_ eres muy inteligente, te invito a un helado

_ Gracias señor, pero no puedo comer cosas frías en las mañanas, mi Dr. me las tiene prohibidas

_ ¿Qué tiene pequeño?

_ Raito, tu abuela acaba de llamar, tu madre está yendo al hospital y ella también, debo llevarte allá._ intervino Amaya.

Ese instante se formó algo entre ellos, el abrazo que compartieron era algo que ambos les dio la paz y la tranquilidad que no comprendían, Raito vio a ese hombre y lo empezó a apreciar mucho, pidió a su Abuela Nodoka que lo lleve a ese parque, ella no lo hacía por obvias razones; sabía que allí entrenaba su hijo y no sabría explicarle que hacia ella con ese niño era algo que no quería pasar.

Su madre a esas horas estaba ocupada así que casi no lo llevaba allí y para ella era más cerca el otro parque que era más grande , pero las veces que no estaban las dos él pedía a la Sra. Amaya que lo lleve allí, la mujer madura no vio mal que Raito trate al joven azabache así que múltiples veces lo llevo, el joven era amable y hasta atento con el pequeño, Amaya consideraba que eso llenaba a Raito a falta de un padre, el azabache quería a ese pequeño, vio en el pequeño algo que veía en sí mismo, en una de sus múltiples charlas descubrió el gusto por las artes marciales y se dedicó a enseñarle para que aprenda rápido.

_ Raito, debes entrenar mucho si quieres ser el mejor, mi padre paso mucho tiempo entrenándome en las montañas, me separo de todo, ese viejo

_ Mmm ¿Por qué hacer eso?... mi mami no quiere ni dejarme solo nunca

_ Estas pequeño aun, necesitas cuidado- despeinaba su melena azulada

_ entrenare mucho _ el pequeño sonreía, entre más lo retaban más se exigía

_ si estoy seguro que serás uno de los mejores.

_ Mmm espero que mi enfermedad me deje serlo_ Bajo la mirada

_ Pequeño lo harás estoy seguro_ él se agacho y palmoteo al pequeño

_ Gracias señor, por favor enséñame.

_ deja de decirme Señor me siento viejo, solo dime Ranma

_ está bien… ¿Ranma?... me parece haber oído tu nombre en otro lado

_ Quizás en los torneos

_ si creo… entrenemos

Así Ranma enseño a su hijo sin saber sus artes, le fue transmitiendo lo que sabía vio en el potencial y quizás cuando tuviera su dojo hablaría con su madre para que le permita entrenarlo. Solo esperaba que su enfermedad no lo haga sucumbir.

Se parecían mucho ambos eran muy despistados, Raito tenía fotos de su padre en casa que desaparecieron el día que Akane se enteró que él estaba casado, Amaya lo noto pero no lo creía posible así que mejor no lo comento a Akane, pero lo hizo una vez a Ranma cuando fueron al acostumbrado batido.

_ Señor le agradezco que enseñe al pequeño, no tiene un padre y su familia son puras mujeres, sus abuelos no son buenas figuras paternas_ Pensaba

_ Sra. Amaya, como dice eso, el pequeño dice que su padre es un buen marcialista.

_ Debe serlo, jamás lo he visto y soy cercana a su madre y abuela.

_ Quizás compite mucho

_ Pues usted y Raito se parecen mucho, cualquiera diría que son padre e hijo

_ Que orgullo que sería eso para mí que él sea mi hijo.

_ Y para mí que seas mi padre_ el pequeño sonreía y llevaba el sorbete a su boca

_ Raito estás de acuerdo… puedes llamarme Padre.

_ ¿puedo?_ Raito estaba sorprendido _ si, si quiero

_ Desde ahora serás mi hijo entonces _despeinaba al pequeño.

_ Gracias Padre _hacia una reverencia

Amaya miro esa inusual situación, conoció al chico de la cinta que una vez pensó era el padre de Raito pero él lo llamaba tío.

Otro día que entrenaban

_ Así que tu padre se fue en busca de algo… ¿y no volvió?

_ Si eso dice mi mami y mi abuela, no lo he visto nunca

_ Eso ¿te apena?_ Ranma miraba al pequeño

_ Creo que se olvidó de mami, ella es muy buena me cuida mucho y está siempre al pendiente de mi

_ Qué suerte, mi padre no me dejo pasar con mi madre desde pequeño y ahora que la tengo no puedo estar con ella como hubiese querido_ miraba al horizonte_ que mi madre me cuidara como hace la tuya

_ Mi mami te cuidara si quieres papi_ decía el niño con inocencia

_ creo que eso no le gustara a mi esposa_ llevaba su mano a la nuca un poco incomodo

_ Cuéntame padre ¿dónde estuviste y competiste?

_ En muchos sitios_ Ranma hacia memoria

_ Pero usted ha ganado torneos, así me conto

_ es cierto pero eso no te llena la vida, debes vivir con los tuyos esas cosas

_ Amo a mi mami, la quiero mucho… Padre… ¿competiré algún día?

_ pues yo que más quisiera pero aun te falta entrenar para hacerlo, además debes preguntarle a tu medico_ Ranma miraba al pequeño y le daba ternura.

_ Quiero competir, pero no sé si me dejen mi mami y el Dr.

_ esperemos pequeño, hay que entrenarte más_ Miraba al niño

_ Sabes que mi abuelo no comprende como saque la patada dice que a mi padre le costó mucho- miraba al azabache atento.

 ** _RECUERDO DE RAITO_**

 _Esa mañana después del encuentro con su padre, Raito estaba con sus abuelos y su madre, Nodoka había ido donde Ranma, sus tías estaban en su casa preparando algo para comer, Genma se dedicó a entrenar al pequeño y Soun a su hija._

 __ Escúchame Raito_ Genma se acomodaba sus lentes_ hoy te enseñare la patada con la técnica Saotome, a tu padre le llevo mucho hacerla, espero que pongas atención y escuches mis indicaciones, eres el heredero del estilo libre y debes aprenderla, es básica._

 _El pequeño hizo la reverencia y un poco más allá estaba su madre en un entrenamiento severo ya que ella era la custodia de su hijo y al ser la heredera de la casa Tendo pues su padre la entrenaba con técnicas que no le enseño por creer que Ranma la protegería siempre._

 _Soun y la peli azul tomaban un descanso y observaban el entrenamiento del pequeño, Genma era menos duro que con Ranma pero aun así era severo y eso a Akane le dolía pero sabía que él debía aprender aun sin saber de su suerte. Genma le puso en posición, Ambos espectadores no podían creerlo él tomaba la posición igual a Ranma y eso que llevaba casi nada aprendiéndola, Akane que estaba sentada en la banqueta con una botella de agua se levantó y desparramo el agua y Soun que también entreno a Ranma conocía esa posición y no dio crédito lo que hacía su pequeño nieto,_

 _El pequeño levanto la pierna sin perder el equilibrio y bajo hasta casi topar el piso con su cabeza sin perder el equilibrio, al ver esto Genma se acomodó los lentes de nuevo y lanzo al pequeño al aire a ver como caía, para su sorpresa el niño cayo como su padre le había enseñado, los tres que miraron no podían creerlo, el niño casi dominaba la patada de su padre._

 __ Abuelo Panda, puedo tomar un descanso_

 __ Hijo…. Claro, no puedes negar que tu abuelo es el mejor maestro _ sonreía dándose un crédito que no tenía, aun así pensaba que era algo increíble, pero no le dio importancia._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

_ Raito, pues eres muy bueno de seguro tu abuelo está orgulloso de ti… creo está empezando a enfriar y yo debo irme al trabajo, así que te veo otro día.

_ está bien espero poder venir más seguido _ el pequeño sonreía y la Sra. Amaya lo llevaba a casa de regreso.

Ese trato era un secreto entre los dos, Ranma comentaba con Akane a breves rasgos lo que hacía algunas veces con el niño, eso a ella le enternecía, pero no le daba mayores detalles, y Raito jamás lo comento por el susto de que su madre no le permitiera más y que no lo deje ir al lugar.

Sus abuelos que lo entrenaban no se explicaban como el pequeño con tan poco entrenamiento dominaba las técnicas que sus padres les costó aprender a su edad, Genma miraba a su nieto y veía la misma técnica que le enseño a su hijo lo que no se explicaba es de quien aprendió si el aún no se la había enseñado hasta ese punto y el tiempo que demando que aprendiera, no dejo de sorprenderlos a los dos patriarcas.

Soun y hasta Akane no tenía explicación alguna.

Ese par llego a conocerse y a desconocerse, era el caso que sabían muchas cosas y no conectaban nada el uno del otro, hablaron de Akane sin dar su nombre , de Ukyo, le contó sus aventuras en Nerima, ese niño adoraba a ese hombre, sentía mucha afinidad desconociendo que era su padre.

Era el llamado de la sangre, que los mandaba a estar unidos, necesitados el uno del otro, se acompañaban y se sentían completos, en si la vida de Ranma era un rompecabezas muchas partes de ella no tenían sentido o sencillamente no encajaban en ningún sitio, pero ese pequeño llenaba su existencia se sentía bien cuando lo llamaba padre, no se lo conto jamás a Ukyo por el mismo miedo que haga algo estúpido con el pequeño. Así como con Yumico que era una profesora de la escuela donde laboraba que un día saludaron y el susto de la pobre maestra que al poco rato renuncio con tal de no tratar con Ranma.


	15. RYOGA, SHAMPOO, UKYO Y UN BESO

Saludos queridos lectores, en vista de que estamos ya cercanos a la navidad les comento que el 24 subiré dos capítulos que será mi peque regalo de navidad, **AMIGO** te agradezco por seguir esta historia y respondiendo a tu pregunta pues si pasa de los 20 capítulos esta historia la verdad no sé cuántos serán porque aún estoy escribiendo pero ya tratando de darle un final, espero no decepcionarte y les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, así sea que uno lea me doy por bien servida, un abrazo a todos

 **ANA MARIA**

 **CAPITULO 15**

 **RIOGA, SHAMPOO, UKYO Y UN BESO**

Shampoo después de enfrentar a Akane, le quedo claro que algo aun había entre el azabache y la peli azul, ya estaba dudando que sean solo amigos y se preguntaba porque Akane no le decía a Ranma quien era en realidad, desconocía que Akane tenía un secreto guardado le dejo muchas dudas la actitud de la peli azul, era astuta sabía que algo no estaba bien y ella lo descubriría a costa de lo que sea.

Estaba enfadada y hasta llego a odiar después que Akane logro encestarle algunos golpes, aún estaba herida y eso le indignaba más, no había podido recopilar la ubicación exacta de Akane y eso le estaba costando trabajo, después de que se encontró con Shampoo la peli azul fue muy precavida y las veces que vio que la seguían tomaba otra rumbo y despistaba a la amazona.

Shampoo por su parte quería hacer conocer el hecho de que ellos estaban tratando pero debía irse con cuidado que un mal paso echaría a perder el plan que ella tenía para separar a Ranma y Ukyo, aun no superaba el hecho de que Ranma jamás pudo amarla, y más el hecho de que Ukyo por lo menos llego a ser su esposa, era algo que no aceptaba.

Sabía que si Ranma recordaba seguiría a la peli azul, así que eso lo dejaría ahí, quería que Ukyo vea Ranma en una posición más comprometedora, que si fue capaz de borrar sus recuerdos no le importaría mucho algunas cosas, pero sabía que con la traición no podría lidiar. Esa una carta que debía jugarse pero estaba aún planificando como hacerlo.

Ukyo por su parte sospechaba algo ya hace tiempo que Ranma había cambiado, ya no le importaba los reclamos que ella constantemente le hacía sobre lo de intimar, el tomo la determinación de dormir a su espaldas y así lo hacía, su relación iba de mal a peor, pero ella no liberaría al hombre que convirtió en esposo, iba al colegio muy seguido, Akane lo sabía y cuando iba ella desaparecía de su vista o tomaba otra salida o sencillamente se disculpaba y se quedaba en el salón, es así como no se la topo todo ese tiempo que estuvo laborando en la escuela. Las vacaciones escolares estaban cerca aun así debían laborar y solo tomarían los días del año que debían tomar, después que los niños salieron, ellos alistaban lo que sería el nuevo año escolar

Ukyo estaba al pendiente de su marido, su cambio sospechó era otra mujer, ella quería saber quién era la causante, pero no encontró nada, lo que le causaba decepción, además que hace tiempo Shampoo le dijo algo que le quedo dando vueltas, pero no encontró nada en concreto. Desconocía que la peli azul estaba tan cerca de su esposo.

La pelinegra maldecía su suerte, no entendía como ni borrando todos los recuerdos de Akane Ranma no pudo llegar amarla, su dolor lo convirtió en odio y se vengaría de la desdichada que estaba separando a su esposo de ella, tuvo la esperanza de que casándose con el azabache el llegaría amarla, pero eso no fue así y al parecer fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, su corazón se hizo frio y un toque de maldad habitaba en él.

Ryoga por su parte, se estableció en Tokio sabia por Shampoo que Ranma y Akane se entendían y eso él no lo permitiría, no le importaba el Dr. de quien supo de sus intenciones con la peli azul, él no le dejaría el camino libre y mucho menos fácil, ya era bastante soportar al azabache no se apartó de Akane, sabía muy fondo de él que Ranma amaba a la joven profesora aun sabiendo que él no la recordaba.

El castaño aunque ya no la entrenaba estaba cerca de ella, aparecía en el colegio muchas veces y sin aviso, Akane no quería ser grosera lo recibía y hasta le aceptaba sus invitaciones, iba a su casa a ver a Raito se llevaban bien y el niño apreciaba al joven, pero cuando conoció a su padre él se convirtió en lo mejor del mundo.

La vida de ellos estaba por cruzarte cada uno de ellos buscaría un beneficio personal, buscando separar a Ranma y Akane aunque eso ya era un hecho, pero su cercanía molestaba, daba pie a que se descubra toda la verdad, una verdad que Ukyo conocía y que los otros dos sospechaban.

Nadie comprendía porque no se había hecho evidente el vil truco, los Tendo y los Saotome guardaron el secreto por la seguridad de Raito, Ryoga por la promesa y el cariño al pequeño y a su madre, Shampoo porque le convenía y Ukyo porque pensó que nadie sabía lo que había hecho.

Pero mientras cada uno de ellos planificaba algo para su beneficio, en otro lado estaba por ocurrir algo que nadie esperaba.

Shampoo tomo de aliado a Ryoga y utilizaría a Ukyo para separar a ese par, pero las cosas se complicarían más de la cuenta, ya que Akane tomaría una posición diferente después de los hechos que estaban por acontecer, Ukyo tuvo la misma idea de usar a Shampoo.

Se tejerían intrigas y muchas maldades entre este trio, el odio se volvió grande que oscureció el corazón de Ryoga que haría cosas con el cual no honraría la promesa, pero esto lo veremos más adelante

Los niños entraron a vacaciones escolares, las clases de verano pasaron y ya se acercaba el inicio del año escolar, en este periodo los docentes hacían un viaje de dos días para poder hacer la planificación del nuevo año escolar, y a este asistieron ambos profesores Ranma y Akane, la joven tomo asiento con su amiga Midori para ir al viaje de planificación Ranma iba con un joven profesor amigo suyo, habían afianzado su trato antes osco ahora era de camaradería, aun así Akane guardaba la distancia más con lo que paso en el hospital, ella le pidió que eso no se repita de hecho ya no salía sola con él, conversaban con sus amigos en común, pero ese día en particular mientras planificaban las actividades del año próximo, la directora Tsu los puso a cargo de los dos grupos de docentes que conformarían para las actividades de los dos días, les pidió que luego que se termine la jornada, ambos se reúnan para que revisen las actividades y las evalúen.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, no había vuelta de hoja, el renombre de Ranma hizo que muchos de los padres inscribieran a sus hijos en el club de artes marciales y Tsu estaba conforme al igual que Akane se convirtió en la profesora modelo, pidiéndole que les enseñe algunas cosas a sus colegas.

Después del almuerzo que compartieron todos, Tsu se llevó a los dos jóvenes para hablar con ellos y después de darles indicaciones les dio una hora para que revisen y evalúen, además que esa tarde ellos darían la charla de motivación para todos.

Ambos se sentaron en el estudio que les fue facilitado para dicha actividad, Akane empezó a carraspear, Ranma estaba algo disperso pero al escuchar a la joven le puso atención.

_ Ranma, no comprendo porque nos dejan a nosotros estas cosas_ miraba al azabache

_ Creo Nita es porque somos los mejores, eres apasionada en cada clase que das, lo he visto, estoy de acuerdo con la directora Tsu, pero ¿yo?... no comprendo_ Él jugaba con un lápiz del escritorio.

_ Eres muy bueno, por favor no te menosprecies, pero mejor pongámonos a trabajar que eso es para esta tarde, creo debemos poner énfasis en que uno debe amar lo que hace_ Mordía un lápiz

_ Si creo eso te hace ser buena, y si yo amo las artes marciales, creo es un buen punto_ él se levantó del escritorio y se colocó detrás de la peli azul mirando lo que escribía.

_ Creo en eso debe basarse la charla motivacional.

_ Concuerdo_ el empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor

_ Por favor deja de hacer eso, me desconcentras, pareces un niño_ negaba con su cabeza

_ Por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu pequeño?_ bajo a mirar a la peli azul… y recordó a su pequeño amigo

_ Mmm, está estable pero necesito seguir buscando un donante.

_ Dime, ¿Quién cuida al niño? Se supone que tú trabajas

_ Me ayuda su abuela, por favor pon atención a lo que hacemos_ Alzo a ver al joven azabache, quien ya estaba muy cerca de ella

_ No me mires así, fue sin intención, no pensé que tomarías esa posición_ se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su cercanía era de milímetros_ pero no pensó dos veces, cerró los ojos y la atrajo hacia el tomándola del mentón.

Akane al darse cuenta de la vergonzosa posición y de lo que estaba sucediendo quiso evitarlo pero su cabeza estaba ya cerca de él y no podía hacer mucho, cerró los ojos y ella puso oler la fragancia masculina que Ranma tenía no resistió más y correspondió al beso dejándose llevar, el azabache deseaba hace mucho hacer eso, se había contenido respetaba demasiado a esa mujer, pero esa tarde al estar tan cerca de ella no pudo controlar el deseo de tenerla así de cerca. Sus labios se unían de una manera perfecta, esos labios se conocían aunque uno de ellos no los recordaba, se fueron separando de a poco, Akane estaba sumamente sonrojada y avergonzada, Ranma por su parte se sentía culpable sabia del temperamento de Akane y si lo mandaba a volar no le importaría había degustado los labios de la persona que él se había negado aceptar que sentía algo por ella.

Se dieron la espalda, Akane se acariciaba sus labios como tratando que ese sabor se quede en los labios de ella, el Azabache quedo prendido del olor del cabello de ella, le era familiar pero no sabía porque, no quiso que eso quede así, y el comenzó a hablar.

_ Nita, perdóname, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, solo que no soy un hombre libre y sé que tú no toleras eso

_ Ranma, no sé qué decirte_ le daba tanta vergüenza que no regreso a mirarlo

_ Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero también lo deseabas, no te soy tan indiferente_ eso le hinchaba el orgullo

_ Mira quien lo dice, tú que me besaste desprevenida_ esa afirmación la irrito al sentirse vulnerable.

_ No estaba bien, pero ya lo hice, no me arrepiento, lo siento mucho pero deseaba hacer eso hace mucho_ el volteo a ver a la joven que seguía de espalda.

_ No se volverá a repetir_ ella volteo a ver al azabache para confrontarlo

_ Igual no me arrepiento, lo disfrute y sentí que tú también_ reía seductoramente

_ ¡estúpido! eres un ególatra, insoportable_ estaba sumamente disgustada, abofeteo al azabache

El joven se tomó la mejilla después del tremendo golpe que recibió, la peli azul estaba alterada, la respuesta del joven fue abalanzarse sobre la joven mujer, la arrincono contra la pared tomo sus manos sabía que si la dejaba libre ella volvería a darle su merecido, ella era como un animal salvaje, estaba sumamente alterada.

_ ¡suéltame Ranma! gritare si no lo haces_ estaba cayendo en la desesperación

_ Te soltare si prometes que no me golpearas, eres como una bestia salvaje, que quiero domar._ la miro retadoramente

Estaban en esa disputa cuando escucharon pasos, Ranma soltó a Akane, ella fue al escritorio y después todo fue improvisado.

_ Mmm creo esto es lo correcto_ Ranma estaba sentado frente a la peli azul

_ Que bien trabajan juntos, si se preguntaban porque los tome a los dos para estas cosas, es sencillo… los dos son buenos en lo que hacen, y ese espíritu quiero que sea el del colegio_ Tsu hablaba muy segura

_ Gracias Directora pero, eso sería por la profesora, pero ¿yo?

_ Sr. Saotome es el mejor en su especialidad, eso lo hace único, los dejo que terminen esto ya les falta casi media hora _ se retiró de nuevo

La peli azul y el azabache se miraban y sabían que tenían algo inconcluso y dejarían todo en claro.

_ Nita por favor, perdóname, sé que me pase, pero si comprendieras.

_ Ranma estamos aquí para trabajar, así que hagámoslo, olvidemos todo, no pasó nada _ estaba confundida

_ ¿estás segura?, tu golpe hará que no lo olvide nunca_ se tomaba de nuevo la mejilla

_ No sigas, sabes que tuviste la culpa_ golpeaba la mesa con el lápiz

_ no me importaría recibir otro de los mismo por la misma razón_ sonreía satisfecho

_ Basta Ranma, acabemos esto de una vez_ se quería enfocar en el trabajo.

_ Nita lo siento, pero con lo que paso ya no puedo concentrarme_ se burlaba de la situación

_ Olvídalo, no volverá a pasar_ ya no le daba importancia

_ está bien acabemos esto de una vez _miro a la peli azul que se fijaba al piso._ no estuvo mal, yo diría que estuvo muy bien. Me refiero a lo diremos en la charla motivacional.

_ creo me iré, estamos de acuerdo en eso aquí están las notas, tómalas y no ha pasado nada_ se levantó para irse

_ Gracias Nita, pero creo esto no ha terminado._ tomo a la joven por la cintura la pego contra la pared, tomo sus manos con la mano libre antes de volver a recibir otro golpe y beso a la peli azul, quien correspondió porque por más que negó ella también lo deseaba, habían pasado los limites, no se arrepentían ya que a pesar de saber que estaba mal eso no los detuvo.

Se separaron y fijaron la vista el uno sobre el otro, y volvieron a besarse, se separaron de nuevo no se podían arrepentir ya estaba hecho.

_ Nita, tú y yo debemos hablar_ le acariciaba la mejilla

_ Si, tienes razón_ ella bajaba la mirada avergonzada

_ creo debemos hablarlo más tarde, si estás de acuerdo.

_ Está bien, después de la cena creo, no quiero levantar ningún tipo de sospechas

_ Aquí en el mismo sitio, le pediré a la directora Tsu este despacho, le diré que nos reuniremos para analizar lo de mañana. Perdóname, pero esto me sobrepasa.

_ No está bien, tú lo sabes…. Pero lo dejaremos claro.

Salieron del salón y al poco tiempo estaban de nuevo reunidos con los demás, dieron la charla de motivación todos ovacionaron, después prosiguieron con las actividades planificadas y en la noche hablaron sobre lo sucedido.

Pero ese solo acontecimiento originarían otros donde se tomarían decisiones precipitadas dando lugar a situaciones inesperadas, más quedo claro que la sacaron de su memoria pero no mataron un sentimiento, y eso molestaría a más de uno y estaban por enfrentar su verdad.


	16. CUANDO NO SE ENGAÑA AL CORAZON

**CAPITULO 16**

 **CUANDO NO SE ENGAÑA AL CORAZO** N

Retornaron de su viaje de planificación, a tomar las vacaciones antes del inicio de año Ranma fue casi obligado por Ukyo a realizar un viaje a la playa, era como su viaje de luna de miel que no tuvieron, ahí su esposa quería seducir al azabache ya que en Tokio se le hizo imposible, el trabajo, el restaurante y las visitas de su suegra le hacían sentir incomoda, así que prefirió ir a un lugar alejado para poder estar solos y disfrutar de la compañía de su esposo, Ranma para no tener que pelear con ella accedió a ir de vacaciones también necesitaba relajarse sus últimos exámenes fueron estresantes, ya estaba a paso de terminar su carrera un semestre más y terminaría su plan de proyecto estaba ya en marcha. Quería ser un buen esposo pero la verdad su corazón y mente estaba en otro lado, hace unos cuantos días tenia sueños que él no comprendía en ellos besaba a la peli azul, tenía intimidad con ella y eso lo estaba sacando de juicio, no la vería sino hasta después de las vacaciones y esas dos semanas se le harían eternas.

Akane por su parte se quedó en Tokio ella aún estaba en exámenes y viajaría si todo salía bien a mediados de semana, Raito se puso mal y estuvo en el hospital el fin de semana, Kim aconsejo a su madre que lo lleve también a la playa así sea unos días, no se podía quejar prospero en la escuela y se hizo de un pequeño capital que guardaba en casos de emergencia, decidió gastar un pequeño valor para llevar a Raito y Nodoka de vacaciones,

Esa misma tarde terminaría sus exámenes, fue a la universidad dio su examen y espero sus resultados, como esperaba todo salió según lo esperado, llamo a su tía a que reserve todo para el viaje, se quedó a festejar un rato con sus compañeros era el último día de ese semestre y quiso compartir con ellos, estaba tan entretenida, cuando le entro un mensaje

_ Te extraño, deseo volver a verte y espero sea pronto._ Lo leyó con atención

_ Estas con tu esposa, como puedes escribirme eso

_ lo siento mucho pero es la verdad, Nita no sales de mi mente, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_ Lo que yo, trata de olvidar_ mentía

_ no quiero, y esa noche la recuerdas ¿cierto? Espero que no la olvides, porque yo no puedo.

_ esa noche nos dejamos llevar, pero no podemos, tú estás casado y yo no seré tu amante si eso piensas

_ No comprendes, yo estoy enamorado de ti y sé que tú también lo estas, es el encanto Saotome.

_ Absurdo, no sabes nada de mí, así que no te hagas ilusiones, eso no pasara.

_ dejémoslo al tiempo, solo te diré que te extraño Nita, cuídate mucho y a tu hijo

_ Cuídate también, por favor borra esta conversación no quiero líos con tu esposa.

Regreso de nuevo a divertirse un poco, pero la verdad a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero debía tratar de hacerse a la idea que no pasó nada, tenía semana y media para volver a verlo, antes de irse él le conto que saldría de viaje con su esposa que no deseaba pero que le tocaba por no hacerla desdichada. Ella conocía esa sensación se la había dado el mismo hombre que estaba conversando con ella y recordó.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Esa noche después de que los docentes compartieron la última actividad del día, la directora Tsu les pidió evaluaran todo para el día siguiente y les presto el mismo despacho para que lo hagan._

 _Ambos fueron al despacho mientras los demás se quedaron compartiendo la cena, se sentaron uno frente al otro con sus respectivos platos para terminar eso de una buena vez, pero lo que paso esa tarde era un tema del cual no podían pasar, se miraban y Akane tomo la palabra._

 __ Saotome sabes que debemos planificar las actividades para mañana bajo el esquema de la directora Tsu_ le extendió uno papeles_

 __ Nita, sabes que eso no es lo importante_ Miraba a la peli azul mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca_

 __ Pues como explicaras mañana que no tienes actividad de formación, no seas bobo_ le reprendió como niño pequeño._

 __ está bien hagamos eso y vayamos con lo otro, esta noche aclararemos eso y sino no saldremos de aquí sin hacerlo._

 __ está bien, pero organicemos esto de una vez para poder terminar con lo otro que tú y yo tenemos pendiente_ miro fijamente al azabache._

 __ termina la cena y hagámoslo de una buena vez._

 __ ya se me ocurrió las actividades para mañana, no me llevara más de 5 minutos acabar esto, mira_ le contó lo que tenía en mente, el azabache acepto y terminaron la dichosa planificación –_

 __ Nita, dime ¿qué piensas?_

 __ no pienso en nada en concreto._

 __ sabes que te estoy hablando de lo que paso en la tarde._ miraba la reacción de la peli azul_

 __ creo es algo que debemos olvidar, _ lo dijo indiferente_ no puede ser, tu estas casado y yo no tengo derecho a arruinar la vida de tu esposa._

 __ ¡maldición! Yo no puedo…comprendes eso, eres como un maldito imán que me arrastras y no comprendo él porque_

 __ es un capricho Ranma, no es más_

 __ me encanta este capricho _ miro a la joven que también le sostuvo la mirada._

 _Él se levantó de la silla y fue hacia ella la levanto de la silla y se dio el lujo de mirarla fijamente a sus ojos en los que ambos se perdieron, ella quiso separarse y empezó a caminar de espaldas, al final se topó con la pared del sitio haciendo ya imposible la huida, el tomo sus manos sabiendo que ella lo abofeteara por la osadía, se acercó a sus labios y ella solo se daba vuelta para que no la bese._

 __ Nita, me estas volviendo loco, no dejare que huyas de mi de nuevo_ en su voz se hacía ver algo de desesperación_

 __ ¡suéltame! no está bien lo que hacemos _ daba la vuelta su cara al otro lado_

 __ Lo siento_ tomo las manos de ella en una sola y con la otra tomo su mentón_

 __ no está bien, por favor suéltame, te arrepentirás después_ ella casi le suplicaba_

 __ grita en ese caso, no te soltare y lo sabes_ le hablaba al oído_

 __ no quiero gritar… bobo deja que me vaya_

 __ no puedo, quiero probar tus labios_ la miraba a los ojos y se besaron con desesperación, con locura_ no sabes lo que está pasando conmigo_

 _El soltó las manos de ella que se colocaban en los hombros del azabache y las manos de él se posaron en las caderas de ella para llevarlas a su espalda y acercarla en un abrazo el cual hacia que sus cuerpos rocen, sus mentes, sus cuerpos los traicionaban se fundieron en ese beso, para separarse y volver a fundirse, se acariciaban en cada beso, ella despeino su coleta trenzada y el hizo lo mismo con su cabello, fueron al escritorio y el la sentó sobre el mismo, para volver a besarla y ella respondía de la misma manera, besaba su cara y bajo delicadamente a su cuello ella bordeaba sus oídos con la lengua, para de nuevo fundirse en un beso. Akane después de un tiempo se bajó del escritorio y dio por terminado esa sesión de besos._

 __ Ranma… por favor que esto no se repita, no está bien _ bajo la mirada_

 __ Yo… yo… yo no sé si podré hacer lo que me pides_ Miro a la joven_

 __ No está bien y lo sabemos, no lo volveré hacer_

 __ Nita… tú sientes algo por mí y no me eres indiferente, no siento esto por mi esposa_

 __ Pero esto no volverá a pasar, harás como que aquí no pasó nada, yo debo cuidar mi honra y tú la de tu esposa, podremos quizás sentir algo, pero no está bien, me voy de aquí, harás como que aquí no pasó nada y llevaremos las actividades nos iremos de aquí como siempre, así que olvídate de lo que paso aquí Saotome_ se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta_

 __ espera… Nita. Te das cuenta lo que me pides, no lo voy a cumplir del todo y lo sabes… lo sabes... ¿verdad?_

 __ lo olvidare y cerró la puerta detrás de ella_

 _Salió y sintió como que si la muerte la acosara, no sabía ni que sentía, corrió lo más rápido lejos de ahí, llego cerca de la caseta donde estaban hospedadas las maestras y se detuvo antes de entrar se arrimó a la pared y limpio las lágrimas que se le escaparon, respiro hondo y se reprochó su debilidad, respiro fuerte tomándose el pecho, se tranquilizó y entro a la caseta, la mayoría estaban dormidas, las puertas de los dormitorios estaban cerrados, así que entro sigilosamente a su dormitorio, lloro un poco y desidia descansar, pero no pudo. Dio vueltas en su cama y del cansancio quedo rendida._

 _Ranma vio salir a la peli azul, quiso ir detrás de ella pero la vio consternada y pensó que era mejor darle algo de tiempo, era verdad tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, mientras la besaba se olvidó de Ukyo y sabía que eso a su acompañantes le molestaba, a pesar de darle esa sesión de besos que no salían de su mente, salió a buscarla y se dio cuenta que había desaparecido de ahí, le molesto eso, no quiso hablar con ella y que llevara las cosas como que no pasaron estaba difícil de cumplir, pero era algo que debía tratar hasta poder hablar con ella, apago todo y se dirigió al otro lado, entro y ahí estaban algunos de sus compañeros jugaban baraja y lo vieron a entrar._

 __ Saotome suertudo, Nita no deja que nadie se acerque y tú has estado solo con ella…solos_

 __ no sean tontos, es por trabajo_ lo dijo algo molesto_

 __ es hermosa, yo no hubiera perdido la ocasión_ reían estrepitosamente_

 __ Tsuya no lo hubiera hecho, si quiero seguir vivo._

 __ Si dicen que practica artes marciales, antes uno trato de sobrepasarse con ella y hasta ahora no lo olvida,… ¿verdad Tenshi?_

 __ No lo recuerdes casi no salgo de esa y solo fue una broma, a Saotome no le paso eso, no estaría para contarlo_ rieron de nuevo_

 __ creo me iré a descansar, hasta mañana_ Ranma se retiró._

 _Se dirigió a su dormitorio y no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensaba en lo sucedido y reflexionaba y se dio cuenta de la imprudencia, pero si era cierto lo que decían los demás, se dio cuenta que no le era indiferente, el sintió algo de alivio pero no dejaba de molestarle el hecho que ella le dijera que lo olvide, era algo que le daba vueltas, no podía hacer mucho ya, así que cerró los ojos y descanso, al siguiente día dirigieron las actividades como siempre y esa tarde regresarían a Tokio, ella estuvo distante y el respeto eso, la buscaría después cuando se calme un poco, para hablar de eso._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Era algo tarde , así que decidió ir a su casa, había comprado un carro modesto para poder transportarse más para el hospital que su hijo necesitaba, esa noche estaba algo lejos así que lo saco para ir de regreso a casa, llevo a algunas compañeras que podía dejar a su paso, su cabeza estaba hecha una confusión.

Esa noche llego ya entrada la noche Nodoka estaba dormida, fue al dormitorio de su hijo y este estaba dormido, una maleta al pie de la cama estaba listo para el viaje, lo dejo descansar y fue a su habitación hacer lo mismo, ahí estaban las reservaciones del hotel y todo preparado para el día siguiente. Antes debía ir al hospital a pedir recomendaciones a Kim eso sería a primera hora, es así que prefirió acostarse para descansar y empezar el nuevo día.

Al siguiente día se levantó temprano, no había dormido como quería, la noche se le atravesó el azabache y en todo caso ella se puso hacer picaditas para llevar, se levantó Nodoka que se apresto al arreglo del niño para desayunar e ir al hospital, la maleta de viaje de Akane estaba lista, ella también, Nodoka tenía la suya también, terminaron el desayuno y al poco rato tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a empacar para ir de viaje. Llevaron todas las cosas al maletero y ahí las dispusieron, aseguraron el departamento y fueron al hospital, ahí los atendió Kim.

_ Akane, Sra. Nodoka que gusto, veamos a mi joven paciente Raito._ despeinaba al pequeño

_ Hola Kim, si por favor, tú sabes que está en tus manos ir o no_ miraba seria al Dr.

_ Akane por favor, es mi recomendación, el necesita un poco de relax y ustedes también, así que no te hagas líos deben ir a descansar_ el galeno era alto, apuesto no era atlético pero era apuesto y le daba ese aire de paz que Akane necesitaba.

_ está bien, solo asegúrame que Raito puede viajar, no necesito nada más_ Akane sonreía

_ Pues no hay problema sus signos vitales están bien, sus exámenes no presentan anomalías, y al parecer estas en óptimas condiciones pequeño para tus vacaciones_ el medico despeinaba a Raito_ Akane necesito hablarte en privado si no es molestia

_ Dr. comprendo que necesite darle indicaciones, así que me llevo a Raito, hija te espero afuera._ Akane asintió

_ Dime Kim, ¿pasa algo con mi hijo?_ mostraba algo de preocupación tomo asiento frente al Dr.

_ No, él está bien y en esta receta te indico todo su cuidado_ Le extendía la receta_ Quiero hablar de mi proposición, ¿has cambiado de parecer?_ Ella se sentía apenada.

_ Kim por favor, no me hagas esto, no tengo cabeza para esto, te aprecio y mucho, tú lo sabes… no sé si estoy preparada para tomar una relación.

_ Akane, ni siquiera lo pensaste_ él se levantó del escritorio y tomo de las manos a la peli azul y la levanto de la silla.

_ Kim, ¿Qué haces?_ beso sus manos y eso la intranquilizo

_ sabes que yo… fue interrumpida y la beso con delicadeza en los labios, ella solo cerro los ojos, era un gesto tierno no lo podía negar, correspondió al galeno,

_ Akane por favor, acepta mi proposición, te amo mucho y mis intenciones son las mismas que te declare antes.

_ Kim este beso no significa nada, en verdad debo pensarlo y mucho_ ella bajo su mirada.

_ está bien, dime cuanto tiempo deberé esperar, no quiero presionarte, pero no me tendrás de nuevo esperando.

_ Te pido un mes contados a partir de hoy, me daré el tiempo de pensar, se paciente y aceptaras mi decisión._ El asintió.

_ Un mes Akane, no más, y me dirás que sientes por mí y si tengo una oportunidad.

_ Si, quedemos en eso_ salió del consultorio y se sentía fatal, la verdad es que no sintió nada en ese beso.

Tomo a su hijo, fue a la farmacia llevo todo lo de la receta y los tres fueron al auto para partir. Tomaron la carretera y era como si todo estuviera mal, Ranma no la dejaba en paz y para colmo el Dr. le dio un ultimátum, iba manejando pero llevaba con ella la preocupación de ocuparse de dos cosas las cuales se le salían de las manos, su vida se volvió de un hecho a un caos. Nodoka la miraba y sentía su pesar, veía claramente en sus ojos que algo la preocupaba, Raito iba en la parte de atrás del auto dormido, deseaba llegar pronto ya que el calor se empezaba a sentir, hasta ese momento el viaje iba en silencio, cuando Nodoka decidió romperlo.

_ Hija mía, dime ¿Qué ha pasado?, desde que regresaste de ese viaje de planificación estas rara.

_ Tía, cometí la peor estupidez de mi vida… ahora no sé cómo repararla.

_ Acaso Ranma está en medio de esto.

_ SI tía perdón por no contarle todo, pensé que lo podría manejar y no ha sido así, pero también está el Dr.

_ sé que el Dr. tiene interés en ti ya va a ser un año desde que llegamos a Tokio y él siempre ha estado contigo y el niño

_ Se me declaro hace tiempo, se lo conté… no le di ninguna respuesta y ahora me está exigiendo una, Ranma por su parte no deja de enviarme mensajes, usted sabe que él no sabe quién soy, si ella descubre quien soy, se acabara mi suerte, nadie me llama por mi nombre allí, solo me llaman por el nombre que me dio la nieta de la Directora Tsu que es Nita.

_ Hija él no lo sabe, escuche hablar a mi hijo de ti, te admira mucho y hasta se puede juzgar que él está enamorado de ti, lo había olvidado, se puede engañar a la memoria pero no al corazón, Ukyo ha tratado de saber quién eres y tienes razón en lo que dices_ La expresión de Akane al escuchar eso era de asombro, volvió ambas manos al volante.

_ Como se le ocurre hablar de mi delante de su esposa, con razón va tantas veces al colegio, he sabido esconderme bien y de eso depende la vida de mi hijo, Shampoo anda detrás de mis pasos si ella se entera de todo y no consigo curar a mi hijo esto no valdría la pena.

_ Akane…hija ¿Qué paso con el Dr.?

_ se lo conté se me declaro hace meses, dije que lo pensaría y hoy me ha besado, fue sutil y todo pero la verdad no sé, me siento bien con él, apoyada, orientada, pero no creo esa baste para seguir, la verdad no se_ estaba confundida.

_ creo hija que deberás tomar decisiones urgentes, por la salud de mi nieto, ves que el cuadro está agudizando y que el plasma que recibe después de un tiempo dejara de funcionar o no tendrá el mismo efecto.

_ Ya lo pusieron en una lista para donantes internacional, es por eso que he estado ahorrando y además con lo que es de Raito creo podremos completar el tratamiento.

_ Está bien hay que ser prudentes en eso, sé que tu madre te ha dejado una herencia, esa no la tomes, guárdala para el futuro de ustedes, de seguro en el tiempo te casaras y yo no estaré a tu lado siempre, sé que no me alejaras de mi nieto.

_ La verdad no es mi idea casarme, pero quizás en el tiempo, no lo sé que me depara la vida, mi prioridad es Raito por ahora.

_ está bien hija, creo deberías parar, ya casi es medio día y de seguro Raito estará con hambre_ Akane aparco en un restaurante que encontró en el camino, se desprendió de apoco de su ropa ya se sentía el calor y estaban a dos horas aun.

Comieron y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje, estaba cansada deseaba ya estar en Yokohama, en ese momento entro un texto, no lo vio estaba manejando quería llegar ya que se encontraba cansada, no había tráfico y llego en menos tiempo, fueron al hotel que reservaron, bajaron el equipaje y en la recepción la encargada le dio sus llaves , subieron a la habitación, esta tenía una cama litera y una individual, acomodaron algunas cosas, Akane tomo un baño y baño a Raito, el pequeño deseaba pasear, pero su madre estaba exhausta, así que su abuela se encargó de llevarlo a pasear mientras su madre descanso un rato.

Se quedó dormida, ni recordó el mensaje recibido, ella estaba dormida cuando en medio de su sueño volvió a sonar y pensó que sería Nodoka y el niño, más su impresión fue al ver que Ranma le había escrito. Abrió el mensaje

_ Nita, ¿estás bien?... no te molestes conmigo, sabes que te necesito_ miraba con mucha atención, vio el otro mensaje _ Nita por favor no puedo olvidar lo que paso, perdóname por eso, pero no puedo hacerlo._ respondió enseguida.

_ No deberías escribirme, por favor también estoy con mi hijo de vacaciones y tu esposa puede interpretar mal todo.

_Nita lo siento mucho, hay cosas que son obvias aun cuando tratas de ocultarlas

_ ¿estás bebido?...responde

A poco tiempo ingreso una llamada, sorpresa era el azabache. Ella respondió a la llamada.

_ Nita por favor no me cuelgues, escúchame_ efectivamente estaba bebido.

_ No te parece temprano para beber, ¿porque lo hiciste?

_ por ti, no puedo olvidarte, estoy con ella pero no depende mi corazón te exige

_ por favor no me digas eso, tu esposa te puede escuchar y de seguro no lo contare, por favor no hables de mí con ella, nos equivocamos y debemos aceptarlos, debiste casarte amándola, y yo solo soy un error del destino.

_ ¡maldita sea! Si me equivoque pero tú no eres mi error, comprendes… me separare de ella aceptare a tu hijo como mío, te amo… comprendes eso Akane.

_ ¿cómo me llamaste?_ llevo su mano a la boca al escuchar su nombre.

_ Nita, ¿Qué dije?... no sé, por favor hablemos _ su voz se escuchaba la desesperación.

_ Vete a descansar, van a ser las 10 de la noche y tus estas ebrio, mañana no recordaras lo que dijiste.

_ está bien solo porque tú me lo pides, voy a descansar, pero te amo y sé que tú también, lo sabes ¿verdad? Tú me amas también_ colgó

Se quedó pensando cuando al poco rato llegaron Nodoka y Raito con una bandeja de comida, eso quería decir que ellos habían comido.

_ Mami, te traje de comer, está linda la playa, podemos ir a ver las luces y fuegos artificiales_ el pequeño le extendía un volante.

_ Está bien amor, pregúntale a Abi si ella quiere ir, déjame comer y cambiarme para salir un momento, pero regresaremos y dormirás… ¿entendido?

_ Si mami…Abi… ¿quieres ir a ver las luces?

_ Querido, estoy cansada, pero te lo agradezco, ve a bañarte antes de salir que más tarde no lo podrás hacer, así dejas que tu madre coma algo.

_ Si Abi _ se dirigió al baño.

_ Hija ¿qué paso?, esa cara te delata

_ acaba de llamarme Ranma, esta ebrio, esto no está bien, ya tome una decisión. _ miro a Nodoka muy seria

_ hija mía podrás engañar a todos pero menos a ti misma, quizás te arrepentirás como lo ha hecho mi hijo._ presintió algo

_ quizás pero no quiero que nadie sufra y debo proteger a Raito.

Ese momento el pequeño llama su madre para que lo asee, ella fue, después salieron los dos a ver las luces, regresaron ya entrada la noche y Nodoka estaba dormida, no la incomodaron más y descansaron


	17. DESICIONES

Saludos queridos lectores, lo prometido es deuda acá ya les dejo el segundo capítulo que he subido hoy, les deseo una navidad increíble, que la compartan con sus amigos y familiares y que se encuentren con ustedes mismos, lo subí hoy porque mañana será muy complicado, les agradezco por todo y les dejo un abrazo.

ANA MARIA

FELICES FIESTAS

 **CAPITULO 17**

 **DESICIONES ¿BUENAS O MALAS?**

Se terminó el periodo de vacaciones. Los docentes se incorporaron a sus actividades, el trato fue distante entre ellos, ella le veía en las reuniones generales ya que cada uno trabajaba en las planificaciones del año escolar con su coordinador de área, Akane evito al azabache no porque no sintiera nada por el al contrario para proteger a su hijo de la esposa aunque el insistía en hablar con ella más cuando él la llamo por su nombre, no quería que la recuerde eso pondría en alerta a Ukyo y de seguro la perseguiría y daría con el niño.

Esa misma tarde el Dr. Kim fue citado por la peli azul para hablar sobre un tema pendiente entre ellos, días antes ella le hablo por celular con él y quedaron de acuerdo para ese día y a la hora de salida, Kim recogió a la joven esa tarde, Ranma la vio salir y con quien aunque le vio salir muchas veces con él y hasta con Ryoga , eso fue antes de lo que paso entre ellos, eso hizo que los celos aparecieran, cayó en cuenta que él no tenía derecho a pedirle nada, aun así pensó algunos minutos y tomo su celular y llamo a la peli azul, quien al ver que era el azabache la llamaba apago el celular esa plática definiría parte de su vida. Ranma la siguió sin ser visto.

Fueron a un bonito restaurante y ya en el sitio el joven galeno empezó la plática puesto que tenía curiosidad.

_ Akane, linda dime ¿para qué nos hemos reunido?_ el joven galeno bebía una copa de vino

_ Kim… tú me hablaste de tus sentimientos y de eso quiero que hablemos y seré muy sincera, no estás obligado a nada_ ella estaba algo nerviosa.

_ Está bien, hablemos… ¿sientes lo mismo?, se franca_ el galeno miraba a la joven fijamente

_ No puedo decir eso, me simpatizas te aprecio, pero amarte no podría decirlo, me siento apoyada, has sido mi amigo desde que llegue aquí y compañero._ Lo dijo sin dudar.

_ Eso está claro…dime que quieres de mi – se servía de su plato

_ Darte una oportunidad, es lo que me pediste y quiero darme también una oportunidad… de enamorarme de nuevo, estoy siendo sincera, sé que eres un gran hombre y te admiro y quizás en nuestro trato pues llegue lo que tú y yo buscamos.

_ Akane… tú me encantas, mmm una confesión algo dura de escuchar, pero agradezco tu franqueza, me temía algo así, pero dime ¿tú estás segura?...

_ te lo digo… quiero darme la oportunidad de enamorarme, ¿crees que lo logremos?

_ Está bien Akane intentémoslo, la verdad yo sí quiero por lo menos intentarlo, Yo estoy sintiendo cosas por ti, puedo decir que no te obligare a nada… pero este trato se sellara con un beso… ¿verdad?

_ está bien, quiero intentar eres un ser maravilloso y yo lo sé.

Después de eso, el joven galeno beso a la peli azul que cerró los ojos y acepto el beso y correspondió torpemente, su ser interior era aún más sincero. Un azabache vio la escena y por el entraría a matar al joven galeno. Mientras Akane pensaba:

 _Akane debes hacerlo, tú sabes que lo de Ranma no tiene pies ni cabeza, repítete mil veces él está casado, Kim es un gran hombre al ver que estas con él, Ranma te dejara en paz, volverá a ser feliz con su esposa y me dejara en paz y me olvidara, aunque este beso no sea igual al de él, borrara el sabor de quien te está prohibido, así que debes estar con Kim y trata de amarlo porque él se lo merece._

 ___ Desde este día te presentare como mi novia, te cuidare y de Raito… de hecho cuido más de él que de ti_ el galeno sonreía_ se lo diré a Tofu, si me permites hablare con tu padre y pediré su autorización.

_ está bien Kim, solo que esto aún no es nada formal, creo debemos conocernos primero y darnos tiempo_ ella bajo su mirada.

El joven galeno no podía ser más feliz, beso las manos de la chica que lo acompañaba, la invito a pasear un momento ya que tarde él tenía que atender a sus pacientes, Akane acepto y el paseo no duro mucho pero el galeno la atendió como reina, cosa que se le había olvidado. Paso la tarde y Kim dejo a la joven en su casa, se despidieron y ella ingreso a su casa, Nodoka al verla llegar pregunto cómo le había ido.

_ Akane hija, ¿todo salió bien?... ¿estás segura que eso quieres?

_ Tía, pues quiero intentarlo, ¿Cómo esta Raito?

_ se ha quedado dormido, te estuvo llamando al celular y no respondiste.

_ es cierto, lo apague, pero ya lo enciendo_ sorpresa 5 llamadas perdidas de Ranma, 2 mensajes de vos uno de Raito y el otro de su padre y un texto al que no le dio importancia.

_ Hija, en 20 min cenaremos, Raito ya lo hizo, debo hablarte.

_ está bien tía, tomare un baño.

Ingreso a su dormitorio, se despojó de su uniforme y entro a la tina que preparo con aromas, llevo su celular y puso música para relajarse, estaba relajada cuando de repente sonó y era de nuevo el azabache, ella no respondió y de nuevo otro texto, no lo iba a leer pero le dio curiosidad, tomo el celular y abrió el texto.

_ Hasta que enciendes el celular, necesito hablarte, espero hayas leído mi texto anterior_ Y ella no podía creer lo que leía y respondió

_ Por favor te dije que no me molestes

_ Lee el maldito texto

_ está bien

_ Nita, vas a tener que hablar conmigo o voy donde el Dr. y le cuento lo que paso entre nosotros y te juro que acabara ese ridícula relación que has comenzado_ Akane estaba incrédula.

_ Acabo de leer el texto, me parece absurdo, no debes reclamar nada, ¿Cómo demonios sabes que tengo una relación?... déjame en paz

_ ¿quieres engañarte? Hazlo, yo te sacare de tu error, ¿Cuándo te veo?

_ Ranma no quiero verte por favor déjame en paz.

_ Puedo contarle a tu Dr. del lunar en tu cuello, de la intensidad de tus besos, de la delicada piel, puedo hacerlo y ganas no me falta… ¿Cuándo te veo?

_ ¡no serás capaz!

_ no me pruebes

_ está bien, maldito chantajista mañana después de que terminemos la jornada, no te propases que el Dr. Kim es mi novio

_ con que hablemos está bien, despídete de tu noviecito

_ no quiero discutir, mañana hablamos está bien, en el centro comercial te esperare en la entrada del cine, no quiero problemas.

_ Está bien ahí te veré, gracias Nita sabias que eras inteligente, descansa

Akane estaba furiosa ella deseaba alejarlo y él estaba buscando acercarse más y eso no lo toleraba, su baño quedo un fiasco, tomo su bata y salió del mismo, aun disfrutaba de vacaciones de semestre así que opto por usar un pijama, esperaba que Nodoka no le diera malas noticias. Salió de su dormitorio camino al comedor y ahí estaba ella empezando a servir la cena, ella ayudo a servir todo y ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra.

_ Hija mía, debes contarme algo… ¿es a ti quien Ranma llamo cuando estábamos en la playa?

_ ¿porque lo pregunta?_ Akane estaba sorprendida

_ Así que eras tú, Ukyo y Ranma tuvieron una discusión fuerte al día siguiente y ¿adivina que?...

_ ¿sucedió algo?, le colgué esa noche él estaba ebrio y pues le dije que descanse.

_ Pues esa noche te recordó, es lo que dice Ukyo está sumamente molesta y pues no quiero que te busques líos, dice que averiguara de ti y es más me pregunto si sabía algo y le negué, espero sea suficiente.

_ ¿como?... yo no hice nada, esta demente.

_ bueno hija vete con cuidado, que ella está detrás de ti, y si te encuentra a ti, pues hallara a Raito.

_ está bien me iré con cuidado, gracias, tía, gracias por la cena, pero quiero descansar_ la peli azul bajo la mirada

_ Acaso Akane… ¿no debes contarme algo?

_ Tía lo de Kim no hay paso atrás ya se lo dije_ bajo la mirada

_ Está bien hija, solo no quiero que te equivoques

_ mmm iré a descansar, gracias_ retiro su plato, lo fregó y se fue a su habitación.

Tuvo curiosidad y decidió salir de dudas, tomo su celular y llamo al que numero que Nodoka le dio del maestro Hapossay, sabía que había salido de viaje y por eso no le llamo a casa de su padre, esperaba que tenga señal y no se equivocó, al otro lado después de poco tiempo respondió el Maestro.

_Hapossay_ estaba muy serio

_ Maestro, ¿Cómo está?

_ Akanita linda, que dicha el escucharte

_ gracias maestro, pero necesito de su orientación

_ Dime, es cierto que te encontraste con Ranma y que tratas con el

_ Si maestro es cierto y por eso lo llame, ¿es posible que el me recuerde?... sin la cura

_ Querida si es posible ya que la memoria se borra pero no el inconsciente, así que sus recuerdos pueden salir indistintamente; él no se dará cuenta, saldrán de vez en cuando… ¿acaso paso eso?

_ no me consta pero Tía Nodoka afirma que si, que me recordó cuando estaba con Ukyo

_ es posible pero no te preocupes el solo te recordara cuando enfrente una situación muy fuerte, no creo pase eso, pero debes cuidarte de Shampoo, Cologne me dijo que ella está tramando algo, no sabe qué, pero algo quiere.

_ Maestro habla aun con la abuela de Shampoo, quien lo diría

_ Si Akane pero no te preocupes no le he revelado nada ni de ti y mucho menos de tu hijo.

_ Se lo agradezco maestro

_ Akane perdona pero debo colgar empezara la ceremonia, cuídate

_ Lo mismo maestro

De alguna manera eso la dejo tranquila, pero con todo debía tomar precauciones ya sabía que Shampoo era de armas tomar y de seguro si ella la estaba persiguiendo era por algo y de seguro ella sospechaba algo y eso le incomodaba más por la nueva situación en la que Ranma le puso.

Tenía ya demasiadas cosas que habían pasado, al siguiente día después de su jornada laboral salió y se dirigió a la cita con el azabache, cuando llego él estaba ahí y no solo él, alguien más la estaba observando y no se dieron cuenta, ingresaron a la sala el azabache observaba la molestia de la peli azul, no le dio importancia la tenía donde quería, fueron a las butacas, no compraron nada, no iban precisamente a ver la película, tomaron asiento el uno al lado del otro, Akane miraba al joven molesta, no quería seguir son esa farsa, miro fijo al azabache.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_lo dijo sumamente molesta

_ mmm Nita, sabes lo que quiero

_ sé claro de una vez Saotome, no tengo tiempo para perder._ estaba molesta

_ Termina con el Dr. de una vez, sabes que no lo amas_ Miraba fijamente a la peli azul.

_ ¿Qué?... estás loco, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o que no, por favor_ estaba indignada, negaba con la cabeza.

_ No me vas a decir que amas a ese Dr., acaso le está dando trato especial a tu hijo, o es solo a ti_ Akane miraba al joven sorprendida.

_ dejemos claro algo, este tipo de reclamos deberían ser para tu esposa, ubícate yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema a ti ni debería importarte._ se acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás.

_ Tienes razón, pero hay una diferencia entre tú y mi esposa…. Además tú no amas al Dr. estoy casi seguro que estas con él por no buscarte un lio con mi esposa. _ El miro desafiante a Akane.

_ Tú qué sabes de lo hago o dejo de hacer_ se levantó de la butaca, en la sala estaban solo ellos_ Me voy de aquí.

_ Huye de mí, pero jamás podrás huir de lo que estas sintiendo por mí, así como yo no puedo hacerlo y es por eso que te obligue a venir aquí. _ La peli azul se dio vuelta para mirar al azabache quien ya estaba de pie detrás de ella.

_ No puedes decir eso, yo no siento nada por ti, lo otro fue una locura, un arrebato, no cuenta para nada para mí y mucho menos para ti, estas casado._ mentía, bajo la mirada para que él no lo notara

_ Parece que no comprendes, ese doctorcito no puede tener lo que a otro le pertenece, acaso le da un trato especial a tu hijo, o es solo con su madre_ Akane abofeteo al azabache.

_ ¡estúpido! Ubícate, no sabes nada de mí y peor de mi vida, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto_ ella lo miraba con furia.

_ Me importa, eres una boba, te abro mis sentimientos, tengo celos de ese doctor, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta que él te ama, pero tú no, quizás no me ames pero bien algo sientes por mí.

_ no es cierto, mejor me voy de aquí, esta conversación no tiene sentido_ El joven tomo de la cintura a la peli azul estaban cara a cara

_Mírame Nita, mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí, te prometo que será la última vez que me veas, renunciare a dar clases en el colegio por dejarte en paz, me iré y no sabrás más de mi_ esas palabras calaron hondo a la joven, alzo la mirada y se perdió en la mirada azulada-

_ no te engaño, no siento nada por ti, ahora déjame irme_ el tomo a la joven y la acerco más ha el, se lo jugo y llevo sus labios contra los de ella.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Akane lucho por zafarse pero de a poco dejo de hacerlo, el azabache no la soltó a pesar de los golpes que recibió, al sentir la calma de la joven le soltó un poco el agarre, llevo su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella y ella hizo lo mismo subió las manos detrás de la cabeza de él, acariciaba su trenza, quedo claro que ella mentía, se desbordo ese amor al que espero, ese amor negado y prohibido, y él un amor conocido pero no recordado, anhelado pero frustrado, se separaban mirándose ambos, en una mirada quedaron de acuerdo volvieron de nuevo a besarse el acerco más a la joven ambos percibían el aroma del otro, ella el suave aroma amanerado de él y el aroma floral de ella, se separaron, ella bajo la mirada avergonzada, eso le encanto al azabache quien la veía como una niña tímida.

_ Nita, perdóname…pero debía hacerte entender que estamos equivocados_ entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

_Ranma, estamos comprometidos, sabes que esto no está bien_ alzo a mirarlo

_ es cierto, pero…

_ Pero nada, esto no está bien, tú lo sabes, dañaremos a otras personas._ bajo la mirada aún más avergonzada.

_ Aceptas que sientes algo por mí, Nita solo acepta que sientes algo por mí, porque yo de hecho lo acepto, déjate amar, te juro buscare la manera de estar contigo, terminare mi matrimonio.

_ ¡te has vuelto loco!, no puedes tomar tu matrimonio de esa manera, ella no es desechable, y no terminare con Kim por ti ni lo pienses, lo aprecio demasiado para hacerle algo así.

_ siento demasiado por ti que yo si lo hare, dejare todo por ti, estoy seguro que yo te amo más allá de todo.

_ no lo hagas, es cierto que siento mucho por ti, pero no podemos ir arruinando la vida de los demás, más cuando ellos nos han hecho bien.

_ Nita por favor, no quiero negarme el disfrutar de ti, por favor no me digas que eso_ le miraba suplicante a la peli azul.

_ Pero no está bien, comprende, no haría tal cosa

_ No me importa. Fingiré, mentiré pero no te dejare.

_ Pe... Pero yo…Ranma yo…

_ no digas nada, está claro esto, así tú no quieras te dominara, te aseguro y te lo probare.

Ella ya no sabía que pensar, a que se refería, ella salió de la sala al darse cuenta que alguien más entraba, el azabache sabía lo que le decía, ella quiso omitir cosas no dijo si y tampoco no, pero las cosas no estaban bien y se arrepentía de eso, de todas maneras se dirigió a su casa dejando a tras al azabache.

Esa misma tarde Kim fue a visitar a Akane a su departamento, compartieron juntos, era cierto que ella no lo amaba, pero apreciaba al joven galeno que trataba de ser amable y hacerlo feliz, el desfrutaba de la compañía de ella y del pequeño Raito que era su paciente y eran ya amigos.

Ranma por su parte no llego sino hasta la noche, invento que hacia trámites para el nuevo semestre que era el último para recibirse, Ukyo lo sintió extraño y él se justificó diciendo que estaba cansado, se dedicó a ayudar a su esposa para atender a los comensales y a cerrar el restaurante con ella, fueron a la cama y como siempre cada uno a espaldas de al otro, y eso fue peor desde las vacaciones a la playa.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

R _anma y Ukyo estaban en sus vacaciones las cuales la peli negra utilizaría para seducir a su esposo, estaba planificado, los días que estarían allí pasearían y conocerían sitios cercanos pero las dos últimas noches estaban planificadas fiestas y con bebidas incluidas, ese era el empujón que ella esperaba para seducir a su marido._

 __ Querido vamos a la fiesta, por favor compláceme en eso ya que de lo otro nada_ miraba algo molesta al azabache_

 __ está bien, vamos a la fiesta, pero no quiero beber más de la cuenta, y regresamos temprano_

 __ está bien querido, además empieza desde las 5 de la tarde, estaremos aquí temprano._

 __ está bien, me cambiare_ el azabache tomo un baño y se cambió unas bermudas celestes y una camiseta azul._

 __ querido estoy lista, lucía un vestido de playa se sostenía solo en el pecho y era suelto._

 __ vámonos, quiero regresar pronto salieron ambos rumbo a la fiesta, ellos estaban con un grupo de turistas de los cuales hicieron algunos amigos y salían entre ellos._

 _La fiesta fue estupenda, Ukyo bailaba con su esposo de una manera muy sensual, ya se pasó de las copas la cosa se puso más fuerte, las parejas estaban ebrias y las demostraciones de Cariño se hicieron más evidentes, de apoco se retiraban, Ukyo fue a dejar a una de las parejas que estaban bastante ebrias, aunque ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones. Fue cuando Ranma recordó a la peli azul y le marco hablo con ella, después de colgar llego Ukyo y llevo a su esposo a la habitación, ya ahí ella empezó a besarlo mientras lloraba pidiendo que la ame un poco. Él se resintió hasta donde pudo pero al estar en esa posición, pues su cuerpo reacciono pero nadie esperaba que lo hiciera de esa manera._

 __Ran chan, amor te amo_ besaba al azabache._

 __ Ukyo_ beso_ espera_ el trataba de quitársela de encima._

 __ Ranma por favor déjame hacerlo_ lloraba_

 __ Ukyo espera por favor, no está bien._

 __Eso déjame a mi amor- besaba_

 _Ella se sentó sobre él y lo besaba, el de apoco empezó a reaccionar su borrachera hizo que se deje llevar, ella levanto la camiseta de su marido y empezó a acariciar su pecho, el besaba a la pelinegra y empezó a acariciar las piernas de ella, empezó a retirar el vestido que se desplazó por el suelo, ella se tendió encima de él logrando zafar el botón de la bermuda de su esposo, el la levanto y la recostó en la cama, él estaba desnudando a la pelinegra, se dejó llevar por la pasión, al estar ebrio fue fácil, beso a su esposa y ella acariciaba a su esposo, el ambiente estaba caldeándose, beso iba y venía y caricia por caricia, estaba por quitar el brasier de su esposa y mientras acariciaba la anatomía de su esposa algo salió mal._

 __ Akane, te amo_ la peli negra se quedó inmóvil, él estaba embelesado cuando recibió un empujón de parte su esposa y después una fuerte bofetada._

 __ Animal en tu vida volverás a tocarme_ tomo su ropa y salió del cuarto sin rumbo._

 _El azabache quiso vestirse pero estaba tan ebrio que se quedó dormido, Ukyo camino por cerca de hora y media por la playa, lamentándose de su suerte, justo cuando seducía a su marido y estaba a punto a él se le vino el recuerdo de Akane, de esa desdichada, deseaba con su alma que estuviera casada y con hijos._

 ** _Maldita Akane Tendo ni borrando tu recuerdo mi esposo te olvida, te odio desgraciada, espero te hayas casado con quien sea y pueda mantenerte lejos de mi marido_ lloraba a las orillas del mar._**

 _Al otro día el azabache se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordaba poco vio la ropa de Ukyo en el piso y al verse desnudo trataba de recordar y la resaca no se lo permitía, vio que Ukyo no estaba y menos entendía, salió de la cama fue a ducharse, se vistió y llamo a su esposa, esta le respondió y le dijo que estaba abajo._

 _Cuando bajo ella estaba extraña, así termino esa historia._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**


	18. DESCUBRIENDO Y ACEPTANDO

**Saludos queridos lectores agradecida por estar siguiendo mi historia, agradezco los reviews y las sugerencias, pero mejor les dejo con el capitulo de hoy y espero lo disfruten, ademas que ya empezara a revelarse de poco las cosas.**

 **UN ABRAZO  
ANA ****MARÍA**

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **DESCUBRIENDO Y ACEPTANDO**

Pasaron semanas y las situaciones más extrañas les pasaban a este par, Akane trato de mantener alejado a Ranma ella no podía negar que él la amaba y ella igual pero debía cuidar de su hijo y protegerlo de la loca esposa de Ranma, pero él se dio por perseguir a la peli azul y la abordaba donde menos se esperaba y en ocasiones por más que ellos luchaban contra sus sentimientos sus cuerpos se desbordaban exigiendo más el uno del otro. Y así se formó una relación algo toxica.

Shampoo estaba detrás de los pasos de Akane y vio algo que no encajaba, veía al azabache con la peli azul no era nada comprometedor pero algo no cuadraba, muchas veces perdía a Akane de camino a casa y no sabía dónde estaba domiciliada, Akane se volvió más diestra en las artes marciales, Soun y Nodoka la entrenaban duro para convertirla en la heredera del combate estilo libre , sufrió mucho para aprender el arte de la Katana pero llego a dominarla, al igual sentía la presencia de Shampoo y la perdía, había tenido algunas peleas con ella pero salía airosa, Ryoga al enterarse de la relación de ella con el Dr. prefiero alejarse y visitaba mucho a Ukyo aun así no perdió las esperanzas de lograr el amor de Akane. Raito no había dado problemas de salud por el momento, Kim lo cuidaba mucho y el tratamiento lo seguía al pie de la letra, veía a su padre cuando podía y se volvía diestro con sus enseñanzas.

Shampoo estaba al pendiente esperando que algún momento Akane baje la guardia y así descubrir donde vivía, pero en vez de eso descubriría algo peor.

Akane estaba terminando unas planificaciones escolares que debía entregar ese mismo día, así que se quedó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, Kim la llamo para pasar por ella, mas no acepto por el trabajo pendiente, lo que ella no sabía es que cierto azabache esa tarde estaba planeando algo.

Terminado el informe, se acercó a la dirección y se lo entregó a la Directora Tsu para su aprobación, hecho eso se retiró al fin a su casa, estaba ya en la acera fuera del colegio cuando de repente solo sintió que la jalaron, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo, se recriminaba el no haberse dado cuenta, cuando sintió que la soltaban pego tremendo golpe que lanzo lejos a su agresor, no le dio tiempo cuando ya estaba de nuevo siendo inmovilizada, se defendió y lanzo unos cuantos golpes la pelea iba muy pareja, cuando el agresor se descubrió

_ ¡te volviste loco!, se te ocurre cada cosa, ¡Ranma eres un idiota!_ gritaba la joven y se acomodaba la ropa

_ Nita querida, vi como plantaste al Dr. fui paciente y te espere_ sonreía de medio lado

_ Sé claro Saotome a que se debe este teatro_ estaba molesta

_ Tuve que secuestrarte ya que me haces las cosas difíciles y no quieres entender que tú no amas al Dr. porque estás loca por mí_ se acercaba a ella

_ ni se te ocurra Saotome, no te acerques, juro te haré volar y te golpeare que no podrás volver a levantarte…dime ¿dónde estamos?

_ no te lo diré y golpéame si quieres, yo no peleo con niñas marimachas como tú, aunque he de reconocer que eres fuerte y cada contienda que hemos tenido lo eres aún más cuesta no golpearte… eres muy fuerte, pero no más que yo, eso no pasara_ la miraba con algo de burla

_ Wowww, que muestra de egocentrismo, típica de ti_ Akane lo miraba indiferente

_ Estas secuestrada y eso es todo, estas a mi merced, te someteré a las buenas o a las malas, espero que quieras y sea a las buenas_ le dio la espalda

Ella estaba irritada, fue detrás de él con deseos de golpearlo y así se dispuso hacerlo, miraba con atención al azabache, corrió detrás de él dispuesto a tirarlo al piso cuando el salto sobre ella, la peli azul solo cerro los ojos sin dar fe y eso la irrito más salto al frente para evitar que la golpee, él se paró detrás de ella.

_ Nita tú no recibirás un golpe de mi parte_ cruzaba sus brazos y caminaba detrás de ella

_ deja de hacer esto Saotome, uno de estos días se te dormirá el diablo y te daré tu merecido

_ eso quisiera verlo_ reía y se burlaba de ella

No le dio tiempo cuando Akane lanzo algunos golpes y los encesto bien pero no fue suficiente para derribarlo y cuando parecía que ella iba ganando Ranma le aplico una técnica la cual no la golpeo pero la mando por los aires , ella se dispuso a pararse antes de tocar el suelo y Ranma la hizo resbalar provocando que la joven caiga encima de él, la peli azul estaba que se la llevaba el demonio, el por su parte evito que la joven se golpeara y sus manos estaban adoloridas pero no fue suficiente para seguir con lo que él quería

_ No luches más, ya sabemos en que termina esto._ sonrió coquetamente

Akane fijo sus ojos llenos de rabia en el azabache, el sencillamente hizo lo que siempre hacia, acerco sus labios a los de ella, y ella mordió esos labios para después terminar besándose, como pasaba muchas veces.

_ ¡no puede ser! _ Akane estaba molesta por su debilidad

_ Ya no luches más, esto pasa siempre, tú me tienes en tus manos y si mil veces tendría que hacer esto, lo haría por disfrutar de tus labios.

_ Eres un poco masoquista Saotome, ¿Por qué demonios terminamos así?... no es lógico, quiero a Kim y se supone que amas a tu esposa, porque siempre es lo mismo contigo_ bajaba la mirada

_ Sientes mucho por mí y no quieres aceptarlo, yo ya lo hice… no hables por mí no sabes lo que siento_ miraba a la peli azul.

_ No está bien y siempre terminamos en lo mismo, ya estoy cansada, no quiero lastimar a Kim por tus locuras, parece que te pones feliz cada vez que pasa lo mismo.

_ Nita… no te das cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, que haces que pierda la razón y termine haciendo esto que es ridículo, y que me lastimes, deja decirte que golpeas duro.

_ ¿Enamorado? No crees que eso es demasiado fuerte… ¿eso es una declaración?

_ en cada golpe que recibí de ti… te declare mi amor, crees que un hombre en su sano juicio aguantaría lo que yo, golpeas como patada de caballo _ se tomaba el vientre y ella se sonrojaba

_ si creo soy un poco brusca... pero tú lo provocas siempre_ dio la espalda_ dime ¿Dónde estamos?

_ No importa eso, si estoy contigo_ Akane estaba sonrojada

_ Ya sé dónde estamos, deja que me vaya, ya pasamos nuestros límites.

_ No quiero, pero eres libre solo acepta que sientes algo por mi_ Miraba a la peli azul

Ambos se miraban sabían la respuesta pero no querían aceptarla, Ranma buscaba una respuestas, ella bajo la mirada eso era aceptar su debilidad por ese hombre aun a pesar que hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse lejos, no podía resistir al tenerlo cerca, no era la primera vez que la sorprendía de esta manera, pero esta vez se había lucido, miro al azabache camino por el sendero y acomodaba su ropa, Ranma la siguió llegaron a un claro en medio de ese bosque, ella se sentó en el piso e invito al azabache hacer lo mismo.

_ ¿Ranma?... aceptar eso es como pedir que beba veneno_ miraba al horizonte

_ No es así, no te das cuenta que esta situación no está en tus manos, tu cabeza dice no pero tu corazón dice otra… ¿no es así?

_ Pero no quiero lastimar a nadie, quiero tener una vida tranquila que mi hijo tenga salud._ se apoyó a la espalda del azabache.

_ Nita lo comprendo, pero ya acepta que sientes algo por mí, me llevo algo de tiempo aceptar aunque lo supe siempre_ miraba al horizonte

_ está bien lo aceptare pero eso no quiere decir que podamos estar juntos ni me compromete a nada_ cerro los ojos_ Ranma si siento algo por ti, no está bien pero está ahí desde hace mucho, quiero mantenerte lejos pero tú…tu… estás loco y eso adoro de ti.

_ lo ves, no fue difícil_ apoyo su espalda a la de ella_ yo siento lo mismo y aunque sé que no está bien mi corazón y el amor son tuyos algo me arrastra en contra corriente._ se dio la vuelta la apoyo en su pecho, la atrajo hacia él y la tenía abrazada.

Ella miraba al horizonte y todo parecía un sueño, apoyo su cuerpo sobre el azabache, ella recordaba que hace mucho hacia lo mismo con la diferencia que él sabía quién era y lo que hacía no estaba negado, guardaron silencio pero alguien los observaba desde la copa de un árbol, la amazona miro irritada la escena donde ella quería ser la protagonista, vio todo siguió a Ranma vio la pelea y como después de tanto Akane cayo presa en los brazos del joven azabache, ellos no captaron la presencia de la peli morada y solo disfrutaron del momento, la recostó en su regazo y la beso con delicadeza aun le dolía la tremenda mordida que recibió de ella, más la joven respondió de la misma manera se besaron por voluntad propia, ya no eran esos besos robados o casi obligados que Ranma le robaba a Akane, ese beso fue lleno de ternura y amor, prohibido pero les llenaba de una manera inusitada. El joven miraba a la peli azul la invito a levantarse del piso, ella guardaba silencio y miraba al joven, se mordió el labio como queriendo arrepentirse, la vio y la tomo de la cintura siendo atraída hacia él, acercaron sus labios y se fundieron de nuevo.

La amazona se sentía fatal al ver eso, maldecía la suerte de aquella a pesar de que la esposa del azache se tomó la molestia de borrar su recuerdo, esos labios la exigían, tenía mucha información y tuvo deseos de ir corriendo donde Ukyo y contarle todo.

Más cuando los celos le mataban decidió que era mejor guardar esa información y usarla sabiamente, lo que vio no era más que la confirmación de lo que todos sabían hace años, pero se negaron a entender, su deseo era que Ranma y Ukyo rompan ese matrimonio basado en una mentira, se contuvo y aunque unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escurrieron prefirió callar. Eso le serviría de algo o al menos eso pensó


	19. LO SE TODO

**_Saludos queridos lectores, esta publicación va dedicada a mi estimada lectora Dennis que me escribe siempre, me dijo que era solo un bocadito y que necesitaba más , así que amiga aquí te dejo no uno sino dos capítulos para que despejes dudas y para que el próximo miércoles sigas la historia._**

 ** _Les agradezco el apoyo y se preguntaran ¿Por qué publica el viernes? Bueno es mi pequeño detalle de año nuevo y ya saben que estos días es algo complicado por eso lo dejo el día de hoy, Solo desearles que tengan un año 2017 lleno de éxitos, de sueños cumplidos y sobre todo que transciendan en todo aspecto de su vida, que sean mejores… UN ABRAZO… ¡FELIZ 2017!_**

 ** _ANA MARIA_**

 **CAPITULO 19**

 **LO SE TODO**

Paso el tiempo y aunque evitaron sus demostraciones de cariño en público eso de aceptar que sentían el uno por el otro les hizo pasar a una relación que se llevaba muy escondida ninguno de los dos dejaron que sus parejas se enteren de eso, porque no querían lastimarlos, así que llevaban una doble vida, Shampoo estaba al pendiente de la nueva situación de los dos y los encontró algunas veces en situaciones parecidas a la primera, más se complicó cuando Ranma decidió entrenarla en artes marciales, Akane sabía de las habilidades que el tenia, omitió eso de Nodoka, le dijo que entrenaría pero no quien era su maestro, es así que iban a un parque dos veces por semana y allí él le enseñaba, corregía posturas y aunque la presencia de Shampoo se hacía presente y ellos desaparecían de su vista ya que ambos sabían de quien era esa energía no se lo decía al otro, es más esperaban que ella no dijera nada.

Ella le puso corazón y aprendía rápido Ranma estaba fascinado pero al darse cuenta del peligro de Shampoo le revelo un secreto a la peli azul, esa tarde al percatarse de la presencia de Shampoo y aunque hace mucho no hablaba con ella, supo que es lo que quería así que desapareció su energía y salió del colegio sin ser visto y le pidió a Akane lo mismo y que la esperaría en otro sitio, ella hizo lo que él dijo ya que también sintió a la amazona, Shampoo al ver que desapareció su energía puso atención y diviso al azabache saliendo del colegio y se dispuso a salir detrás de él teniendo mucha precaución de no ser vista ni sentida. Pero lo perdió.

Akane salió después y se dirigió al sitio de encuentro, estaba en el parqueadero de una tienda comercial la esperaba hace rato ella se acercó al auto se fijó que nadie la siguiera y se subió al mismo.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ mientras tomaba asiento

_ La china está persiguiéndonos_ encendía el auto y tomaba camino

_ ¿Por qué nos persigue?_ fingió demencia

_ Se decía mi prometida, no perdona que me haya casado _ miraba al frente algo avergonzado_ así como seguramente lo haces tu

_ Ranma por favor… prometimos no hablar de ellos_ bajo la mirada

_ está bien, tienes razón… entrenar en el parque ya no es seguro…lo comprendes ¿cierto?

_ Si lo entiendo, esa energía de la amazona se siente cuando vamos allá.

_ Por eso te revelare mi secreto y solo lo haría con alguien a quien le importe este sueño y creo eres tú.

_de que se trata, no sabía que tenías un secreto_ mira asombrada al joven

_ Pues a ella no le agrada mi idea pero es algo que debo hacer y no recuerdo porque, creo es algo que olvide a raíz de mi golpe en la cabeza, te he dicho que tengo recuerdos incompletos de mi pasado, creo ese es uno._

Se metía por las calles del centro y a unos locales comerciales en una zona muy movida con ventas y varios servicios. Ingreso a un edificio comercial al parqueadero subterráneo y dejo ahí el auto. Ambos salieron del mismo ella siguió al azabache quien la llevo a uno de esos locales estaba todo cerrado con puertas de acordeón, el abrió la principal y estaban en una especie de gimnasio a medio construir.

_ ¿Qué es todo esto? _ Miraba asombrada

_ es mi sueño, aún falta adecuarlo, es un dojo, bueno tú sabes Ukyo no está de acuerdo con esto, pero es mi sueño y tú me dijiste que debía luchar por él y pues aquí están puestos algunos ahorros míos.

_ Es increíble, es tuyo o lo alquilas

_ es mío invertí parte de la herencia de mi abuela en esto, y mira como ayer ya lo pensé que te traería acá y eres la primera que la ve, quiero celebrarlo_ se dirigió al fondo y allí tenía una botella de Champagne y saco dos copas e hizo un brindis y ella lo acompaño

_ ¡Salud ¡que cuando lo abras tengas éxitos._ Sonreía

_ Gracias, creo traeré a mi pequeño amigo aquí…apresúrate que debes entrenar

_ Al pequeño que ves de ves en cuando en el parque_ ella le enternecía_ será tu primer estudiante

_ Si es un pequeño muy hábil

_ pues que sus padres se lo permitan, de seguro tendrá al mejor maestro_ sonreía

_ me llevo esto_ Retiro las copas y le indico el camino donde podía cambiarse

Ella fue al sitio que le indico y era un lugar grande tenía dos camerinos y duchas fue y se cambió su ropa por un gi salió del sitio y Ranma estaba limpiando un poco cuando vio llegar a la joven se apresuró.

_ Ya no te puedo exponer en el parque, si Shampoo te ve deseara atacarte y es lo que menos quiero_ miraba a la joven mientras recogía la basura.

_ Tengo un buen maestro de seguro la podre vencer, me preocupa tu esposa no me decías que ellas se conocen.

_ es una historia larga que no deseo recordar

_ ¿Porque tu esposa no quiere que tengas un dojo?... muchos querrán recibir clases contigo, además es tu sueño

_ Como sabes que es mi sueño… ¿te lo he dicho?

_ Quizás lo comentaste, no lo recuerdo_ omitió eso

_ Mmm… Sabes que ella ha cambiado mucho, no sé qué tenga, pero dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de ellos, lo recuerdas

_ perdona, solo me inquieto saber eso.

_ Apresúrate ahí puedes calentar mientras tiro esto y ve a la colchoneta del fondo ya voy contigo.

_ Así lo hare_ asentía

Esa tarde entrenaron patadas y equilibrio y quedaron que ese sería su sitio de entrenamiento y así lo hicieron por algún tiempo y fueron cuidadosos de no ser vistos, pero Ranma se descuidó y sin querer llevo a la amazona que llevaba tiempo siguiéndole a su lugar secreto, ella después averiguo algunas cosas y se enteró de quien era el dueño y vio a la peli azul llegar al sitio dos veces, una tarde que debían entrenar y Akane tenía unas planificaciones que entregar se demoró pero se comunicó con el azabache avisándole el inconveniente. El la espero y cuando llego ese día ingreso al sitio y él no estaba se le hizo raro, fue a cambiarse y cuando salió ahí estaba, ingresaba con unas cajas, ella lo miraba y lo saludo.

_ ¡hola!... ¿a dónde fuiste?

_ esto lo necesitamos este día, son protectores, hoy me enfrentaras y no quiero lastimarte_ miro a la joven y bajo las cajas.

_ está bien, al fin tendré un combate real se supone que es para eso entreno… saliéndome del tema no poder venir la próxima clase._ bajo la mirada

_ ¿porque?.. Si se puede saber

_ Kim me invito a salir, no puedo decirle que no, ha insistido mucho en salir, ya no le basta las visitas a mi casa y en que me vaya a traer de la universidad_ bajo la mirada _ lo siento

_ Está bien hare alguna cosa, no te preocupes, él es tu novio al fin y al cabo y es buen tipo_ le dio la espalda y sus celos le empezaron a consumir los contuvo y disimulo bien.

_ Tomare el equipo de una vez, por favor empecemos.

_ Yo no usare, solo te atacare, deberás ser muy rápida si no quieres te ataque.

_ Así lo hare_ sonreía victoriosa

Estaban en posición de combate y ella lo ataco el esquivo los golpes pero no todos, no quiso atacar con fuerza a la joven y le dio golpes que no llevaban toda su fuerza, pero ella era agresiva y eso le recordaba algo pero no sabía qué y le envolvía esa actitud de ella, así llevaron luchando un buen rato hasta que el decidió dar por terminado el combate.

Tomo a la peli azul de los hombros y la llevo contra el muro, ella estaba agitada por la demanda del esfuerzo físico ,ambos respiraban uno cerca del otro no soltó el agarre más bien la apego hacia la pared y allí la beso con desesperación ella hizo lo mismo, bajo sus manos a la cintura de la joven y la levanto del suelo sosteniéndola contra la pared, esos besos eran cada vez más intenso, le recordó algo que hace tiempo no sentía y era el deseo por ese hombre que la tenía sujeta, a medida que los besos eran más intensos sus cuerpos los dominaban, sus manos empezaron a moverse solas, el levanto las piernas de ella hasta su cintura y la sentó en una mesa , ella deslizaba sus manos por el pecho y su abdomen cuando encontró el cinturón del gi lo abrió dándole un mejor acceso sus manos levantaban la camiseta tocando los abdominales del azabache, el empezó a acercarla contra él, esa sensación le era familiar pero no sabía de dónde pero su cuerpo reaccionaba y de sus labios dijeron :

_ Nita no hagas eso, te juro que no me detendré.

_ ¿Quién dijo que te detengas?_ miraba al ojo azul, ya fuera de su razón

Se besaron de nuevo ella poso sus manos en los hombros del azabache sus manos subieron por su cabeza y enredaba sus dedos a la coleta trenzada, el azabache recordó la sensación pero no la protagonista. En su desesperación

_ quiero hacer el amor contigo y ahora mismo…. Se mía… por favor, solo se mía_ su voz se sentía la desesperación.

Ella no se detuvo y él se sacó esa parte de su gi que estaba demás ella se dedicó a retirar la camiseta sin mangas que el llevaba y clavaba sus uñas en la definida espalda, la beso con pasión, sus manos estaban muy inquietas llevo sus manos por debajo del gi de ella y zafó de a poco al sentir esas manos fuertes que la acariciaban su cuerpo y cada centímetro de su piel lo recordaban se erizaba.

_ Ranma… hazme tuya aquí y ahora_ envuelta ya en velo del deseo

_ es más fuerte que nosotros… ¿verdad?_ beso

_ Si lo es_ con la respiración entrecortada miraba al azabache

_ Akane te amo_ ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a la frase, cegados por la pasión.

Él estaba tan excitado sus cuerpo se reconocían y sabia donde tocar, las manos retiraban y tocaban haciéndose paso entre sus cuerpos, ella muy audaz sentía el despertar que ella estaba provocando en él, Ranma despojaba delicadamente de la ropa a la joven, succionaba los pechos de la peli azul que se arqueaba como hace mucho no lo hacía, su cuerpo pedía fundirse con él, contenía los gemidos y en su desesperación llevo las manos al miembro del azabache que estaba erecto y duro ella lo acaricio de arriba hacia abajo, él estaba cegado por el deseo y disfrutaba esas caricias; la cargo de la mesa y la llevo a la colchoneta y la recostó la despojo del parte baja del gi dejándola en una diminuta trusa, su mirada era fuego sobre ella.

_ eso tan pequeño es un enorme impedimento_ decía el con una voz muy sensual viendo la pequeña prenda

_ mmm retírala _ le decía provocativa

Y empezó a besar su vientre y con los dientes iba deshaciéndose de la prenda y sus dedos dibujaban la silueta de su amada, ella bajo el pantalón del gi dejándole en un bóxer, que el retiro después, la ola de sensaciones que recordaba la llevaban a fundirse con su amado.

_ entra en mi Saotome… hazlo de una vez_ era como una súplica excitante con el deseo a flor de piel y su voz jadeante

_ Nita, lo hare ahora mismo_ y con delicadeza se posiciono en medio de sus piernas y la embistió con pasión con desesperación, eran pasión pura.

Se dejaron envolver por el momento, la miraba excitado como ella se retorcía debajo de él como sus pechos se movían a su ritmo y ella disfrutaba de la pasión de ese hombre lo apretaba hacia ella con sus piernas, sentían sus cuerpos que se hablaban y así llegaron al punto máximo donde por inercia se movían, cuando culminaron se besaban con ternura no se arrepentían de lo que había pasado, ella tomo la prenda y se cubrió, buscaba su demás ropa y él estaba tendido en el piso, se sentó y la tomo de la cintura llevándola a la lona que había debajo de ellos.

_ ¿qué haces mi amor?... esto que ha pasado no hace más que confirmar que te amo, ¿no querrás irte de mi lado?

_ ¿amor? Suena lindo pero no te parece que esto ya es el colmo, yo no le digo así ni a mi novio_ se burlaba del azabache _ ¿estás seguro que es amor?

_ Boba claro que es amor, a él no lo amas como a mi_ miro a la peli azul y sonrió

_ mmm ególatra, de alguna manera es cierto, así como seguramente no amas a tu esposa… como me amas a mi_ sonreía

_ Pues tienes razón, pero dejemos de hablar de ellos y bésame_ beso a la joven_ no te vayas._ era una suplica

_ ¿me amas?...

_ No lo dudes, como a nadie en este mundo_ acariciaba la cara de la joven._ Nita te amo

_ te amo Ranma _ siguieron en los besos.

De repente mientras se devoraban a besos, sonó el celular inoportuno de Akane.

_ No respondas

_ Puede ser una emergencia_ empujo un poco al joven azabache

_ está bien_ ella se levantó y cerro su Gi y se cubrió y se dirigió al camerino donde estaban sus cosas.

Miro el celular y era la madre de Ranma, él estaba buscando sus prendas, ella respondió enseguida.

_Tía, ¿ha sucedido algo?

_ hija mía es Raito, tuvo una descompensación de nuevo, Kim te está buscando dice que no respondes.

_ Perdón estaba entrenando y no estaba cerca, estoy terminando, salgo al hospital directo, regreso a ver y detrás de ella estaba el azabache que la observaba tratando de comprender que paso.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Ranma es mi hijo, no lo tomes a mal, fue maravilloso_ beso al joven_ pero debo ir a ver a mi hijo se lo están llevando al hospital.

_ El ¿está bien?

_ no lo sé, por favor usare la ducha_ recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al sitio

_ está bien, yo organizo un poco el desorden que armamos.

Él estaba organizando todo, recogió, llevo al baño toallas limpias, le dejo una a ella y salió cuando escucho que lo llamo, regreso a ver que necesitaba.

_ Por favor puedes alcanzarme en mi bolso esta una cartera pequeña de color morado con maquillaje, tráela.

_ Está bien te la llevo enseguida.

Se acercó al bolso y lo abrió, encontró lo que necesitaba pero diviso el gafete de identificación del colegio y alcanzo a leer Akane. Iba a sacarlo para leerlo todo cuando la peli azul lo llamo se apresuró y cerro el bolso llevando lo que le solicito, ella estaba ya vestida y peinada, el vino por detrás y deposito un beso en su cabeza.

_ Aquí está lo que necesitas Nita_ ella se lo agradeció

_ usa esa secadora de cabello.

_ no puedo, debo irme.

_ No lo harás sin mí, crees que el príncipe deje a su princesa de esta manera, espera un segundo tomo un baño y te llevo al hospital, quiero saber la situación.

_ mmm puedes llevarme pero no entrar, imagínate ahí está Kim, que le digo, por favor acércame, pero por favor apresúrate me urge salir de aquí.

_ tomare mi baño y hasta eso tu termina tu arreglo

Así lo hizo para después salir juntos no tomo mucho tiempo ella ya estaba en el hospital le pidió que le deje a tres cuadras del mismo y el azabache tomo otro rumbo, llego corriendo y cuando ingreso pregunto por su hijo la enfermera le indico el sitio y fue a verlo, allí estaba Nodoka angustiada y le contaba , a poco rato salió Kim e informo de lo sucedido, se quedaron un poco más de tiempo y Kim recomendó que una de las dos descanse y la otra vele al pequeño, Akane le pidió a Nodoka que fuera a descansar y que en la mañana viniera ya que ella no podía faltar esa mañana tenía que tomar pruebas así que fue al auto y la llevo a casa y ella alisto algunas cosas para pasar la noche con su hijo.

Salió rumbo al hospital desesperada, embarco sus cosas y emprendió el viaje, no llevo mucho tiempo manejando cuando de la nada un payaso se paró frente a su auto y no la dejaba pasar, ella se molestó mucho y salió del auto a reclamar, cuando el payaso tiro unas cuchillas y se descubrió, era Mousse dominado por un hechizo de Shampoo, Akane esquivo todo pero una cuchillas paso rozando su brazo, al poco tiempo de una nube de humo hizo su aparición Shampoo con sus bomboris a la mano retándola a una pelea, a sus pies cayo Mousse y ella no se inmuto fue directo a la peli azul, Akane estaba sorprendida.

_ Marimacha, tu pagármelas_ la miro con furia

_ Shampoo, ¿Qué buscas?_ la miro igual

_ tú humillarme y eso no permitir

_ estas equivocada, no sé de qué hablas.

_ De Airén, yo verte con él, déjalo y no se lo diré a Ukyo

_ no le dirás nada, porque no es cierto… ¿tienes pruebas?

_ marimacha yo matarte.

Y empezó de nuevo la pelea, Shampoo había entrenado duro para poder igualar el nivel de Akane aun así no lo logro, lastimo a la peli azul, pero ella ya después de tanto asestar golpes uso una técnica en donde dejo media inconsciente a Shampoo.

Vio que estaba tendida en el piso, la dejo en la acera y retomo de nuevo el viaje al hospital, asegurándose que nadie la siguiera, guardo el auto en el parqueadero interno del hospital y fue pronto donde su hijo, él dormía, lo cuido un rato y medio adolorida se recostó en el sofá al lado de la cama de Raito y se quedó dormida con un mar de confusiones, el circulo alrededor de su hijo se estaba cerrando y eso la desespero, debía tomar providencias, Shampoo estaba cerca y la amenazo con contarle todo a Ukyo y de seguro ambas se unirían para destrozarle y si se enteraban de Raito sería peor, tanto trabajo para ocultarle y estaba dejándolo al descubierto.

Se quedó dormida y en un momento sintió que alguien la besaba y ella correspondió al beso, su mente le jugo sucio, pensó en el azabache y al abrir los ojos ahí estaba Kim, siguió para no verse descubierta.

_ ¿Kim?_ incrédula

_ Eres una hermosa madre, te ves adorable dormida, no pude resistir, debía besarte_ él sonreía

_ Por favor Kim, me avergüenzas_ se volteo

_ Akane, estás algo diferente

_ no pasa nada, es la situación de Raito, el tiempo se acorta

_ es cierto, lo puse en la lista internacional, lleva tiempo y eso no tenemos_ tomo de las manos a la joven y se sentó a su lado

_ no me digas eso_ bajo la mirada

_ Akane sabes que te amo… pero….

_ no digas nada Kim

_ te dejare descansar… ¿y esos golpes?

_ tuve un combate en mis clases de artes marciales.

_ Mmm se tomaron muy enserio el combate se ve que quisieron molerte, te reviso en la mañana, descansa_ poso un beso en la frente de la joven y el galeno se retiró, iba pensando en algo que le incomodaba hace poco tiempo.

 _Como se lo digo, Akane no sabe que el cuadro médico de Raito está cambiando he tratado de que sea leve pero en algún momento esto ya no será posible, ya consulte con otros colegas y nadie sabe que más hacer o como atenuar esto, y según esto en máximo año y medio y no podremos hacer mucho por el pequeño_ bajaba la mirada._

Cuando Kim salió del cuarto no dejo de sentirse incomoda, su conciencia le estaba traicionando ese encuentro tan intimo con Ranma hizo caer en cuenta que el galeno era solo presa de las circunstancias que a pesar de que el azabache se olvidó de ella no pudieron borrar el sentimiento que le llevaba hacia la peli azul, y Kim no era más que un escape de momento. Pensaba para ella misma

 _Maldita sea esto se está saliendo de control, como le explico que me golpearon por Ranma, que lo he seguido viendo que él es padre de Raito y que ahora todo se ha salido de control, Shampoo no me dejara en paz, si Ukyo se entera me buscara, mi padre y hasta mi tía están sospechando o quizás ya lo saben… no sé qué hacer. Echare a perder todo por dejarme arrastrar, pero no puedo dominar lo que siento._

CONTINUARA.


	20. RAITO AL DESCUBIERTO

**CAPITULO 20**

 **RAITO AL DESCUBIERTO**

Pasaron los días Akane tomo conciencia de lo que pasaba, Shampoo era capaz de cumplir su promesa y Ukyo si se enteraba de eso de seguro acabaría con ella y con su hijo de saberlo.

Esa tarde Nodoka salió a ver a Ranma y a controlar a Ukyo las desapariciones de su esposo le empezaron a molestar y caía en cuenta que algo no estaba bien y que Ranma la estaba engañándola, ella hizo lo mismo a pesar no tener la certeza, Shampoo le insinuó algo pero nada en concreto y eso la tenía al pendiente, Ranma se dio maneras de huir de su esposa y el romance que había traspasado los límites que se pusieron, el intimar con Akane hizo que Ranma pierda todo el interés en su esposa, se frustro Ukyo y busco eso que no tenía en casa en brazos de Ryoga lo cual tendría consecuencias que más adelante despejamos

Esa tarde Akane estaba sola con Raito, hace mucho que estaba pensando en terminar con Kim por todo lo que estabas pasando ya era cerca de un mes que intimaba con Ranma y se sentía mal por el galeno, cuando en eso pensaba, alguien toco la puerta, ella fue a atender y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta y ahí fue cuando un bombori hizo aparición, fue rápida y lo tomo en el aire y grito a la dueña del mismo

_ Shampoo… da la cara_ y la amazona apareció

_ Akane Tendo, ahora tener la certeza, tu estar con airén, ser su amante

_ no sabes lo que dices Shampoo_ miro desafiante a la amazona

_ Si lo se… ¿querer pruebas?... toma_ lanzo unas fotos

_ ¿Qué?... esto es un montaje_ mintió_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_ Marimacha no mentir más, acabar contigo_ y se lanzó contra Akane

Estaban en plena contienda, cuando de repente una pequeña voz llamaba a su madre

_Mami…. ¿qué pasa?

_ ¿mami?... Akane tener un hijo_ la amazona estaba sorprendida

Akane al verse comprometida en todo eso, no sabía qué hacer y mintió

_ Si soy madre y por eso me fui de Nerima, para que Ranma no se entere y rompa el compromiso, era una vergüenza tan grande para mi padre

_ Así que traicionar a Ranma, eso sonar interesante, quiero ver al niño_ Akane se interpuso

_ no lo harás, a él déjalo fuera de esto, esta es mi pelea_ Akane quiso ocultar su miedo

_ respetar a tu hijo, por hoy dejarte en paz, pero saber que tú tener algo con airén y eso tener pendiente contigo.

_ Shampoo no soy amenaza para ti_ trataba de alejarla del sitio

Vio que Raito salía del dormitorio y fue para ocultarlo para que Shampoo no descubra la verdad.

_ Nene, no salgas del cuarto, no hasta que yo vaya contigo, ve a tu cuarto y permanece allí_ miraba a la amazona

_ Mami… ¿estás bien?_ Raito estaba algo asustado

_ Si bebe, solo has lo que te pido_ no le quitaba la vista a Shampoo

_ Yo irme,… lindo nene alegrar a Shampoo… pero tener cuentas conmigo y las cobrare. Por ahora respetar a tu hijo. No será este día el que yo acabarte.

Así como apareció, desapareció, Akane estaba con su corazón a full, latía rápido el susto de que Raito sea descubierto, estaba todo fuera de control, debía hacer algo y rápido.

Raito salió después que se silenció el alboroto, su madre estaba recogiendo el tiradero.

_ Mami… ¿estás bien? ¿Quién era la señora?

_ Raito ve a tu cuarto, no es nadie, me confundió con otra persona, quédate tranquilo

El niño regreso a su dormitorio y se puso a jugar. Akane entro al rato y le explico todo con mentiras, sus episodios de hemorragia se hicieron más frecuentes ella desconocía algo que su médico no le había revelado, hasta Ranma fue a parar en el hospital no se topó con su madre, iba y salía por las mismas y era más jamás sospecho que su pequeño amigo era el fruto del amor que se tuvieron más jóvenes y que alguien se encargó de borrar.

Las cosas no quedaron ahí, Shampoo informo a Ryoga la noticia de que Ranma y Akane eran amantes lo hizo con el propósito que él se lo dijera a Ukyo se había enterado de sus aventuras juntos ya que Mousse se encargó de seguirlos

Ryoga se puso celoso, era algo que no tenía previsto ya que Akane prometió no hacerlo y el confió en eso, andaba de paso con la esposa de su enemigo y esa noche esperaría a que salga el azabache para contarle lo que había descubierto, su despecho pudo más que ya no le importo ni la promesa ni nada, estaba hasta pensando cómo hacer que ese par terminen y Ukyo era una pieza clave, sabía que descubriría a Raito por añadidura.

_ Ukyo_ ella estaba en la cocina del restaurante

_ Acaso te volviste loco, Ran chan acaba de salir, estas demente_ estaba asustada

_ Lo que debo decirte no podía esperar, ya sé quién es la otra mujer con la que tu esposo te está engañando

_ Así que la descubriste al fin, esa tonta de Shampoo no quiere decirlo._ estaba indignada

_ Pues ya lo sé y no te va a gustar para nada

_ dilo de una vez, no estoy para rodeos_ miro al castaño

_ Es Akane Tendo que labora en la misma escuela

_ ¿Qué?... espera no es el lugar ahora… Tsubasa cuida del restaurante, regreso en un momento

_ espero que no te demores como siempre con ese muchacho_ lo miro con desaprobación

_ Solo cuídalo, te pago para eso _ y ambos se retiraron

_Ukyo creo debes despedir a ese joven.

_ Eso no importa, como paso Ranma y Akane… ¿estás seguro?_ miraba a la castaña.

_ Shampoo me lo dijo, ella los ha seguido y confirmo eso esta tarde cuando converse con ella

_ no puede ser, amenacé a Akane con matarla, y no dudare en hacerlo. Aunque fue hace mucho igual lo cumpliré

_ creo debes ir despacio, ella no es la misma que conocías

_ ¿Acaso tú las has visto? _ eso lo puso algo celosa

_ no seas tonta, Shampoo me lo dijo la ha golpeado muchas veces... así que piénsalo no es la débil que conocías

_ no puede ser, maldita, necesito saber dónde vive... a la escuela no puedo ir a verla, el de seguro la protegerá… tú de seguro lo sabias, no creo hayas dejado de verla_ mira acusadoramente al castaño

_ te ayudare.

_ está bien búscala por mí, necesito verla en otro sitio que no sea la escuela.

Ryoga entrego a la joven que prometió proteger su corazón estaba celoso y eso oscureció su entendimiento, porque él siempre debía ser dejado de lado primero el médico y ahora el azabache a quien estaba odiando por robarle lo que no debía, los entrego sin importarle nada más que desquitar ese desamor no soportaba que Ranma esté cerca de la peli azul, le dolía en el alma, le quemaba por dentro, era el dolor del desprecio y no lo midió solo se dejó llevar.

Al día siguiente espero que el esposo de la castaña saliera para el ingresar, ya como muchas veces la soledad los llevo a consolarse el uno con el otro y él le llevaba la información que requería sobre Akane no le importo si eso la separaba del azabache, sabía que aunque la perdería no sería ni de él ni del azabache.

Estaba acostado en la misma cama que Ukyo compartía con Ranma, se habían convertido en unos descarados. Él se sentó en la cama mientras ella trataba de vestirse.

_ Ukyo, te daré la información, juraras no mencionarme en esto, te sirvo más a su lado

_ Mira Ryoga, creo que te gusta aun, esto que tenemos tú y yo, tiene fecha de caducidad y lo sabes

_ Y en esos términos seguimos caso contrario me hubiera ido hace mucho, pero también no quiero que Saotome se quede con ella, sería el colmo me deje ganar esta batalla.

_ son muy egocéntricos ustedes…Hombres

_ solo no quiero la haga sufrir más, prefiero que se quede con el Dr. y a él le puedo quitar

_ Así que hasta un Dr. tiene en su lista, maldita suerte la de ella.

_ Pero tú tienes lo que querías, ¿no es asi?7

_ no entiendes nada, yo quiera su amor, no solo casarme y ser dejada de lado, no soy nada para Ran Chan

_ Pues no comprendo el porqué, si supiera que su esposa es muy ardiente _ reía coqueto

_ Deja de decir eso, dime de una vez lo que necesito saber_ le tiro su ropa para que se vista_ apresúrate debo ir al restaurante.

_ Esta aquí en esta dirección_ Saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a ella

_ está muy cerca del colegio _ miraba con atención el papel

_ No comprendo porque te quieres vestir, no piensas que merezco una recompensa_ tomo a la pelinegra de la cintura tumbándola de nuevo a la cama

_ Te lo mereces_ se besaron y siguieron de nuevo su juego.

Esa tarde Ukyo fue a la dirección que Ryoga le dio, espero ahí y vio a la peli azul y estaba dispuesta a atacar pero observo que con ella llegaba un pequeño a su lado, no comprendió y al ver la hora era cerca de la hora en que su esposo llegaba a casa antes de ir a estudiar, así que regreso al restaurante con la interrogante.

Ukyo llego al restaurante y al poco tiempo llego su esposo que venía solo a recoger sus materiales e ir a clase, la situación de pareja de ambos estaba muy densa, el ya no podía estar lejos de la peli azul y su cuerpo su ser su alma la reclamaban a ella y sola ella, mas Ukyo no iba a dejar las cosas de esa manera.

Ya sabía dónde estaba su rival y le dejaría claro muchas cosas y hasta estaba dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza, su cabeza ardía en odio por la peli azul que tenía muchas ganas de vengarse de ella y si podía lo llevaría a cabo.


	21. UKYO CONTRA AKANE

**CAPITULO 21**

 **UKYO CONTRA AKANE**

Los días pasaron y esa tarde en particular Akane tendría una sorpresa antes de llegar a casa , no era suficiente que Shampoo quisiera matarle ahora había alguien más y ese alguien la esperaba cerca de su casa, Akane llego uniformada como todos los lunes el traje sastre , se dispuso a bajar sus cosas , tomo su carpeta, su bolso y los medicamentos de Raito ya que esa mañana tuvo consulta con el Dr. así lo hizo, bajo las cosas subió al edificio y dejo las cosas en el mismo, pero había olvidado su portafolios y regreso por el mismo al auto.

Abrió la puerta y se agacho a recoger los portafolios, sintió una energía conocida pero reacciona tarde, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y estaba tendida en el suelo.

_ ¡vamos Akane!... he venido a cumplir mi amenaza_ Akane sintió recorrer la adrenalina por su sangre al volver a escuchar esa voz.

_ Debías ser tan cobarde para atacarme a traición…no te tengo miedo Ukyo _ se volteo en el piso y miro a la castaña

_ Ahora Tendo, dime ¿qué se siente andar con el marido de otra?_ y se lanzó contra ella

_ No lo sé, ¿dímelo tu?_ empujo a la castaña

_ ¡Maldita! Como te atreves _ tomo su pala y dispuso a atacar a la peli azul

Ella solo tomo la posición de combate y se dispuso a defenderse, miraba a la mujer que le robo todo, la adrenalina corría por su sangre, sus reflejos estaban fijos a ver las reacciones de la castaña y analizaba, subió la falda más arriba de las rodillas para poder moverse, la castaña se fue sobre ella y era cierto lo que decía Ryoga ella ya no era nada débil, se asombraba del avance de la peli azul, le dio con todo y apenas pudo tocarla.

Akane por su parte esquivo todo lo que le mando, no le demandaba energía, vio a Ukyo y ella estaba cansada y respiraba con dificultad, agradecía haber entrenado tanto, por lo menos sabía que no era presa fácil como antes.

_ Dime ¿Qué quieres de mí?..¿Porque me estás buscando?_ Akane apretaba los puños

_ ¿Qué haces con mi marido? , cumpliré mi promesa y juro te matare

_ Hazlo si puedes, ves que no soy como antes

_ Dime que sabe Ranma de ti

_ No sé de qué hablas, yo no sé nada de Ranma _ mentía

_ Mira te comportas como una cualquiera, te dejare claro algo, Ranma es mío y si compruebo que es cierto lo que dicen, te buscare y te matare.

_ Ukyo haz lo que quieras yo no te tengo miedo, si vienes por mi yo te responderé.

_ Te matare maldita_ los ojos de Ukyo se sentía el odio.

Y volvió a atacarla lanzo su pala, Akane la esquivo de un salto y se encontraban de nuevo en la contienda, golpes iban y venían, Akane era más rápida y ágil de lo que Ukyo recordaba, además que su fuerza se había incrementado, una patada alcanzo a la peli azul pero no la tumbo, más bien la que salió despedida fue otra, con una fuerza que se golpeó fuerte contra el muro, Akane estaba de pie aun, miraba a la castaña con rabia, en ese momento reconocía el rencor que le sentía por esa mujer.

Ukyo estaba tendida en el piso se sentía humillada, miro a la peli azul con deseos de acabar con ella, pero palpo de cerca lo que Ryoga le dijo, la mujer a su frente ya no era la misma débil que conoció hace años y que amenazó con matarla, pero no daría pie atrás sus afán era acabarla, ella era el motivo de la lejanía de su esposo, jamás reconoció que el hombre que obligo a estar con ella amaba a esa mujer tan insignificante.

No comprendió como pudo amarla, era grosera, poco femenina, mala cocinera con Ranma, se levantó del piso adolorida y ambas se miraban destilaban rencor la uno por la otra.

Se paró frente a su contraria para enfrentarla, Akane se quedó quieta y espero el ataque cosa que parecía eterna, miraba a la castaña quien quiso engañarla y lanzo su pala a la traición, a lo cual Akane desvió tirándola para el otro sitio.

Akane se acercó a su oponente dispuesta a seguir la lucha levanto la falda nuevamente y se fue sobre ella, la castaña reacciono y aunque su defensa no fue buena golpeo a la peli azul sin causarle mayor daño, Akane estaba aburriéndose de eso, decidió acabar de una vez con esa pelea sin sentido.

_ Ukyo déjame en paz, no quiero lastimarte _ miro a la castaña

_ te matare Akane, te has metido con algo mío_ se abalanzó sobre la otra joven

_ ¿estás seguro que es tuyo?... Y contraataco lanzando puños y esquivando golpes

_ Es mi esposo desvergonzada, hasta creo ya te has revolcado con él.

_ Pues veo tu inseguridad, no tienes certeza de nada, yo no trato a tu marido.

_ Sé que trabajas en la misma escuela con él.

_ es mi compañero más nada, me dijo que ha sufrido un golpe y no me recuerda_ mintió para no descubrir a la castaña

_ Qué bueno que lo sepas, no hagas nada Akane te las hare pagar caro

_ Eres muy débil Ukyo_ y la lanzo lejos de nuevo, se acomodaba la ropa ya estaba aburrida.

_ Marimacha te alejaras de mi esposo si quieres seguir viva_ se levantó después de la caída

_ déjame en paz no quiero lastimarte más, pregúntale eso a tu marido.

_ Me voy pero te juro te daré pelea que me costó casarme con él y no te lo cederé así tan fácil

_ Deberías saber que mi camino es otro no estaré jamás a lado de Ranma si eso crees_ Pensó en ese momento y eso la entristeció

_ Te matare desgraciada, Ranma jamás será tuyo mientras yo este viva_ estaba molida por los golpes así que mejor se retiro, dejando a una Akane confundida.

La contienda hizo que Akane tome conciencia de que la existencia de Raito quedaría al descubierto y que debería explicar demasiadas cosas.

Aun así esta guerra empezaba y la batalla por librarse no era a golpes aquí había demasiados sentimientos comprometidos, inocentes y hasta enemigos, pero algo estaba por pasar.

.Ukyo después de la pelea se sentía mal hace días y Ranma lo noto, se le hizo raro ella se mostraba siempre tan sana y de un tiempo acá se le revolvía el estómago y tenía mareos, él le solicito ir al Dr. para saber que tenía, ella no accedió al pedido.

A Ranma se le hizo raro ya que antes un pequeño resfrió era motivo de alarma para ella y ahora que se sentía peor no quería ir, no le dio importancia y aun así se lo comento a su madre.

_ Si mamá es como te digo, se siente mal

_ Hijo…tú y ella… ¿me comprendes?

_ madre, se clara

_ Haz tenido relaciones con ella, sé que me dijiste que no hace mucho, pero podía ser

_ Mamá no me preguntes eso. _ Y recordaba a Akane

_ quizás tenga una infección estomacal

_ Mamá, no se lo comentes por favor.

_ está bien hijo.

Esa tarde después de hablar con su hijo, Nodoka llego en la noche y Akane le conto todo lo que había sucedido con Shampoo y Ukyo y su confrontación, le comunico también su decisión de terminar con Kim y lo que haría además le confeso al fin lo de Ranma y ella, su padre se había enterado antes no estabas de acuerdo, el insistió tantas veces que no intime con Ranma pero terca no presto oídos a nadie, sus planes estaban más que claros.

_ ¿está segura?

_ tía, no puedo hacer más

_ es una locura, pero nadie te quitara la idea de la cabeza.

_ ahora es emergente Raito tiene más episodios y ya no lo soporto.

_ Pero estás establecida aquí, te va bien, mira lo que pones en juego.

_ Hable con la directora Tsu y ella me apoya, tengo ahorrado suficiente para vivir un buen tiempo fuera de aquí, no nos alejaremos mucho, es hasta que todo pase.

_ Hija por favor…

_ es por Raito._ miro a la matriarca

_ Muy alto precio por la vida de Raito

_ Lo vale tía.

Nodoka no comento su sospecha de que Ukyo estaba embarazada, y no sabía si era de su hijo, callo para no alterar más las cosas.

Esa tarde Akane antes de ir a clases fue al hospital, era cierto que hace un tiempo ella estaba más distante de Kim y esa tarde iba con el fin de terminar una relación sin futuro, él lo había notado y de hecho una enfermera nueva del hospital había alborotado el corazón del galeno.

Llego al hospital, ya había hecho una cita con el galeno, la esperaba en su consultorio sospechaba a que iba su actitud había cambiado tanto que él se hizo a la idea y ella fue sincera, intentar y eso hicieron pero no funciono.

_ Akane, pasa por favor…. ¿dime a que has venido?_ la invito a pasar y beso su mejilla

_ Kim que gusto verte, no es algo bueno del todo, pero creo es lo mejor_ se sentó

_ Akane dilo de una vez

_ Sabes que Raito está peor cada día, he encontrado a su padre y pues no quiero engañarte más, intentare tener un hijo con él y no quiero deshonrarte

_ ¿Qué?_ él estaba irritado_ ¿harás eso?… ¿no estaba casado?

_ Kim perdóname, no me pidas explicaciones_ bajo la mirada

_ Akane, por favor no digas más, te rebajaras a eso, no lo puedo creer_ el negaba con la cabeza

_ Kim ya lo intente y te estimo mucho pero no he llegado a… amarte, mi hijo es prioridad y lo sabes, siempre lo supiste._ miro al joven galeno

_ terminamos en este momento, respeto tu decisión, no la comparto, pero no quiero ser un cornudo, además creo es lo mejor para el pequeño_ bajo su cabeza.

_ Kim… ¿Cómo queda Raito?

_ Akane soy un profesional, soy su médico no lo desamparare por ti_ él estaba dolido y hablaba su orgullo pero era profesional._ además debe ser pronto el cuadro de Raito está cambiando y no para bien.

_Háblame claro Kim, ¿Qué está pasando con Raito?- eso la angustio.

_ Akane si encontraste al padre de tu hijo, pues hazlo pronto, el tratamiento dejara de surtir los efectos en más o menos un año y medio, solo tenemos eso para poder salvar la vida de Raito.

_ ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

_ Akane estaba analizando la situación ya lo hable con Tofú y otros colegas y no sabemos que hacer y el esta angustiado. Lo consulte con otros colegas y no hay nada que hacer_ Bajo la mirada

_ ¿estás seguro? Siendo así pues mi decisión es la correcta, te agradezco todo, tengo clases y debo irme

_ espera Akane _la tomo de la mano antes de salir_ quiero cuidar tu embarazo si se da_ se sentó en el escritorio y le extendió una receta_ tomaras esto todos los días a la misma horas, son vitaminas y esto lo hago por Raito_ miro fijo a la peli azul.

_ Gracias Kim, te lo agradezco, pero debo irme._ estaba angustiada.

Ella salió de ahí, lloraba por las cosas que se estaban dando y como se estaban dando, fue a la universidad a presentar sus exámenes, aun sin tener cabeza para eso.

Shampoo estaba vigilando a Ranma, Ukyo y Akane, ya tenía información suficiente para darle a la pelinegra y que ella se encargaría de separar a la pareja de traidores y esa tarde fue a buscarla, Ukyo estaba con el salón lleno cuando vio ingresar a la amazona, se dirigió a la puerta y dejo a cargo a su sub chef conocía a Shampoo sabía que no era nada bueno lo que ella traía, salió fuera del sitio

_ ¿Qué quieres Shampoo?... de nuevo buscas a mi marido

_ no, es a ti a quien buscar, te contare algo que se y que no te gustara

_ habla de una buena vez, o vienes a retarme a duelo de nuevo.

_ Airén tiene una amante…

_ es Akane Tendo, ya lo sé y está en aviso

_ esperar, ella tener un hijo

_ ¿Qué? ¿Hijo de quién? Acabare con la desgraciada

_ Dice que se fue de Nerima para huir de airén.

_ eso quiere decir que ella engaño a Ranma... Gracias Shampoo podre terminar con esa relación con eso.

Ukyo empezó con los estragos de su nuevo estado, estaba ahí cuando empezó a desvanecerse y Shampoo al darse cuenta el tomo antes que caiga, la llevo dentro donde sus empleados la atendieron. Ella escapo por los techos, llamaron a Ranma para comunicarle de lo sucedido y fue llevada al hospital por eso, Ranma llego a prisa a emergencia y una enfermera salió al saber que se trataba del esposo, se acercó a felicitarle, Ranma no comprendió y pregunto.

_ ¿qué ha pasado?.. Srita por favor sea clara

_ Felicidades Sr. Saotome, Su esposa está embarazada_ Ranma no daba fe de lo que escuchaba

_ ¿está segura?_ estaba incrédulo

_ si mire aquí están los exámenes_ le extendió el sobre y confirmaron lo que decía la enfermera.

_ ¿puedo verla?

_ espere, pero en unos minutos saldrá el Dr. y le permitirá el ingreso.

Ranma no daba fe a lo que escucho, no le podría reclamar nada en su estado, el médico le indico que era un embarazo difícil y de cuidado, no podía tener emociones fuertes y él sabía que él no era el padre, y más inaudito era que ella lo haya traicionado lo cual no le importo él estaba haciendo lo mismo, esa noche ella se quedaría en observación, ahí estaba Kim atendiendo a su esposa él lo conocía y lo detestaba, sabía que era amigo de su ex novia, así que se acercó a saludarle , el acepto el gesto y el joven galeno le llevo al cuarto de su esposa, quien no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo explicar eso.

_ Ukyo, tú lo sabes… ¿cierto?

_ Pero, amor yo

_ no te diré nada, calma hablaremos en otro momento, perdóname no puedo quedarme aquí, comprenderás no puedo quedarme, estarás bien atendida aquí, debo salir a ventilarme

_ ¡no te hagas la víctima!, tú me engañaste primero

_ no lo niego Ukyo, pero no discutiré contigo, no hoy _ y salió


	22. UNA ESPERANZA

Saludos estimados lectores, les agradezco la gentileza al seguir esta historia, a los que se han suscrito mil gracias, aprecio sus comentarios, y bueno comentarles que estoy ya escribiendo el final de esta historia, faltan un poco para el desenlace espero tenerlos ahí.

Mil gracias el apoyo,

ANA MARIA

 **CAPITULO 22**

 **UNA ESPERANZA**

Ukyo entendía eso y no se arrepintió para nada, buscaría sacar ventaja de eso, el tomo camino sin rumbo, tomo su celular y llamo a la única que pensó que lo entendería y ella respondió.

_ ¿Ranma?

_ Nita, te necesito… ¿al fin estoy libre? Necesito de ti, tus besos tus caricias

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ no comprendía nada pero sentía cierta ansiedad

_ ¿dónde estás?.. Dime por favor, voy por ti

_ ¿Qué te sucede?...mmm… ven a verme en la universidad, me preocupas

_ voy allá ahora mismo estaré en 20 minutos allí.

_ está bien acabo de salir de mis exámenes no tengo nada pendiente.

Manejo lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego ahí estaba la peli azul con otras jóvenes, ella al verlo se despidió de las demás y fue al encuentro del azabache. Ingreso en el auto miro al joven.

_ ¡hola! …. ¿estás bien?... ¿Qué ha pasado?_ miraba al azabache

_ estoy confundido pero cuando descubra todo, te lo contare, perdóname, has sido mi amiga, compañera y amante, necesito de ti hoy más que nunca

_ me preocupas, ¿acaso puedo yo apoyarte? _ miro al joven con ternura.

_ tú eres la única que puede hacerlo_ y la beso suavemente

Fueron con dirección desconocida llegaron al mirador, bajaron de auto y admiraban el hermoso lugar, conversaban un poco, ellos se necesitaban, allí en el mirador se besaron a la luz de las estrellas demostrándose lo que les estaba prohibido, los besos se intensificaban en gran medida que la pasión los estaba llamando a que se fundieran ambos, se miraron y quedaron de acuerdo irían a un sitio discreto que lo frecuentaban hace poco.

_ Te necesito Nita por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche

_ Pero ¿tu esposa? ¿Mi hijo?

_ Llama a su abuela y pídele que se quede con él, solo por hoy_ ella vio la desesperación de él y accedió

_ llamare a su abuela, le inventare algo… está bien_ se alejó de ahí e hizo la llamada.

Espero a tener respuesta, al parecer estaba ocupada Nodoka o habían salido con Raito, así que colgó y estaba regresando donde Ranma que estaba apoyado contra el muro del mirador viendo a las estrellas. Poco después estaba dirigiéndose donde el cuándo le entro una llamada, se paró en seco y contesto.

_ Tía, buenas noches

_ Hija ¿qué ha pasado? …

_ seré sincera… su hijo está mal… Ranma me pidió quedarme esta noche con él, y quiero que me ayude con Raito

_ Hija, ¿estás segura?... mira que Soun está furioso

_ Ahora más que nunca, se lo cuento mañana, es algo delicado

_ Me preocupas_ no le comento lo de Ukyo_ Ranma... ¿se quedara contigo?

_ Si tía, le llamare si es posible.

_ está bien hija, cuidare de Raito. Cuídate y trata bien a mi muchacho- Colgó_ eso la enrojeció

Ranma estaba tratando de comunicarse con su madre pero no lo logro estuvieron un rato en el mirador.

_ Nita, juro hare todo por estar contigo… Te amo

_ Que bobo, eso no será posible, yo siendo tu esposa no lo permitiría- Rio coqueta

_ Pues lo hare, ahora es posible_ Beso a la joven

Después de eso se dirigió al sitio era un motel muy discreto, nadie veía quien entraba y cuando salían, el abrió la puerta del auto y la tomo de la mano.

_ No puedo vivir sin ti, eres hermosa_ Miraba a la peli azul

_ no seas bobo, no es verdad, dime ¿qué te preocupa?_ tenia curiosidad

_ solo te diré que seré libre y poder casarme contigo, en verdad no quiero lastimarte con este tipo de relación que llevamos_ ella bajo la cabeza apenada

_ no te he pedido nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?

_ Si pero no está bien, además en verdad te amo, juro que no eres un juego o un pasatiempo para mí, en verdad quisiera pasar mis días contigo a mi lado.

_ Parece inalcanzable, yo te amo también, pero no sé si eso pase_ beso al azabache y ahí empezó todo.

Ellos se amaban aunque quisieron ir en contra de ese sentimiento no podían, sus besos eran intensos, ella sabía cómo seducir al azabache ese día vestía un discreto vestido descubierto en la espalda que estaba cubierta por una casaca de color azul, la despojo de la casaca y dejo al descubierto ,el acariciaba la espalda de ella y solo reaccionaba a las caricias, se encargó de besar los labios del azabache y ambos ingresaron a la habitación fue despojándole de a poco de su ropa, estaba con los pectorales descubiertos y ella acariciaba esa parte del cuerpo masculino, el jalo el cabello de ella y la besaba, la levanto del piso y la arrimo contra la pared y soltó las tiras del vestido que fue resbalando por el albo cuerpo de ella, dejando al desnudo su dorso, la mantenía contra la pared y se dedicó a retirar el brasier y besaba suavemente los pechos ella respondía con fuertes jadeos, la sujeto de las nalgas y la llevo a la cama y se besaban con ansias, él estaba sobre ella a horcajadas, y la besaba mordiendo sus labios y ella hacia lo mismo, ella tomo la posición dominante y beso al azabache que la apretaba contra el sintiendo como esos pechos femeninos eran aplastados sobre él,, Akane se separó ,cubrió su pecho desnudo y se levantó llamaba al azabache hacia la tina que contaba ese cuarto, camino hacia la tina soltó su pecho y empezó a llenar la tina con sales y encendió unas pocas velas que había ahí, vio como el azabache la miraba y sentía el deseo besar y recorrer por su cuerpo, , invitaba al azabache , él se retiró el pantalón, ella termino de retirar el delicado vestido quedo en una diminuta trusa y el también con sus bóxer , se dirigió sobre ella que se sentó al filo de la tina que la lleno por la mitad, el comprendió todo se paró a su lado, la tomo del mentón para besarla y empezó a desplazar sus manos por el cuello de ella y a tocar cada centímetro de la piel , bajo sus manos hasta la diminuta prenda y se dedicó a jugar un poco con ella, se paró delante de ella y ella empezó a tocar los abdominales y llevo sus labios y lo besaba, el reaccionaba ante el estímulo, termino por deshacerse del bóxer del azabache quien jalo poco después su cabeza para besarla y la levanto de ahí, bajo por su cuerpo estaba en el bajo vientre y fue retirando la diminuta prenda y la deja caer en el suelo y besaba el monte de venus, ella estaba agitándose. La levanto y se metió con ella en la tina, y ahí empezaron a besarse con pasión la puso sobre el las burbujas del hidra masaje los hacía sentir aún mejor, con el agua jabonosa las caricias eran más accesibles, el toco sus pechos, su trasero y ella deslizaba sus manos por el pecho, abdominales y la espalda de él. Se frotaba el uno sobre el otro, Ranma no quiso seguir ahí y se levantó y salió de la tina, invito a la joven quien tomo su mano la besaba y la levanto para llevarla a la cama, la recostó y la besaba estaban aún jabonosos y acariciaban sus cuerpos, accedió y el ingreso en ella con fuerza, con desesperación , tomo las piernas femeninas y las llevo a sus hombros y la embestía con pasión, ella se agitaba y decía suave el nombre de su amante y el hacía lo mismo, ella estaba sobre él y se movía como una fiera, la tomo y la volteo y la embestía con fuerza ella estaba boca abajo debajo de él, la volteo y la hacía suya y ella lo disfrutaba se besaban y sus labios se fundían, se mordían, se clavaban sus uñas sobre el otro sus físicos les permitían tener resistencia se amaron con deseo y hasta el dolor , terminaron cansados y se quedaron dormidos , cuando se despertaron estaban lastimados, moreteados, sus labios ligeramente hinchados, esa noche Akane y Ranma procrearon a un nuevo Saotome, no lo sabrían sino hasta un poco después.

Akane despertó, vio las marcas en su cuerpo y descubrió la espalda rasguñada de su amante, ella estaba moreteada el vientre y mordida en sus labios, Ranma sintió a su amada la vio y ambos cayeron en cuentas que se desbocaron y que se entregaban sin medidas.

_ No te vayas, Akane por favor no te vayas

_ ¿Cómo me llamaste?_ ella se asustó y volteo a verlo

_ Akane, ese es tu nombre, lo vi en tu gafete del colegio

_ no me llaman así nunca_ se asustó un poco_ La mayoría de nuestros compañeros no me llaman así, lo sabes

_ yo soy más que un compañero, acaso los demás hacen esto _ se levantó y la beso

_ bobo déjame, no me iré, despertare contigo y además que no te diste el tiempo de saber cómo me llamaba_ lo dijo algo fría

_ Akane, me encanta tu nombre, quiero estar contigo siempre_ la tomaba de la cintura

_ eso no es posible, tú lo sabes_ bajo la mirada

_ veras que sí, me casare contigo

_ eso es una locura. Estas casado, no seas bobo…. _ lo dijo algo pensativa_ Termine con Kim, no podía seguir engañándolo más.

_ Pues me amas, te prometo que hare todo por estar contigo, buscare el divorcio y ahora puedo, tengo una razón, te lo contare después _ y se besaron

Emperezaron de nuevo el baile donde el uno se perdía en el otro y cansados quedaron rendidos y durmieron juntos, amanecieron abrazados. Akane despertó primero, observaba al azabache dormir, sabía que en algún momento debían separarse.

El despertó y levanto a verla, la beso con ternura, era maravilloso tenerla a su lado, desnuda sudada y enamorada, él lo sabía, se entregaba a el de una manera que el la sentía vibrar en cada encuentro intimo compartido., Ella lo miro y le sonrió.

_ Bueno ya es de mañana, Señor Saotome ha sido un placer amanecer en sus brazos _ reía y se tapaba con la manta su cuerpo desnudo

_ no pensaras que el príncipe deje a su princesa irse así, espera, te dejare en tu casa.

_ bobo apresúrate sino tomare un taxi_ beso al joven

_ Boba no te dejare salir de aquí_ y él el tomo para de nuevo hacerla suya.

Ambos salieron muy temprano a sus casas, pero nadie esperaba que a esas horas alguien estaría esperando a la peli azul cerca de su casa, el la llevo, Akane, se despedía, Ranma esperaba que ingrese a la casa, cuando de pronto salió Shampoo dispuesta a pelear, Ranma estaba por irse, cuando escucho un sonido fuerte y el ruido de la contienda hizo que pare el auto y salga a ver que paso y fue a ver a su amada, encontró a Akane con Shampoo en una pelea en la que intervino, los otros departamentos estaban alterándose aun así no salieron, al reconocer a la amazona pregunto qué hacia ella ahí.

_ ¿tú?...Shampoo ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Airén matar a esta desgraciada que ha osado fijarse en ti

_ déjala en paz

_ ¿No sabes quién es ella?_ miraba a la peli azul _ así que no le has dicho Akane.

_ Shampoo eso no es tu problema

_ no lo es pero si será un problema para ti_ se dirigió a Ranma_ Airén no recordar que esta mujer traicionarte

_ ¿Qué? Shampoo deja de inventar cosas

_ No lo recuerdas, ¡maldita seas Akane!_ Shampoo la miro furiosa

_ déjala en paz, te juro te lastimare

_ Ranma ser un tonto, ella tener un hijo de otro y no importarte eso

_ no me importa, lo tomare como mío

_ Ranma estás loco, que dirá tu esposa, váyanse de una vez mis vecinos están alterándose_ Akane estaba desesperada

_yo ir, pero regresar a matarte

_ la dejaras en paz sino yo te acabare con mis manos Shampoo _ y la amazona se fue.

_ Akane que no me has dicho…

_ Ranma nada, quizás tu debas ir a tu casa de seguro tu esposa te está esperando.

_ No es así Akane, ya te contare, pero alguien sale de tu departamento, creo debemos hablar otro día, mañana te esperare en el parque en el que te ejercitas a la hora de siempre, por favor_ beso a la joven y entro al auto, mientras ella subió al departamento.

Ahí dentro estaba Nodoka quien escucho todo, Raito dormía, cuando entro se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de la madre de Ranma, tenía muchas preguntas y requerían respuestas y en ese mismo momento serian aclaradas.

_ Akane... ¿qué ha sucedido?, ¿qué hacia Ranma aquí? Y ¿que busca Shampoo?

_ Tía Nodoka_ bajo la mirada apenada_ Shampoo se enteró de que Ranma sale conmigo ocasionalmente y me amenazo.

_ Akane…te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, estas poniendo a Raito en peligro, su padre está cerca y si Shampoo ya sabe de él, de seguro Ukyo también

_Le mentí a Shampoo, le dije que había traicionado a Ranma y que por eso me fui, no lo vio y no sé cómo estén las cosas con Ukyo.

_ Hija estas muy expuesta mira lo que están provocando tus locuras, creo deberemos cambiarnos de domicilio, me encargare de eso mañana mismo, creo conveniente que termines esa relación con Ranma, es mi hijo pero expondrás a Raito a todo lo que se viene, aunque no te recuerde estás haciendo las cosas mal…lo sabes… ¿verdad?

_ Tía_ lloraba_ tiene razón, pero necesito quedar embarazada por mi hijo en vano seria lo que hice.

_ Mira que ya no es solo Raito, se ve a leguas que amas a Ranma y el igual, pero no se puede hacer mucho, Ambos han sido demasiados imprudentes, el debió haberse separado de Ukyo, sabemos que no la quiere…

_ termine con Kim hoy en la tarde, le puse al tanto de lo que pensaba hacer, no pude engañarlo más mi conciencia me mataba _ alzo la mirada

_ ¿y Raito? Hija mía que has hecho

_ Él me dijo que era profesional y es más me dio esto_ le mostro el frasco de las vitaminas _ las cosas para mi hijo están graves me lo dijo esta tarde, así que debo lograr concebir con Ranma lo más pronto posible.

_ ¿Qué?... no puedo creer lo que dices, así que insistirás con eso, aun cuando descartaste eso… esto está mal

_ tía perdóneme pero si es la vida de Raito lo hare, el cuadro médico ha cambiado en un año y medio no podré hacer nada_ lloraba

_ Explícate… no comprendo nada

_ Kim dice que el estado de Raito se está deteriorando, ha sido testigo de los múltiples episodios de hemorragia que ha presentado últimamente, es porque su cuerpo ya está rechazando el tratamiento, me dio un año y medio para poder hacer algo_ Se sentó y lloraba.

_ ¿estás segura que seguirás con eso de embarazarte? Espero no te arrepientas, no me parece justo que mi hijo tenga dos hijos y él no lo sepa, porque dijiste que después de eso desaparecerías.

_ Él está casado, no puedo exigirle nada no puedo, ni que vaya conmigo, me daré modos de atender a mis hijos_ bajo la mirada_ usted puede quedarse si así lo desea

_ Hija te seguiré son mis nietos _ abrazo a la joven y ambas lloraban.

Al día siguiente se encontró con el azabache dieron vueltas en el parque y por más que Ranma quiso saber que tenía ella con Shampoo no le saco mucho, él se enteró que Ukyo tenía ya carca de 18 semanas de embarazo pero no lo comento, debía primero hablar con su esposa.

Ryoga no sabía que en esos encuentros que tenía con la castaña la embarazo sentía algo por ella pero la obsesión por Akane lo rebaso, además Ukyo jamás se lo diría era una treta para darse tiempo y dejar mal parado a Ranma.


	23. VERDADES A MEDIAS Cap 23

**Saludos queridos lectores les comento que por esta semana subo un día antes ya que debo salir unos días de la cuidad y espero que con esto mis ideas mejoren ya que se me durmió la musa, así que si tiene sugerencias es ahora cuando las aprecio, además he estado actualizando una historia que escribí hace unos meses su nombre SOLO EL TIEMPO si pueden revísenla, les agradezco su apoyo y sus comentarios, les dejo con este capítulo y espero lo disfruten.**

 **Abrazos**

 **ANA MARIA**

 **CAPITULO 23**

 **VERDADES A MEDIAS**

Ukyo salió después de unos días del hospital con recomendación médica de reposo absoluto, le explico a Ranma lo sucedido y le pidió que le dejara tener su hijo y que ella se iría con él y el padre de su hijo luego de eso pero que guardara el secreto, harían pensar a todos que ella lo abandono y le dejaría firmado el divorcio.

Nodoka se enteró del estado de Ukyo y se lo comunicó a Akane, le dolió lo sucedido, ella se acababa de enterar que tendría otro hijo y se hizo muchos exámenes los cuales arrojaron resultados alentadores, al parecer eran compatibles pero eso solo se confirmaría al momento del nacimiento, no se lo comento a nadie para no poner en riesgo su embarazo, se cambió de departamento a un sitio un poco más alejado de ahí, continuo en la escuela y escondió a Ranma su nuevo estado y al enterarse de que Ukyo estaba embarazada decidieron los dos separarse por lo menos hasta que naciera él bebe, más Akane ya estaba planeando desaparecer del sitio ya estaba cerca el periodo de vacaciones de los chicos y ella estaría en las primeras formaciones y al poner al tanto a la directora Tsu y pedirle que guarde su secreto que ella debía salir del cuerpo docente pero Tsu valoraba mucho a Akane así que le propuso que le mandaría a una capacitación en algunas semanas más, y que regresaría al trabajo después de que diera a luz a su hijo y ella acepto.

Ranma se separó de ella por respeto a Ukyo y por la promesa que ella le hizo al tener el divorcio él podría pedirle a Akane que se casen, el no comprendía como ella acepto esa absurda relación, después de que termino su relación con el galeno y no sabía el porqué, aunque el mismo atendía a Ukyo que llevaba ya una enorme barriga.

Shampoo no dejo de buscar venganza y al enterarse del hijo de Ukyo le puso peor, su abuela no le permitió que la ataque, lo que no sabía es que Ranma y Akane tenían un hijo y otro por venir, más ella mantuvo el secreto hasta de su padre.

Shampoo debía separar a Ukyo y a Ranma después se ocuparía de la peli azul pero le había perdido el rastro de nuevo, pero ya era hora de poner cosas en orden y eso empezaría por contarle lo que sabía a Ukyo, conocía que ella no perdonaría una cosa así, así que fue a casa de Ukyo esa tarde, no había nadie, el restaurante quedo al cargo del sub chef y Ranma estaba al pendiente de su examen y su proyecto final.

Shampoo ingreso al inmueble, sin ser invitada, Ukyo está en reposo no podía moverse mucho por el delicado estado de embarazo que llevaba

_ Ukyo, así que estar embarazada, no importa, tú no saber muchas cosas_ le dijo con indiferencia

_ Shampoo, demonios ¿Qué haces aquí?_ estaba sorprendida

_ decirme cómo es que Ranma no saber ¿quién es Akane?

_ le borre la memoria con la técnica que tú le aplicaste a ella, escucha Shampoo yo no puedo hacer mucho por mi estado, pero tú destroza a la desgraciada Tendo.

_ Lo hare, solo que le he perdido el rastro donde vivía ya no lo hace más, pero si yo hacer eso tu dejar a Airén y el casarse con Shampoo, ya que yo descubrir muchas cosas, saber que peleaste con ella… así que también supiste donde estaba

_ ¿Qué sabes Shampoo?, dime que más sabes.

_ es raro pero la madre de Ranma tampoco está en Nerima, no se te hace raro.

_ bueno sé que trabaja en una casa y viene los fines de semana acá, viene con mi suegro.

_ está bien yo matar a Akane pero tú dejar a Ranma para Shampoo, no ser cierto eso del todo lo de su madre, pero no sé porque…La madre de Ranma está en Tokio

_ No lo hare Shampoo, es mi esposo y después de tener a mi hijo tú y yo arreglaremos cuentas. Mi suegra es una estúpida.

_ está bien Ukyo si yo ganarte quedarme con Airén para siempre

_ está bien, pero acaba con Akane, maldita la hora que le borre la memoria. Y no comprendo como ellos coincidieron en la misma escuela, desde cuando me están engañando ese par de desgraciados_ estaba irritada.

_ no comprender… Ukyo, porque molestarte cuando saber que tú no estar embarazada de Ranma_ la miro con sorna y sonreía con burla

_ no te importa a ti Shampoo, sabemos que te revuelcas con Mousse_ La miro de la misma forma

_ ser algo diferente, yo ando con Mousse para quitarme las ganas y además no estoy casada, Shampoo ser libre y Ukyo estar casada con Ranma_ la volvió a mirar_ No rendir cuentas a nadie y ella poder dejar Mousse y casarse con Ranma _siguió caminando

_ Shampoo no te pases de la línea, lo que sea él está casado conmigo y si me di el trabajo de borrar su memoria no es para que otra se lo lleve_ se sonrió y la miraba sentada en su cama

_ Eso verse, mejor eso lo discutir cuando encuentre a la razón de los tormentos,….Akane_ la voltio a mirar como despidiéndose_ hablar en otro momento_ salto por donde entro.

 _¡Maldición! Shampoo le perdió el rastro a Akane y según lo que me conto Ranma ya no está en la escuela, no se sabe a dónde se fue , hay cosas que no cuadran, si Ranma se entera que ella lo engaño cuando eran prometidos y se marchó por eso, además en la casa Tendo no se le ha vuelto a ver seguro el Sr. Soun la expulso por ser una vergüenza para ellos hace mucho no saben de ella, hasta mi suegra no habla de su amada Akane , quizás ya lo supo y es por eso que ahora hasta viene a cuidarme, al parecer mi esposo respeto nuestro trato de silencio y si él piensa que cumpliré mi trato está equivocado más con lo que me acabo de enterar, pero como es que Akane no le dijo quién era en realidad,, creo es mejor hablar hoy con mi suegra sobre ella, creo es hora de hacer caer la idolatrada imagen de Akane a los pies de mi suegra, de seguro mi suegro no perdonara esa falta y al fin me aceptaran como nuera._

 _Así que Akane se embarazo de otro, me gustaría saber de quién, de seguro el desgraciado la dejo porque era una mojigata, si te encuentro Akane Tendo te hare ver tu suerte, déjame que tenga a mi bebe y sabrás de mí, te buscare así sea debajo de las piedra… Cumpliré mi promesa._

Esa charla le preocupo en algo pero al saber que la peli azul tenía un hijo de otro le calmo de alguna manera aunque desconocía la verdad, sabia del orgullo de Ranma y al ver que la mujer que amo tuvo un hijo de otro sería un triunfo y si llegaba a conocerse la verdad ese sería un buen argumento imbatible sin duda.

EL circulo iba cerrándose en torno a Akane, ella estaba ya por salir de la vida de Ranma y desaparecer de nuevo, acepto el curso que la directora Tsu le ofreció para luego capacitar al cuerpo docente, su maestría debería esperar un poco más, la retomaría después de un tiempo y también se volvió a mudar a otro lado no lo sabía nadie más que su familia además les comunicaron que estaba esperando a un nuevo Saotome, Genma lo tomo muy bien su padre no del todo pero acepto que era la única salvación de su nieto querido Raito , así que apoyo a su hija, sus hermanas la cuidaban y más a su sobrino. Raito su condición médica había cambiado, tenía menos tiempo además que las hemorragias eran más seguidas Akane estaba muy preocupada y eso hizo que la decisión que tomo valiera la pena.

La enfermedad de Raito empeoro los episodios se hacían más frecuentes, sus abuelos iban y venían de Nerima por cuidar a su nieto, Genma y Soun amaban a ese niño les dolía mucho verlo mal, venían cuando podían ya que el dojo no lo podían dejar solo, la mayoría de episodios lo pasaron su abuela y su madre, que después de todo sintieron un alivio al ver que quizás era posible salvar al niño, aun eso no dejaba de ser algo terrible ver mal al niño.

Ranma estaba algo desesperado, la mujer que amaba se había alejado de él, respeto el trato y se fue así sin decir nada, no comprendía el sentirse vacío se dio cuenta que ella llevaba demasiado de él, hace tiempo se preguntaba por qué solo con ella se sentía completo, como es que la conocía tan profundamente y ella a él si hace poco habían tratado, reconocía en ella cosas que no tenían explicaciones y esa ausencia le estaba poniendo mal.

La última vez que se vieron él le hablo del embarazo de su esposa, aunque ella lo sabía al escucharlo de él dolió mucho, le prometió que después de eso él se separaría de su esposa para estar con ella, más la joven bajo la mirada y no dijo nada, le pidió que le perdone por eso, que después él le explicaría todo, esa tarde que fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos que conversaron, que compartieron y que se entregaron al amor, en el recuerdo el entendía que ella lo tomo como la despedida, le hubiera explicado sino fuera por la estúpida promesa y se arrepintió por eso.

Ukyo paso todo su embarazo en cama, Ranma salía de vez en cuando y se preguntaba quién sería el padre del hijo de su esposa ya que él no lo era , ya casi llevaba 6 meses de embarazo y aun recordaba el día en que hicieron ese absurdo trato de esperar a que naciera el niño.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Esa tarde él la recogió y la llevo a casa, la atendió y hasta cuido de ella, miraba a su esposa buscando que le responda y que ella interprete su silencio así como lo hacía la peli azul , ahí comprendió y acepto que se había equivocado al tomar por esposa a esa mujer, no la había amado como debió, la descuido porque no la amaba y ahí estaba ahora embarazada y no de él, sino de alguien en que busco refugio, que ocupo en algo el vacío que él le había dejado, no era feliz así como él tampoco lo era, dejo pasar un poco el tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y que ella también lo haga._

 _A los tres días él se acercó con una bandeja que era el desayuno de su esposa, la ayudo a sentarse y la alimento cosa que ella miro extrañada, lo hizo porque le hizo sentir mal por no hacerla feliz. Pero él no sabía que ella le había robado más todavía. Se sentó a su lado y cuando termino retiro la charola y lo dejo de lado. Se volvió a sentar y ahí el decidió hablar._

 __ Ukyo, tenemos que hablar y lo sabes_ agacho la cabeza cuando lo dijo_

 __ No quiero hacerlo_ ella trato de darle la espalda._

 __ no puedes huir y exijo una explicación._

 __ Ranma, no me exijas nada, sé que tienes una amante que te ha robado de mi lado_ miro al final azabache_

 __ Es cierto y no lo negare, siempre fui claro contigo y sabes porque me case, fue por todo pero no hubo amor de por medio._

 __ si…te engañe así como tú, ahora que piensas hacer conmigo, me pedirás que aborte…_

 __ te equivocas, ten a tu hijo, pero yo no responderé por tu hijo y lo sabes, quiero que me digas quien es el padre y que el responda por su hijo_

 __ no te lo diré, lo mataras _ Ukyo alzo la vista_

 __ No lo hare solo quiero hacerte un favor_ Miro a la peli negra._

 __ Hagamos algo… No te diré quién es el padre de mi hijo, tendré a mi hijo y me iré con él y te firmare el divorcio y desapareceré de tu vida._

 __ ¡estás loca! No lo aceptare- apretaba los puños_

 __ En ese caso diré que es tu hijo y de seguro tu madre me apoyara más cuando le cuente que tienes una amante y que haz deshonrado su nombre_ acomodaba la manta_

 __ No lo hare, le contare a mi madre, dime de una vez quien es el padre_

 __ es eso o nada Ranma_

 __ Sabes que te abandonare, no me importa mi nombre, ese hijo no es mío, no debo responder ni por ti ni por nadie le hare exámenes y sacare a todos de duda y comprobare que no soy su padre..._

 __ ¡Maldita sea! Ranma estoy gestando solo hasta que nazca prometo irme, le hare creer a la gente que te abandone, te dejare los papeles firmados antes de irme, así dirán que me burle de ti y tu nombre no quedara manchado._ fingió llorar._

 __ promételo y besa nuestros anillos en compromiso de que así como dices...será_

 __ Lo prometo_ beso el anillo_

 __ está bien acepto, será hasta que nazca tu hijo, no volveré hablar de este tema, pero cumplirás tu parte y yo la mía, caso contrario, Ukyo conocerás mi peor lado_ la miró fijamente_

 __ está bien, no se lo dirás a nadie ni a tus padres… una cosa más, dejaras a tu amante hasta que nazca mi hijo _ y se miraron y ambos prometieron y aceptaron._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Se tomaba el mentón y en sus gestos mostraba la frustración y la desesperación de verse envuelto en una promesa no pensada.

Su esposa tenía un embarazo de cuidado así que había veces que él la acompañaba más por apariencia que por cualquier otra cosa y por ver que este bien, pero una tarde que él estaba en el hospital donde Raito tenía su tratamiento y como Ukyo debía practicarse algunos exámenes y se demoraba el salió al pasillo próximo bebía un café cargado y estaba meditabundo, vio como ingresaba Ryoga apurado, no le pareció raro pensó que debía estar de paso como siempre en uno de sus viajes aun así lo siguió, lo que no sabía es que también cierta peli morada que lo seguía hace días vio al joven y lo siguió, al ver a Ranma se escondió.

Ranma perdió al joven, más Shampoo no lo hizo, Ryoga se detuvo y detrás de una puerta la Sra. Nodoka salía con ropa hospitalaria de una habitación y detrás de ella Kim, Raito había tenido otra recaída y ya la situación se estaba complicando, Kim le daba indicaciones a Nodoka, Ryoga escucho también.

_ ¿qué ha pasado?_ Ryoga estaba alterado

_ ¡Qué gusto!, Akane apreciara tu presencia, el cuadro clínico de Raito se ha complicado, perdió mucha sangre y su madre está desesperada._ agacho la cabeza

_ No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo esta Akane?

_ Muy cansada, ha estado desde ayer en la noche aquí y no ha descansado nada y ahora mismo no quiere salir de ahí... Quizás tú puedas sacarla de ahí, ese niño te ama, quizás tus palabras lo alienten.

Shampoo escuchaba atenta lo sucedido, no proceso bien la información y ella saco la conclusión que Ryoga era el padre de Raito lo cual tenía sentido, no reconoció a Nodoka ya que llevaba la máscara hospitalaria, ella dedujo que Ryoga estaba enamorado de Akane, al final logro enamorarla y ella cuando se enteró de su estado huyo con él para que la vergüenza no llegue a su familia y así poder huir de Ranma sin que su nombre quede manchado

_ Akane Tendo, de mi corre que Ranma se entere y que recuerde quien eres, esta oportunidad es única, el demonio se ha puesto de mi parte para desenmascararte y así lo hare hoy mismo. _ sonreía la amazona

Se alejó del sitio sin ser vista y fue al lado donde estaba Ranma cuando llego él no estaba y maldecía su suerte, pero eso le dio tiempo de planificar mejor las cosas, era mejor que el escuche algo y después ella le diría quien era la peli azul para él, y estaba en eso cuando de repente el azabache apareció en la sala y ella fue directo a el

_ Ranma, no tener más que malas mujeres en su vida- ¿no ser cierto?

_ Shampoo ¿qué haces aquí?... acaso viniste a ver a Ukyo, está en el laboratorio

_ si y no también Airén, saber que aquí está el hijo de tu amante, acabar de ver, deber ser grave estar en cuidados intensivos.

_ ¿estás segura?... debo verla

_ Si ser cierto, yo acabar de ver a ella y al chico cerdo. Yo ya deber irme, abuela necesitarme._ se retiró y sentía la gloria venía a ella.

El azabache no perdió el tiempo fue a donde dijo la amazona vio a la peli azul estaba fuera de esa sala pero estaba con Ryoga, al verlos juntos se le revolvía la bilis quiso esperar él quería hablar con ella a solas así que se quedó en el pasillo que estaba al lado donde se podía escuchar todo

_ Así que es eso… pero Akane crees sea positivo, yo me hare cargo de ustedes, por favor cásate conmigo, prometo cuidar de ti y los tuyos.

_Ryoga por favor a que se debe esta propuesta, te he dicho un mundo de veces que yo no podría hacerte eso_ bajo la mirada.

_ Mira yo cuidare de ti lo prometo, sé que terminaste con el Dr. además estas embarazada y que el padre de tu hijo está casado, creo que no dejara a su esposa por ti_ Ranma escucho esto y empezó a pensar.

_ Ryoga no lo hare, por favor ya no insistas, no quiero hablar de eso de nuevo_ no comprendo porque insistes.

_ El padre de tus hijos te ha embarazado de nuevo y se burló de ti_ sonrió con malicia.

_ no tienes ni idea de lo que dices Ryoga, creo debemos terminar aquí.

Seguían hablando ya un poco más lejos y el azabache estaba pensando y se le metieron mil ideas, así que el padre de Raito había embarazado a Akane, los celos le estaban matando, quería saber quién era ese desgraciado y como había tenido el atrevimiento de poner una mano en esa mujer que había sido suya además el la abandono y ella fue capaz de ser suya por su hijo él debía saber quién fue ese hombre, no pensó mucho y fue directo al cuarto donde ellos salieron, ingreso ahí estaba Raito dormido y solo entro y miro al niño, se sobresaltó al verlo, se sentó a su lado un momento y lo miro le daba pena esa mascarilla de oxígeno no lo reconoció, pero recordó que su padre había estado con su madre y de nuevo los celos lo comieron y salió del cuarto, espero que regresen ese par y al poco tiempo regresaron y quiso escuchar algo más.

_ No lo hare Ryoga, ya se acabó, esto ya está siendo molesto, así no regrese, no lo vuelva a ver, salvare a Raito y eso es más importante._ Ranma se calmó al escuchar que lo hizo solo por su hijo.

_ está bien Akane pero piénsalo que harás con dos niños tu sola, la vida de ellos será un infierno.

_ tengo mucho que pensar déjame en paz, no quiero saber más, yo sabré a su debido tiempo que debo hacer._ dejo al joven e ingreso al cuarto y estaba fastidiada.

_ ¡Akane Tendo! …mujer necia

Se retiró del sitio, el azabache espero un poco más, ya comprendía porque se había embarazado pero no dejaría que ese desgraciado se burle de ella y de sus hijos y por eso que cuando la joven saliera buscaría saber quién era el desgraciado que se había burlado de la hermosa joven y comprendió que quizás también lo engaño pero por su hijo y ahora estaba embarazada.

Paso cerca de 20 min y ahí salía la peli azul hablando por celular se la veía cansada y se retiraba del sitio.

_ Está bien tía, si acabo de salir no me quedare a esperarla estoy demasiado cansada. Si no hay problema que se quede solo 30 min está dormido y anestesiado no despertara y lo dejo a cargo de las enfermeras… gracias _ colgó.

Tenía deseos de seguirla pero antes debía saber quién era el desgraciado padre de Raito, vio que desapareció su madre y volvió a ingresar y no se equivocó ahí estaba la historia clínica del niño, vio que no hubiera nadie y se acercó cuando vio el nombre del pequeño no supo que pensar, una corriente helada le envolvía, cuando pensó que sería lo peor el pequeño estaba como despertándose.

_ Papi… ¿eres tú?... ¿Qué haces aquí?…. no he podido ir al parque estoy peor_ el deliraba

_ duerme pequeño, soy yo… duerme _ y lo abrazo el niño se quedó dormido, al mirarlo se dio cuenta de quién era el pequeño

No sabía que pensar, tomo al pequeño lo recostó y lo observo por un momento y lo beso, se quedó observándole por un rato, en eso llega la enfermera y al verlo el solo responde

_ Soy su padre, perdone debo salir_ y se retiró.

Salió de la habitación del niño, estaba en el pasillo con su cabeza a punto de explotar se la tomó porque sentía que se le caía y sonó el celular y era su esposa que lo buscaba.

_ Ranma… ¿Dónde estás?

_ Ukyo toma un taxi_ Casi se ahogaba

_ ¿estás bien?... ¿paso algo?

_ No te importa_ le grito irritado_ déjame en paz_ colgó

Siguió caminando como si el mundo estaba por caerse encima de él y cuando salió del sitio y ahí fuera en los parqueaderos estaba la amazona esperando ver que había pasado se acercó a él y lo vio mal, pensó que él había descubierto la traición de Akane y que por eso salía mal del lugar, que había recordado a esa desgraciada y se sentía triunfante:

_ Ranma darse cuenta que solo tener malas mujeres con él, esposa traiciona y amante también_ sonreía con malicia la amazona

_ ¡cállate Shampoo! , no sabes lo que dices _ y lanzo un golpe dejando a milímetros de la cara de la amazona

_ Aíren ser mal agradecido, yo hacerte favor _ se dio la vuelta molesta.

_ ¡déjenme en paz todos!- y empezó a correr sin rumbo

_ ¿Ranma? – la amazonas lo perdió de vista

Todo le daba vueltas empezaron a llegar recuerdos a su mente todo se arremolinaba el peso de los recuerdos venían, el instituto, Akane, Ukyo, Raito, Ryoga, la loca de Kodashi, la casa Tendo, su madre, los encuentros con Akane, todo empezó a tener sentido, un dolor terrible de cabeza lo atacaba lo punzaba sentía la muerte siguiéndole y sencillamente en la confusión se desmayó.


	24. ENTRE RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 24**

 **ENTRE RECUERDOS O ¿SUEÑOS?**

Despertó de un mal sueño o al menos eso parecía, estaba en su casa acostado en su cama, estaba su esposa ella lo miraba asustada. Él tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza parecía que era la peor resaca de su vida, sentía que su cabeza se partía en dos, Ukyo lo miraba y no comprendía que había pasado ya habían pasado dos días y lo habían encontrado cerca del hospital inconsciente, alguien lo llevo a su casa pero no se supo quién, cuando lo vio Ukyo no despertó llamo al Dr. Tofu él envió a uno de sus colegas que se haga cargo y Ranma balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles , el Dr. le atendió y lo reviso, estaba inestable su diagnóstico fue que tenía una fuerte conmoción que debían esperar a ver como reaccionaba ya que sus signos vitales estaban lentos. Que se podía esperar lo peor sino tenia fuerza de voluntad para seguir vivo, recomendó no moverlo que él se encargaría de su tratamiento a domicilio.

Despertó y al ver a su esposa, se sintió desorientado.

_ ¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿qué ha pasado?

_ dímelo tú, no comprendo nada, te trajeron aquí y te dejaron en la puerta sin conciencia y llame al Dr. dijo que tuviste una conmoción._ miraba sin entender al azabache.

_ ¿qué fue lo último que hice?_ miraba a Ukyo sin entender que había pasado.

_ Fuimos al hospital para practicarme los exámenes y de ahí no supe más de ti, me dijiste que tome un taxi y estabas muy alterado._ Veía la reacción del joven

_ mmm, ¡duele la maldita cabeza!... ¿qué demonios me paso?

_ no lo sé, balbuceabas palabras que no se entendían_ quería tener una respuesta.

_ Ukyo ¿porque me seguiste a China?_ Y alzo a ver a la pelinegra quien estaba asustada

_ ¿Cómo?... Ranma ¿Qué te pasa?

_ responde de una vez_ miraba desafiante a la joven

_ No lo hare, que te hace pensar que responderé

_ Está bien Ukyo, solo necesito saber que paso… ¡Maldita cabeza! Se me parte, necesito hablar con mamá, la llamare.

_ me debes explicaciones a mi Ranma soy tu esposa.

_perdóname Ukyo yo no te debo explicaciones desde que te embarazaste y sepa de quien, sabes que nuestra relación no está bien y jamás ha estado, déjame en paz, ya menos de dos meses y tendrás a tu hijo y te iras de aquí_ se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos.

_ ¿quieres deshacerte de mí?, no será tan fácil.

_ Llamare a mi madre, no quiero discutir contigo, debes cuidar a tu hijo y yo no seré motivo de disgusto para ti al menos no hasta que nazca.

Para ese entonces Akane ya estaba en su casa con su niño estaba en reposo, era fin de semana y sus abuelos estaban ahí su primo Takeshi sus tíos llegarían en la tarde Tofu quería hablar con Nodoka y Genma para ponerle al tanto de la condición de su hijo, el pequeño jugaba sentado en su cama con su primo y sus juguetes y ambos conversaban.

_ SI Takeshi lo vi y era mi padre se veía muy fuerte así como mama dijo que era, además lo conozco

_ Raito lo soñaste, no creo haya vuelto

_ Que si, era el, lo toque era el hombre de la foto de la sala que mami guardo y del parque _ cuando escucho Akane que paso por ahí

_ ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos?

_ Tía Akane, Raito está mintiendo, dice que vio a su padre, pero dijiste que no volvería_ Akane vio a su sobrino

_Mami, lo vi es cierto… ¿crees que lo soñé?

_ amor, ¿Por qué dices que lo viste?... cuéntame.

_ Mami estaba en el hospital, no estabas ni tu ni la Abi, él estaba parado frente a mí y cuando lo vi se sentó a mi lado me abrazo mami, lo juro por mi honor es el hombre del parque_ Akane se quedó pensando, eso no tenía sentido ya cerca de dos meses de embarazo y casi uno no ver al azabache.

_ cariño, ¿qué hombre? ¿A quién has estado viendo a mi espalda? quizás lo soñaste, no quiero que te agites descansa, te traeré algo de comer _ sonrió a su hijo y lo beso en su frente.

Akane salió de la habitación confundida, como es que su hijo vio a su padre, ella se convenció que lo soñó el deseo de tener un padre lo había jugado esa broma, para ella eso era su explicación, lo demás no tenía sentido, aun así no dejo de preocuparle eso, en si era algo que debía enfrentar más adelante ahora debía cuidar de su embarazo ya que de eso dependía la vida de Raito.

Estaban los abuelo de Raito en casa y era una locura, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Nodoka y ayudo con la comida de ese día, cuando estaba en medio de la preparación del almuerzo sonó el celular de Nodoka que estaba en la repisa, la matriarca tomo el aparato y respondió, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, era su hijo. Respondió y salió de la cocina.

_ Mamá, ¿cómo estás?... por favor necesito hablar contigo y es urgente

_ Hijo mío, ¿Qué ha pasado? Te escucho como enfermo.

_ te lo explicare cuando hablemos, estoy algo indispuesto… ¿puedes venir a visitarme?

_ Claro hijo, lo hare mañana mismo.

_ preferiría que fuera hoy, lo que debo tratar con ustedes es de suma urgencia.

_ debe ser grave lo que paso que te urge, está bien iré más tarde pasado la hora del almuerzo, antes no puedo.

_ Gracias mamá, por favor ven con el viejo. Los necesito a los dos

_ Si hijo así lo hare, hasta más tarde hijo mío

_ adiós mama. Cuídate.

Nodoka sintió la nostalgia y el pesar de su hijo por medio de esa llamada, no sabía que había pasado, pero su corazón le decía que él la necesitaba, regreso a la cocina donde todo estaba ya listo para la preparación, miro a la joven peli azul que estaba por empezar a cocinar todo y prefirió omitir todo lo pasado con su hijo, degustaron la comida y cuando terminaron se disculpó y se retiró junto a su esposo sin dar razón de a dónde iban con tanto apuro. Cuando llego a casa de su hijo los recibió la enfermera encargada de Ukyo ya que ambos estaban indispuestos, Nodoka le ´pidió razón de su hijo y los guio a la planta alta al cuarto de estudio donde estaba Ranma acostado en el sillón cama que había ahí, no comprendieron que estaba pasando y no preguntaron. Ranma al verlos llegar tomo asiento y los invito a pasar y sentarse.

_ Hijo, ¿qué te ha sucedido?_ pregunto Genma antes de tomar asiento y ver la cara de su hijo que estaba demacrada.

_ Hijo mío, ¿tuviste una pelea?_ Nodoka acariciaba la cara de su hijo.

_ Viejo, mamá, ustedes y yo debemos hablar, esto me paso hace dos días, me duele mucho la cabeza así que seré breve… ¿porque el hijo de Akane Tendo lleva nuestro apellido?_ miraba la reacción de sus padres

_hijo, ¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿quién te lo ha dicho?

_ Mamá por favor dime porque Raito es un Saotome, o papá ¿tú debes saberlo?_ los patriarcas se miraban entre ambos sin saber que responder.

_ Está bien hijo te contare_ Nodoka cerró los ojos y respiro hondo_ él es un Saotome digno heredero de la casa Saotome sangre guerrera como nuestros ancestros, es aun pequeño pero ha demostrado ser un digno hijo de sus padres.

_ ¡Se clara por Dios mamá!_ el miraba a Nodoka con desesperación.

_ dime hijo ¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ ella debía saber que terreno pisaba

_acaso….Trago en seco_ Raito ¿es mi hijo?

_ Tú lo has dicho hijo_ su padre respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos.

_ Porque no me lo dijeron antes, lo conozco hace tiempo lo trato es mi hijo y así lo llamo sin saberlo, ahora mismo él está enfermo en la cama de un hospital, me necesita y yo me acabo de enterar, y la boba de Akane no me dijo nada aun estando conmigo tanto tiempo_ y el dolor hizo que brote el llanto.

_ Hijo, ¿de dónde conoces a Raito?... Regresaste casado… ¿has visto a Akane?... espera ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Nodoka veía con desesperación a su hijo, sabía que ellos se habían distanciado hace menos de un mes de eso.

_ Me entere que ella está embarazada _ Nodoka quedo sorprendida_ fue hace dos días en el hospital escuche la conversación de Ryoga y Akane, ese día quise matar al desgraciado que la dejaba así pero resulte ser yo_ bajo la cabeza avergonzado_ ingrese al cuarto del pequeño y después de enterarme, lluvia de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente no soporte eso y me desmaye, ahora mismo tengo aun confusiones, debo buscarla aun sin recordarla yo la amo. La he amado siempre sé que ella a mí, necesito encontrarla. Por favor ayúdenme.

_ Hijo mío no te prometo nada, trataremos pero ella quiso que jamás la encuentres, piensa que estas bien en tu vida.

_ ¡necia! Porque debe hacer lo que ella quiere, yo la encontrare así deba buscarla debajo de cada piedra del Japón.

_ espera hijo, Ranma haz olvidado el hijo de Ukyo, será un Saotome también.

_ Madre él está sano y no me necesita tanto como Raito, además… tú debes saber dónde están._ Nodoka no acepto ni negó nada, guardo silencio y se negó a responder.

_ Hijo estas aún convaleciente, creo debemos dejarte descansar, vendré mañana a verte y enviare al Dr. Tofú a esta casa a que te revise.

_ Me revisa un colega de su clínica, Madre por favor solo quiero saber de ella_ era casi una suplica

_ Hijo mío primero recupérate y hablaremos de eso, tú sabes cómo es tu esposa._ bajo la cabeza_ debemos irnos, pero volveremos pronto, por favor hijo cuídate mucho_ Tomo a su hijo del mentón y deposito un beso en su frente y se despidieron.

Paso el tiempo y con todo lo sucedido nada estaba bien, Nodoka guardo de Akane lo que Ranma se enteró, días después hablo con su hijo, él estaba aún confundido pero estaba encajando las cosas, le pidió a su madre tenerme informado sobre la situación de Akane y Raito y del embarazo.

_ Madre, voy recordando todo y te juro que hare pagar a Ukyo lo que nos ha hecho, pensé de todas las que se decían mis prometidas…jamás de ella.

_ ahora comprenderás querido porque la desconfianza, creo ella no debe enterarse que has recuperado la memoria, no se lo diré a Akane para no ponerla en riesgo, además debemos saber que paso y las cosas que hizo, por tu hijo podemos pedir la custodia

_ Madre, tienes razón quiero acabar con esta farsa, te confesare algo… el hijo de Ukyo no es mío, es un inocente pero es la única manera de romper esta absurda unión sin perjudicar a nadie y de la manera más rápida

Es así como empieza a desmarañarse todas las mentiras y verdades que se han ocultado y se han manipulado.


	25. EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD

Saludos queridos lectores, les envió un cordial saludo ya definiendo puntos en esta historia espero la disfruten ya estamos para llegar al final.

Además trasquilando ideas que me dan en la cabeza, bueno ya lo verán más adelante, he tenido buenas y malas críticas pero así es esto, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo, así que agradezco se tomen la molestia de escribirme, eso quiere decir que de alguna manera les atrajo esta historia, los quiero mucho a todos mil gracias por sus palabras eso me motiva y al mismo tiempo me reta a mejorar.

No les digo más aquí les dejo este capítulo.

ANA MARIA

 **CAPITULO 25**

 **EN BUSCA DE LA VERDAD**

Después de que recobrara sus recuerdos y el desencadenamiento de los hechos que estaban por suceder, Ranma ya no quería estar lejos de Akane pero él debía resolver su situación con Ukyo ya que todo fue tan confuso y al recordar todo pues tenía las cosas claras, no iba a dejar que Ukyo le obligue a estar a su lado lo hizo antes en un acto premeditado del cual cayo presa y ahora tenía más razón para no seguir en su juego.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Cayo presa del dolor de cabeza y de la lluvia de recuerdos que venían a su mente como una tormenta que estaba empapando todo a su alrededor, el pecho empezó a doler, sentía que le faltaba su respiración solo sintió su cuerpo pesado y no recordó más. Escuchaba una voz que le era conocida y lo llevaba en brazos._

 _Paso a un estado de inconsciencia, sentía como si lo elevaran, escucho los gritos de Ukyo al verlo llegar en manos de Tsubasa y las palabras del Dr. que pedía saber que había sucedido estaba sorprendido por el estado de su paciente, no entendía como pudo haber tenido tremenda conmoción, no había rastros de golpes o algo claro para dar una explicación de su condición._

 _Más Ranma estaba como en un sueño confuso, los recuerdos de Akane llegaban a su mente y el no entendía que pasaba, llego el recuerdo del día que llego a la casa Tendo, todo comenzó a tener sentido fue en ese instante donde sentía que lo seguía la muerte y no quería darle tregua, más cuando fue recordando las cosas sucedidas recientemente que tenía un hijo y otro por venir con esa mujer que amaba con locura, peleaba con una sombra negra en sus sueños que quería atraparlo y arrastrarlo al averno._

 _Lucho casi toda la noche con ese ente y cuando este le dio alcance sentía una fuerza llevándole a la oscuridad y el resistía, la sombra se dio por vencida y le dijo_

 __ Saotome, cuando me dijeron que habías sobrevivido a un semidiós no lo creí, yo no soy nadie y admiro tu fuerza, te daré esto úsalo sirve una sola vez._

 __ ¿Por qué me sigues?_

 __ Mi deber era acabar con tu vida y que jamás recobres tus recuerdos_ Su voz era lúgubre_

 __ ¿matarme?_

 __ ese era tu destino, pero luchaste conmigo y al ganarme pues debo regresarte y darte algo mío para que ninguna otra sombra trate de llevarte._

 __ ¿Por qué debía morir?_

 __ Alguien hecho el hechizo de los recuerdos rotos el más antiguo del que nadie recobra los recuerdos y solo encuentran la muerte al intentarlo, no he sabido que nadie haya salido vivo._

 __ Ukyo lo hizo… pero no pudo morir… no ahora_

 __ Ese amor que le tienes a esa mujer de cabellos azules te ha dado fuerza para seguir la vida…no hay nada contra el amor, ni la misma muerte,_

 _El ente entrego una cadena con una espada la puso en su palma y el la cerro con su huesuda mano, después de esto desapareció y el salía de ese estado adolorido_

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Ranma no podía creer lo que había pasado, el embarazo de Ukyo se complicó y dio a la luz a su hijo prematuramente, el niño tuvo que estar en una incubadora hasta madurar sus pulmones, esto le dio tiempo a ella para planear el desquite contra Akane y se reunió con Shampoo.

La amazona ya había conseguido la ubicación de la peli azul y tenía un plan para atacarla y de hecho ya le habían seguido los pasos anteriormente, Akane estaba tomando un curso para capacitar a los docentes y cambio su domicilio en las afueras de Tokio por la salud de Raito fue lo que Kim le había recomendado hasta poder hacer el trasplante un lugar libre de contaminación y tranquilo y así lo hicieron.

Esa tarde regresaba del centro de capacitación a su casa y en el camino se encontró con un árbol que no le dejaba pasar, así que bajo del auto a ver que sucedía, al poco tiempo sus sentidos se agudizaron, salto cuando vio detrás de ella se clavaba una pala en el piso.

_ No sean cobardes…. ¡Descúbranse!_ grito la peli azul

_ Así que marimacha ya sentir presencia_ Rio Shampoo mientras saltaba de un árbol.

_ No se puede negar que ha mejorado, pero no lo suficiente para soportar esta pelea_ Ukyo aparecía

_ No me digan… ¿necesitaban estar las dos? ¿No pueden solas?_ Akane estaba molesta.

_ ¡No eres más que una ofrecida! _ Ukyo quiso abofetear a la peli azul.

_ No se te ocurra tocarme Ukyo, no tienes ni idea de lo que dices-_ Akane apretaba la mano de Ukyo.

_ Marimacha ser violenta… como siempre…Shampoo acabarte, Ranma ser mío _se lanzó sobre la peli azul

Akane se defendió lo mejor que pudo recordó la vez que Ukyo le cayó a patadas hace años atrás y eso como le dio el valor para que eso no vuelva a pasar, fue certera en cada golpe que dio, Ukyo no le dio tanto problema aún estaba débil debido a su parto pero la amazona estaba dando guerra, dejo a Ukyo tendida en el piso y a Shampoo poco después con una técnica que Ranma le enseño, en la contienda el árbol desapareció del camino así que subió al auto y emprendió el camino a casa, llego y estaba agitada y su vientre empezó a doler, ingreso a la casa encontrando a Nodoka y Genma que acudieron en su ayuda.

Genma vio a la joven golpeada y comprendió todo, el llamo a su esposa

_ ¡Nodoka!... esta niña ha tenido una pelea…. ¡llama al Dr.!

_ ¿cómo es posible?... en este momento.

LA tomo en brazos y la llevo a recostar en su cama, Akane se quejaba el dolor era leve pero empezó a agudizarse.

_ Tía, perdóneme, pero ese par de locas querían acabar conmigo y de seguro con la única oportunidad de vida de Raito, yo no lo podía permitir eso_ se tomaba el vientre.

_ Hija mía lo entiendo, ¿acaso ya dieron contigo?..¿Dónde fue?... ¿Ukyo y Shampoo?

_ Querido…por favor, ¿Qué dijo el Dr.?

_ perdona querida, salía para acá…Akane ¿te duele mucho?... trata de calmarte- Genma estaba preocupado

_ Creo que él te no le ha hecho efecto querida, esperemos llegue pronto el Dr. vida de nuestros nietos corre peligro._ Nodoka esta en las mismas

_ Tíos por favor, estaré bien_ y se tomaba el vientre.

_ Mi niña, toma un baño de tina, querido por favor déjanos solas, haré que tome el baño a ver si eso le calma el dolor_ miraba muy seria a su esposo.

_Esperare al Dr. afuera, llamare a Soun y le informare lo sucedido._ salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si

Nodoka llevo a la joven a la tina y la mantuvo relajada lo más que pudo aunque el dolor se apaciguo no desapareció del todo, ella jamás revelaría su estado a ese par de locas si Ukyo una vez trato de hacerle daño sin tener certeza lo haría mas sabiendo que uno de sus mayores miedos eran ciertos.

Tiempo después llego Kim y Tofu a ver el estado de Akane, la revisaron, la pusieron un suero y le ordenaron reposo por 48 horas su condición no era buena, Kim se quedó velándola hasta el otro día, cuando despertó el dolor había calmado y no tuvo hemorragia que era lo que más temían los galenos. Kim fue a revisar Raito quien estaba algo inestable hace pocos meses, aun así era inquieto y traía a su abuela del tingo al tango.

Akane reacciono bien al tratamiento y cuido de su pequeño hijo, él era muy curioso y desde el día que sabía que tenía un padre acorralaba a su madre con preguntas, que ella no sabía que contestar.

_ Mami, por favor háblame de papá

_ Hijo no es el momento_ bajaba la cara avergonzada

_ ¿el vivirá con nosotros? , pues ya volvió…¿verdad mami?

_ Hijo debería explicarte muchas cosas y no sé cómo lo tomes…dame tiempo bebe te lo explicare todo  
Llega Nodoka a salvar la situación debía cuidar a los dos.

_ Raito querido, mami esta algo indispuesta, tu eres un niño inteligente, deja descansar a mami_ sonreía a su nieto

_ Abi ¿me contaras de papi?_ Ponía esa cara de chantaje que ella no soportaba

_ está bien querido te contare de él, pero deja a mami descansar.

_ Abi quiero dulce de tres leches, por favor

_ está bien te lo daré, deja a mami…Querida descansa, cuidare de Raito.

_ Tía por favor que no coma mucho dulce y que descanse.

_ mamita descansa _ abrazo a su madre antes de salir de su habitación

Akane volvió a su cama, sabía que Raito estaba bien cuidado por su abuela, mas Nodoka no se sentía tranquila, conocía que Ukyo quería toda costa dañar a Akane y si se enteraba que los dos niños eran su nietos pues sería peor, no lo pensó dos veces mientras Raito y Akane dormían ella llamo a su hijo para ponerle al tanto de lo sucedido, ella sabía que él estaba tratando de saber quién era el padre del niño que Ukyo trajo al mundo pero la situación estaba saliendo de control.

_ ¿Mama?... ¿ha sucedido algo?

_ Hijo escucha atento lo que te diré….Ukyo y Shampoo atacaron ayer a Akane.

_ ¡¿Qué?!... ella ¿esta bien?_ su voz sonaba preocupada

_ recibió ayuda médica, pero hay que detener esta locura la vida de los tres está en peligro… ¿comprendes?

_ Madre tienes razón debo hacer esto rápido, ya sé quién es el padre de Hyen… pero aún me toca confirmar algo más, ya casi tengo todo para probar que no es mi hijo. Podre estar separado en un mes si es así

_ Me alegra hijo, necesito que vigiles a Ukyo o pídele a alguien que nos ayude, no puedo exponerla más.

_ Mama está bien Tsubasa se encargara de eso, en estos días darán de alta a Hyen y poder hablar con Ukyo, pero necesito la ayuda del Dr., Tofu… y me encargare de cuidar yo personalmente a Akane y Raito.

_ está bien hijo con todo mañana estarán aquí Soun y Genma, ellos la cuidaran.

_ Madre…cuida mucho de Akane y Raito, hasta que yo pueda estar con ellos.

_ Lo hare hijo por favor haz lo que te pedí.

_ Acelerare todo, iré hoy mismo donde el Dr. Tofu.

_ Suerte hijo, yo cuidare de ellos_ colgaron

Nodoka estaba intranquila, no sabía que podía pasar después que su hijo devele lo que hizo Ukyo y lo que Akane escondió de él.

El fin de semana paso normal y el lunes Akane retomo las actividades normales fue al instituto y Shampoo estaba en el restaurante con su abuela y el maestro Happosay. Ella estaba recibiendo de parte de su abuela un reclamo.

_ Abuela… ella merecer paliza la muy atrevida…robar amor de Ranma

_ Nieta_ Cologne estaba enojada_ no crees que es hora de dejar ir a Ranma, él ha dejado claro que ama a Akane aun cuando Ukyo lo engaño para casarse con él.

_ No querer, el ser mío, orgullo de amazona pisoteado por Akane Tendo, eso no permitir_ cruzaba los brazos

_ Entérate Shampoo, Raito es hijo de Ranma y Akane_ dijo el maestro Happosay y Shampoo no daba fe al o que acababa de oír, llevo sus manos a la boca por la impresión

_ Shampoo comprende que Ranma jamás te perteneció_ Mousse salía detrás de las cortinas_ él siempre te dejo claro que no tenía interés en ti

_ Desaparecer Mousse _ Grito la amazona irritada y al punto del llanto._ Ukyo mentir decir que ser hijo de chico cerdo.

_ Escúchame Shampoo se lo que te digo, le comente a tu abuela porque sé que atacaste a Akane._ Miraba el maestro a la amazona

_ Ley amazona te hace libre hija, deja a Ranma a quien es su dueña por derecho, no apoyes a Ukyo más. Mousse ha pedido una lucha al consejo y se le ha concedido por el derecho de tu mano._ Shampoo miro al joven pato.

_ Esta bien aceptar reto si el ganarme yo casarme con él_ lo dijo resignada.

_ Cologne debo irme, quiero ver el estado de Raito, cuida de tu nieta.

Mas Shampoo mataba todo dentro de sí, era cierto aun con todo el odio que le tenía a la peli azul pero si ella habia tenido un hijo del hombre que ella amaba no podía dañarlo el la odiaría por siempre y eso no lo resistia, preferia casarse con el chico pato al odio eterno de Ranma. y se retiro a llorar a solas.

Ranma tuvo información de primera mano, Tsubasa hablaba en la cocina con Ukyo y eso le permitió atar cabos, el ya había conseguido un examen de paternidad tenía su sangre ya la Hyen que probaría que no eran compatibles y así tendría todos para al fin separarse de Ukyo.

Ukyo aun desconocía que Ranma recobro sus recuerdos y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de quedarse con el azabache, su hijo estaba ya en casa y aunque él no quiera, consiguió una niñera y una tarde al ver que ya Shampoo no quiso participar en su venganza lo hizo sola, fue al mismo sitio donde embosco a la peli azul. A repetir la hazaña, no le salió como esperaba.

Akane de nuevo en el mismo camino iba de camino a casa, sintió la presencia antes de llegar así que quiso acelerar el auto pero sintió como un pala se acercaba y paro en seco. Viendo como la pala pasó cerca del auto.

Bajo dl mismo no quiso ya pelear más, pero Ukyo era capaz de todo y ella lo sabía, quiso tratar con ella sin llegar más allá de los golpes o una pelea, así que se puso en medio del camino y llamo a su atacante

_ ¡Ukyo! Deja de seguirme.

_ Cuando Ranma te olvide, ese día desapareceré de tu vida

_ ¿crees que eso sea posible?... si estás aquí es por eso ¿cierto?

_ Lo hice posible una vez, ya sabes lo que le hice… ¿lo sabes?... use la técnica para borrar sus recuerdos

_ Tampoco del todo lo lograste... por eso estas aquí... él ni siquiera sabe dónde estoy y tú ya lo sabes

_ eso no es garantía, sé que su madre está contigo, aun sabiendo que ese niño no es hijo de Ranma, ella está a tu lado, me detesta.

_ Ukyo… ¿Qué quieres?... Ranma está lejos de mí, ¿no es ya tu esposo? No estoy cerca de él._ estaban frente a frente

_ quiero que desaparezcas de una vez de nuestras vidas, mi hijo necesita a su padre_ miro a la peli azul fijo

_ Su padre Ukyo…ese no soy yo… ¿lo sabes? _ La pelinegra jamás pensó que su esposo estaba ahí_ ¿acaso Heyn está solo?

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Ranma deberías estar trabajando._ estaba sorprendida

_ Eso no te importa _ bajo de la rama donde estaba_ Akane, ve al auto y siéntate en la parte del copiloto, aclarare algo con Ukyo_ miraba a su esposa con desaprobación.

_ ¿pero?... ¿yo?... no entiendo nada

_ haz lo que te digo_ y muro con firmeza a la joven quien obedeció.

_ Querido… ¿Qué haces aquí?... sabes que todo lo que dije era mentira, yo no te haría algo tan malo.

_ No es necesario que mientas más Ukyo, se bien lo que hiciste y aunque me engañaste no pudiste matar mi amor por Akane, cuando la vi no la reconocí pero mi ser lo hizo.

_ Ranma cuida lo que dices… tus palabras pueden costarte caro.

_ no es nada en comparación a las cosas que me obligaste a vivir_ Ranma estaba enojado

_ Ni nada en comparación de lo que puedo hacer_ ella miro desafiante a su esposo

_ Ukyo estas en mis manos, quiero el divorcio _ levantó la voz _ YAAA.

_ No te lo daré, debiste saberlo siempre, no pensaba cumplir mi palabra.

_ En ese casi hare lo único que queda, probar que Heyn no es mi hijo_ sintió su triunfo.

_ ¿cómo?...tu no me harás eso_ ella estaba algo asustada

_ Ya tengo la prueba que él no es mi hijo, déjame que me vaya, sabes que no te amo y aunque trate no pude… lo siento:

_ ¡¿Qué?! Solo eso dirás que lo sientes, no sabes lo que he pasado._ casi se le salía el llanto

_ No estas consiente del mal que nos ha s hecho a Akane, a mí y a ti misma

_ solo quería que estés conmigo.

_ Lo siento Ukyo, pero tu buscaste esto, dejare a Akane en su casa, iré mas tarde a la nuestra y tú y yo hablaremos y aclararemos todo, esto es una advertencia si tocas a Akane juro acabare contigo con mis propias manos.

_ Me iré no me humillaras más frente a esa mujerzuela, te engaño y tuvo un hijo mientras eran prometidos.

_ ¡CÁLLATE! No sabes lo que dices, ve a casa de una vez_ estaba perdiendo la paciencia

La pelinegra se sintió tan ofendida que no pensó dos veces y se fue del sitio de una vez, Ranma se dirigió al auto Akane estaba asustada y muy confundida en si no comprendía nada, ahora él debía hablar con esas dos mujeres y despejar las dudas de ambas.


	26. VERDADES

**CAPITULO 26**

 **VERDADES**

Ranma manejaba el auto y casi no se dijeron nada, Akane pensaba para sí misma-

_ ¿ _Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? …yo entendí mal o Ranma acaba de recobrar sus recuerdos… mmm no es posible, el debería estar muerto de ser así, esto no tiene sentido._

 _Estaba tan ensimismada que olvido que él estaba ahí con ella, levanto la vista y él la estaba observando, ella sintió un poco de temor sintió que algo había cambiado._

Aun así ambos viajaron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, Akane reacciona y ve que ese no es el camino a su casa estaba confundida y no sabía que estaba pasando. Alzo la vista para encontrarse con el azabache y su silencio.

El la miraba sin decirle nada, estaba pensando como descubrir la verdad delante de la peli azul y vio la desesperación de ella en sus ojos, así que decidió romper el silencio.

_ Akane Tendo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre Raito?_ La peli azul confirmo que algo no estaba bien, su mirada fija en el azabache lo decía todo

_ ¿Qué? Explícate…. ¿qué tiene que ver Raito en todo esto?... estaba absorta

_ Esta mañana hable con tu padre, estaba muy molesto por tu embarazo, me reclamo y tenía razón… ¿acaso no fue nada para ti? Nuestra relación_ quería saber su reacción en cierto punto se sintió usado

_ ¿Qué?... ¿hablaste con mi padre?... espera ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Ukyo? … ¿no es tu hijo?... nada tiene sentido_ estaba muy confundida.

_ Responde lo que te pregunte… ¿acaso tú me utilizaste para salvar a Raito?_ Akane abrió mucho los ojos y veía al azabache sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

_ ¿Ranma? ¿Yo?... ¿Por qué puedes decir eso?... ¿acaso tu?...es imposible, deberías haber muerto_ miraba dudando al joven.

_ Seré claro de una vez pero responde mi pregunta, solo necesito saber_ su cara era una súplica.

_ Ranma acaso no me conoces, ¿me crees capaz de llegar tan lejos?

_ Por un hijo es posible_ el bajo la mirada

_ Pues no es el caso, ¿Qué está pasando?_ perdía un poco la cabeza

_ Akane… ¿cómo sigue tu embarazo?_ ella palideció de la impresión, como podía saberlo.

_ ¿mi embarazo?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ necesitaba aclarar cosas.

_ ¿Porque jamás me hablaste de Raito claramente?, lo conozco hace tiempos, yo lo entrenaba en el parque, esta mañana hable con él, ¿Por qué me negaste estar a su lado?_ Akane estaba al punto del desmayo

_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo?_ debía saber

_ Akane recupere mis recuerdos, se quién eres, lo que fuiste y eres para mí, pero debo saber ¿Qué soy para ti?_ Akane estaba al punto de la asfixia de la impresión

_ ¿Cómo sucedió? Eso era imposible, nadie podía hacer el remedio _ estaba incrédula

_ Pues casi pasa eso, pero me duele que no me digas nada de nuestros hijos, y que hayas intentado desaparecer sin decir nada.

_ ¿yo? Ranma comprende Ukyo es tu esposa, me pediste alejarme por su embarazo… ¿Qué debía pensar?... para mí era tu hijo y al tener ella los derechos yo no podía interferir en tu vida.

_ Ukyo y yo jamás tuvimos nada, se embarazo de otro, mantuve mi promesa porque ella dijo que desaparecería con el padre de su hijo si yo aparentaba ser un esposo para ella a cambio ella se iría al poco tiempo de nacer su hijo y me daría el divorcio y así yo podía casarme con quien siempre debí hacerlo_ lo dijo sin ninguna duda_ debiste decírmelo jamás te hubiera dejado sola con ellos, ahora debes cuidarte y yo cuidare de ustedes.

_ Pero ¿Ukyo?

_ tengo todos los documentos que demuestran que el niño no es mío, pero el cerdo que la embarazo no aparece._ llegaron al parque donde el doblego a la peli azul.

_ espera ¿Qué hacemos aquí?..._ Miro al lago.

_ Te traje aquí porque aquí fui claro contigo y aquí reconociste que me amabas aunque no te recordaba… ¿es así aun?

_ No sigas… ha sido siempre así, ¿yo?...te amo…. Me equivoque es cierto, pero no lo dudes por favor._ bajo la mirada

_ No lo dudo, no creo seas capaz de llegar tan lejos, pero necesitaba oírlo de ti para sacarme esta idea.

_ ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? Seguro tía Nodoka estas preocupada.

_ Por ella no te preocupes sabía lo que iba hacer Ukyo, dije que te llevaría conmigo le pedí que cuide de Raito hasta mañana, a tu padre no le gustó mucho eso, pero Mamá le dijo que necesitamos hablar y que permitiera que lo hagamos, además le di mi palabra de casarme contigo.

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Ranma?... le prometiste eso a mi padre… ¿viste a Raito?_ estaba incrédula.

_ Si vi a mi hijo, lo conozco hace algún tiempo es un niño encantador es por el que recobre todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos… no quiero que le cerdo de Ryoga se haga cargo de mis hijos nunca… ¡escuchaste Akane! No lo permitiré

_ Espera…. ¿estuviste en el hospital?, es cierto que Raito te vio, yo tan tonta no caí en cuenta en ese hecho, pensé que lo había soñado mi pequeño.

Akane estaba tratando de procesar la nueva información, no dejo de sorprenderse con todo lo que escuchaba, nadie pudo pensar que algo así podría pasar, era casi un milagro que su amado azabache estuviera recuperando su memoria y de las cosa que se estaba enterando, Ranma no era el padre del bebe de Ukyo, era todo tan fuerte que no se podía creer.

En el restaurante de Ukyo, Tsubasa estaba en la cocina cuando llego la pelinegra, estaba sumamente molesta por lo que acababa de pasar, aun no sabía que Ranma recupero la memoria se le avecinaba más cosas, su pequeño hijo estaba con una nana paso de largo a la casa a ver qué pasaba con él bebe.

_ Señora al fin regresa, él bebe necesita leche usted no se ha tomado la molestia de dejarle leche a su niño, es prematuro y hay que cuidarlo bien_ decía la nana preocupada.

_ Mey por favor ya me hago cargo de eso, dime ¿conseguiste al Dr.?... en caso que hagamos una prueba de paternidad falsifique los resultados.

_ Estimada señora no es posible el ya no trabaja en el Japón, ha salido del país y es imposible localizarlo_ Hacia una reverencia disculpándose.

_ Está bien ya no importa, ¿Dónde está Hyen? Iré a verlo este momento, si llega mi esposo dígale que estoy indispuesta.

_ Está bien señora, el joven Tsubasa la necesitaba de urgencia.

_ Lo atenderé después, ahora debo saber de Hyen, por favor descanse que deseo que me ayude en la noche.

_ Está bien señora_ hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Ukyo estaba molesta por lo acontecido, fue a la habitación del niño y estaba por despertar así que se sentó un momento en la mecedora a esperar y pensar.

 _Maldición que se ha creído Ranma poniendo a esa boba de Akane antes que mi yo que soy su esposa de seguro él quiere separarse de mí. Yo no dejare que eso pase Ryoga no sabe que Hyen es su hijo y no creo jamás lo sepa, Ranma es mío y ni crea esa boba marimacho que se lo dejare, me vengaré de ella._

Así estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando el pequeño despertó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Miro al niño y vio que se parecía a su padre le hizo sentir culpable pero el sentimiento de venganza era más fuerte.

Ranma llego casi dos horas después a la casa para hablar con Ukyo. Ella estaba con su pequeño hijo jamás estaría preparada para todo lo que venía el descubrir una verdad que ella había manipulado, se aprovechó y todo lo que hizo con ventaja y alevosía.

Paso por la cocina y ahí estaba Tsubasa desde que llego a Tokio para trabajar con Ukyo el lucia como un hombre no como lo hacía antes, el joven sospecho que el esposo sabía algo pero no exactamente, vio dirigirse a la casa y el estaría atento a lo que sucedería ese día.

Ingreso a la casa y allí estaba la enfermera que cuidaba de Hyen, vio llegar al señor y lo saludo, Ranma hizo una reverencia y pregunto de su esposa. Para ese entonces él ya tenía las pruebas que necesitaba para acabar con todos los argumentos que Ukyo tenía en contra de todo y exigiría la disolución de su matrimonio.

Subió al segundo piso con la nana, Ukyo estaba acabando de alimentar a su hijo cuando Ranma ingreso al dormitorio del pequeño, pidió a la señora Mey llevarse al niño y dar un paseo que necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Ukyo, la enfermera tomo al pequeño lo arropo y se retiró, mientras la pelinegra no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Miro fijo a su esposo.

_ ¡demonios Ranma! ¿Ya dejaste a tu zorra en algún hotel?_ llena de rabia

_ No empieces Ukyo, no sabes lo que dices_ La confronto

_ ¿la dejaste esperando en el auto?... muy descarado querido_ lo dijo ofendida

_ Ukyo descarada tu, mira que no querer honrar tu promesa, necesito que firmes el divorcio como quedamos y fue nuestra promesa.

_ No lo hare, sabes que la ley me ampara al ser tu esposa este niño llevara tu apellido y tu honra_ le dijo muy irónica

_ Siento decirte que no pasara así, Ukyo no eres más que una manipuladora y muy tramposa, jamás lo espere de ti eras mi amiga y así te considere, pero desde hoy no más_ estaba furioso

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Ukyo aquí están las pruebas de ADN de Hyen no es compatible conmigo, eso demuestra que no es mi hijo, presentare esto en el tribunal para alegar el divorcio y demostrar que me has sido infiel_ Ella se quedó sorprendida.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste?

_ Me obligaste, te lo dije antes que no podía estar a tu lado, que ese niño no es mi hijo además no tengo sentimientos por ti y si los tenia se murieron el día que recordé todo_ Ukyo se quedó de una pieza asustada, entendió bien

_ ¿Qué acabas de decir?...yo ¿hice qué?

_ lo entendiste bien Ukyo me seguiste a China y me borraste mis recuerdos de Akane, pero no pudiste borras las sensaciones y los sentimientos se quedaron en mi subconsciente a ellos no pudiste llegar._ Ukyo se quedó sorprendida.

_ ¿Quién te lo dijo? Yo no hice tal cosa.

_ No me lo dijo nadie yo lo recordé todo, el día en que tú fuiste al hospital, me entere de todo de la manera más inesperada _ Miro fijo a su esposa

_ No es posible, debiste haber muerto eso me aseguro el vendedor chino_ No podía creerlo y aceptaba lo que hizo_ no puede ser._ incrédula

_ Comprenderás que no puedo seguir aquí, vine por mis cosas y a buscar un acuerdo contigo, mi corazón le pertenece a otra…. Lo siento mucho Ukyo_ salió del dormitorio.

Ella era presa de la rabia, estaba perdiendo a su esposo. Maldecía el hecho más por que debía perder contra Akane, cuando prometió que no se lo permitiría, abrió el pequeño velador del cuarto de Hyen y ahí estaba una pequeña navaja que uso para desempacar las cosas de su bebe, lo primero que se atravesó por su mente acabar con su esposo pero jamás dejárselo a la marimacho como ella la llamaba, eso era la humillación más grande para ella. Lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus ojos y el dolor contenido no le dejaron pensar con claridad.

Salió con la pequeña navaja a su habitación, ingreso y ahí vio a su esposo tomando sus cosas no lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a su esposo y trato de clavarle, más el azabache se dio cuenta ya la detuvo esta corto la mano de el al querer detenerla, él fue rápido y le quito la navaja aunque si le lastimo no paso a mayores.

_ ¡Maldición, te volviste loca!.. ¡Quieres matarme! ... no te basta todo lo que has hecho, acabaste con mi vida

_ Te mereces eso y más, solo debías amarme… ¡Maldición! _ sentía la rabia por no lograr su objetivo

_ Ukyo me iré, no quiero saber de ti, solo firma el divorcio o lo hare a las malas, tengo las pruebas…así que tu decídelo

_ ¿pero? ¿Ranma?...

_ No quiero que ataques a Akane o yo mismo vendré a pedirte explicaciones y me olvidare que eres mujer y te acabare con mis manos… ¿entendido?... si la tocas o alguno de los suyos olvidare mi consideración por ti y por este tiempo que hemos vivido.

_ no firmare nada

_ Está decidido en ese caso.

_ Me dejas por esa ramera que tuvo un hijo de otro siendo tu prometida

_ Esa mujer es la madre de mi hijo y si les pasa algo ya lo sabes… me encargare de acabar contigo.

Tomo su maleta sus cosas iban ahí no se llevó más que sus ropas, documentos y cosas personales. Ukyo no podía creerlo que todo se fue al piso y que ella poco podía hacer, ya no tenía argumentos ni razones para encadenar al azabache su plan se iba para abajo.

Heyn estaba de por medio, pensó que lo mejor era buscar a Ryoga para que le ayude con su hijo, aun así mantenía latente la idea de acabar con Akane a como diera lugar, y aun sabiendo que ella tuvo un hijo, eso le dolió más de la cuenta ya que ella no pudo hacerlo y en vez de eso quedo a flote la traición.

Tsubasa estaba parado en la puerta ingreso después de ver al azabache marcharse, se acercó a ella y trato de consolarla, más está la empujo.

_ ¡suéltame! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

_ Ukyo debes superar lo que está pasando, sabias que esto pasaría, el negocio está muy descuidado, debes saber que él está feliz mientras tú destruyes tu vida, por favor solo déjalo ir.

_ No quiero, ellos me pagaron esta ofensa

_ Sabes que estuvo aquí ese tipo que viene…. Ryoga que necesitaba hablar contigo, también los proveedores exigen su pago.

_ Pues hazte cargo de eso

_ Tú debes tomar ya el frente, necesito unos días, mi madre está mal y debo ir a visitarla… ven conmigo a que aclares tu mente

_ No lo hare, vete de una vez yo sabré que hacer_ se dio la vuelta molesta

_ está bien Ukyo solo quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer nada_ se retiró del sitio

Tsubasa al otro día tomo sus cosas para dirigirse a la estación de trenes que lo llevaría a donde su madre, era muy en la mañana pero antes de irse debía hacer algo se dio cuenta que las cosas entre Ranma y Ukyo estaban mal y en el punto peor, así que decidió ir hablar con el azabache antes de embarcarse en su viaje.

Esa mañana llamo al azabache quien estaba en un hotel y le pidió que hablara con él con suma urgencia y Ranma acepto, en veinte minutos estaban ambos hablando y así se descubrió muchas cosas.

Tsubasa entrego un sobre al joven esposo y después de eso se marchó deseándole suerte y que todo sea para bien de Ukyo. Vio cómo se alejaba el joven ayudante de Ukyo.


	27. DEFINICIONES

Saludos estimados/as mil gracias por seguir esta historia ya en la recta final ya que son los últimos capítulos agradezco su apoyo y así mismo las críticas, lamentablemente y como digo siempre, no se puede complacer a todos y al ser una historia ficticia muchas veces no tomamos en cuenta los tecnicismos es más bien la imaginación la que nos lleva aun así tratando de llevar una lógica más bien propia.

Sinceramente agradecida con todos espero les guste este capítulo es el preludio para otras cosas, un abrazote para todos

 **CAPITULO 27**

 **DEFINICIONES**

Ranma regreso al hotel donde estaba hospedado con curiosidad del sobre que llevaba ahí, debía abrirlo no sabía que fue lo que Tsubasa le dejo dentro de este.

La condición le pareció absurda que espere una semana para abrirlo, subió las escaleras a la habitación, su acompañante aún estaba dormida.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Ranma estaba con Akane en el auto después de hablar un poco al ver que estaba asustada tuvo temor más con lo que había pasado hace días con el ataque de Ukyo y Shampoo. El ya no podía dejarla sola y a merced de ese par de locas._

 __ Akane sabes que debo hablar con Ukyo hoy mismo, prometo regresar, tu y yo debemos hablar así que te dejare en el hotel de un amigo mío…por favor me esperaras ahí hasta que yo regrese_

 __ Prometes regresar, está bien, llamare a casa a ver cómo esta Raito._

 __ Si mañana saldremos de paseo los cuatro._

 __ ¿cuatros?_

 __ Si tú, Raito él bebe y yo_ Akane no podía negar que era la cosa más linda que escucho_

 __ está bien esperare, espero que todo salga bien… ¿pero exactamente qué harás?_

 __ Pedirle el divorcio, esto no está bien yo no la amo no pude y no puedo dejar a mi mujer y mis hijos por ella, lo siento mucho no lo hare._

 __ Cuídate por favor, ella no está bien_ se despidió del azabache con un beso en sus labios y el salió rumbo a la casa._

 _Por su estado ella se recostó a ver la tv pero el sueño y en su estado se quedó dormida, no se despertó sino mucho después cuando escucho el sonido de la regadera y el olor a comida que había en la habitación, abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba la ropa del azabache en la silla, una maleta y en la mesa recipientes con comida, vio la camisa algo ensangrentada y se asustó, ingreso a la dicha pues estaba abierta, vio al azabache desnudo y se dio la vuelta._

 __ Mujer ¿Qué haces? ¿Cuántas veces me has visto así?_

 __ Me asuste… ¿Por qué tu camisa esta ensangrentada?_

 __ Ukyo me ataco no pasó nada, así que no te preocupes por eso._

 __ ¿estás bien?...seguro ¿estás bien?_

 __ si estoy bien, prepara la comida que he traído… tú debes estar hambrienta._

 __ está bien, lo hare ahora mismo._

 _Salió del baño y se dispuso la mesa con lo que ahí encontró. Al rato salió Ranma se cambió de ropa y se puso unos pijamas ato su mano con una venda y ella lo pudo notar, se acercó a él y pudo ver la herida, ella le quito la venda pidió un maletín de primeros auxilios por teléfono a la recepción del hotel que fui subido de inmediato, curo la herida la desinfecto y después de eso la vendo._

 _El la miro con ternura recordó las muchas veces que ella curo sus heridas, el tomo su mano y la beso, esto sonrojo a la peli azul, y ella lo llevo a la mesa para comer algo._

 __ ¿te lo hizo Ukyo?_

 __ Si pero no te preocupes, estoy bien_

 __ Lo tomo muy mal por lo visto… _ Bajo la cabeza_

 __ eso no tiene vuelta de hoja y lo sabes_ Llevaba comida a su boca_

 __ espera_ ella tomo los palillos y le empezó dar de comer y el hizo lo mismo._

 _Así paso la comida de ellos, ella estaba fascinada con eso, él ni se diga. Esa noche conversaron mucho de lo que había sucedido de cómo descubrió la verdad el cómo recobro sus recuerdos y al otro día irían a ver a su hijo._

 _La mañana siguiente recibió la llamada de Tsubasa y al escuchar lo que el joven le decía tuvo curiosidad así que se citó con él y platicaron sobre Ukyo, el joven apreciaba a la joven y por eso decidió hablar para ayudarla ya que al parecer de él ella estaba perdiendo la razón, le entrego un sobre con el posible nombre del padre de Hyen pero le pidió que o habrá después de un tiempo, es así como se despidieron regreso al hotel y encontró a Akane dormida aun._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Llevaba en sus manos el dichoso sobre y que secretos estaban ahí, que tanto sabía Tsubasa sobre Ukyo y porque jamás fue claro con Ranma, esperaría porque hizo una promesa y no la podía romper, vio a Akane dormida así que se acercó a darle un beso para despertarla suavemente.

_ Duermes como un oso hibernando, creo debe ser el embarazo, ¿tienes antojo de algo?

_ Solo déjame dormir un poco, no crees lo merezco después de lo de anoche, eres insaciable._ El se sonrojo un poco

_ Si pero deseo ver a nuestro hijo, además prometimos regresar hoy y yo le prometí sacarlo a dar un paseo, se siente mal encerrado en tu casa.

_ está bien, déjame me aseo y me cambio de ropa y nos vamos.

_ Está bien, hablare con el abogado para que tramite lo del divorcio, me dijo que no llevaría más de un mes con todos los indicios.

_ ¿estás seguro que lo quieres hacer?

_ Ahora más que nunca, ustedes me necesitan y yo a ustedes… ve pronto, iré a la recepción a cancelar todo.

_ estaré lista en unos minutos.

Es así como se dispusieron ir a ver a su pequeño, parecía que todo se estaba encaminado para que al fin lograran su felicidad.

Llegaron a la casa y ahí estaban los patriarcas, Soun requería explicaciones y así las pidió cuando los vio llegar. Akane saludo a su padre y junto a ella Ranma, el pequeño Raito aun dormía, se reunieron los padres de Ranma y Akane junto con sus hijos para hablar.

_ Ranma sé qué hace años te prometí la mano de Akane, ahora ella es la madre de tu hijo y lleva otro en su vientre, no puedo seguir llevando esta deshonra en mi familia_ Soun estaba sentado muy serio.

_ Tío, es cierto lo que acaba de decir, mi intención jamás ha sido esa, cuando usted y yo hablamos creo le deje claras mis intenciones_ Ranma se mostraba comprometido

_ Querido amigo yo me hare cargo que mi hijo cumpla su palabra con tu familia, estamos apenados por cómo se han dado las cosas

_ Papá… ¿no te parece que exageras?_ Akane estaba absorta

_ Hija, recuerda que no estas casada y estas aún bajo el cuidado de tu padre y aunque has hecho lo que has querido es mi obligación que se respete mi casa.

_ Soun querido estamos de acuerdo, Ranma debe responder por Akane y por sus hijos_ dijo serena Nodoka

_ Ranma dame tu palabra que te casaras con Akane

_ Delante de todos mis padres, usted y la misma Akane prometo que lo hare no porque sea una obligación sino porque ella y yo nos amamos, si están de acuerdo me divorciare y en un mes después de eso me casare con Akane, no puede ser antes ya que la ley no me permite.

_ Está bien Ranma, cumple tu palabra y que el trámite sea pronto.

_ Se está tramitando tío, es fácil probar que ese niño no es mi hijo_ Soun no daba crédito

_ quieres decir ¿que Ukyo te engaño?

_ Si tío, pero eso ya es otra cosa por favor dejen que vayamos a ver a nuestro hijo, si me perdí parte de su vida no quiero hacerlo más.

_ Hijo mío ¿Qué ha pasado con Ukyo?

_ Mamá puse las cosas claras con ella y me fui de la casa, no volveré.

_ En ese caso te podrás quedar aquí pero en la habitación de afuera, esperaran a casarse para estar en la misma habitación…entendido.

_ Está bien tía, así lo haremos_ Akane codeaba a Ranma quien no estaba de acuerdo.

Después de eso despertaron a Raito lo llevaron al parque, su padre le enseñaba unos movimientos y katas que el pequeño aprendía rápido, le sorprendía y cuando Raito se cansó se sintió mal por no haber estado con el cuándo más lo necesito,

Tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo puso en sus hombros allí jugaban los dos Akane los miraba sentada en el pasto se dio cuenta que ellos se necesitaban que aunque Raito jamás se lo dijo vio la afinidad de ambos y se sintió fatal.

Los dos se acercaban a Akane, el bajo al pequeño que se acercó a su madre la miraba con tanta ternura y la beso en la mejilla, ella sonreía ante el gesto se recostó en las piernas de su madre.

_ Mamita, te quiero mucho

_ Yo también Raito eres mi pedazo de cielo_ y alborotaba sus cabellos

_ Te prometo que sobreviviré a la operación, porque ya tengo una familia, a mi padre a ti y pronto un hermanito que me salvara la vida._ Ranma y Akane estaban sorprendidos ambos abrazaron al pequeño con un tremendo dolor

_ Debes salir de esta pequeño, mira que eres un Saotome y nosotros no nos rendimos fácilmente

_ papi no me rendiré, disculpen por nacer así

_ Amor te amamos como eres, no es tu culpa y cómo vas a luchar nosotros también lo haremos contigo_ abrazo a su hijo.

Paso el tiempo, Ranma abrió la carta de Tsubasa y descubrió al fin quien frecuentaba a su esposa, el después de ir a ver a su madre no regreso más ya que Ukyo sería capaz de matarlo, Ukyo se tuvo que resignar a perder al azabache las pruebas cayeron solas, Ryoga había desaparecido de ahí hace algún tiempo ya y no se enteró lo de su hijo, y el divorcio se concretó rápido.

Mousse gano la pelea con Shampoo y por ende el derecho a su mano, se casaron en una semana después del combate, el joven pato se ganó de a poco el corazón de Shampoo y ahora ella se sentía bien con él y cayó en cuenta que hizo mal en ignorarlo,

Después de casi tres meses Ryoga regresaba a Tokio ignorante de todo lo que pasaba, Ranma y Akane se casaron al fin se mudaron a una casa un poco más grande y cuidaban de Raito, que bien le hizo a Raito el tener un padre ya que ambos compartían charlas sobre artes marciales, deportes y aunque la salud de Raito se estaba desmoronando él seguía con ese ánimo, sus padres fueron un fuerte apoyo para él.

Muchas cosas estaban por ser aclaradas.

Ryoga llego al restaurante de Ukyo esa tarde, la pelinegra se encargaba sola del restaurante desde que Ranma y Tsubasa se fueron de ahí, estaba muy cansada y tomo a la niñera a tiempo completo ya que lo necesitaba, cuando vio llegar al joven desorientado se quedó perpleja y no podía creer lo que pasaba, su sed de venganza aumento cuando se enteró que Ranma y Akane se casaron y más aún tenían un hijo y otro en camino.

Se aprovechó del amor ciego que Ryoga le profesaba a la peli azul y usaría eso a su favor, le conto como ese par se burlaban de ellos, le dijo que Akane sedujo al azabache y que por eso el la dejo sola con su hijo, eso enardeció la ira de Ryoga quien se comprometió ayudar a la pelinegra para que tomara venganza y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro acabar con su eterno enemigo y quedarse con la mujer que amaba.

El embarazo de Akane iba bien, las noticias eran las mejores él bebe era compatible con su hermano sus padres estaban felices Ranma trabajaba duro aparte de la escuela daba clases en el dojo de su suegro los fines de semana las cuales cuando Raito se sentía bien lo llevaba con él y le enseñaba el arte que debía heredar su hijo, ellos no quisieron saber que sexo tenía él bebe esperarían hasta el final, al parecer todo iba como debía y la vida se encargaba de poner todo en el sitio.

Pero como alguien aún no se resignó a perder iba a intervenir de alguna manera y más cuando le contó a Ryoga como pasaron las cosas.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Ukyo fue citada en el tribunal por un juicio de divorcio, se presentó, había pasado 5 semanas que no sabía de su esposo y por más pruebas que recolecto para defenderse no fueron suficientes para alegar._

 _Las pruebas de Ranma fueron suficientes para que el consiguiera el divorcio, las pruebas de ADN las que él hizo y las que pidió el tribunal coincidían que Ranma no era el padre así que eso facilito a la disolución inmediata del matrimonio y una indemnización a favor de Ranma que no tomo._

 _Después de la disolución del matrimonio de Ranma, cumplieron el tiempo que la ley exigía para que pueda volver a casarse y así lo hicieron, la ceremonia fue muy sencilla y solo estuvieron sus familias, no necesitaban nada más, Ranma cumplió su palabra._

 _Ese día Akane lucía un hermoso vestido color champagne con canesú alto dado a su ya avanzado estado de gestación con un cinto color vino debajo de pecho , Ranma un traje en color negro con camisa del color del cinto de su esposa, la espero en el altar quien llegó acompañada con su padre que le dijo._

 __ Ranma… cuida bien de mi niña y de mis nietos_

 __ así lo hare Padre_ Hizo una reverencia y recibió a la que sería su esposa._

 _Su cuñada Kasumi y el Dr., Tofu les sirvieron de testigos en su enlace. Ahí también se presentó formalmente el compromiso de Nabiki con Kuno quien al enterarse de todo lo sucedido pidió a su novia en matrimonio. Esa noche Raito se sentía mal así que su padre se quedó a velarlo en el hospital así que la luna de mie fue nula para los dos._

 _Ranma se dedicó al cuidado de Raito ya él deseaba que Akane se cuide y descanse al punto de hacer sentir a la peli azul inútil, Nodoka fue más delicada en explicarle eso a su nuera, que su hijo deseaba que se cuide que era por el bien de ella y de Raito, el periodo de adaptación fue algo complicado pero con amor lo sobrellevaron de la mejor manera._

 _Akane recibió una carta de Tsubasa y eso le hizo recordar algo que Ranma no le conto del todo_

 __ ¿una carta?... ¿porque para mí? ¿Que se trae Tsubasa?_

 ** _"Querida Señora_**

 ** _Le envió mis saludos y felicitación por su reciente matrimonio, si se pregunta el porqué de esta carta. Es sencillo, ya que su esposo tiene la sangre caliente en estos asuntos cuando se trata de usted y de sus hijos no me dirijo a él porque podría cometer una insensatez, es por eso que me dirijo a usted para informarle que tengo información que el padre de Hyen está en Tokio con Ukyo._**

 ** _Ella ha tomado muy mal lo de su reciente matrimonio y al parecer quiere dañarla y eso yo no puedo permitir, ya que ella está arruinando su vida y en mi aprecio no puedo permitir eso pase, es por eso que me vi en el deber de advertirle que se cuide y a sus hijos._**

 ** _Espero este bien y cuídese mucho_**

 ** _TSUBASA_**

 _Al leer eso recordó el hecho que revelo la realidad de la existencia de Hyen. Vino a su mente cuando Ranma le conto lo que había pasado y aun le daba vueltas ese recuerdo._

 _Después que ambos estaban en casa, ya había pasado una semana de que Ranma abandono la casa que compartía con Ukyo le entrego un sobre a Akane, en si ella no entendía que había pasado, entonces abrió el sobre en este había fotos, una carta pulcramente escrita, pero las fotos llamaron su atención, ahí estaba Ryoga con Ukyo en una situación nada amistosa, eso admiro a Akane, veía a Ranma sin saber qué hacer con eso, vio al azabache y le paso las fotos mientras ella leía la carta._

 ** _Ha pasado una semana y esta carta debe estar abriéndose, mi motivo no es otro que el de liberar a Ukyo de este relación insana que está acabando con su corazón y destruyendo su vida y seguramente la de su hijo.  
Es mi deber como amigo el ayudarla, si ve las fotos entenderá todo, me calle en lealtad a ella, pero no puedo seguir con eso pues se está envenenando ella sola y pronto ella habrá perdido la razón._**

 ** _En las fotos podrá ver al posible padre de Heyn, ya que al escuchar lo que dijo la nana lo deduje así, es mejor que se aleje de ella yo no puedo más que el advertirle._**

 ** _Le pedí una semana para que calme su cólera y no se vaya en su contra, si algún día regresa ese cerdo pídale hacerse responsable de su hijo, no quiero que Ukyo lo crié sola ya que parece haber perdido la cordura si puede hacerse cargo del niño se lo agradezco, aunque sé que no se lo dará la justicia este pendiente de él, ya que no regresare._**

 ** _Me despido y espero sea feliz._**

 _Akane se quedó anonadada, se le cayó completamente la imagen de Ryoga en un tris, miro a Ranma y al parecer él ya lo había leído anteriormente._

 __ ¿crees que Ryoga fue capaz?_

 __ Mamá lo sospechaba, lo comentaban los empleados del restaurante muchas veces_

 __ Y no dijiste nada, es inaudito_

 __ Akane eso no tiene importancia ya, Raito tu y él bebe serán mi familia de hoy en adelante, recuerdo el día que casi muero al enterarme la verdad._

 __ sé que sufriste mucho y esa pesadilla que tuviste te marco._

 __ Akane… pero te recordé, sabes que mi vida estaba vacía sin ti_

 __ No quería que mueras, es por eso que no te lo dije._

 __ está bien querida ahora al parecer nuestra vida está en el camino que debe_ beso a la joven y la abrazo._

 ** _FIN DE RECUERDO_**

Iban al hospital a seguir el tratamiento de Raito y hacer el control prenatal de Akane, Raito estaba con su salud muy deteriorada, su padre lo llevaba siempre en brazos o sobre sus hombros, esa noche había tenido de nuevo una hemorragia y pasaron la noche en el hospital, el azabache no podía permitir que su esposa en ese estado se quede incomoda pero ella no quiso apartarse de su hijo, asique en contra de la voluntad de su esposo se quedó.

Al otro día ella se despertó muy temprano vio como seguía su niño y su esposo también se despertó, estaba muy cansada ya estaba entrando a los 7 meses de embarazo y dormir se le estaba haciendo difícil, espero que llegara su suegra y su padre para poder ir a casa a cambiarse la ropa y regresar.

Se sentía cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco, lo que no sabían es que los estaban siguiendo desde hace algún tiempo esperando un descuido para atacarlos.

Pero eso les dejo ara el siguiente capítulo.

 **CONTINUARA**


	28. LO INESPERADO

Saludos queridos lectores les presento el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, la verdad le di vueltas a estos dos capítulos y tres borradores que no me llenaron del todo al final pues saque esto que leerán a continuación espero sea de su agrado. Espere a que sea media noche hoy es mi cumpleaños asi que mas que feliz por compartirles justo este día.

De la misma manera quiero agradecerles a quienes escriben y envían sus Reviews, los que han puesto en favoritos y hasta en su lista de escritores , los he leído todos algunos me toco traducirlos y les agradezco a todos, no pongo nombres porque quizás me olvidaría de alguien pero de corazón gracias sus palabras de ánimo y sus buenas y malas críticas han llevado que esta historia llegue a este punto, no se ofendan pero haré una excepcion y mencionare a un lector; le agradezco a **AMIGO** el me dio algunas ideas cuando se me durmió la musa, mil gracias por eso.

A todos les dejo un abrazo.

ANA MARÍA

 **CAPITULO 28**

 **LO INESPERADO.**

Akane vio llegar a su suegra y padre les encargo a su hijo y pidió a su esposo la acompañe a la casa, el hizo lo que ella pidió, subieron al auto y estaban camino a casa muy cansados los dos, a pesar que sus padres les prometían cuida a Raito ellos dormían poco y regresaban, y ese día regresarían por otras razones.

Salieron rumba a su casa, cuando de repente algo les detuvo, un accidente de tránsito más adelante no les dejaba pasar, lo que no sabían es que cierto personaje uso el truco de la explosión para provocarlo, Ranma bajo con cautela ya que sintió una energía conocida y nada agradable, no le dijo a Akane aunque ella sentía el ambiente muy raro.

Ranma le dijo que entre al auto y que no salga si él no le decía. Ella obedeció automáticamente sabía que algo no estaba bien. Su cuerpo estaba estático los nervios y la adrenalina la invadían, algo inesperado estaba por suceder.

Ranma sintió claramente la energía que emergía de Ryoga pero también había una que le era conocida la de su ex esposa, la conocía bien si fue capaz de atacarlo a él no dudaba que lo haría contra su nueva esposa, debía pensar rápido y protegerla así sea a costa de su vida ya que la vida de su hijo también dependía de ello.

Sintió como la energía se acercaba y espero la embestida, y no se equivocó ahí estaba una fuerte explosión cerca de él y en ella emergía Ryoga, se podía sentir en cada partícula de aire el deseo de pelear que tenía, aunque sin razón más que Akane al menos eso considero.

Más atrás se sentía la energía de Ukyo y el presintió lo peor, se acercó al auto antes que ellos llegaran.

_ Akane, escúchame bien, Ryoga y Ukyo están en camino hacia acá, así que quiero huyas y regresa al hospital toma un taxi de regreso, yo me quedare para detenerlos lo más que pueda

_ Pero ¿Ranma?...

_ No me discutas, yo sabré que hacer, tu vete en el acto_ La metió en un taxi

Ella se quedó perpleja tenía un fuerte presentimiento que eso no iba a terminar bien, sujetaba con fuerza el bolso y le pidió al chofer llevarla de vuelta al hospital, aun con la duda de lo que le pueda pasar a su esposo.

Ranma vio llegar al joven castaño en compañía de Ukyo, se sentía la enorme energía que provenía de ellos, estaba preparado para todo en caso de ser necesario.

_ ¡Cobarde!… Saotome jamás pensé que harías algo tan bajo _ Ryoga lo miro desafiante

_ ¿hacer que?... no sé de qué me hablas

_Mira que dejar a una mujer con un niño de brazos por otra, eso no tiene nombre_ Ranma estaba furioso apretaba los puños

_ Tú lo sabes verdad, Akane me dio un hijo y me dará otro muy pronto_ prefirió no seguir diciendo mas

_ Pero Ukyo era tu esposa, ese niño es tu hijo

_ No sabes lo que dices_ Miro a Ukyo_ dile la verdad de una vez y acaba esta treta estúpida que has creado

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare?_ Ukyo lo dijo muy segura.

_ No hay nada entre el cielo y la tierra que no se sepa, mira Ryoga ese niño no es mi hijo… esta mujer a tu lado no me honro como esposo.

_ ¿que?.. Imposible

_ Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie _ lo dijo con doble intención y veía al joven castaño.

_ No me importa Saotome solo quiero una pelea contigo por el honor de Ukyo y el corazón de Akane

_ está bien te daré eso pero después de esto me dejaras en paz, además el corazón de Akane me pertenece

_ Claro que lo hare, pero antes te matare

Y los dos empezaron una pelea, no se podía ver por la rapidez de los golpes en unos momentos Ranma estaba el piso al otro momento era Ryoga, pero Ukyo siguió a la peli azul, mientras Ranma peleaba ella ya le daba alcance en medio de la calle.

Llego delante del taxi que la llevaba, y lanzo su pala que detuvo al auto, Akane se golpeó el chofer quedo inconsciente ya que se pegó contra el volante, cuando quiso reaccionar Ukyo ya estaba sobre ella, la saco de un jalón fuera del auto, la pelinegra pudo observar su avanzado estado de gestación y eso le molesto más. La saco del auto y la estaba obligando a pelear, Akane apenas estaba saliendo del estado de pánico que se encontraba en ese momento, miro a Ukyo y sabia que ella tenía un reclamo la confusión de los hechos y en fin todo lo sucedido.

_ ¡Marimacho, ya conseguiste a mi marido!_ le grito

_ déjame en paz, no comprendo tu actitud, Ukyo déjame en paz

_ ¿crees que me quedaría tranquila con eso?_ Ukyo la veía furiosa

_ Ukyo, creo el jamás ha sido tuyo, en ese caso el estaría a tu lado, déjame que me marche._ era casi una suplica

_ ¡estúpida! ¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace años, cuando él se fue a la China?… pasara lo mismo hoy

_ ¡que! ¿Te volviste loca?... no lo permitiré.

_ Mi deshonra debo vengarla_ miro a la peli azul como una demente

Akane logro entender que ella ya no era la misma jovencita de la adolescencia, esta era otra que había perdido la razón por un amor no correspondido, pensó rápidamente en huir pero ya fue demasiado tarde, Ukyo le tomo del brazo antes que emprendiera la huida y la ataco, la peli azul no hizo más que defenderse y proteger a su hijo, pero era más complicado de lo que hubiera esperado, sintió algunos golpes y pedía a Dios que la libre de ese sufrimiento y que salve a su bebe, estaba perdiendo ese combate por su vida y la de sus hijos, estaba de rodillas en el piso tratando de proteger su vientre y sentía los golpes en la espalda, sentía que no podía más, cuando de la nada escucho una voz conocida y no pensó que sería su fin.

_ Hasta que encontrarte_ Shampoo llego de un salto

_ ¿qué quieres?... esta no es tu pelea, ya eres una mujer casada, deja que vengue mi honra

_ Sentirlo mucho, pero Shampoo no poder dejar que tu lastimar a Akane, Ranma no perdonar eso y acabar con vida de quien pretenda hacerlo… eso es a ti Ukyo

_ Mira amazona, no te metas donde no te han llamado… ¿Dónde anda el pato de tu esposo?

_ eso no importar, yo pelear contigo, deja a Akane fuera de esto._ Akane no entendía nada.

_ Está bien jugare contigo un rato y después acabare con esa desgraciada_ miraba a Akane que estaba adolorida.

_ Dejar que yo ayude a Akane y yo pelear contigo_ así que levanto a Akane y la dejo a un lado a que se recupere.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a pelear Shampoo y Ukyo se defendían y hasta se podría decir que tenían el mismo nivel, la una atacaba la otra defendía y así se llevó la contienda, Akane adolorida fue atendida por la gente que estaba cerca, pero Ukyo no dejaría que ella este bien, al ver que alguien llamo a una ambulancia se fue sobre Shampoo golpeándole con su pala en la espalda que hizo que se desmaye, ahuyento a la gente que estaba con Akane y se propuso atacarla y acabarla de una vez, que si ella no era feliz, ese par de desgraciados tampoco, tomo a Akane y la llevo a otro lugar, la peli azul tan adolorida no podía defenderse, estaba débil apenas podía permanecer consiente, oraba al cielo que la ayuden, no pensó jamás que algo así podía sucederle, y era como que el cielo la escucho, la voz de Mousse y Ranma la llamaban, más ella no podía gritar.

El corazón de Ranma estaba agitado, momentos antes estaba en la contiendo con Ryoga que descuido a Ukyo y cuando estaba en plena contienda intervino Mousse y el paralizo a Ryoga con una técnica china de puntos de presión, y le explico que debía ir a buscar a Akane que ella era el objetivo de la pelinegra, fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta y ambos emprendieron la búsqueda y al encontrar a Shampoo tendida en el piso un mal presentimiento embargo la mente del azabache. Sabe Dios que le pudo hacer a su esposa y a su hijo no nacido, debía encontrarlos pronto antes que algo peor pudiera pasar.

Sintieron la energía de Ukyo y se acercaban muy lentamente escondiendo sus propias energías para que no escapara, al fin dieron con ella y Akane que la tenía aprisionada y le tapaba la boca, Ranma apenas sentía su energía y eso no era un buen indicio, estaba sumamente preocupado y se sentía culpable por no protegerla.

Mousse le detenía antes que huya la pelinegra y haga más daño a Akane que si de Ranma dependía la hubiera atacado, cuando en un descuido Mousse atrapo a Ukyo para aprisionarla y que libere a la peli azul, Ranma tomo en brazos a Akane dispuesto a sacarla de ese sitio y cuando se disponía hacerlo una fuerte explosión se dio detrás de ellos, y era Ryoga que los había seguido después de recobrar la movilidad dejando a Ranma Mousse y Akane en estado de inconciencia, el tomo a la peli azul y se dispuso a llevarla consigo ya que él no consideraba a Ranma digno de Akane.

Ella sentía como la levantaban y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a su esposo, Mousse , Ukyo tendidos en el piso y a Ryoga queriendo llevársela, ella le rogo que le llevara al hospital, pero Ryoga no quería cuando se disponía a saltar una pala paso a su lado, hiriendo a Akane en la parte lateral derecha de su cuerpo, ella sintió un enorme dolor dejándose caer ya sin fuerzas, Ranma que recobro el conocimiento se lanzó sobre Ukyo apretándole el cuello, Mousse también se incorporó y detuvo al azabache antes que cometa una locura, la dejo ahí casi sin fuerzas y corrió donde Akane pero Ryoga ya estaba huyendo con ella., casi sin fuerzas imploraba.

_ Ryoga por favor déjame, moriré si no lo haces y con ello mi oportunidad de salvar a Raito.

_ No debiste embarazarte por eso, sé que lo hiciste solo por Raito, ya no amas a Ranma

_ No sabes lo que dices, yo si amo a Ranma, por favor llévame al hospital, no sabes lo que es perder a un hijo, déjame salvar al mío.

_ No puedo hacerlo te llevare lejos de Ranma el solo te causa dolor.

_ Ryoga… por favor… déjame…

_ No quiero que sufras más por ese desgraciado, además el hará contigo lo que le hizo a Ukyo, dejarla solo con su hijo

_ Pero… Ryoga ese niño… Hyen… no lo sabes… él es tu hijo_ y empezó a perder la conciencia

_ ¿repite eso?... ¡Akane!,.. Despierta maldita sea

No le dio tiempo cuando Shampoo le toco una parte y lo inmovilizo, detrás de ella Mousse y Ranma, el azabache corrió a tomar antes que tope el piso su esposa, al ver como sangraba se desesperó, tomo a su esposa y la llevo de urgencia al hospital que distaba unas pocas cuadras de allí, la llevaba a toda prisa su corazón se comprimía, como se arrepentía de haber conocido a Ukyo, mil imágenes pasaban por su mente y cuando se dio cuenta él estaba ya en las puertas del hospital. Su ropa enrojecida, con la sangre de su esposa, sintió la desesperación y detrás de ellos Mousse y Shampoo lo acompañaban.

Pidió que la atendieran, los de la sala de urgencia al ver eso, se movilizaron inmediatamente, Kim fue llamado a la sala de urgencia y al ver lo que había pasado estaba sorprendido, se acercó al azabache y le quería dar de golpes.

_ ¡¿qué le paso?!... acaso no puedes cuidar de ella, ¿qué le hiciste?_ Ranma apenas y podía articular palabras.

_ fu…fu…fue atacada y no pude defen… defen… defenderla_ y ahoga el llanto

_ Enfermera prepare la sala de operaciones, una cesárea de urgencia, llame al anestesiólogo de turno, y preparen a Raito para el trasplante en veinte minutos les informo de todo… tu _ señalo al azabache_ quítate esa camisa y entraras al quirófano._ estaba anonadado los otros dos chicos lo miraban con preocupación.

_ ¿yo?... n…no…no creo poder.

_ Deberás hacerlo que tus hijos y tu esposa te necesitan_ Kim lo miro irritado

_ Ranma contrólate, debes hacerlo_ Mousse le dio ánimos

_ Ranma deber ser fuerte_ Shampoo hizo lo mismo.

_ Doctor sea claro ¿que pasara?…

_ No lo sé ella está muy grave, quizás por la cantidad de sangre perdida y su estado no te garantizo nada, pero ella me pidió salvar a Raito siempre aun en las complicaciones y así lo voy hacer.

_ ¿quiere decir?... ¿morirá Akane?... no lo permitiré

_ Ran…Ranma por fa…favor salva a Raito y cuida de él. Así yo no este con ustedes _Akane estaba muy débil

_ no puedo hacer eso, lo sabes, mi vida gira en torno a ti.

_ Amor y en torno… a nuestros hijos,… salva a Raito._ y se desmayó de nuevo_ Ranma estaba destrozado.

Al poco tiempo llegaban Soun y Nodoka a constatar lo ocurrido, no podían creer lo que paso, Soun estaba al punto de desmoronarse y cayó al suelo, Nodoka corrió a abrazar a su hijo y al ver el estado de su nuera rompió también en llanto, le entregaron a Ranma ropa hospitalaria de sanidad para que acompañe a su esposa. Se la coloco como un autómata, siguió al Dr. dejando atrás a los demás.

En la sala de operaciones decían que él bebe estaba aún con vida pero muy débil así que debía ser rápida la intervención antes que no puedan salvar a ninguno de los dos.

Ranma firmo muchas formas al fin entro a la sala y pudo ver la enorme herida causada por la pala de Ukyo, por la cual perdió mucha sangre, hizo cuanto los médicos le decían más por inercia que por obedecer, su pensamiento estaba en otro lado ajeno a lo que sucedida, para él era la peor pesadilla que podía tener, escuchaba los tecnicismos médicos sin entender mucho.

Al poco rato escucho un llanto y lo hizo salir de su estado, alzo a ver y era una pequeña niña de cabello azabache, el Dr. se la entrego y era hermosa.

_ Asami, su nombre será ese

_ ¿Akane?... estas bien

Al rato se desmayó y el ritmo cardiaco se iba perdiendo, los médicos empezaron a desesperarse, sacaron a Ranma de esa sala y le dejaron solo, el empujaba para volver a ingresar y no se lo dejaron, el vio lo que pasaba dentro y los médicos y el mismo Kim la máquina de resucitación estaba ahí y cuando Ranma vio que en un instante el corazón de su esposa dejo de latir, y los médicos se miraban entre sí, el entendió todo y con llanto en su rostro se tiro al suelo y grito

_¡ nooooooo! ¡Akanees¡… tu noooooooooo _ y no se contuvo el llanto .

 **FIN**

No es cierto , lean el principio

 **CONTINUARA**


	29. ENTRE LAGRIMAS Y RISAS

Queridos y muy estimados lectores les comparto el final de esta historia, creo que en cada escrito se pone algo de uno mismo el sentimiento y la imaginación un poco de razón pero no deja de ser etérea y una quimera, les dejo con este capítulo espero que les guste este final como a mí me gusto el escribirlo, en verdad es un placer poner a trabajar la imaginación porque no es más que eso, sus palabras de aliento o hasta criticas me motivaban a superarme al escribirla sabiendo que es un reto mantenerlos pendientes.

Les dejo con el final de esta historia disfrutenla

ANA MARÍA

 **CAPITULO 29**

 **ENTRE LÁGRIMAS Y RISAS**

Había pasado ya casi 2 meses del inusitado evento que marco la vida de todos, Ranma lo recordaba tal cual y hasta podía sentir la desesperación y el dolor que eso le causo. Estaba en la casa de su suegro en Nerima con sus pequeños hijos, cuidaba el sueño de la pequeña Asami Saotome, al verla recordaba a su madre el cabello azabache con los ojos como su madre, era muy parecida a ella, la observaba deleitado en ese pequeño ser que había procreado.

La pequeña empezaba a moverse deseando despertar, como amaba ver a ese ángel moverse y estirarse y de poco empezar su suave llanto, el esperaba eso al parecer sabía que él no podía resistir a su llamado y aunque había salido del hospital hace una semana por ser prematura sabía que cuando lloraba él la tomaría en brazos y asi lo hizo y empezó ha hablarle.

_ Asami… shiiii…shiiii aquí esta papi, que te cuidara mucho_ beso su delicada cabeza.

_ ¡papi!_ ingresaba al dormitorio Raito

_ Volviste campeón_ regresaba a ver a su pequeño hijo_ ¿encontraste lo que te pedí?

_ Papi lo encontré, di vueltas y vueltas hasta que lo pude encontrar, tía Kasumi estaba muy cansada.

_ agradécele por llevarte y tenerte paciencia_ sobaba la cabeza de su hijo_ Mira despertó Asami

_ Se parece mucho a mami… ¿verdad?

_ Si campeón se parece mucho… dime que haremos hoy…dime

_ Papi quiero ir al dojo ya creo puedo dominar la versión del dragón volador versión Raito que hiciste para mí_ él sonreía

_ Mmm…creo tu abuelo Soun no quiere volver arreglar de nuevo el destrozo, así que hazlo con cuidado.

_ ¿papi? …¿puedo cargar a Asami?_ miro a su hermana que estaba recostada en los brazos de su padre.

_ espera pequeño, aun debemos asearla y darle de comer

_ Yo, le doy su leche… ¡por favor papi!_ en tono de suplica

_ Está bien, deja de hacer eso, pareces un cachorro_ lo divertía

_ Pero le doy su leche y cuando coma le encargamos con tía Kasumi, que tía Nabiki no le tiene paciencia a Asami, creo es por su embarazo... ¿verdad papi?

_ Creo que si Raito… está bien hagamos eso, pásame los pañales y su biberón de una buena vez y hagamos lo que dices y avísale a tía Kasumi que nos ayude a cuidar a esta hermosa princesa_ le apretaba su nariz contra la pequeña y ella se molestaba.

_ Pero le doy su leche_ Raito estaba muy ceremonial_ por lo menos eso hare por quien salvo mi vida

_ Pues también a tu madre hijo, le debes la vida

_ Bueno si, pero ella no está aquí _miro a su padre

_ está bien ve y sube rápido_ recordó ese día y miro a Asami.

Cuando ese par de hombre hicieron lo acordado el uno cambiar los pañales a su princesa y su escolta el darle de comer ambos salieron con la pequeña, Nabiki era fan de su sobrina y cuando salieron les tomo una foto.

_ cuñado déjame decirte que te luce eso de ser padre, pero no creo como a Kuno _rio estrepitosamente

_ Pues déjame decirte que no es fácil Nabiki, deberé cuidar esta pequeña a que no sufra como lo hacía su madre, Raito y cuando no este deberás cuidarla tu… ¡entendido!

_ Si papi, enseñar a Asami a patear traseros

_ ese es mi hijo_ ambos rieron

_ Ustedes se parecen demasiado_ Kasumi salía_ Mejor dejen a mi sobrina a que la cuide y vayan a entrenar.

_ Gracias Kasumi y entrego a la pequeña. Ambos se dirigieron al dojo donde él y Akane habían entrenado, ahora era el turno de Raito y este pequeño ya causo algunos destrozos, ahí estaba remachado con madera el hueco que hizo por intentar el dragón volador la última vez que entraron ahí.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ahora con su hijo enseñándole, después de que la operación fuera un éxito.

 _COMIENZO DE RECUERDO._

 _Después de que naciera Asami, Kim procedió lo más rápido posible para salvar el cordón umbilical con células madre que salvarían a Raito ya que el cuerpo de su madre lo resista, envió las muestras al laboratorio y no había complicaciones en unas horas harían el trasplanté, a pesar de todo lo sucedido debían seguir para salvar a Raito, en unos minutos llego el Dr. Tofu que se informó de todo, se acercó a Ranma y le dijo que la dejarían ver en unos minutos el cuerpo de Akane, Ranma estaba destrozado._

 _No paso casi nada de tiempo cuando él puso verla._

 _FIN DEL RECUERDO_

Estaba concentrado mirando a su hijo y casi dominaba la técnica, era diestro y muy inteligente el observaba todo a su lado y en unos meses iría a su primera competencia en su categoría, Raito entrenaba muy duro y aunque sus abuelos intentaron llevárselo a las montañas, Ranma no se los permitió ya que le prometió a Akane no hacerlo hasta que tenga una edad

De repente el sonido de llanto lo distrajo y cuando vio a la puerta del dojo ahí estaba el chico más despistado de todo Nerima, que digo del Nerima, de Japón o quizás del mundo, Ryoga estaba allí con su pequeño hijo que venía de visita como todo fin de semana desde que se hizo cargo de él pequeño y cuando su madre fue recluida en un centro Psiquiátrico para tratamiento.

_ ¿viniste?...Pequeño Hyen saludos

_ Ranma, ya sabes que lo hago cada fin de semana, es muy complicado criar hijos solo y debes entenderlo.

_ lo es, porque no dejas al pequeño con Kasumi y entrenamos un poco.

_ Lo siento Saotome, hoy no puedo vine a encargar a Hyen con Kasumi ya que voy a visitar Ukyo.

_ ¿ella? ¿Está bien?_ Ranma pregunto

_ si está mejor, si todo sale como debe en unos meses podrá salir de ahí y pues como prometí hacerme cargo de ella y porque de alguna manera tengo sentimientos hacia ella pues le pediré matrimonio, aunque no sé cómo hare con lo de su prisión por la tentativa de asesinato, son 3 años

_ Eso me alegra amigo, tú debes hacerla feliz yo no podía y si la amas pues la esperaras

_ Dime ¿Dónde está Kasumi?

_ está en el cuarto de mi princesa

_ Una mujer que domina a Ranma y no es Akane…eso no puedo creerlo_ rieron ambos

_ ve pronto y disfruta de estar con Ukyo.

_ ¡ey ¡Saotome yo puedo hacerte frente_ Y ahí estaba Mousse

_ ¡Mousse ¡ _ respondieron los dos jóvenes

_ Venga muchachos_ abrazo a ambos

_ ¿has venido solo?

_ Saotome, yo no dejaría sola Shampoo mas cuando lleva un hijo mío.

_ Suertudo Mousse_ decía Ryoga

_ no sabes lo que dices, su carácter es muy variable de la alegría al llanto y del llanto a la risa… me está volviendo loco_ Mousse estaba ofuscado.

_ Papi, puedo ir con tío Ryoga y Hyen a ver a tía Kasumi, creo se está demorando la comida_ los tres se quedaron asombrados

_ Definitivo Saotome… ese es tu hijo_ reían los tres

_ Ve campeón… mejor vamos de una vez a la casa…

Ahí estaban Shampoo y Kasumi en la cocina preparando los alimentos, Shampoo saludo a Ranma y Ryoga levantando la mano su olor era muy agradable.

Estaban tan entretenidos con sus historias cuando Kasumi los llamo a la mesa y ahí departieron un poco más, era un día atípico en esa casa. Ryoga termino de comer agradeció y se retiró a ver a Ukyo.

Ranma y Mousse conversaban sobre la fuga del maestro Hapossay y Cologne, quien lo diría, dejando a Shampoo y Mousse a cargo del restaurante.

Un poco más tarde llegaban Soun y Genma de regreso de entrenar en la montaña y estaban hambrientos y ese par no cambiaba peleaban por la comida, como siempre.

_ Ranma… por favor cuéntanos que paso el día que nació Asami, te vimos desesperados y solo queremos ayudar.

_ está bien se los contare_ Tomo posición.

_ ¡llegue Familia! Saludos chicos_ hizo una reverencia

_ Amor llegaste_ Ranma se acercó a saludar

_ Obvio… eso de estar lejos de ti es una tortura._ sonreía

_ pues siéntate querida, les contare lo que paso el día que nació Asami

_ Ranma por favor, voy a beber agua

_ espera querida, quédate un ratito

_ está bien…lo hare… el agua puede esperar.

 ** _COMIENZO DEL RECUERDO_**

 _Ranma después de que los médicos retiraron las células madres y todo, ingreso con Tofu a ver el cuerpo de Akane. Allí estaba Ranma al borde de la desesperación de ese grito escondido el mismo que sintió en la montaña de Saffron, deseaba dejar de respirar ahí mismo, Tofu puso su mano en el hombro._

 __ Ranma…lo siento, te dejare solo para que puedas despedirte de ella_ tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y se retiro_

 _Ranma a duras penas podía articular una palabra, el dolor no le dejaba hablar su llanto estaba por salir tomo la mano de su amada para él siempre lo fue, sabía que su familia estaba fuera y deseaba que ese se termine pronto, se le vino a la memoria su hijo Raito y la pequeña Asami._

 ** _Debo seguir vivo porque en ellos estas tú, aunque no sabes el enorme vacío que me dejas._**

 _Miraba el cuerpo inerte y la cantidad de sangre que habida perdido, se sentía hasta responsable por no poder protegerla, de ser así ella no estaría muerta, se arrodillo delante del cuerpo inerte y dejo salir el llanto más amargo de su vida sintió como su misma esencia salía de él, no había nada comparado con ese dolor, si ya era doloroso el pensar haberla perdido, fue duro el recordar eso era un rasguño ya que al verla ahí comprendo que ella era su vida entera._

 _Llevo su mano al pecho ahí descansaba la cadena que llevaba como señal para que los espíritus de la muerte no lo siguieran, esa cadena le pesaba es como que le quitaba el oxígeno y se jalo, pensó que ella debía llevársela, se la puso en la mano que tenía extendía y la cerro como hace tiempo el ente lo hizo._

 _Un grito de dolor salió de su pecho, los que estaban afuera se acercaron a tratar de consolar al azabache, más al ver una brillante luz nadie entendida que pasaba._

 _Una luz brillaba en el cuarto de Akane que no se podía distinguir claramente, Ranma estaba enceguecido apenas pudo ver algo y cerró los ojos para no perder la vista en la inmensa luz, escucho como un cuchicheo y era la voz del espíritu que peleo con Ranma la noche en que se le devolvieron los recuerdos._

 __ Saotome, te dije que la usaras una vez, como me ha devuelto mi bien, yo haré lo mismo._

 __ ¿qué significa esto?_

 __ te devolveré a quien amas, ya que la muerte no puede cambiar el camino del hilo del destino hasta que no se cumpla como debe ser._

 __ ¿no comprendo?_

 __ no deberías hacerlo, esto no tiene una explicación al menos no una que ustedes entiendan._

 __ Se claro_

 __ Saotome, toma la mano de la mujer que hoy haz perdido, me llevare mi bien y cuando la luz haya desaparecido dile que la amas y bésala y veras lo que pasa… confía en mí._

 __ está bien_ lloraba _ no sé porque deba, pero confiare_

 __ No llores más que quien nos ama no nos quieren ver sufrir_ y en ese momento retiro la cadena y la luz dejo de brillar._

 _Ranma estaba enceguecido así que palpaba a su mujer sintió su aun cálido cuerpo, recorrió su cara y aunque trataba de ver no podía, sintió su oído y palpo sus labios._

 __ Akane Saotome, quizás te lo dije muchas veces pero esta vez es diferente _ se acercó a su oído_ te estas llevando mi vida, sabes que te amo con todo mi ser, mi alma, mi sangre, con cada rasguño cada célula de mi ser te ama_ dicho esto la beso_

 _Sintió esos cálidos labios que sintió serian besados la última vez, pero lo que paso fue que esos labios empezaron a corresponder a sus besos unos delicados brazos aprisionaban el cuello del azabache y cuando se separaron esos mismos dijeron._

 __ Te amo de la misma manera, tu eres mi ser, mi sello y mi cruz._

 _Ranma estaba sorprendido que abrió con dificultad sus ojos y veía a Akane parpadear, incrédulo toco su cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta, zas un bofetón._

 __ Estamos casados ¡pero no es el lugar para esto!_

 _Él estaba loco de la felicidad, el ente le devolvió a su bien preciado su hermosa mujer que le había dado dos hijos, el amor de su juventud de su vida, ahora todo tenía sentido. La abrazo, la levanto de la cama, la beso y cuando pudo verla le repitió que la amaba._

 _Afuera todos esperaban noticias, cuando escucharon los gritos de Akane pidiendo que la bajen, no podían creerlo, Mousse abrazo a Shampoo, los patriarcas se abrazaban al igual que Kasumi y Tofu, y Nabiki con Kuno, todos en un mar de llantos._

 _Tofu ingreso a la habitación para poder entender y cuando vio a su cuñada sentada y a su esposo a su lado llamo a la enfermera y a Kim para que comprueben lo sucedido. No hubo respuesta alguna al menos no una lógica, Akane estaba algo confundida pero no era el lugar para buscar aclarar algo, por ahora lo importante eran sus hijos, el trasplanté de células madres en Raito y cuidar de Asami ya que nació prematura y estaba en una termocuna._

 _Akane fue puesta en cuidados intermedios hasta que se recupere del todo, Ranma esa noche paso de estar con Akane a ir con Raito y visitar el cunero de su princesa, su vida no podía ser más perfecta._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO._**

 ___ Eso paso amigos esa noche, no lo comprendemos, pero lo consideramos un milagro, aunque los médicos dijeron que era catalepsia.

_ Yo me sentí muerta ese día, aunque…

_ Akane mi amor no sigas con eso_ Él le guiño el ojo para que lo deje ahí

_ sí… creo fue un milagro _ la peli azul sonreía

_ Si pero Akane ponerse más linda después de eso_ Comento Shampoo

_ Shampoo creo la maternidad nos pone a todas lindas, mírate tu luces radiante

_ Hermanita, y ¿qué dices de mí?

_ Nabiki la maternidad te sienta bien, aunque ahora quieres vender las fotos de mi hija_ miraba seria a su hermana

_ Seguro será una modelo es hermosa, ya le conseguí un calendario

_ No lo harás_ respondieron Raito y Ranma

_ Bueno Akane por lo menos a tu hija la cuidaran dos hombre _ reían todos

_ pobre Asami con este par _miraba a sus hombres Ranma y Raito

_ Hijos_ llegaba Nodoka

_ Mamá al fin llegaste, este fin semana sin ti ha sido muy complicado, me costó cuidar a Raito y Asami, además que Akane tenía ese seminario fuera de la cuidad.

_ Estos hombres Saotome se les dificulta todo…Raito no debes ser así, como papá y el abuelo

_ Está bien Abi, seré como papi solo en los combates y como el papa oso en la comida _ Todos reían.

_ Amor serás muy bueno_ Akane beso a su pequeño.

_ bueno es muy tarde, creo ya debemos retirarnos, les agradecemos su atención_ Mousse y Shampoo hacían una reverencia

_ Regresen pronto_ decía Kasumi

_ Gracias así lo haremos_ y se fueron

Había sido una tarde agradable, regresar a Nerima les hizo bien, dejaron Tokio poco tiempo después de que le dieran el alta a la pequeña Asami, ahora estaban convencidos que su destino era estar juntos además que debían ir a donde todo comenzó.

Llegada la noche ya todo en paz, Ryoga había llevado a su hijo al restaurante de su madre que ahora el administraba, pidió que volviera Tsubasa ya que el sabia más del manejo del mismo y ambos lo sacaban adelante, para Ukyo su recuperación fue pronta pero la prisión la esperaba por tanto mal que había provocado por una obsesión sin sentido. Y Aunque se arrepintió era demasiado tarde los daños fueron mucho y la vida se los cobro.

Meses después nació una hermosa niña hija de Shampoo y Mousse era lo que les faltaba, al igual nació el hijo de Kuno y Nabiki era su misma estampa.

Raito gano su primera competencia llevando en alto el apellido de su padre y siguió practicando artes marciales, su padre y madre lo apoyaban en todo y Ranma se dedicó a entrenar a su hijo para que sea el mejor y la pequeña pues crecía hermosa era la fascinación de su padre. Después la entrenaría también cuando creciera.

Raito estaba en su habitación, era muy mimado por sus abuelos y sus tíos, esa noche antes de dormir fue donde su madre que estaba alimentando a la pequeña, él se sentó a su lado y veía a su madre y hermanita, sonreía.

_ ¿Qué pasa?-¿Por qué me miras así?

_ ¿mami…me amas?

_ Claro que te amo Raito

_casi da la vida por ti_ intervino Ranma_ te busque y no estabas en tu habitación

_ Papi…pero a mí no me ama como te ama a ti

_ Raito_ le dio la niña a su padre para que la recueste se durmió_ claro que te amo, no como a papi él es mi esposo yo lo escogí y el me escogió, tu eres mi hijo siempre te amare pase lo que pase

_ ¿aun enfermo o sano?

_ Siempre

_ ¿estas celoso de mí?_ pregunto Ranma

_ No papi es solo mi mami ya no es solo mía_ agacho la cabeza

_ Raito…campeón, pues déjame decirte que papi y mami te aman porque tu eres lo más fuerte que nos ha unido, lo mejor de mi vida son tú y Asami…claro que mami es grandiosa ellas me los regalo_ sonrió

_ Papi te quiero mucho y abrazo a su padre.

_ Por favor y yo no merezco algo_ reclamo Akane y ambos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Dejaron a la pequeña niña en su cuna y Ranma fue a acostar a Raito, Akane estaba ya por acostarse estaba cansada aun así espero a que vuelva su esposo.

El entro después de unos minutos llevaba algo detrás de él, y la peli azul se percató.

_ ¿Qué traes allí?..¿Es para mí?

_ Noo,… no lo dudes_ sorprendió a su esposa saco una rosa roja y se la entrego

_ Y ¿esto?

_ Esto amor… es mi pequeña declaración de amor eterno, no puedo dejarte de amar sin recordarte te reconocí, me cegué pero mis ojos te vieron, te maldije pidiendo redención en tus labios, te amo más allá de mi propio entendimiento, te amo por estos tesoros que me diste, por esta vida por tu compañía.

_ ¿Ranma?... desde el día que morí tú volviste a vivir y yo contigo, sabes ¿lo que es luchar con la muerte?

_ ¿Si lo sé?, pues lo se… yo luche por lo mismo y tú me mantuviste vivo

_ Y tú a mí, escuchaba tus gritos, tu llanto y esas palabras de amor fue lo que hizo soltar la cadena.

_ Akane… te amo, gracias por no dejarme esa noche, gracias por salvar a Raito y gracias por mi princesa

_ Pues no los hice sola _ sonreía picara

_ Mmm… ¿Y si hacemos otro?_ Ranma estaba coqueteando_ mira que hacemos lindos niños tu y yo juntos_ reía

_ No se… _ fastidiaba a su esposo

El la tomo por la cintura y la beso con deseo y eso fue suficiente para que los dos se fundieran de nuevo, eran resurrectos disfrutaban cada día como el ultimo, amaban a sus hijos y todo la vida que tenían.

_ Akane en mi mente esa noche tu voz escuche, me decías NO ME OLVIDES y ahora te lo digo yo por favor TU NO ME OLVIDES

_ ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?... eso no sería posible _ y acercaba sus labios a los de su esposo.

Disfrutaron de amarse se había hecho justicia y aunque existe el olvido, ellos jamás pudieron borrarse el uno del otro. Era sencillamente NO ME OLVIDES y no pudieron

 **FIN**


End file.
